El otro lado del camino
by gato negro 573
Summary: Pensaba que era una chica como todas. Pero fuerzas más poderosas le tenían reservado un destino muy especial. Spoilers de temporadas 2 a 5. (Tengo un gran conflicto con los géneros. ¿Me ayudan a decidir si los he elegido bien?)
1. Chapter 1 Una llegada desprolija

**Hola.**

Les doy la bienvenida de nuevo. A falta de inspiración he decidido actualizar mi primer fic. Para quienes lo leyeron les cuento que no son grandes modificaciones. He eliminado alguna escenas tediosamente largas. He agregado algunos detalles, tan sutiles que probablemente ni los noten si han sido lo suficientemente masoquistas para releer esto.

Para quienes lo leen por primera vez les aclaro desde ahora que ésta no es una historia sobre Sam y Dean. Es una historia sobre Supernatural con un varios personajes de mi autoría que irán interactuando con la trama y personajes secundarios de la serie. El personaje principal es una mezcla de mis heroínas favoritas con un toque de mí misma, ¿por qué no... ? Y es que ha sido mi deseo reflejar en ella los sentimientos, dudas y conflictos del fandom en general. O al menos del fandom que yo respeto y admiro y por el que siento cariño. Espero que sea de su agardo.

Agradezco infinitamente a mi gran amigo Lucas, fiel e incansable colaborador quien me empujó a poner mis pensamientos en una malaprobechada hoja de word para luego transladarla a ocupar un espacio digital que bien pudo ser mejor utilizado por alguien más talentoso que yo.

También agradezco a Ninablack17 sus lindos reviews. No me has dado tu opinión sobre el resto de la historia, lo que me hace suponer que en algún momento de la misma has salido huyendo espantada de mí. Tampoco sé si has leído la continuación. Sentite libre de opinar negativamente si así lo deseás.

A angel de acuario, a quien agradezco también su sincera opinión.

Y a Yani Stephen quien a revisionado mi segundo fic con mucho cariño y aliento. Espero noticias tuyas pronto. Ya sea dando tu opinión como continuando con tu intrigante historia.

Y también a quienes me visitan silenciosamente.

¡Gracias a todos!

Vuelvo a aclarar que lo he escrito en español de españa, si bien no soy española. Confieso que me sentí tentada de cambiar eso. Pero me llevaría demasiado tiempo. Si hay algún amigo de España que piense que alguna expresión ha sido mal utilizada hágase oir.

También les recuerdo que pueden leer las mismas historias en mi blog, donde podemos tener una comunicación más fliuda. O búsquenme en twitter. Las direcciones están en mi perfil. ;-)

No los distraigo más. Los dejo con la historia. Un abrazo.

* * *

**Una llegada desprolija.**

Erika conducía su coche por la autopista bajo los últimos rayos del atardecer. Su viaje se había demorado imprevistamente debido a la rotura de una manguera gastada de su ya muy maltratado Camaro SS. Es que había sido una temporada dura, cargada de deudas y dificultades. Al pobre le hacía falta mantenimiento y la mudanza se había consumido sus pocos ahorros. Pero ese auto era una de sus posesiones mas valoradas No iba a dejar atrás a su "compañero". Lo había comprado en uno de sus últimos intentos por desafiar a su padre. Ella insistía en mantener vivo el recuerdo que Mark quería obligarle a dejar en el pasado: el de aquella fatídica semana. Y de aquél misterioso muchacho que le había rescatado de esa pesadilla. Sus padres se sentirían aliviados si supieran que en realidad no lograba recordar su nombre (aunque solo habían pasado cuatro años). Solo recordaba su aspecto de revoltoso que parecía contrastar con su madura conducta y su refinado humor sarcástico. Aunque lo que de verdad no podía sacar de su mente era su mirada. Fría y calculadora. Y desafiante. Y desde ya el hermoso coche que conducía, el mismo que parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire junto con su persona. Idéntico al que ahora mismo la transportaba a su nuevo destino. Aquellos días habían sido un infierno entre la duda y el terror pero paradójicamente fueron los únicos momentos en los que recordaba haberse sentido despierta y no forzada a vivir en una especie de mundo onírico y asfixiante.

Pero a veces tenía la sensación de que ese carro era su único amor. El único que nunca le fallaba ni la decepcionaba… ¡Ja! Un objeto… Parte de ella no se sorprendía de tener pensamientos como ese.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo era su nombre? Sé que empezaba con C...

"trust I seek and I find in you

every day for us something new

open mind for a different view

and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do

never cared for what they know

but I know..."

Erika canturreó a Metallica que sonaba en el radio…. Trataba de acallar esa sensación de no poder encontrar su camino… "Nothing else matters…" Nada más que problemas…. Repitió.

"Tal vez papá tiene razón." Pensó Erika. "Tal vez esto no es lo que debo hacer" ¿Por qué siempre se sentía vacía?

El estudio del pasado la conmovía profundamente. Había deseado ser antropóloga desde antes de saber siquiera que esa profesión existía. Pero aún así sentía que algo no encajaba. Como si estuviera en una realidad alternativa… Como si estuviera en la matrix… Se encontró una vez más recordando esos días.

Mark seguía insistiendo en que estudiase administración de empresas y se dedicara al negocio que él había iniciado cuando su hija nació. Soñaba con que tuviera una vida tranquila y sedentaria, y aunque no ejercía mayor presión respecto a su vida privada, no ocultaba que deseaba verla tener una familia, una vida próspera y una cochera con dos autos. Sí. El sueño americano. Pero a Erika no le emocionaba vender artículos de oficina. Ni mucho menos una vida cómoda. Despreciaba infinitamente el lujo. Y le emocionaban los misterios del pasado.

Se había marchado de casa tiempo después de empezar la preparatoria, situación forzada por las constantes peleas con sus padres. Había trabajado duro los últimos años para conseguir mantenerse en la universidad y se había graduado varios años antes que lo usual. Parecía que tenía un don natural para aprender la historia de la humanidad. Había sido camarera, vendedora en una boutique, guía de museo, y recientemente había dejado su empleo de vendedora en aquella tienda de antigüedades para ser becaria en la universidad. Internamente sentía que había hecho un mal negocio. Pero Paul, su novio, la había convencido de que si quería hacerla en grande necesitaría contactos en el mundo académico. Y ese puesto se los conseguiría. Había conocido a Paul, cuando éste realizaba una pasantía en el museo, y él se desempeñaba actualmente como asistente de Michael Rogers, profesor de mitología y leyendas. No le resultó difícil conseguir la primera vacante que apareció para un puesto tan miserable como el que ella tendría en el futuro cercano.

Finalmente arribó a su destino. Se suponía que iría primero a casa de Paul y luego a la universidad, pero ya llevaba demasiada demora. Detuvo su coche frente al edificio principal del campus. Un cartel informaba que el nombre del sitio era Crowford Hall.

Abrió la puerta del coche. La brisa acarició sus largos cabellos pintados de rubio obscuro. Con sus papeles en la mano buscó el despacho del profesor Rogers.

Llamó a la puerta y una voz serena le respondió:

-Adelante.

-¿El profesor Michael Rogers?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Así es. ¿Quién eres?- dijo el septuagenario. Tenía aspecto de viejo bonachón.

-Mi nombre es Erika Orson. Soy la nueva becaria.

Le extendió la mano, aún con su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. El hombre la estrechó.

-¡Ah! Sí. Pero creí que llegarías la próxima semana.- Dijo, con aspecto algo incómodo.

-No. En realidad la fecha que acordé con Paul Duncan era ayer. Lamento haberme demorado.

-¡Oh! No te disculpes. Yo lamento esta desinteligencia. Es que no te esperábamos aún. Me temo que no tenemos disponible la oficina para ti.

-¿Y dónde trabajaba el becario anterior?- Preguntó Erika muy intrigada.

-Es que no planeábamos contratar becarios este año. Y asignamos ese despacho a la nueva profesora de arte. Pero es que Paul insistió tanto contigo... Dijo que no nos decepcionaríamos con tu trabajo.

(¡Estúpido Paul!...)

-¡Vaya! No debió inflarme tanto. Paul a veces es muy entusiasta. Pero tenga por seguro que haré todo para estar a la altura.

-Eso no lo dudo. Bien, comenzarás mañana. Si estás de acuerdo…

-Sí. Muchas gracias. Aquí estaré.


	2. Chapter 2 Un mal primer día

**Un mal primer día.**

Erika llegó al campus apurada y de mal humor. El día no había empezado bien. Había reñido de nuevo con Paul. Él había terminado confesando que el error en el papeleo no era tal, y que le había hecho venir antes intencionalmente. Según dijo, le echaba de menos y deseaba tenerla cerca. ¡EL MALDITO CABRÓN! Esas actitudes eran las que molestaban a Erika. No soportaba que le lloriqueara y no entendía por qué continuaba tolerándole. Le había amado alguna vez. Le conoció en un momento difícil de su vida, y él había sido muy atento y considerado, tierno y comprensible. Ahora le quería, pero se le hacía inaguantable últimamente. A eso se sumaba las escenas de celos que eran casi una constante. Pero ella temía que eventualmente Paul se quitara la vida si le abandonaba, o peor aún, que intentara asesinarla. Había descubierto su faceta violenta hacía ya un buen tiempo, pero el cabrito se las ingeniaba para evitar que rompieran. Aún buscaba la forma de salir ilesa de todo esto. Y a pesar de que había enfrentado situaciones peores en el pasado, no lograba encontrar el coraje para acabar con todo esto ahora. Pero de algo estaba segura: no le permitiría lastimarle.

Entró al viejo edificio y se dirigió al despacho del director. Le molestó que la situación de la noche anterior se repitiera. Al parecer nada había cambiado. Aún no tenía un espacio en donde trabajar.

-¿Sabes qué? Baja a subsuelo. Busca al conserje para que te ayude con tus cosas, mientras vemos donde instalarte.

Erika bajó las escaleras de mala gana. Llegó a lo que parecía ser un depósito. Había un hombre de espaldas a ella, parecía estar buscando una herramienta entre todas las que allí había colgadas.

-Disculpe.- dijo luego de aclararse la voz- ¿Es usted el conserje?- sonaba nerviosa y avergonzada.

El hombre se volvió hacia ella. Su expresión amigable pareció tener un efecto tranquilizador en la chica.

-Así es.- respondió.

-Soy la nueva becaria. No quisiera molestarle. El director dijo le pidiera ayuda para ubicar mis pertenencias… Pero puedo hacerlo sola, si está usted ocupado.

-¡Claro que puedo ayudarle! ¡Nunca estoy tan ocupado!

Algo en esa declaración y el tono burlón en el que fue hecha le provocó una involuntaria sonrisa.

Unos minutos después, las cajas repletas de material de trabajo estaban frente a la oficina del director. Cuando éste llegó a la puerta pareció algo molesto.

-¿Por qué habéis dejado todo esto aquí?- cuestionó el hombre.

-Con todo respeto señor director, me temo que no se me ha informado en donde debo ubicar a la señorita…. No hay oficinas libres…

-Que comparta la oficina con Paul. A fin de cuentas, es su responsabilidad.

-¡Como diga…! Acompáñeme señorita.

Erika siguió al conserje hasta el piso superior. Se habían repartido las cajas. Ella había insistido en ayudar. La verdad es que estaba aquí hacía menos de 24 horas y ya se sentía poco más que un estorbo, un objeto que todos movían de aquí para allá. "Maldito Paul"… volvió a pensar.

-Bien… hemos llegado…

Llamó a la puerta y entró cuando le respondieron.

-Le traigo a su nueva compañera de cuarto. Me temo que no tiene oficina propia.

Paul lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡YA ESTOY ENTERADO DE ESO! Deja sus cosas y sal de aquí.

-Siempre es un gusto tratar con usted- fue la respuesta del conserje. Se notaba sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

- ¡Bueno! Bienvenida…- dijo Paul, cuando se cerró la puerta.- Espero que estés a gusto.

Ella echó una mirada al despacho. Era muy pequeño para dos personas. Y solo había un escritorio.

-¿Se supone que trabajaré aquí…? no parece haber mucho espacio- dijo mientras sentía que la ira se apoderaba de ella otra vez.

-No necesitarás tanto espacio como crees, y así podremos estar más tiempo juntos…

-¡Hurra!- le respondió con sarcasmo- Eso suena adorable, pero creí que tenías claro que necesito espacio. Si no lo tengo me salgo de mis casillas, y lo sabes de sobra. ¡Sin mencionar que no tengo dudas de que el hecho de que yo no tenga oficina tampoco es un a desinteligencia de la universidad!

-Pues te guste o no va a ser así, al menos por ahora. Así que ¿por qué no te pones cómoda y empiezas a trabajar?

* * *

Nota: acabo de darme cuenta que la protagonista le llama igual que le creador de la serie. :-) No lo había advertido hasta hoy. De hecho su nombre fue resultado de horas de búsqueda. Lo escogí porque significa "la reina" y me gustaba la idea de que ella era diferente, que era superior a los demás. En cuanto al nombre del "conserje" lo escogí de una lista de los nombres anglosajones más comunes. La verdad que en el video que yo tengo no salen los créditos finales. Lo busquén en las wikis y en wikipedia, pero su nombre no aparece, solo dice Janitor. En su camisa parece haber un letrero con su nombre, pero no se alcanza a distinguir, por lo que me vi obligada a inventarlo. Si alguien tiene conocimiento de que el personaje tenía nombre, que me lo haga saber y lo cambiamos inmediatamente. 


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendo al conserje

**Conociendo al conserje.**

Habían sido días duros, durante los cuáles Erika se esforzaba por reprimir el impulso de arrojar a Paul por la ventana de la oficina. Ayudaba mucho que ésta no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que el cabrito cupiera por ella….

Era el final de un largo día, que marcaba el final de una larga semana de difícil trabajo. Ser becaria era más insalubre de lo que ella esperaba.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Era muy tarde y la chica se preguntó quién podría ser a esa hora. Pensaba que ya nadie quedaba en el edificio.

-Adelante- dijo, casi en un susurro.

La puerta se abrió y el conserje apareció ante ella.

-Disculpe si le interrumpo, pero quería hablar con usted, señorita.

-Si. ¿Qué desea?- respondió ella.

El hombre cruzó los brazos y se recostó despreocupadamente sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Hay algo que quisiera mostrarle. ¿Me acompaña?- dijo, señalando el pasillo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Erika dudó un instante, más porque estaba tapada de trabajo que porque dudara de las intenciones del hombre. Finalmente se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él.

-Por supuesto.

Bajaron tres pisos por las escaleras, hasta el subsuelo. Al llegar al final de un pasillo oscuro y silencioso él se detuvo frente a una puerta. Tomó sus llaves del cinturón y la abrió. Pulsó un interruptor y una luz se encendió con pereza. Lo que había dentro dejó a Erika algo perturbada. Parecía una especie de viejo depósito lleno de cosas y en el que nadie había entrado en mucho tiempo.

-Sé que parece una madriguera pero si me da algunos días, señorita Orson, puedo hacer que se parezca lo más posible a un despacho.

-Aunque valoro la molestia que se está tomando, lo que viene a mi mente es ¿Por qué le interesa?- le interrogó con amabilidad.

-Porque he notado que no está usted a gusto con Paul.- había vuelto a recostarse sobre el marco de la puerta- Y, si me disculpa la impertinencia, le diré que es un bastardo.

-No se disculpe. Es cierto. Le entiendo. Y si me consiguiera otra oficina, mi salud mental y yo se lo agradeceríamos el resto de la vida.- Le sonrió mientras hablaba.

-Cuente con ella en un par de días.- dijo el hombre con decisión.

-¿Tan pronto?

- Usted no me conoce, pero soy muy bueno en mi trabajo. Por eso es que su novio no ha logrado que me despidan. Porque mis servicios son más valorados que los de él. Y no crea que no lo ha intentado ya varias veces.

Ese comentario le sacó otra sonrisa a Erika.

-¿Cuánto lleva trabajando aquí?

-Algo así como tres años.

-Disculpe, pero temo que no se su nombre.- dijo ella, avergonzada.

- Soy James Evan.

- Es un placer conocerlo, señor Evan.- dijo tendiendo su mano

-Por favor. Llámeme James.- respondió el conserje estrechándosela. –Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, señorita Orson.

-Muchas gracias. Y por favor, llámame Erika.

Ella se retiró de nuevo a su trabajo, pero algo la había dejado helada. Al estrechar la mano de James había tenido una extraña sensación, algo como un escalofrío, no muy definido y mezclado con calor; más bien como si una gran energía emanara de aquél hombre… Se consoló pensando que solo era el estrés de la primera semana.

* * *

Erika llegó el lunes por la mañana. Entró al despacho y empezó a sacar los elementos de trabajo de su morral, cuando James apareció en la puerta.

-¡Buen día!- saludó

-¡Buen día!- le respondió ella, algo sobresaltada.

-¿Te asusté?

-Solo un poco.

-Lo siento. Ya tengo listo el cuarto de abajo. ¿Puedo ayudarte con tus cosas?

-¿¡Tan pronto!?

-Te dije que estaría en un par de días…

-Pensé que te referías a días laborales. ¿Has trabajado el fin de semana por mi causa?- le interrogó no sin sentir algo de culpa.

-No ha sido nada. Casi como chasquear los dedos…- sonrió con picardía, guiñándole un ojo -Te dije que era bueno en lo mío. Y si te sientes mal al respecto….mmmm... No lo sé… puedes devolverme el favor alguna otra vez…- dijo James en el mismo tono relajado y juguetón que usualmente utilizaba.

-Jajajaj…- Rió Erika con ganas…- Bien vayamos para allá y veamos si eres tan bueno como presumes- agregó con buen humor.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- Exclamó con asombro.- ¿CÓMO LO HAS HECHO! Es increíble, parece cosa de magia…

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí exclamando palabras redundantes o te vas a instalar de una vez?

-Muchas gracias. De verdad- le respondió con el mismo tono de asombro ahora entremezclado con gratitud.

James volvió a recostarse contra el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No es más cómodo que arriba, pero al menos tendrás tranquilidad. Y privacidad.- sentenció James.

Paul regresó de su clase justo cuando Erika finalizaba de empacar sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué haces!?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Me han conseguido una pequeña oficina. Voy a instalarme ahora mismo…

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO ACABAS DE DECIR?!- exclamó al borde de un ataque de furia.-No hay ninguna oficina disponible.

-Primero: cuida tu lenguaje, y los modos que usas para dirigirte a mi, al menos en el trabajo…-le respondió ella con seriedad extrema- Y segundo: no había oficina el viernes, porque bien te has encargado de que así fuera. Pero, ¿adivina qué? Ese asunto ya está resuelto. Voy a trasladarme en este mismo momento.

-No puedes ocupar ningún despacho sin autorización del director.

-¡Buenas noticias, Paul! Ya tengo su permiso.


	4. Chapter 4 Las apariencias engañan

**Las apariencias engañan.**

-¡¿COMO ERES CAPAZ DE HABLARME ASÍ?! Y LUEGO TIENES LA DESFACHATEZ DE DECIR QUE ME AMAS….

Lágrimas de furia e impotencia brotaban enérgicamente de los ojos de Erika.

- ¡TÚ ERES LA DESFACHATADA! EN LAS 3 SEMANAS QUE LLEVAS AQUÍ NO HAS DEJADO DE HUMILLARME. LE COQUETEASTE A COX FRENTE A MI…

- ARTHUR COX ES UN BABOSO Y UN CABRITO, COQUETEA CON TODAS, LE HE PUESTO EN SU LUGAR, ¿O ES QUE NO TE HAS ENTERADO?

-Tu filtreo con Cox ha sido lo de menos, pero lo del conserje es el colmo….- le reprochó él bufando con tono furibundo.

- ¿Es que no puedo ser amable con James? De hecho es una de las únicas dos personas que me han hecho sentir bienvenida aquí, y ¿sabes qué? ESA CUENTA NO TE INCLUYE.

-¡OH! ¡AHORA ES JAMES! ACASO NO LO VES… ESE TIPO SOLO QUIERE FOLLAR CONTIGO, POR ESO TE LLENA DE FAVORES…

La discusión subía el tono cada vez más. Ocurría en el hall del edificio. La seguía con mucha atención. Sus ojos celestes observaban pensativos y preocupados cada detalle con seriedad poco habitual en él, recostado sobre sus antebrazos en la baranda del balcón de la escalera en el segundo piso. Temía que terminara mal. Y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pase. Hace tiempo que buscaba una excusa para cargarse a ese gilipollas. Y no iba a dejar que ella saliera lastimada. No solo porque le gustaba mucho, también pensó que era buena idea tenerla cerca y mantenerla bajo control. Aunque dudaba de cuánto tiempo podría dominarla. Era como una bomba de tiempo. Tarde o temprano estallaría. El sobresalto que sintió al apretarle la mano era solamente la punta del iceberg.

La verdad es que cuando la chica apareció se sintió alertado. Supo inmediatamente quién era. Por eso se había interesado en ella Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que descubrió que no se trataba de ninguna fachada. Erika no sabía quién era ella en realidad. Estaba aquí de becaria realmente y no tras de él, como había supuesto en un primer momento. Esa cría no tenía ni idea de lo que corría por sus venas. Algo que si pudiera conocer y controlar provocaría pánico a las mismísimas Amazonas. ¡Y eso que esas tías eran unas cabronazas!

Finalmente Paul se fue dando un portazo y ella se quedó parada ahí unos momentos. Luego bajó las escaleras, probablemente hacia su oficina.

* * *

Estaba reclinada contra el respaldo de su silla, con las piernas estiradas sobre el escritorio. Se había dormido en esa posición. Cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente despertó sobresaltada.

Era James, inspeccionado que todo estuviera en orden antes de empezar el día.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó- No sabía que estabas. No te vi llegar…

-Es que nunca me fui- Confesó Erika.

-¿Has pasado aquí la noche?

-Sí. Tenía miedo de ir a casa…..- suspiró

Él la contempló pensativo…

-¿Quieres que vuelva más tarde?

-No. Está bien. Voy a tomar algo de aire…

Cuando regresó encontró sobre su escritorio una taza de café caliente. Ese pequeño gesto le despertó la primera sonrisa del día. Aunque la chica presentía que sería la única…

Un rato más tarde se encontraba en la biblioteca. Erika trataba de terminar de redactar la próxima clase que el profesor Rogers daría pero había extraviado un dato. Estaba segura de que estaba por ahí… ¡Maldición! Estaba muy agotada. ¡Ahora debería buscarlo de nuevo! Se subió a una escalera en busca de uno de los libros que necesitaba. Se puso en puntas de pie tratando de alcanzarlo… Y cuándo finalmente lo logró… perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Bruscamente algo detuvo su caída. No era algo, era alguien.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado- dijo el conserje, sujetándola entre sus brazos, sonriendo con picardía.- Lindo perfume.

-Gracias.- Dijo incorporándose- Y no uso perfume.

-¡Qué interesante!

-¿De dónde saliste?- se alegraba de verlo.

-Acabo de entrar. Vine a cambiar ese maldito foco. Y te vi haciendo equilibro. Supe que caerías. ¿Y qué buscabas en las alturas?

-La leyenda de Tezcatlicopa. Extravíe algunos detalles importantes….

-Oh… mitología azteca…-dijo burlón- Acertaste, está entre los más altos, pero no en esta estantería…- decía mientras ya estaba sobre la escalera que había traído consigo y empezaba a cambiar la bombilla- mmmm creo que es la siguiente, arriba del todo el decimoquinto libro empezando desde la derecha….mmm ¿página 149…?

-No pensarás que me tragaré eso…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él, con fingido asombro.

-Que realmente el dato que busco está en la ubicación que me acabas de dar… ¡Te burlas de mí!

-Me ofendes… Jamás haría eso…- la miró con desafiante seriedad y se marchó.

Erika corrió a buscar el libro que James le señaló. Efectivamente la página 149 contenía la leyenda de Tezcatlicopa… ¿Pero…cómo?... no era posible…

* * *

Paul no había llegado a trabajar y Erika no sabía si sentir preocupación o alivio. Pero por ahora solo se concentró en el trabajo. El doble trabajo que tendría hoy.

Empezaba a conocer a los alumnos y había entablado una cordial relación con algunos de ellos. Especialmente con Julian. Era un chico muy listo, siempre buscando respuestas y cuestionándolo todo. Le había pedido consejo varias veces sobre una reciente investigación que el profesor Rogers había solicitado. Erika siempre estaba dispuesta a colaborar con los alumnos. Y Julian le recordaba a ella cuando estaba en sus primeros años de carrera. Un día se lo cruzó al llegar y el muchacho la interrogó acerca de su coche. El chico trabajaba como mecánico. Se ofreció a repararlo cuando ella lo necesitara.

La clase había terminado y Erika se encontró a Paul a la salida del aula. Le pidió que conversaran pero ella se justificó diciendo que debido a su ausencia tenía trabajo atrasado. Él insistió diciéndole que lamentaba el exabrupto de la noche anterior y que no volvería a ocurrir. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar nada más.

-Lo siento- Dijo con firmeza- Estoy empezando a creer que esto acabará con alguno de nosotros dos lastimados.

-¡De qué me estás hablando! ¿¡Estás terminando conmigo?!- La tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia él- ¿¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO POR TI?! Y AÚN NO ME HAS DICHO DONDE PASASTE LA NOCHE.

La mayoría de los alumnos se había retirado ya. Pero la escena llamó la atención de varios jóvenes que aún estaban cerca. Julian se detuvo en seco. No era la primera vez que discutían esos dos. Pero él parecía más violento en esta oportunidad. Dudó si intervenir o no. Finalmente gritó:

-¡EH! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?!

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, chico. NO TE METAS- fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

El asistente del profesor era demasiado corpulento y Julian demasiado pequeño para enfrentarle. Así que optó por lo más sensato: sin perder a la pareja de vista llamó a sus amigos que también presenciaban la escena, estupefactos.

-¡Lisa! ¡Tom! ¡Id por ayuda! Yo me quedaré vigilando que no vayan a ningún lado.

Corrieron escaleras abajo buscando alguien que pudiera ayudarles. Encontraron al conserje que subía en ese preciso momento.

-¡JAMES! ¡JAMES! ¡TIENES QUE AYUDARNOS!- gritaron. EL PROFESOR DUNCAN SE HA VUELTO LOCO. TIENE ACORRALADA A LA SEÑORITA ORSON A LA SALIDA DEL AULA DEL SEGUNDO.

Los tres subieron las escaleras furiosamente.

Paul había arrinconado a Erika contra la pared al final del pasillo. Se había sacado a Julian de encima con un empujón luego de que éste intentara detener su avance sobre la chica.

En ese momento Tom, Lisa y James aparecieron… en el momento justo para ver como Erika golpeaba al cabronazo en la cabeza con el extintor que había colgado en la pared. El enorme cuerpo de Paul Duncan se desplomó pesadamente contra el suelo.

James ocultó rápidamente la sonrisa socarrona que esa escena le había provocado y exclamó:

-¡Que alivio ver que no me has necesitado!- Miró a Julian y le ayudó a incorporarse- ¿Estás bien, chaval?- le preguntó.

-Sí. Gracias.

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente a la muchacha, que no dejaba de temblar y había roto a llorar angustiosamente.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?- preguntó James con serenidad.

Ella respondió que no con la cabeza.

-Chicos: llamad a la poli. Y avisad a alguna autoridad de la universidad. ¿Sí? Yo la atenderé mientras tanto.

La tomó con delicadeza de los hombros y la condujo rumbo a la enfermería. Ella le detuvo. Se quedó mirándole como si quisiera hablar. Quería hacerlo, decir algo, pero los sonidos se negaban a salir de su boca. Él acarició su hombro como si leyera su mente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se arrojó en sus brazos repentinamente. Le abrazó fuerte. Y en ese momento algo fuera de lo común ocurrió. Era la misma sensación que había tenido al estrechar su mano. Pero miles de veces más intensa. Un millón de veces más intensa. Era como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Como si una enorme fuerza brotara del cuerpo de ese hombre y la atravesara. Algo inexplicable y a la vez incomparable. Solo que esta vez no le atemorizó. Ella se apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo, como si intentara absorber esa mágica energía que provenía de él.

Él acarició su espalda intuyendo el descubrimiento que la chica acababa de hacer, y antes de darle tiempo a su mente de sacar una conclusión, le dijo con serenidad:

-Vamos a la enfermería a que te revisen.

- Pero no estoy herida- dijo ella finalmente.

-Vamos igual. Al menos para que te tranquilices y descanses.- (y antes de que el imbécil recupere la conciencia, pensó para sí el hombre)


	5. Chapter 5 Fin y principio

Le di muchas vueltas, pero por más que lo intenté no pude mejorar este cap. Mil disculpas. Falta de talento innata... :-)

**Fin y principio.**

Las autoridades de la universidad no dudaron en prescindir de los servicios de Paul luego de lo ocurrido. Una denuncia formal por violencia de género, y para colmo dentro del ámbito académico, era más que suficiente justificación para despedir a un empleado.

Pasaron las semanas y Lisa encontró a Julian sentado en el parque del campus. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Luces raro…

-Es que… ¿sabes que mamá trabaja de enfermera en el psiquiátrico? ¿Verdad?..

-Si… me lo habías dicho… ¿Y qué?

-Me dijo que el profesor Duncan está ahí desde hace unos días…

-¿Estás de coña?

-No… es cierto… Decía que había algo raro en su casa, que los aparatos no funcionaban bien, y que los responsables eran…los gremlins…que le habían lastimado varias veces…y que querían matarle…le internaron hace cinco días

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si… lo que oíste… pero eso no fue lo más raro…ingresó con heridas, que al parecer continuaron apareciendo esos días, supusieron que, no saben como, se las auto inflingía…pero… el tipo apareció muerto hace un par de días… tampoco nadie sabe cómo… al parecer alguien le hizo una fallida lobotomía con un lápiz…a través de el ojo…creen que fue él mismo… o un accidente…porque nadie pudo haber entrado a esas horas…

-Es lo más increíble que he oído…

-Si… la poli estuvo en casa anoche, haciendo preguntas a mamá… quizá vengan aquí…

-Espero que no- dijo Lisa- Sería una pena… la señorita Orson ha estado tan tranquila desde que él se marchó…

-Si lo se…-agregó Julian- Sería una pena que lo supiera, temo que la perturbaría…

-Si… se sentirá culpable…Pero creo que ella tiene derecho a saberlo…

* * *

Volvía de la clase cuando un hombre de la interceptó. Llevaba traje y se identificó como agente del FBI. Erika se sorprendió al ver la placa. Invitó al agente al despacho y le ofreció algo de beber. El hombre rechazó el ofrecimiento.

-Señorita Orson, ¿era usted compañera de Paul Duncan?- le interrogó.

-Si. Así es. Más que eso. Salíamos hasta hace un tiempo.

-¿Conoce alguna razón para creer que alguien le quisiera matar…?

-¿Cómo dice? No comprendo…

-El señor Duncan falleció hace dos días… ¿Es que no lo sabía?

-No… No me lo creo. ¿Que le ocurrió?

-Estamos investigando. Apareció muerto en el psiquiátrico local, en donde estaba internado hacía casi una semana. ¿No estaba enterada?

-No…

-¿Cuánto hacía que no le veía?

-Desde aquel incidente en el que intentó agredirme. Le despidieron. Y yo puse una orden de restricción de acercamiento… de forma que no le volví a ver desde entonces…

-Si… estábamos al tanto de esa orden y de los acontecimientos que sucedieron previamente. Usted vivía con él antes del incidente ¿verdad?

-Si. Pero me mudé a un hotel cuando eso ocurrió…

-¿Cree que alguien quisiera hacerle daño al señor Duncan?

-Todo el mundo. Paul era un cretino. Casi todos le odiaban…

-Bien… le agradezco su ayuda. Y lamento la molestia que le he ocasionado.

-No se disculpe… Sé que hace su trabajo. Que tenga un buen día, agente.

-Adiós.

El agente del FBI se subió al coche y cogió su móvil. Marcó y dijo:

-Hola, Bobby. Soy yo… Si… Creo que no ha sido nada… solo un chalado que se suicidó...Si… sé que es extraño, pero no hay nada más…Ni electromagnetismo, ni azufre... nada llamativo… Tampoco testigos, ni otras muertes que hagan sospechar actividad sobrenatural…si... revisé la habitación donde ella ha estado viviendo… no encontré nada….Caso cerrado... Por nada…Hasta luego…Suerte, amigo.

* * *

Erika encontró esa noche a Julian esperándola a la salida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

-No. Solo quería verla… Saber cómo estaba. Ese poli estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondió ella con tristeza

-Y… ¿Todo está bien?

-Creo que sí…. En realidad... no lo sé…

-Se siente culpable… ¿Verdad?...

-Si… en parte…

-No lo haga… ese tío estaba chalado…era un psicópata.

-Lo sé, Julian. Solo necesito tiempo…

-Me alegra saber que está bien.

-Gracias por preocuparte.

* * *

Nota: el cazador que aparece en este capítulo no era ningún Winchester. Es un cazador cualquiera. No le di nombre para no complicarme demasiado. E introducir a Sam o Dean en este punto era incómodo, ya que ellos se iban a conocer más adelante. ;-) 


	6. Chapter 6 Conociendo al conserjeII

**Conociendo al conserje. Parte II**

Pasaron varias semanas más. Erika trabajaba duro. Había sido nombrada asistente del profesor, y entablado amistad con la profesora Elizabeth Sanders, una cincuentona de aspecto sereno y refinado, quien tenía a su cargo el departamento de arte y restauración.

Ella le sugirió que tomara una de sus clases de arte, ya que la pintura requería concentración, y la joven necesitaba desviar sus pensamientos de los nefastos acontecimientos que había enfrentado. Erika descubrió que era una actividad relajante, pero también descubrió que tenía talento para la pintura.

Aquél viernes trabajaba hasta tarde, como de costumbre. La noche estaba cálida y abrió la ventana para sentir el aire templado… De pronto una ráfaga de viento la azotó rompiendo el vidrio.

-Maldición…- protestó.

Bajó al subsuelo a ver si James aún estaba trabajando. No le encontró. Cuando volvía hacia la escalera creyó escuchar voces que provenían de lo que había sido su primera oficina. La puerta estaba entornada y la abrió. No dio crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos…

El conserje y tres de sus mejores estudiantes jugaban al póker. Julian, Lisa y Tom Le miraron aterrorizados. James la miró divertido, como siempre.

-¿Qué es esto? Señor Evan, ¿sería tan amable de decirme por qué usted y estos tres chicos organizaron una partida de póker en el interior de la universidad?

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, espantados.

-Chicos, hablaré a solas con la profesora, enseguida regreso. ¡Cambiad las caras! No ocurre nada….

Salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿¡Qué coño crees que haces con esos crios ahí?!

-Nada… solo nos divertimos…

-¡Estaban apostando dinero…!

-Ssssiiiii… lo se… pero siempre les dejo ganar… ¡Además! El ganador invita la

cena…- dijo divertido.

-¿¡Siempre!? ¿Significa que no ha sido la primera vez?

-No… siempre nos juntamos aquí… Usábamos otra oficina antes, pero pensé que ésta era más segura…

Ella lo miró con seriedad.

-¡Vamos! ¿No irás a delatarme?, ¿Verdad?- dijo él.

Ella sonrió… siempre le hacía reír…

-No lo haré… pero no creo que sea correcto…

-¡Vamos!... Esos chavales podrían estar en un bar embriagándose. ¡O peor! En esa nefasta fraternidad…Tus sabes las cosas que ocurren ahí…Míralos… todos los tienen por raritos… En cambio les tengo aquí, jugando a las cartas…. Vienen conmigo porque se sienten cómodos y tranquilos. Trato de ayudarlos. Son chicos listos, que se echarán a perder si se juntan demasiado con esos estirados.

Erika comprendió entonces por qué los chicos le trataban con tanta familiaridad todo el tiempo. James era su amigo, y eventualmente, su cómplice… Y se sorprendió descubriendo que le agradaba cada día más.

-De acuerdo.

-Por eso es nuestra profesora preferida- dijo una voz desde adentro del cuarto

-No os he dicho que no es correcto oír las conversaciones ajenas- gritó James, se volvió hacia Erika- ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas?

-No…- respondió- Tengo trabajo…-dijo dubitativa…

-¡OH! ¡No me lo creo!- le dijo él, no sin sorpresa- ¡No sabes jugar!

-¿Qué no se jugar?- respondió ofendida- ¡De acuerdo! No se cómo lo supiste… Pero es cierto. No se jugar al póker…

-Vale… no era mi intención burlarme…Te enseñaré, si quieres…

-¡Claro! Cuando quieras, Pero que no se enteren los chicos-dijo en voz baja- es vergonzoso…

Los dos rieron…

-¡Trato hecho!

-¡Ah! Y repara mi ventana, el viento la azotó y el cristal se rompió…-Gritó mientras se

alejaba por el pasillo.

-De acuerdo…-dijo él guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

Era el cumpleaños de Tom, y Erika estaba invitada a la fiesta. Era en un bar cercano.

Estaba repleto de jóvenes. Casi todos asistían a sus clases. Se sentía muy incómoda. Los bares le traían recuerdos ambivalentes, por no decir que malos….

Estaba en la barra tomándose una cerveza. Tenía decidido irse a casa en cuanto la terminara, cuando de pronto un rostro conocido le sonrió desde la otra punta. Era James. Ella le hizo un gesto de que se acercara, y él lo hizo rápidamente.

-No te ves muy feliz…- le dijo a modo de saludo- Aunque si luces muy hermosa profesora…

Ella sintió el rubor subir a su rostro. Hacía mucho que eso no le ocurría.

-Es que no me agradan los bares. De hecho, ya me iba…

-Tan pronto…Quédate un rato más…- le rogó el hombre.- O al menos, deja que te acompañe. Charlaremos de camino…

-Eso suena grandioso…Pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Que me cuentes cómo es que supiste en qué libro estaba la leyenda de Tezcatlipoca….

-De acuerdo…Pero no vas a creerme…

Caminaban por la acera. Erika sentía el peso de las varias cervezas que se había tomado. Habían estrechado su amistad en las clases de póker que James le daba.

-¡Vamos! O eres un experto en mitología azteca o bien te sabes de memoria todos los libros de la biblioteca de la universidad… De otra forma no pudiste saberlo… No con tanta exactitud…

-Tengo mis secretos, y sé sobre muchas cosas. Aunque probablemente creas que miento.

-Te creo…Eso es lo que me intriga de ti… Pareces un hombre con cultura, eres educado y amable… e inteligente…presiento que podrías hacer cualquier cosa que quisieras ¿Por qué trapeas pisos?...

Se hizo un silencio… ella se disculpó…

-Perdón. No quise ofenderte… no soy quién para decirte que hacer de tu vida...

-No te disculpes….Tienes razón, es solo que…. Qué puedo decir… no tengo ambiciones de poder y grandeza…

Le hizo reír…otra vez.

Seguían caminando, charlando, habían cambiado de tema, cuando de pronto la conversación se agotó. Ella suspiró… Habían llegado a la puerta de su edificio ("¿tan rápido?" pensó). Se recostó contra la pared para amortizar su mareo. Él la miró a los ojos, y se le acercó, casi hasta rozarla. Puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le besó. Un beso corto, seguido de otro más largo e intenso. Erika sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies. Ese hombre le gustaba demasiado. Y le despertaba una fascinación que no podía dominar. Tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de él, los acarició, luego su cuello para terminar en su rostro. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Le costó separarse de él. Le costaba respirar.

-Creo que es hora de irme- dijo James

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, muy a su pesar. No quería dejarle ir. Pero tampoco quería precipitarse. Aún se sentía frágil. Y temía ser lastimada de nuevo.

* * *

El tiempo seguía pasando y sus sentimientos seguían creciendo. Y también sus interrogantes. James era cada día más fascinante. Pero sentía que nunca acababa de conocerle. Se negaba a hablar de su pasado y ella tenía la impresión de que siempre ocultaba algo…

Estaba muy nerviosa esa noche, se había tardado siglos en arreglarse. Él le había invitado a cenar, su relación empezaba a volverse más seria, y eso la ponía ansiosa.

El timbre sonó. Terminó de arreglarse y salió a recibirle.

-Hola, hermosa. Vaya… mírate… ¿Eres real? ¿O eres una aparición?

-Gracias.- otra vez el rubor en su rostro…- ¿Vamos?

-Si.

Bajaron al recibidor, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta una lluvia torrencial se desató…

-Creo que no iremos a ningún lado…- dijo James

-Eso parece…- qué decepción- ¡No! No dejaré que una tormenta arruine nuestra cita. Cenaremos en mi departamento.

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro! ¿O es que pensabas en irte?- dijo tímidamente- ¿Con esta lluvia?

-¡Claro que no!

Subieron de vuelta. Ni bien abrir la puerta la electricidad se fue.

-¡Bien! ¡Bingo!- exclamó la chica.- Iré por unas velas…

Se asomó por la ventana. Era una gran y repentina tormenta, el agua golpeaba contra la ventana, y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo. Cuando se volvió decidida a buscar esas velas se asustó al encontrarlo parado detrás de ella. Él la tomó de la cintura y le dijo:

-Olvida las velas. Y la cena si quieres. Yo tengo aquí lo que deseo…

La tomó de la cintura, como había hecho aquella noche a la salida del bar, cómo hacía siempre, justo como a ella le gustaba… La acercó a él y la besó con intensidad. Le acarició el cuerpo con delicadeza e intensidad a la vez. Y ella se rindió totalmente.

* * *

Cuando despertó ya era de día, dormía boca abajo y sintió sus caricias en la espalda.

-Hola nena.- le dijo, besando su nuca.

Ella suspiró profundamente. Se sentía cansada, pero feliz.

-Hola…

-Te prepararé café si me dices donde está…-seguía acariciando y besando su espalda

-En la alacena de arriba…. La puerta de la izquierda… pero no apruebo la idea de que te alejes de mí….

-Eso es un problema…Habrá que tomar una decisión.

-No… olvida el jodido café…

* * *

Finalmente habían decidido levantarse de la cama. Estaba parado de espaldas a ella, terminando de vestirse. Lo contempló fijamente sin que él se percatara.

La verdad era que ninguno de los hombres con los que se relacionó en el pasado había terminado de satisfacerla sexualmente. Se consideraba afortunada si lograba tener dos, o tal vez tres orgasmos en una noche, y eso con suerte. Casi todos jugaban a ser actor porno con ella, sin preocuparse siquiera en pensar que la mayoría de las posiciones en las que recurrían constantemente no le provocaban el más mínimo placer. Pero este tío la había complacido a tal punto que tuvo que rogarle que se detuviera. Sintió que si se corría una vez más moriría…

Se le acercó por detrás, lo abrazó rodeando su cintura. Besó el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró:

-Tengo un problema grave contigo….

-¿Cuál?

-Que te amo. Estoy loca por ti… pero me temo que eres un mujeriego…

Su tono no era ofensivo, todo lo contrario. Lo había dicho con mucho respeto. Pero denotaba tristeza.

El se dio la vuelta y abrazándola le dijo:

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¡Vamos! Anoche… fue increíble… hay mucha experiencia ahí… ¿Me equivoco?

-No.-confesó con seriedad, ahora mirándola a los ojos- es verdad…Tengo un vasto repertorio en materia sexual. Francamente pienso que la gente debería abocarse más a los placeres que este mundo les pone delante. Las cosas le irían mejor así. Y las mujeres son un regalo tan sublime… me encantan… me enloquecen… Pero no te lastimaré. Te lo prometo. Nunca he lastimado a nadie…-"que no se lo mereciera…" pensó.

Ella comprendió que por primera vez había encontrado parte de aquello que siempre había estado buscando.


	7. Chapter 7 Historias

**Historias.**

Halloween se acercaba y los alumnos parecían estar más alborotados que de costumbre.

Por tradición era la fiesta que mas emocionaba a los estudiantes, tanto de la preparatoria como en la universidad. Ella nunca entendió por qué. Era una fiesta que le incomodaba desde siempre…

El profesor Rogers se ausentaría toda la semana a consecuencia de un severo ataque de úlcera. A Erika no le sorprendió esa noticia, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de los miembros de su clase parecían haber sido engendrados en el mismo infierno. Más allá de lo aburridas que podían llegar a ser las lecciones del señor Rogers, esos chicos se comportaban como niños de kinder.

De forma que las clases estarían a su cargo por ahora. Y lo que tocaba no los pondría felices. Mitología bíblica. Era un somnífero a prueba de todo. Y para peor el tema de Lucifer y sus chicos renegados le ponía los pelos de punta… ¿Pero por qué…?

* * *

La noche del 31 había llegado, la fiesta principal se llevaba a cabo en el gimnasio del campus, y ella, junto con otros profesores, tenía la obligación de asistir, para controlar que los alumnos no destrocen más cosas de lo tolerable. Aunque usar un disfraz era optativo para las autoridades, muchos profesores llevaban uno. Ella no. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero decidió como nota de color ponerse un vestido, cosa que no hacía desde los 5 años.

Todo transcurría con relativa calma y normalidad. James también estaba ahí. Tenía que "remendar" las roturas que pudieran causar lesiones a los invitados. El saldo hasta ahora era una ventana rota, un grifo en un baño y una cerradura. Saldo positivo considerando los fondos que recaudaban ese tipo de fiestas.

Erika charlaba con Beth cuando James se les acercó.

-Profesora Sanders, profesora Orson. Esperaba verlas disfrazadas, me han decepcionado, aunque igualmente lucen bellísimas, como de costumbre… Beth ¿cuándo te casarás conmigo?

-Oh… te me insinúas frente a tu chica… ¡Eres un descarado! ¿Crees que porque eres increíblemente guapo todas las mujeres deben caer a tus pies? Además ella lleva disfraz, eso dijo…

-Llevo un vestido- acusó Erika- ¡cuenta como disfraz! ¿Y tú? ¿De qué vienes?

-De conserje en su tiempo libre…- Sugirió animadamente Beth.

Los tres rieron…

-¿¡Pero que no ven!? Soy el arcángel Gabriel…

-¿Y tus alas, arcángel?- Cuestionó Erika

-Tú no puedes verlas… porque eres mortal…- le respondió con una seriedad asombrosa.

-Por un momento parecía que hablabas en serio…Pero sé que no… Porque… eres muy bajito para ser un ángel…

-Bien… interrumpió James- Debo seguir inspeccionando. Compórtense damas…No seduzcan a los alumnos, recuerden que no está permitido…

Erika había salido unos minutos. Necesitaba aire. Al regresar alguien la interceptó en el corredor junto a la escalera, sujetándola por detrás. Estaba algo obscuro. Ella dio un salto de terror. Al darse la vuelta vio que era James.

-Lo siento- le dijo, riendo- ¿te asustaste?

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Cómo haces algo así!? Casi me matas del susto…

-Perdón…-le dijo acariciándola- No fue mi intención... solo quería sorprenderte…

-Y lo has hecho…-le afirmó mirando sus ojos que bajo esa luz se tornaban amarillo verdosos.

La arrinconó contra la pared.

-Estás muy sexy con ese vestido… irresistible…Deberías usarlos con más frecuencia…- le dijo insinuante, mientras acariciaba cu cintura.

-No no no no no no….no hagas eso, debo volver…

-Solo unos minutos…

-No… ¿Qué haces?- le reprochó ella al ver que sus caricias se volvían más osadas-

Espera a que la fiesta termine, al menos…

-Vamos….nena- hablaba mientras besaba su cuello- No puedo esperar…Esto está muy aburrido… -le susurró con voz insinuante.

-¡Eres un pervertido…! Por eso me gustas…

Un carraspeo interrumpió la escena…

-¿Trevor…?- preguntó ella…

-Disculpen… no quise interrumpirlos…-Dijo el joven, con marcado tono burlón en su voz…

-No interrumpiste nada… aún…ya encontraré otra oportunidad…-respondió James con sarcasmo- así que puedes dormir tranquilo esta noche…

Erika sintió que se ruborizaba. "Maldita sea. ¿Es que ese hombre no puede tomar nada en serio…?" pensó.

-Creo que es mejor que vuelva a la fiesta… -dijo algo avergonzada de haber sido sorprendida por uno de sus alumnos en semejante situación.

* * *

Las clases empezaban con poco entusiasmo. Todos sentían el peso de la noche anterior. Erika ya había conectado el proyector a su portátil, donde tenía las imágenes que ilustrarían la clase que iba a dar. Se le había ocurrido algo interesante para amenizar la clase. Los chicos entraron alborotados como era su costumbre después de una fiesta tan grande. Y como siempre costaba horrores hacer que empiecen a concentrarse.

-¡MUY BIEN GENTE! QUIERO SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR.

- Hablaremos hoy de mitología bíblica no convencional.

Trevor interrumpió:

-Disculpe profesora. ¿A qué se refiere con no convencional?

-¡¿Trevor?! ¿Eres tú? – preguntó asombrada

-Si… -dijo el chico, confundido.

-Es que pensé que alguien te estaba sustituyendo….Una pregunta perspicaz… la esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti…

Todos rieron…

-Con no convencional me refiero a aquellos mitos que todos saben que pertenecen a la tradición judeo cristiana, pero debido a sus obscuras referencias y a sus increíbles y no deseadas revelaciones han sido excluidas de la doctrina oficial… De hecho se consideran oficialmente un fraude. Aunque no hay pruebas para justificar que no son auténticas. Es más. Muchas tienen sus respectivos equivalentes en otras culturas, como la musulmana, la hindú, la babilónica, la sumeria y la egipcia…

-…Si me hacen el honor de apagar la luz…

-Dice la biblia:

"Dios creó, pues, al hombre a su imagen, conforme a la imagen de Dios lo creó, y los creó macho y hembra. Dios los bendijo diciéndoles: 'Tened fruto y multiplicaos, llenad la tierra y sometedla; dominad en los peces del mar y sobre las aves del cielo y sobre todos los animales que reptan en ella'"

Génesis 1, 27-28.

-Pero más adelante en Génesis 2, 18., pone:

"Y dijo el Señor Dios: 'No está bien que el hombre esté solo; voy a hacerle una ayuda semejante a él"…En este versículo encontramos el famoso mito de la costilla…

-Se puede notar entre estos dos capítulos una redundancia… ¿Alguien me dice cuál es?... ¿Nadie? Prestad atención: Dios creó pues al hombre, conforme a la imagen de Dios, y los creó macho y hembra…

-Es decir Dios creó al hombre y a la mujer…

-Y casi un capítulo más tarde dice: Y dijo Dios, no está bien que el hombre esté solo… voy a hacerle una semejante a él…

-¿Por qué diría Dios que iba a hacer una semejante si ya la había creado en el capítulo anterior…? ¿Dios creó dos veces a la mujer? La respuesta: ¡SI!

Erika pasó la imagen del texto de la Biblia a la de una mujer voluptuosa de largos cabellos rojos envuelta por una serpiente.

-Eva no fue entonces la primera mujer de la historia en la mitología bíblica. Hubo alguien antes…. Una criatura descripta como espontánea y libre, de fascinante belleza llamada Lilith.

-Vaya… hoy está encendida…-murmuró una voz desde el fondo del salón.

-Si te refieres a mi romance con el conserje, Trevor, me temo que son noticias viejas, llegan 3 meses tarde…

Todos rieron animadamente.

-Eres como Cristóbal Colón, has descubierto algo que ya todos sabían que existía mucho antes…

Hubo más risas.

-Bien continuemos. Decía que poco se sabe de Lilith. Salvo una obscura mención en el libro de Isaías… Pero se afirma su existencia ya que se la menciona en la mitología talmúdica, aunque se cree que la tradición judaica toma esa figura a su vez de una leyenda mesopotámica, en la que según se cuenta Lilith vive entra las ramas de un árbol que Inanna, plantó en Uruk a orillas de río Eufartes. Donde, casualmente, algunos creen que transcurre el mito de Adán y Eva…

-El nombre Lilith procede del hebreo Lil, que significa noche, obscuridad, de ahí que siempre se representa a Lilith acompañada de una lechuza, o bien se utiliza el mismo término lechuza o búho para referirse metafóricamente a ella…Se relaciona al término Lilith con la nocturnidad, la lujuria, las sombras, los fantasmas, los demonios y toda clase de seres monstruosos… como las Lamias de Grecia, mujeres condenadas a alimentarse de sus propias crías…Y leyendas de ese tipo, de mujeres que conviven con monstruos y se alimentan de niños, mientras seducen jóvenes campesinos.

-En la tradición hebrea se la describe como un ser encantador, lleno de virtudes, con una larga cabellera roja (recordemos que en la antigüedad el cabello rojo era símbolo del mal…) muy voluptuosa. También, es, a su vez, asociada a los demonios (se la considera su madre). -En la Cábala se la muestra como el opuesto a Samael o a Satán. Es decir su versión femenina. Pero siempre aparece como un ser bello, transgresor, independiente, lujurioso y peligroso.

-Pero…. ¿Por qué se ha ganado nuestra dama tan pésima fama en la mitología? La

respuesta es simple, y se encuentra en el mismo relato. Lilith desafió a Adán exigiéndole un trato igualitario frente al Creador. Se negaba a que el sentido de su existencia estuviera limitado a dar a luz a sus hijos. También le exigió las mismas libertades sexuales. Pero Adán se asustó ante su reclamo y se negó a complacerla. Entonces ella no descansó hasta conocer el nombre de Dios.

-Como sabemos, el nombre de un ser contiene un gran poder. Es su esencia. Cuando un hechicero quiere invocar a un ser se ve en la obligación de conocer su verdadero nombre. El nombre de Dios está vedado a todos los seres para que ellos no puedan convocar su poder. Pero Lilith lo descubrió y lo mencionó, y obligó a Dios a darle alas con las que escapó del Paraíso.

-Otra versión del mito dice que Lilith simplemente abandonó el paraíso por su propia cuenta…Y que se refugió en una cueva que compartía con demonios…

-Viendo que Adán no dejaba de gimotear por su amor perdido…- esto provocó risas entre el alumnado, especialmente el femenino- Dios envió a tres ángeles a traer de vuelta a Lilith, quien estaba refugiada en el mar Rojo. Pero ella se negó a volver. Al ver que la situación no tenía remedio, Dios decide crear a Eva.

-Se considera a Lilith enemiga del matrimonio y de las mujeres casadas. Se cree que su mayor placer era matar a los niños recién nacidos. Pero cuando la situación se salió de control, y viendo que la población humana se estaba viendo reducida, los ángeles volvieron a acorralar a Lilith, y le propusieron un pacto. Lilith no mataría a aquellos niños que estuvieran identificados con el símbolo del Señor. De ahí la costumbre de algunas culturas de poner amuletos en el cuello de los bebés recién nacidos. En algunos casos estos llevan inscripciones con los nombres de uno o varios ángeles. Se cree que los mismos que pactaron con ella.

Algunas teorías dicen que Dios castigó la osadía de Lilith transformándola en un ser demoníaco. Pero otras cuentan otra versión.

-Cuando ella escapa del paraíso Se encuentra con Lucifer- "… ¿por qué la sangre me hierve cuando digo su nombre…?" Pensó Erika…- éste la seduce y la convierte en su esposa. Algunos piensan que la serpiente que da a Eva el fruto del árbol de la Ciencia del bien y del Mal es Lucifer, pero otros se arriesgan a asegurar que se trata en realidad de Lilith, quien busca vengarse de Adán y de su desplante, ya que por su culpa ella debió abandonar el paraíso.

-Pasemos ahora a esta parte importante del mito: Lucifer. Algo más conocido que Lilith, ¿verdad?

-Lucifer: del latín LUX (luz) y FERO (llevar). También mencionado como LUZBEL. Su nombre significa portador de la luz, o el lucero del alba. Y recordemos por favor, que cuando hablamos de luz, no nos referimos a ella como un algo literal. La palabra luz se utilizaba en la antigüedad para definir el concepto de sabiduría. Por lo que el portador de la luz, equivale al portador del conocimiento.

-La iglesia lo ha unificado al concepto de la maldad, sin embargo su rol es más complejo que eso.

- Hay referencias a Lucifer en el Apocalipsis. Donde se cree que es mencionado como el Dragón o la Serpiente:

-"Y apareció otra señal en el cielo: un gran Dragón rojo, con siete cabezas y diez cuernos, y sobre sus cabezas siete diademas. Su cola arrastra la tercera parte de las estrellas del cielo y las precipitó sobre la tierra." Apocalipsis 12, 3-4

-Según el texto el dragón (o Lucifer) no estaba solo. Se habría llevado con él a un tercio de las "estrellas del cielo", es decir a un tercio de los ángeles…

-También San Pedro hace mención a una batalla en los cielos:

-Apocalipsis _(12, 7-10): "En ese momento empezó una batalla en el Cielo: Miguel y sus Ángeles combatieron contra el Monstruo. El Monstruo se defendía apoyado por sus ángeles, pero no pudieron resistir, y ya no hubo lugar para ellos en el Cielo._

Echaron, pues, al enorme Monstruo, a la Serpiente antigua, al Diablo o Satanás, como lo llaman, al seductor del mundo entero, lo echaron a la tierra y a sus ángeles con él".

-Y continúa Pedro diciendo:

-"Dios no perdonó a los ángeles que pecaron, sino que los encerró en cavernas tenebrosas, arrojándolos al Infierno" (2a. Pe. 2, 4).

-¿Fue esto acaso una guerra civil?

-¿Qué fue tan grave para que el ángel Miguel declarase la guerra a Lucifer en el cielo y Dios expulsara a un tercio de sus hijos al infierno?

-Según la Biblia: lo imperdonable fue la soberbia….

"No serviré" (Jer. 2, 20).

"Seré igual al Altísimo" (Is. 14, 14).

-Según estos relatos podíamos inferir que el grave pecado fue querer ser como Dios:

"¿Cómo caíste desde el Cielo, estrella brillante, hijo de la Aurora? ¿Cómo tú, el vencedor de las naciones, has sido derribado por tierra? En tu corazón decías: 'Subiré hasta el Cielo, y levantaré mi trono encima de las estrellas de Dios... subiré a la cumbre de las nubes, seré igual al Altísimo' Mas ¡ay! has caído en las honduras del abismo." (Is.14, 12-15).

-Aunque se cree que Isaías hablaba del rey de Babilonia en este párrafo, se lo ha interpretado también como la caída de Lucifer.

-Pero otras versiones, apoyadas en el hecho de que no se trató de un enfrentamiento entre un padre y su hijo, sino más bien de una guerra entre dos facciones, no hablan solo de soberbia, si no más bien de imposiciones aparentemente arbitrarias de Dios, a las que si hijo favorito responde con soberbia y provocaciones de todo tipo.

-El Corán dice:

**-**Sura VII – Las Murallas

-12 Dios (le) dijo: « ¿Qué te impide que te prosternes cuando te lo he ordenado? –Soy superior a él; me has creado de fuego y a él lo has creado de arcilla» -respondió.

-13 Dios dijo: « ¡Baja de aquí; no podrás mostrarte orgulloso en este lugar! ¡Sal! Estarás entre los despreciables»

-16 «Ya que me has consagrado el error, los espiaré a lo largo de tu vía recta» -respondió Satanás.

-17 «Los asaltaré por delante y por detrás, por su derecha y por su izquierda y encontrarás a la mayoría de ellos ingratos (hacia ti).»

18 Dios dijo: « ¡Fuera de aquí, cubierto de oprobio y desterrado! Llenaré la gehena de aquellos que entre ellos te habrán seguido, (y de ti).

-Una maravillosa charla motivacional entre un padre y su hijo... ¿verdad?- Hubo más risas…

-Dios considera al hombre su máxima creación. La más perfecta. Y exige a sus otros hijos (los ángeles) que así lo reconozcan también. Pero, como vemos aquí, Lucifer se negó a postrarse y adorar a los hombres, considerándolos inferiores. Criticando la obra de su padre y desafiándolo a probar que no eran dignos de su amor. Y que les perseguirá con tentaciones durante toda su existencia. Es así como Lucifer es expulsado del Paraíso.

-¿Pero si el crimen de Lucifer fue tan grave, por qué Dios le perdona la vida? La respuesta es simple: porque le ama, a pesar de todo.

-Como podemos ver, Lucifer no es el símbolo de la maldad, sino de la desobediencia y del cuestionamiento. El objetivo del resto se su existencia será tratar de echar a perder la obra de su padre. Si los humanos son infelices, entonces mi padre lo será también…Y si los humanos son su obra más perfecta entonces me encargaré de destruirlos a todos.

Ambos relatos mostrarían a las claras que la desobediencia tiene un alto precio…

- Bien…. Se nos ha terminado el tiempo. Creo que será todo por hoy. Continuaremos repasando las historias de la creación las próximas clases.

-¡QUÉ MONTÓN DE MENTIRAS!- dijo una voz desde la puerta, una vez que el aula quedó vacía.

-¿Qué te preocupa James?- le respondió mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas…- Eso son las leyendas y los mitos después de todo…Se han utilizado para justificar los peores temores del hombre… y recordarle que será castigado si no se comporta como un buen chico…Cuentos para que los niños se vayan a dormir asustados…

-No deberías ser tan confiada…Podrías llevarte una sorpresa…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Alguno de esos químicos con los que trabajas se te ha derramado y lo has inhalado?

-No… es solo que todas esas historias sobre Dios y los ángeles… no me agradan…-parecía enfadado

-Solo son historias, James… -Insistió ella acariciando su cabello- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa?

-Si. Tal vez… solo son historias…


	8. Chapter 8 Reunión familiar

**Reunión familiar.**

El tiempo pasaba tan sereno y tranquilo que parecía volar. El último año había sido lo más parecido a la felicidad. No habían faltado los problemas, sobre todo con James y su extraña personalidad. Aún no lograba saber nada sobre él. Había conseguido sacarle algunos datos durante una pelea. Al parecer llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado de su familia.

-¡Mis hermanos son unos presumidos que se creen los dueños del mundo…! Se avergüenzan de mí… ¡Y mi padre ha decidido que poco le importa lo que sus hijos hagan de sus vidas…!- Le había dicho aquél día con una tensión nunca vista en él y una mezcla de furia y dolor en sus ojos.

Otra faceta complicada era la relación de pareja, difícil se sustentar. El hecho de que su pasado fuera un misterio no importaba demasiado a Erika. James era un buen tipo, y no dudaba de su amor. Pero su debilidad por las chicas fáciles le hacía perder el control.

Ella, que nunca se consideró celosa, se vio repetidamente envuelta en escenas de celos…

Ya no daba clases. Pintar le fascinaba tanto como la historia, o quizá más todavía. Se estaba capacitando en bellas artes. Ahora era la asistente de Beth. Había ganado mucha experiencia con ella. Su pintura era cada día mejor, cursaba la carrera a toda prisa y en poco tiempo se postularía para curadora del museo.

Fue en uno de ésos días de trabajo juntas en el que Beth sacó la conversación:

-Y… ¿cómo te va con James?

-Muy bien. Aunque para ser sincera… es muy intrigante.

-Si. Admito que lo es. Pero es maravilloso. Y me ha sorprendido que se interesara en una chica que no huela a caramelo y no se pase de maquillaje. La respuesta debe estar en esos escotes que usas generalmente…-dijo divertida.

Erika río con ganas.-Si…he notado esa tendencia…- aclaró algo pensativa.

-Pero no creo que debas preocuparte. Es un ser maravilloso.

-Si… sabes… a veces tengo la impresión… no se… dirás que estoy demente…

-Ponme a prueba- apostó Elizabeth.

-Siento como si hubiera algo….sobrenatural… en él.

-Si… creo que has ido lejos…

La universidad preparaba una exposición de arte y había mucho que hacer. Erika se había vuelto a llevar trabajo a casa. Se había levantado de la cama para trabajar, aprovechando que su chico parecía haberse dormido finalmente.

Pintaba una réplica de un cuadro de Reni, cuando se sobresaltó al sentir que le tocaban la espalda…

-¡Maldición, James!... ¡Me asustaste de nuevo…! ¿Disfrutas haciéndolo?

-Si… Me divierte ver que nunca te acostumbras…- susurró en su oído.

-Creía que dormías… ¿Te he despertado?

-No, nena.

-Nunca te veo dormir…. ¿cómo le haces?

-Duermo poco… ¿Otra vez desvelándote por trabajo?

-Si… la fecha está cerca y aún falta bastante…

-¿Y qué pintas ahora…? ¿Un ángel?-miró el libro del cual la muchacha copiaba el retrato- ¡Oh…!- dijo con tono burlón- ¡El arcángel Miguel…! Es un presumido…. ¡Mírenme…! ¡Soy San Miguel Arcángel y destruiré a Satán con mi rizador de cabellos….!- agregó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y rencor.

-Jajaja!... Es verdad… es espantoso…- confesó ella suspirando.

-No… es muy bueno… pintas más que bien…

-No hablo de eso… Hablo de la pintura… Bueno, no… tampoco… Es perfecta… Me refiero al aspecto del ángel en sí mismo. Es justo como tú lo has dicho: parece un metro sexual… Y no solo éste. En muchas pinturas. Luce como un presumido…. Quiero decir, éstos tipos libraron grandes batallas en el cielo, ¿es así como se supone que luce un gran guerrero? ¡Deben ser unos cabronazos!- enfatizó casi con enojo.

James rió con ganas.

- Imagino que era el ideal de belleza que tenía la gente en esa época…Y ¿cómo se supone que debe lucir un ángel, según tu opinión?- le interrogó pensativo.

-Te mostraré algo… nunca se lo he mostrado a nadie…

Dejó sus elementos de trabajo y fue al dormitorio. Volvió enseguida con una carpeta entre sus manos ahora temblorosas. Parecía emocionada.

-A papá le molestaba todo esto, decía que solo eran sueños, que dejara de creer que todo era verdad. Pero es que… ERA TAN REAL….

-¿Qué cosa?

-Desde que era pequeña solía soñar con un ser muy extraño…hablaba un lenguaje que yo nunca había escuchado, con palabras que yo no era capaz de repetir al despertar, sin embargo comprendía lo que me decía. Y siempre pensé que era un ángel….

Sacó unas viejas hojas de papel y se las mostró, emocionada. Eran dibujos.

Él frunció el ceño, con gesto severo y pensativo. Contempló los dibujos durante largos segundos… Es que… conocía ese rostro…

-¡¿Qué te pasa, cariño?! Estás pálido –se acercó a él y besando la comisura de su boca dijo-¡Parece que viste un fantasma!-

-Nnnno….no es nada… es que luce algo… aterrador… es todo. ¿Te imaginas si alguien pintara esto en la bóveda de una capilla…? Los fieles salirían de ahí aterrados….

-Pues a mí nunca me dio miedo… y eso que era muy cría cuando comencé a soñarle… creo que desde que tengo memoria consciente…

* * *

**Seis meses después…**

Habían pasado una gran noche juntos… y definitivamente aun no llegaba a su fin. Ella se había salido de sus casillas otra vez. Siempre por el mismo motivo…su falta de seriedad…. Erika amaba la personalidad de James, pero siempre acababa enojándose…

Parecía como si él se esforzara por hacerle perder el control. Habían peleado acaloradamente, y se habían reconciliado de la misma forma.

Se levantó de la cama por un poco de agua, aún era de noche y encontró una pequeña caja sobre la mesa. Estaba decorada con un moño color rojo. Él se las había ingeniado para dejarlo ahí sin que se ella se diera cuenta. Tenía esa costumbre.

-Feliz cumpleaños…- murmuró en su oído mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Gracias…. Le dijo ella acariciando sus manos que ahora se posaban sobre sus caderas.

Cogió la cajita y la abrió. Dentro había una especie de dije. Un colgante que parecía un sol, como los que se ven en algunos escudos y banderas, pero en su interior no había un rostro, había un pentáculo. Estaba sujeto a un cordel negro, de esos que se usan generalmente para hacer collares.

-¡Qué bonito!- exclamó ella.

-¿De verdad te gusta?-

-Si… es extraño, pero bonito.

-Lo vi en una tienda...-mintió él- y sentí el impulso de obsequiártelo…La mujer que me lo vendió dijo que es mágico…

-¿En verdad?

-Si. Dijo que ahuyenta al mal.- hablaba mientras se lo ponía en el cuello- No te lo quites jamás…Prométemelo…-ahora la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Te lo tomas muy enserio…-dijo ella, con algo de preocupación.

-Por favor. Dime que siempre lo llevarás…-le suplicó.

Esa actitud no era común en él.

-Si… lo juro. Lo llevaré siempre. Lo prometo.

Lo cierto es que aquél dibujo le había preocupado. Era una muy clara señal de lo que se venía. Y deseaba protegerla todo lo que pudiera. Aunque no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

Por la noche algunos pocos invitados empezaron a llegar. Erika no disfrutaba de las fiestas, pero sí de la compañía de muchas de las personas que había conocido desde que llegó a esa ciudad. Beth, Julian, Lisa y Tom no se perderían de acompañarla. Aunque esos chicos ya no eran sus alumnos les seguía teniendo gran afecto. También Lilly, su vecina, se había acercado a su departamento esa noche. Habían simpatizado mucho desde el principio, y la había acompañado durante los duros momentos que Paul le había hecho pasar. Sí, aún vivía en el departamento de su ex novio… el contrato ya estaba firmado y al propietario no le molestó la idea de que la chica continuara viviendo ahí el resto del plazo acordado, siempre que no se atrasara con la renta.

La noche transcurría animada y tranquila cuando el timbre sonó inesperadamente. Erika se preguntó quién podría ser, ya que no esperaba a nadie más. La sorpresa le invadió por completo cuando abrió la puerta. Eran sus padres.

-Hola, cielo- dijo su madre, con un rastro de emoción en su voz y en sus ojos.

-Mamá….-le abrazó cuando su mente se recuperó de la sorpresa.

-Papá…

-Hola linda- dijo Mark.

Les invitó a pasar y presentó a todos, dejando a James para el final.

-….Y os presento a James Evans…Él y yo… estamos saliendo…

Nancy lo miró con una emoción tan grande que resultó difícil de disimular.

-Encantado Nancy… Mark... dijo estrechando sus manos respectivamente. Sintió alivio

al comprobar que él no notaba nada sospechoso en esa circunstancia.

Nancy emanaba una fuerza impresionante. Se la notaba fuerte y decidida. Tenía el aspecto de esas mujeres que siempre lo tienen todo bajo control. Una mujer observadora y sagaz. Todo eso enmarcado por su fuerte aspecto latino que la hacía ver como una guerrera.

Mark, en cambio denotaba un carácter algo más impulsivo, seguro que frecuentaba meter la pata por seguir su instinto. Aunque ese instinto era muy fuerte, y casi siempre acertado. Igual que el de su hija.

Erika deseaba intensamente que sus padres no intentaran indagar demasiado en la persona de James. Ya era difícil para ella entender como había pasado casi dos años con un tipo del que casi nada sabía, como para que ellos se lo cuestionaran además.

-Y… cuéntanos, donde conociste a tu chico- preguntó Nancy, con algo de emoción, sentimiento que nacía en la certeza de que su hija de verdad lo amaba. Se veía en su rostro. La vio feliz, como pocas veces antes. La mirada de la chica se llenaba de luz cuando se cruzaba con los ojos de ese hombre.

-Trabaja en el campus- respondió-

-¿Y qué es lo que haces ahí, James?- le interrogó Mark.

-Soy el conserje- le respondió con seguridad.

-¿El…conserje…?- dudó Mark.

-Si.- volvió a afirmar con mayor seguridad.

* * *

Los invitados se habían retirado Y James preguntó a Erika si deseaba quedarse sola con sus padres.

-No tengo problema. Me iré a casa. O puedo volver mas tarde, si lo deseas…

-Pues… deberías irte. Creo que esto va para largo…

-Bien. Te veo mañana. ¿Si?... Llámame. A cualquier hora…

Se despidió y se marchó.

La intimidad familiar pareció crear un clima tenso y algo incómodo.

-Nos alegra verte tan feliz, cielo.- dijo Nancy mientras llevaba la taza de café a sus labios.

-Me deja muy tranquilo saber que ya no estás que ese imbécil…-dijo Mark

-Papá…-le interrumpió su hija- no vuelvas con eso… ¿quieres? Lo admito, yo me equivocaba, tú tenías razón… como siempre…- le reprochó la chica.

-No me interrumpas- sentenció el padre- Me alegra verte bien… pero...cielo…sales con el conserje…

-Mark… ¡por favor! No te reconozco.-sentenció su esposa.

-Que además debe tener al menos 15 años más que tú… ¿Vives con él?

-No. ¡Pero es un buen hombre! Y para que lo sepas… gana el triple que yo…

-Ese es otro tema… ¿por qué te empeñas en tener una vida difícil si en casa lo tienes todo…?

-Mark… no quiero empezar a discutir de eso otra vez…-le reprochó Erika

-¡No me digas Mark!- respondió ofuscado.

-Amor… por favor. Tengamos una conversación relajada- le rogó su esposa.- Es un buen hombre y le cuidará, tan bien como tú… te lo prometo…

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Solo…lo se… lo intuyo… y a veces debes darle crédito a tu hija. Es lista… ¿o no lo sabes? Y debes dejar que se equivoque…de otra forma nunca aprenderá a vivir.

Erika miró a su madre como si fuera la primera vez que le veía… Siempre le había apoyado pero es la primera vez que le veía poner a Mark en su lugar. Aunque era una mujer de carácter firme nunca había llevado la contra a su esposo. ¡Y vaya que supo como hacerlo! Él no pudo responder.

-Aunque nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con la vida que decidiste llevar- dijo él cuando hubo encontrado las palabras- siempre estuvimos orgullosos de ti, hija- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intentaba retener.

* * *

-Disculpa- dijo Nancy deteniendo a uno de los jóvenes que salía de Crawford Hall- ¿sabes dónde encuentro al conserje?

-Supongo que en subsuelo.- fue la respuesta

-Gracias.

Efectivamente allí le encontró.

-Hola.- le dijo con amabilidad.

-Hola. -Respondió el, sin signo alguno de sorpresa.

-¿Así que…James…? ¿No?

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme por ese nombre.- le advirtió con algo de tristeza.

-¿Qué nombre?

-Ese que tienes en tu mente justo ahora…- dijo señalando a la mujer con el dedo índice

-De acuerdo…solo quería decirte que jamás se lo conté a nadie…es un secreto que llevaré a mi tumba. Tienes mi palabra.

-Gracias.- le dijo él… esquivando su mirada.

-Gracias a ti por lo que hiciste por mi niña… o lo que harás… o lo que haces…-sus pensamientos se confundían con sus recuerdos y le impedían razonar con coherencia. Es que no era fácil para su mente asimilarlo…

-Lo cierto es que no sé si lo que hice, y lo que ahora hago es lo correcto…

- ¿Ella no sabe quién eres?- continuó Nancy-

-No.

-Pero lo sabrá eventualmente.

-Cuando sea el momento…

-¿Tú le diste el amuleto antiposesión, verdad?

-Si.- sentenció el hombre.

-¿Está en peligro?

-No lo sé. Y si lo está, también lo estamos todos…. Aunque no se si eso te consuele.

-¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Las dos cosas. Ni siquiera es correcto que yo esté interviniendo de esta manera. Ella debe tomar sus decisiones por su cuenta…

-No se por que… pero confío en ti… y me sentí muy aliviada al ver que te tiene a su lado. Gracias de nuevo- le dijo. Y se marchó.


	9. Chapter 9 Destino

**Destino.**

Últimamente no dormía mucho. Esa noche era la excepción. La miraba dormir. No era la primera vez. Se había pasado incontables noches observándole, invadiendo sus sueños, no sin algo de culpa. Le quería... Y algo parecido a la tristeza empezaba a nacer dentro de él ante la idea de dejarle ir. Pero así tenía que ser. Había ya demasiadas señales. Signos de que los engranajes habían empezado a ponerse en marcha de nuevo, luego de que algo imprevistamente les detuviera hacía ya más de 6 años. Y esta vez no se detendrían. Se preguntaba si él mismo lo había entorpecido todo. Si era así, se hubiese dado por satisfecho.

Erika tenía un insomnio brutal. Estaba nerviosa casi todo el tiempo. Se había bloqueado y no era capaz de pintar nada que no fueran ángeles o imágenes del infierno. El poco sueño que lograba conciliar estaba plagado de pesadillas. Todo indicaba que había llegado el momento de que se marchara. Y ese día llegó.

Elizabeth se apareció en su despacho. Había un proyecto para restaurar una antiquísima iglesia. Una de las primeras construidas en América. Estaba en Nicaragua, cerca del volcán Masaya. Nadie entendía por qué alguien tendría interés en restaurar una capilla que desaparecería a la primera erupción volcánica, pero aparentemente era algo relacionado al turismo. Gente muy importante invertiría mucho dinero en ese proyecto y Sanders había sido consultada para sugerir los nombres restantes para completar el equipo de trabajo. Y Erika era su mejor artista. En particular cuando se trataba de obras de carácter religioso.

-Pero aún no he terminado bellas artes….-advirtió Erika.

-Lo se…- le respondió Sanders…-Por eso es que te enviaré con el equipo de arqueología. Luego, te asignarán a restauración…

* * *

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES….JAMES?! DIME CUÁNTAS VECES….-le gritó furiosa.

-Quieres calmarte, nena…

-¡NO ME DIGAS NENA! ¡NO SOY TU NENA! GUÁRDATE ESE APODO PARA ESA ZORRA…

-Haces un escándalo por nada… solo era una stripper…

Ella le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas….Él cerró sus ojos y se limitó a exclamar:

-¡Auch!- era casi como si se burlara de ella.

Es que Erika había descubierto a su chico en un club nocturno. Y como si eso fuera poco él se comportaba con una pasmosa naturalidad.

-Estaba aburrido. Solo fui por un trago…

-¡NO! VAS POR UN TRAGO A UN BAR, NO A UN CLUB DE NUDISTAS… -dijo llorando rabiosa.

-¿Quieres detenerte a pensar por qué estás enfadada? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?... ¿o simplemente te desquitas conmigo…?

-¿De que me estás hablando…?- le interrogó ella tratando de contener la rabia que sentía.

-Mírate. Te has visto. Ya no duermes, ni pintas. Estás triste…Ya no eres feliz...

-No estoy triste, es que… yo… me siento perdida…

- Lo ves. Eso es lo mismo que no ser feliz…Tienes que irte…

-¿Ya no me quieres?- preguntó atemorizada

-Si. Te quiero. Pero tienes que respirar otro aire. Esto no te está haciendo bien…

-Pero no quiero perderte.-confesó angustiada. -Aunque seas un cerdo…-acusó ella empujándole.

-Ni yo a ti…nena… pero a veces tienes que seguir adelante. Y quién sabe… tal vez algún día nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo.- la consoló secándole las lágrimas con su dedo índice.- Pero yo no puedo decirte qué hacer. Debes hacerlo por ti misma…- trataba de sonar lo menos cruel posible.

De más esta decir que ella durmió aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente le miró fijamente y dijo con una enorme tristeza y lágrimas contenidas a la fuerza en sus ojos:

-Lo he decidido. Me marcharé.

* * *

Unas semanas más tarde todo estaba listo para su partida. Se había deshecho de la mayoría de sus cosas. Incluso de su otro amor. Había entregado su Camaro a Julian.

-Sé que tú lo cuidarás bien.- Le había dicho al entregarle las llaves adornadas con una calavera de ojos rojos.

No quería viajar muy pesada. El dolor por separarse del hombre que más había amado era un equipaje lo suficientemente difícil de llevar para ella.

-Quieres que te acompañe a la estación- le preguntó James el día de su partida.

-No. Prefiero despedirte aquí…si no te importa. Será menos doloroso, supongo.

Él estuvo de acuerdo. Pero cuando llegó la hora en que supo que el autobús partiría no pudo contener el impulso de confesarle que no estaba seguro de que ese viaje fuera lo correcto.

En un parpadeo se encontró ahí. Buscó el andén rogando que no se hubiese marchado aún. La encontró, estaba a punto de abordar. Corrió hacia ella.

-¡ERIKA! ¡ESPERA!- gritó con desesperación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nena…lo siento mucho…- la angustia se leía en sus ojos.

-No entiendo, ¿de qué me hablas?

-Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes…quisiera saber que esto lo correcto… y te juro que si lo supiera te lo diría… pero no lo sé… lo juro…

Ella le escuchaba desconcertada.

-No entiendo de qué hablas…

-Quisiera que todo fuera más fácil…Ojalá pudiera evitarlo…

-¿QUÉ COSA?

-Lo siento. De verdad. Cuídate. Por favor. Cuídate.

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo. Pero debo irme.-le dijo acariciando su cabello rubio.

-Si. Lo sé…

Y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos celestes, subió al autobús que la llevaría a Washington. Allí tomaría el avión hasta Nicaragua. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría en ese lugar. Pero intuía que nada sería lo mismo…


	10. Chapter 10 La puerta de infierno

Estos acontecimiento se desarrollan después de el episodio "Nacido bajo un mal augurio" y finalizan junto con el episodio "El infierno se desata"

Hay una nota de aclaración al final que decidimos incluir de último momento.

**La puerta del Infierno.**

Erika despertó sintiendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

-Buen día nena- le dijo mientras la acariciaba suavemente y le besaba el cuello y la nuca, oliendo el perfume de su piel.

Se movió sobre ella besando y mordiendo sus labios.

En ese momento el despertador sonó a las 5:30 como todos los días. Otra vez estaba soñando con él. Esos sueños le hacían mucho daño. Eran tan reales…. En verdad sentía sus caricias…y… su presencia…era extraño. Se incorporó en la cama, miró el colchón y vio una marca, como si alguien hubiese estado sentado ahí, a los pies de la cama, unos instantes antes. Miró hacia la otra cama que ya estaba vacía. Su compañera de cuarto ya se había levantado.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina del pequeño departamento.

-Buen día Meg- saludó

-Buen día, Erika- saludó la muchacha levantando la vista- ¿Buen día? Luces fatal… volviste a soñar con él, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Deberías salir con alguien. Han pasado meses. Nunca le olvidarás así. No haces otra cosa que trabajar y estudiar.

-No siento deseos de salir con nadie…. Por cierto, ¿te has sentado en mi cama mientras dormía?

-No. Otra vez con lo mismo…

-Lo siento, es que otra vez sentí que alguien me observaba cuando desperté…

-Lo ves…trabajas demasiado- dijo la chica.-Estás paranoica.

* * *

Estaba colgada de un andamio, le daba los toques finales a un ángel ubicado en lo más alto de una pared. Meg estaba a su lado, se había dedicado a asistirle durante esa semana. Erika había superado la extraña sensación que la presencia de la muchacha le causaba. Es que cuando la tenía cerca sentía que por sus venas corrían hormigas en lugar de sangre. Pero esa sensación se había ido perdiendo con el tiempo. Ahora hasta disfrutaba de su compañía.

De pronto, otro temblor…las chicas casi caen desde las alturas. Era el tercero en los últimos 10 días. Había mucha actividad volcánica recientemente, y aunque las autoridades afirmaban que era seguro, todos estaban pensando seriamente en abandonar el proyecto. Pero pagaban realmente bien y eso hacía que pretendieran que nada estaba pasando.

-Atenta- le dijo Erika a Meg- veo una cabeza calva que viene hacia aquí…

-Maldita sea… otro regaño del gran jefe. Ese fanfarrón se cree muy importante.

-No entiendo por qué la trae contra ti…

-¡Eh! ¡MASTERS! BAJA DE AHÍ. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR- gritó el hombre desde el suelo.

-Si señor Robinson…

Erika los vio desaparecer por la puerta. El jefe del proyecto era un hombre alto y calvo que siempre parecía estar de buen humor. Pero a ella le helaba la sangre. Había sentido aquel escalofrío al estrechar su mano. Igual al que le provocó James cuando le tocó por primera vez. Solo que en esta oportunidad el miedo no se iba. No confiaba en él…

* * *

-Cada día hay más temblores. El momento se acerca.

-Si…genio…ya lo sabía.- respondió con desprecio.

-Ten más respeto. Te recuerdo que conservas la vida porque nos eres útil. Ya que después del gran fracaso de Azazel hace 7 años no estoy muy seguro de que deba seguir confiando en ustedes, sucias manchas de pus…

-¿Respeto? Tú no tienes moral para pedir respeto. No con lo que estás haciendo.-dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo- Mi padre no cometió ningún error. Creemos que hubo un traidor. Y tenemos a Sam Winchester bien controlado… Pero esta chica… ha sido difícil. Ella presiente que hay algo raro…

-¿Bien controlado?-interrumpió- ¿Después del desastre que fue tu performance del último año? Créeme: si vuelves a fallar lo que te hizo Dean Winchester será un juego de niños comparado con lo que te haré yo….- le dijo con el mismo tono algarábico que siempre usaba.- ¿Y ya tienes todo lo necesario para el ritual?

-¿Crees que es fácil conseguirla? La gente lo notará…

-¡Esto es el tercer mundo!-volvió a interrumpir- ¡Los bebés salen de debajo de las piedras!

-¡La tendré!- le dijo Meg, desafiante- Pero mas vale que cumplan con su parte del trato…

-¡Oh…! Cuenta con ello… Es un gran plan… Vosotros tendréis a vuestro gran padre, nosotros al nuestro… ¡que gane el mejor! Y mientras tanto os divertiréis de lo lindo con los monos de barro… ¡qué mas podemos pedir!

* * *

Meg había salido otra vez. A esa chica si que le gustaba la juerga. Estaba sola estudiando, cuando de pronto sintió otra vez ese intenso dolor de cabeza. Lo había estado sintiendo hace tiempo ya.

Pero esta vez no vino solo. Estaba acompañado por un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos, tan fuerte que pensó que le reventarían. Pero cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear realmente se asustó. Intentaba levantarse de la silla cuando de pronto sintió como si un rayo le atravesara el cerebro y perdió el sentido.

Volvió en sí y se incorporó. Se levantó y buscó la silla. Se sentó, apoyó los codos en la mesa y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos. Ya no le dolía. Pero se sentía muy aturdida. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente.

De pronto lo escuchó. Una voz. No sabía de donde provenía, parecía que de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez. La voz le dijo:

-Ten cuidado. Estás en peligro.

Sonaba serena y firme a la vez.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella con temor. "Me estoy volviendo loca" pensó.

-Soy un ángel del Señor- dijo la voz.

-¿Un ángel? ¡LOS ÁNGELES NO EXISTEN!- acusó al borde del pánico

-Tú sabes que si… me has soñado desde siempre… Mi nombre es Castiel.

-¿Pero que quieres de mí?

-Debes alejarte de aquí. No confíes en nadie. A nadie digas que te he hablado. Vuelve con tus padres. No te acerques a la puerta.

-¿Qué puerta?

-No me queda mucho tiempo. La puerta no debe abrirse o será el fin de todo.

Se dio una ducha y se metió a la cama. No sabía que creer. ¿Estaba volviéndose loca? ¿O realmente un ángel le había hablado? ¿A qué puerta se refería? ¿Y por qué le dijo que se fuera con sus padres? "Dijo que yo soñaba con él… pero… ¿por qué nunca me habló en esos sueños? Y ahora, de repente me dice que estoy en peligro…No… Los ángeles no existen…"

* * *

Un fuerte temblor había interrumpido el trabajo de nuevo. Parte del piso se había derrumbado justo debajo de la nave central de la capilla, dejando expuesta una entrada subterránea que parecía haber sido sellada hace mucho tiempo. Era una especie de cueva. En las paredes había inscripciones y símbolos extraños. Todos se sorprendieron por este hallazgo. Nadie sabía que ese lugar existiera. No había ningún registro de ello.

-Traeremos a un equipo de arqueólogos para que investigue de que se trata esto. Mientras tanto manteneos alejados de aquí, no sabemos si es seguro. Podría haber nuevos derrumbes…-dijo el jefe.

Este acontecimiento llamó la atención de Erika. Ella notó que uno de los bajorrelieves atravesaba una de las paredes, desde el techo hasta el suelo. En el centro estaba ubicada una cruz de madera. Tenía aspecto de ser muy antigua. Se preguntó si se trataba de una puerta. Si era la puerta de la que se le había advertido. Apoyó sus manos en la pared y percibió que una gran energía brotaba de ella.

Se dispuso a investigar que había detrás de la advertencia del supuesto ángel. La única conexión a Internet de la que disponía era proporcionada por un satélite instalado en la iglesia. Conectó su ordenador y abrió el buscador. Tipeó las palabras: NICARAGUA+PUERTA+ANGELES

El resultado le sorprendió, todas las búsquedas la llevaban al mismo sitio: una web que hablaba sobre las puertas del infierno. Al parecer había siete y una estaba ubicada en el volcán Masaya. Había sido abierta una vez por un fraile en el siglo 16. Justo antes de que la iglesia que estaba restaurando fuese construida.

Decidió indagar entre los nativos. Erika hablaba español. Su madre le había enseñado. Hizo preguntas aquí y allá y encontró a un hombre, era profesor de historia y conocía a fondo las leyendas locales. Aparentemente la historia era cierta, o al menos el mito existía. Un tal padre Bobadilla había ingresado al volcán y sellado la puerta con una cruz de madera. Luego construyeron la iglesia como promesa al Señor para que Él les protegiera de una nueva apertura. Según la leyenda la puerta estaba en el interior del volcán, y no dentro de la iglesia… pero todo esto le estaba haciendo mucho ruido.

* * *

-Está sospechando.- dijo Meg- está haciendo averiguaciones. Piensa marcharse. Le vi haciendo sus maletas.

-Bien… estaba dentro de los planes- respondió el hombre alto y totalmente calvo.-No podemos arriesgarnos. Ya hemos cometido muchos errores. El ritual se hará hoy por la noche. Llévala a la iglesia.

* * *

Estaba preparando su pasaporte, tenía un boleto de autobús. Aunque Managua era suficientemente cerca para ir en su jeep, estaba demasiado nerviosa para conducir. En ese momento Meg apareció.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No pensarás marcharte? ¿O, sí?

-Claro que si… esos temblores ya me tienen muy nerviosa- mintió- me voy.

-Es que… se me ocurrió que como tú eres antropóloga podrías encargarte de investigar la caverna que acabamos de descubrir. ¡Es más! Pensé que podríamos colarnos esta noche… y ver qué descubrimos…

-Ni lo sueñes.-la interrumpió.-Me marcho.

De pronto Erika sintió que volaba por el aire hasta una pared. Una fuerza sobrenatural parecía mantenerla colgada.

-Tú vendrás conmigo a la cueva- le ordenó Meg mientras sostenía la palma de su mano levantada hacia ella. Erika cayó al suelo cuando la joven bajó la mano. Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le tomaba el brazo con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Camina.-ordenó tomándole del brazo con una fuerza que se contradecía con el tamaño de su cuerpo.

Subieron al jeep.

-Conduce hasta la iglesia. Y no pienses en hacerte la heroína.-amenazó mientras le mostraba un cuchillo.

Al llegar, Meg arrojó a Erika dentro de la cueva Alguien les esperaba dentro.

-¿Señor Robinson?- murmuró Erika.

-En realidad ese no es mi nombre- aseguró el hombre- Pero es tarde ahora para presentaciones formales. Es hora de comenzar- hablaba mientras acomodaba un cuenco lleno de sangre sobre lo que parecía ser un altar.

Había velas de varios colores y en las paredes estaban pintados símbolos que ella nunca había visto. Parecían pintados con sangre. Todo el lugar olía a sangre. Otro detalle era que el bajorrelieve de la pared se extendía por el piso, no lo había advertido antes, debido a la gran cantidad de tierra que lo cubría.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- les preguntó suplicante Erika.

-¡Que hoy es tu gran noche! –dijo Meg, emocionada- Serás algo así como una rock star. Algo demoníaca… pero descuida… no es tan malo. Eventualmente te acostumbras- y dicho esto parpadeó mostrando sus ojos completamente negros.- Espero que sepas apreciar el esfuerzo que he puesto en todo esto… Porque… ¿sabes algo? La sangre de bebé no es fácil de conseguir…

Meg la miró y le arrancó el collar que llevaba.

-No necesitarás esto- le dijo arrojándolo al suelo

-¡DÁMELO!-gritó enfurecida.

Meg la abofeteó .Le entregó una hoja de papel.

-Léela- le ordenó.

-¿Y si no quiero?- le respondió desafiante.

Instantáneamente sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago.

-¿Cómo se siente esa hemorragia interna?- preguntó con sarcasmo el hombre.

-No…lo...haré…-dijo ella mientras la sangre manaba a borbotones de su boca.

-¡HAZLO! ¡ESTÚPIDA HUMANA!

-Bueno…de lejos se nota que no tienes ni idea de cómo tratar con seres humanos. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil…-interrumpió Meg casi complacida- La desobediencia es su principal motivación… ¿O se te ha olvidado, sabiondo?

-Bien…tu lo quisiste… ¿qué tal si mando a mis chicos a desollar vivos a papi y mami? ¿Eh?-amenazó el hombre.

Erika se quedó helada. Había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Hazlo. Porque habla en serio. Tampoco me gusta estar aquí. Pero esto será bueno para todos- dijo Meg emocionada

Lo miró fijo y dijo:

-Está bien, pero no les hagas daño.

-Lo ves no eres tan tonta como pareces. Di el conjuro, y todos estarán bien. Podrás irte y nadie saldrá herido.-dijo él.- solo son unas palabritas…cosa de nada…

Erika notó que su dolor desaparecía. Se limpió los restos de sangre de su boca, miró la nota y comenzó a leer, dubitativa y asustada las palabras escritas en latín… O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció en el marco del terror que sentía.

Un gran temblor se produjo en ese momento.

-Mami ya viene...- canturreó Meg con emoción.

-Bien hecho...¿lo ves? Fue fácil, ¿verdad?. Ahora otro pequeño detalle.- dijo el hombre mostrando un cuchillo- Quédate quietecita, no quiero cortar de más y que te desangres sobre mis pies...

Dicho esto la tomó con fuerza del brazo. Ella se resistió, le pateó y corrió lejos de él. Meg la tomó de cabello y la arrastró de nuevo hacia el altar, él volvió a sujetar su brazo y le hizo un gran corte del que la sangre comenzaba a manar intensamente. Le obligó a extenderlo. La sangre caía sobre el bajorrelieve y comenzaba a moverse en dirección a la cruz. Extrañamente comenzó a subir por la pared en contra de la fuerza de gravedad. Se sintió otro cruz cayó al piso y la sangre se distribuyó por la pared siguiendo las formas que en ella se habían dibujado antes. La pared se quebró con un fuerte estruendo llenando de polvo la obscura cueva. Cuando éste se disipó se pudo contemplar un enorme agujero en el suelo. Un viento caliente y asfixiante provenía desde abajo. El olor a azufre invadió toda la cámara, en el mismo momento en el que un denso humo negro salía de ahí.

El humo se acercó a Erika... y ella sintió como si pudiera comunicarse con esa cosa... sea lo que fuere... Miró desafiante al hombre y le dijo:

- ¿Me mentiste? Dijiste que me podía ir después de decir esas palabras. Pero esta cosa dice que quiere mi cuerpo...

-Oh oh...- interrumpió Meg- Creo que llegó la hora de irme... No quiero estar aquí cuando se enfade...Hasta nunca infeliz.- dijo dirigiéndose a él. E inmediatamente se desvaneció en el aire.

-¡QUÉ ESPERAS! ¡POSEELA! ¡AHORA!

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!- le ordenó Erika al humo negro.

La nube se alejó de ella y escapó por la entrada de la cueva.

-Maldita seas- le dijo furibundo.- lo has hechado a perder. Ya me harté de todo esto...

Erika se había puesto a buscar desesperadamente el collar que Meg le había arrancado. Finalmente lo encontró, sin percatarse de que el hombre estaba detrás de ella justo en ese momento. La tomó del barzo y la obligó a levantarse. La miró totalmente desencajado.

-Parece que tus servicios ya no son requeridos. Disfruta el viaje, inútil mona de barro...

Y dicho eso la tomó de los brazos, la levantó por el aire y la arrojó al agujero.

* * *

Erika caía…caía…caía…caía hacia esa obscuridad sofocante, en una caída libre que parecía no tener fin. No tenía idea de qué distancia había recorrido ni cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-AYÚDENMEEEEE… POR FAVOOOOOR…. DIOS AYUDAMEEEEE- imploró la chica.

Y como si sus ruegos hubiesen sido escuchados una increíble y cegadora luz apareció a sus espaldas. Una luz blanca y pura. Y tranquilizadora. Sintió que unos brazos la envolvían desde atrás y le jalaban hacia arriba bruscamente. El tirón fue tan fuerte que perdió la conciencia.

Cuando despertó estaba en su cama. Aún llevaba el collar en la mano, firmemente cerrada. Levantó la vista y vio sus maletas hechas. Tomó conciencia de lo que había pasado, pero no estaba segura de que hubiese sido real. "¿Acaso ha sido un sueño?" pensó. Notó que estaba muy sucia y decidió antes que nada darse una ducha. Lo hizo sin prestar mucha atención, así que lo que descubrió mientras se vestía la dejó petrificada: tenía dos marcas color rojo en su torso. Una justo en el hombro izquierdo, y otra en el vientre, justo debajo del ombligo. ¿Acaso eran marcas de… manos? ¡Si eran dos manos…! Recordó que había sentido que alguien la abrazaba mientras caía, tomándola del hombro y del vientre. Se dio cuenta de que todo eso había pasado de verdad.

Decidió que no llevaría sus maletas. Solo una pequeña mochila con una muda de ropa, sus documentos y todo el dinero que tenía. Salió afuera y recordó que su jeep estaba en la iglesia. No tenía ni idea de cómo había regresado al pueblo. De modo que decidió "tomar prestado" el vehículo de uno de sus compañeros. Le dejó una nota diciendo que se marchaba urgente por motivos familiares que dejaría el jeep en el aeropuerto de Managua. Decidió que era mejor así. Temía que si hablaba con alguien intentarían impedir que se fuera, y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse ni un segundo más. Además aún estaba a tiempo de usar el boleto de avión que había reservado el día anterior. No deseaba perder el vuelo. Obedecería a Castiel. Volvería a casa. Se subió al vehículo pero no consiguió hacerlo arrancar… rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía muy desesperada.

De pronto esa luz que había visto dentro del pozo apareció frente a ella. Levantó la cabeza para verle. Era él. El ser de sus sueños. Era inmenso, nunca le había visto desde tan cerca. Erika no estaba segura pero calculó que medía al menos 3 metros de altura. Entre la luz que manaba de él y lo grande que era se le hizo difícil ver su rostro con claridad.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿No lo sabes? Soy Castiel.

-¿Por qué no te mostraste ante mí antes?- preguntó con un dejo de emoción en su voz.

-Si lo hice, pero no me viste, solo me oíste. Caer al infierno abrió algo así como una ventana en tu mente. Esa que se abría en tus sueños cuando eras niña. Las barreras de tu mente pone impedían que me vieras.

-¿El infierno? ¿Eso era ese lugar?

-Si.

-¿Y qué fue ese humo que salió de ahí?

-Un demonio muy antiguo y poderoso llamado Lilith. Tú le has liberado.

-¿Lilith? Pero… ella… ¿existe?

-Si.

-¿Y yo que tuve que ver con eso…?

-Ellos te necesitaban, el ritual requería que una de sus sirvas entregara su sangre.

-¿Estás de coña? Yo no soy sierva de Lilith… ni siquiera sabía que era real…

-Siempre le has admirado, eso es más que suficiente. Tienes todas las características que ella exige en sus seguidores. Además de otras condiciones que se han dado en tu línea de sangre.

-Lo siento… creo que lo arruiné todo, ¿verdad?-dijo llorando con mucha angustia- Tú me advertiste y yo no quise creer…

-No fue tu culpa. Pero ahora vete. Tus padres sabrán qué hacer. Ve con ellos. Lo más rápido que puedas.

Erika condujo varias horas sin detenerse hasta Managua. Llegó justo a tiempo para abordar. Sintió alivio de que así fuera, no hubiese soportado tener que esperar ni un solo minuto para volver a casa.

* * *

**Nota: Si... ya se lo que nos van a decir: "Ay... Pero si Lilith estaba encerrada en Wyoming..." si... lo sabemos, pero nos pareció más interesante hacer ese cambio en la historia para que pudiera ser nuestro "gancho" con la serie y sin necesidad de que nuestro personaje se cruce con los Winchester... por ahora... y nos pareció más poético también...**

**Agradecemos sus visitas... Y no teman dejar comentarios si lo desean, buenos o malos...(ya sabemos que escribimos muy mal, no nos vamos a ofender.. XD ) siempre que sean respetuosos.**

**Un cordial saludo.**


	11. Chapter 11 Identidad

**Identidad.**

El taxi dobló en la esquina y se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?- interrogó Erika al chofer.

-La calle está bloqueada… no puedo avanzar. Parece que hubo un incidente.

Sacó su billetera y pagó el viaje. Con el corazón casi a punto de detenerse bajó del coche. Había coches de policía, ambulancias y un amontonamiento de gente. "No puede ser…" pensó. La casa que estaba acordonada con la clásica cinta amarilla de escena del crimen era la suya…

Corrió frenéticamente esquivando y empujando a todo el que se le cruzó. Un policía detuvo su avance.

-Señorita no puede pasar. Es la escena del crimen.

-Pero es mi casa….-dijo llorando-¡ES MI CASA!

Las piernas se le doblaron y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente. El policía le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Venga, acompáñeme.

La llevó hasta la ambulancia.

-Espere aquí. Notificaré a mis superiores sobre su presencia.

Otro policía se acercó a ella. Se identificó como el detective Mitchell.

-¿Es usted familiar de estas personas?

-Soy su hija… ¿qué les paso…?- seguía llorando.

-Tratamos de averiguar eso. Creemos que ha sido un homicidio, pero necesitamos investigar un poco más. Hay cosas que no están del todo claras en la escena del crimen. Me comunicaré con usted mañana. ¿Por qué no se va a descansar?

-No tengo a donde ir. Acabo de llegar de Nicaragua. Estaba trabajando ahí. ¿Puedo ver a mis padres?

-Si… están en la camioneta del forense. Acompáñeme.

Le acompañó hasta el vehículo identificado como forense. Abrió la bolsa de plástico y dejó al descubierto el rostro de Nancy. Las piernas se le aflojaron. Su madre estaba muerta sobre esa camilla. El dolor invadió todo su cuerpo. Recordó la última vez que habló con ella por teléfono:

-Estoy absolutamente en desacuerdo con este viaje tuyo. O al menos debiste avisarnos que te ibas. Tu padre está preocupado…

El oficial abrió la bolsa que contenía el cuerpo de Mark. Erika acarició su cabeza tratando de no perder el control de sus emociones otra vez… pero no lo logró. El contacto con el cuerpo inerte y frío de su padre disparó sus ya muy alterados nervios.

-¿Puedo entrar en la casa?- preguntó.

-Bueno… no lo creo. Es la escena del crimen- respondió el detective.- Y tenemos que seguir revisándola en busca de pruebas. Las investigaciones podrían durar semanas, con suerte…Debería buscar un hotel. Si quiere… puedo hacerlo por usted…

-Realmente quisiera dormir en mi casa…

-No se puede… lo siento…Le conseguiré un cuarto en un hotel. La citaremos mañana para tomarle declaración. Por favor no vaya a ningún lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue llamada a declarar en la delegación.

-Lamentamos todo lo sucedido pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas.-le dijo el detective.

Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo.

-Disculpe detective. ¿Me acompaña un momento?

* * *

-No puedo entenderlo, -dijo Mitchell ofuscado- ¿Por qué han enviado al FBI para un caso de homicidio?

-Creemos que se trata de un asesino serial que estamos buscando hace tiempo. Varios datos hallados en la casa nos lo hacen suponer, como la sal esparcida por toda la casa al igual que los símbolos dibujados frente a las puertas. Todo coincide que su modus operandi- dijo el agente del FBI mientras guardaba su placa - De modo que tendrá que entregarnos los cuerpos, las pruebas y todos los archivos relacionados al caso. Y la escena del crimen estará bajo nuestra custodia también.

-Nunca había sufrido una interferencia así en mi jurisdicción.

-Puede hablar usted con mi superior- dijo entregando una tarjeta.- Pero mientras lo hace, y para no estar perdiendo el tiempo con su maldita burocracia, hablaré con la testigo, si no le importa.

* * *

El hombre entró por la puerta. Era un hombre de color, corpulento y de estatura mediana a alta. Se identificó como el agente Jackson. Tendría poco más de 40 años.

-Señorita Orson, sé que es un momento muy duro para usted, pero me temo que debo hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina- La miraba fijamente, casi con nerviosismo y compasión.

-Si. Entiendo pero me temo que no sé mucho más que ustedes. Estuve trabajando fuera del país. Acabo de regresar…

-Entiendo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comunicó con sus padres?

-Hace algunas semanas. Hablé con mi madre…

-Y ella le comentó algo extraño. ¿Le manifestó sentirse asustada, o preocupada? ¿Le hizo alguna advertencia?

-No…, bueno. No más que una madre cuya hija viaja sola a un país extraño…-respondió intrigada.

-Erika. No quiero asustarla. Pero tenemos motivos de sobra para creer que quién ha hecho esto puede ir tras de usted.-sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó.-Si ve algo sospechoso o recuerda algo que pueda creer que es un dato útil, por favor, llámeme. A cualquier hora. Aunque le parezca tonto o sin importancia. No lo dude. Solo llame. Ya puede irse. ¡Ah! Y puede regresar a su casa. Ya hemos terminado ahí…

-Gracias.

Dicho esto se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Al salir se encontró a Mitchell.

-Parece que todo está en orden agente. Puede llevarse los expedientes ahora. Los cuerpos están a su disposición, también.

-Le agradezco su colaboración.

* * *

Rompió las cintas amarillas con la inscripción: "ESCENA DEL CRIMEN". Entró en la casa y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Había tanto silencio… el vacío casi podía palparse… recorrió las habitaciones, una por una. Como si buscara algo que nunca iba a encontrar. No podía hacerse a la idea de que jamás volvería a verles…

Decidió empezar limpiando la sal repartida por toda la casa. Los extraños dibujos que había en algunos puntos de la casa fueron un caso aparte. No sabía con qué los habían pintado, pero no consiguió lavarlos…parecía pintura en aerosol, así que decidió bajar al sótano en busca de algún solvente… de pronto notó que uno de los muebles estaba fuera de su lugar. Las marcas en la pared señalaban que había sido movido recientemente. Se preguntó por qué la poli no lo había notado. Corrió el aparador y encontró una puerta tras de él. Aunque tenía cerrojo estaba abierta. Entró. Estaba obscuro. Buscó el interruptor y encendió la luz. Allí había poco menos que un arsenal. Bolsas de sal. Cruces, estacas de madera, machetes, cuchillos de varios tamaños y distintos materiales, pintura en aerosol y munición para distintas armas. También montones de libros viejos. La mayoría escritos en latín. Un estremecimiento le asaltó de golpe cuando encontró un cuaderno con anotaciones. Era la letra de su madre. Lo tomó y salió de ahí.

Había estado leyendo el cuaderno toda la noche. Hablaba de distintos monstruos: sus orígenes, sus características, debilidades y cómo acabar con ellos.

Se sintió muy cansada y decidió acostarse en la cama de sus padres, como cuando era pequeña y le daba miedo la oscuridad… Se sentía aturdida. Necesitaba dejar de pensar un momento. Se durmió llorando abrazada al cuaderno de su madre, lamentando no haber pasado más tiempo con su familia.

Le despertó el timbre. No tenía idea de que hora era. Aún se sentía desorientada.

Abrió la puerta. Era el agente Jackson. Observó al hombre. Le llamó la atención que no llevara su traje. Le hizo pasar.

-Adelante agente Jackson. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

El hombre la miró intensamente y dijo:

-No soy el agente Jackson, Erika.-le dijo el hombre.

Ella lo miró intrigada.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Me llamo Christopher Thomas. Conocí a tus padres. Y a ti. Claro que la última vez que te vi tenías dos días de nacida. Y estabas en una incubadora…- parecía emocionado.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se presentó como policía? ¿Y no como familiar?

-Porque solo de esa forma conseguiría que me entregaran los cuerpos de mis amigos. Y porque eso es lo que hago. Soy un cazador. Es lo que tus padres hacían. Ellos me enseñaron casi todo lo que se… Tu padre me salvó la vida cuando era un adolescente.

-¿Cazador?- cada vez entendía menos. Aunque estaba segura de que tenía relación con el hallazgo de la noche anterior.

-¿Es que no lo sabes? Creí que lo sabías... Lo siento, creo que he metido la pata… Debí suponerlo… Tu padre lo dejó todo cuando naciste. No quería eso para ti…

-No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo… ¿Cazador?

-Si. Cazador de seres maléficos. Fantasmas, demonios, brujas… Los monstruos existen, Erika. Alguien tiene que acabar con ellos. Y esas personas se llaman cazadores. Y lamento que lo sepas en estas circunstancias. Hace algunos días tu madre me llamó y me dijo que estaban dispuestos a contarte toda la verdad. Por eso creí que tú ya lo sabías… no quise ser grosero. No puedo imaginar lo duro que es esto para ti…

-¡LÁRGUESE DE MI CASA! ¡AHORA!- le gritó furiosa.

-De acuerdo… tranquila. Me marcharé.- le dijo, tratando de calmarla.- Pero por favor…llámame si me necesitas. Y ten cuidado…

Erika, cerró la puerta y rompió a llorar. No sabía por qué había reaccionado como lo hizo. Ese hombre decía la verdad, muy probablemente. Pero no quería escucharle. No por ahora.

Siguió revisando las cosas del sótano. Y leyendo el cuaderno de su madre. Encontró unas viejas fotografías. En ellas aparecían sus padres junto a muchas personas que no conocía. Entre ellas un joven de no más de 20 años… probablemente menos… sin duda era Christopher…

* * *

El pobre llevaba casi 24 horas afuera de la casa. Metido en su camioneta. Parecía que le vigilaba… Se acercó al vehículo, le golpeó el vidrio y le dijo:

- Llevas un día entero ahí…

-Estoy cuidando de ti…

-Me cuidarás mejor adentro.- le dijo ella.

* * *

Chris observaba el diario y lo intercalaba con las fotografías.

-¿Ese amuleto antiposesión que llevas…te lo dieron tus padres o lo encontraste junto con esto?

-¿Eso es?…No… alguien… una persona me lo obsequió… dijo que lo compró en una tienda, que quién se lo vendió le dijo que era mágico…

-Mentía… no es un objeto que te encuentres en cualquier lado…quien te lo dio, lo hizo para protegerte…

Le contó a la chica cómo un demonio había poseído a su hermano y asesinado a sus padres, y como Mark le había salvado. Se había sentido culpable porque el maldito se le había escapado un par de meses antes, así que cuando Chris insistió en que le enseñaran a cazar no lo pensaron demasiado.

-Cuando un ser maléfico viene por ti y sobrevives… nunca te dejará en paz.- le dijo.

Los había acompañado desde entonces.

-Pasé con ellos 5 años. Aprendí todo de ellos. Luego tu madre fue atacada por unos seres cuando estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo. Por eso naciste prematura- le contó.-Tu madre nunca dio muchos detalles de esa noche, pero insistía en que había sido un milagro. Tu padre dijo que era el fin de la cacería para ellos. Pero nunca dejas la caza… eso te lo aseguro. Si lo intentas, el resultado es éste…el desastre…

-¿Sabes por qué regresé esa noche? No tenía planeado hacerlo…

Ella le contó de la puerta del infierno, de Lilith, de la chica con ojos negros, del tipo que la arrojó a ese agujero y del ángel que la había rescatado.

-Espera. ¿Has dicho un ángel?

-Si.

-Eso no existe. Al menos en mi experiencia. No conozco a ningún cazador que haya visto uno… Tal vez era un espíritu, algunos se manifiestan en formas que pueden hacerte pensar que se trata de ángeles…

-No.- le interrumpió- Estoy segura, yo le vi. Y no era la primera vez. De niña lo soñaba. Papá se cabreaba y decía lo mismo: que los ángeles no existían…Pero dime una cosa…- continuó-¿Conoces a algún ser maléfico que pueda hacer algo así?- corrió la manga de su camiseta y expuso la marca que llevaba desde esa noche. También mostró la de su vientre.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿lo tienes desde aquella noche?

-Si.

-Pues si… no quedan muchas opciones. Si hay demonios, supongo que debe haber ángeles por ahí, también…No hay muchos seres con el poder suficiente para rescatar a alguien del infierno… y lo que sea que te sacó, fue tan poderoso que dejó esas marcas en ti…Podemos averiguar un poco más. Tal vez si era un ángel. La verdad es que los demonios parecen haber estado de fiesta los últimos meses… creemos que se están organizando, planean algo grande. Ha habido muchos augurios por todos lados.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Lo primero: el funeral de tus padres. Lo segundo, con todo el respeto que la memoria de tu padre se merece: al diablo con los secretos. Empezarás a entrenar. Si estás en medio de esto tendrás que aprender a defenderte.

-Si… creo que será lo mejor.

-Prepárate… será duro. No solo el entrenamiento. La vida del cazador es dura y solitaria. Y nunca podrás abandonarla…

-No puedo mirar hacia otro lado. Me siento responsable por todo esto… Y ya no me queda nadie en el mundo…Además, tú lo has dicho: nunca estaré a salvo….en ningún lado…


	12. Chapter 12 Herencia

**Herencia.**

Conducía la camioneta por la carretera. Erika le acompañaba. Acababa de exorcizar a su primer demonio. Llevaba pocos meses de entrenamiento pero ya era muy buena, aprendía rápido. Absorbía los conocimientos como una esponja y era diestra para el combate. También tenía un gran instinto para detectar la presencia de seres sobrenaturales. Era capaz de detectar un demonio en 200 metros a la redonda. Chris no estaba seguro de que eso fuese del todo bueno.

El móvil sonó.

-Si… habla Chris…. Hola amigo... ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tienes para mí?... ¿¡Qué!? Increíble… No me lo creo… ¿si?... ¿No me digas?... es terrible… Bien. Gracias por todo… Y mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurre.

-¿Quién era?

-Bobby. Un viejo amigo, un cazador. De los mejores. Acaba de decirme que otra puerta se abrió… En Wyoming…muchos demonios salieron por ella. Ya había oído rumores, pero no sabía si eran ciertos… Creemos que organizan algo así como un ejército. Por suerte se cargaron a uno de los peces gordos… un tal Azazel… ¿Y adivina qué?

-¿Qué?

-Fue la misma noche en que murieron tus padres…Pero hay algo peor…

-¿Qué pasa?

-El Harvelle's Roadhouse fue incendiado antes de eso. Se cree que por demonios.

-¿Harvelle's?

-Es un bar que los cazadores suelen frecuentar. Pertenece a Helen Harvelle. Su esposo era un cazador. Murió hace muchos años… El hecho es que muchos de ellos murieron esa noche…Por suerte Helen está bien…pero…No tengo dudas. Esto está relacionado con la liberación de Lilith. Tratan de eliminar a la competencia.

-¡Maldición!

-Eso no es todo, hay más… no sabía si decírtelo.

-¿Más que eso? No sé si quiero saberlo…- afirmó con tristeza.

-Lo que sea que mató a tus padres, no fueron demonios… había sal de roca por todos lados y las entradas estaban bien guardadas por trampas para demonios… ninguno de ellos, por más poderoso que fuera, pudo entrar esa noche. Tu madre disparó varias veces. Disparó cartuchos de sal… lo que fuera que les atacó era inmune a la sal, pudo sortear las trampas y tomarlos por sorpresa… y ellos no eran de los que caen en trampas. Eran demasiado listos y experimentados para dejarse atrapar así…

-¿Pero qué fue?

-No lo se… no dejó ningún rastro…Consulté a Bobby por eso… él es una eminencia… pero no tiene ninguna pista… estamos en cero.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo que venimos haciendo hasta ahora. Seguir cazando, y tratar de averiguar lo más que podamos.

-Todo esto es mi culpa…-dijo Erika consternada…

-No lo es…-dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ella se había cortado el cabello y se dejaba ahora su castaño obscuro natural. Le daba un aspecto salvaje y acentuaba más el color de sus ojos castaño verdosos.

- ¿Tienes noticias de tu amigo el ángel?

-No… es como si hubiera desaparecido….no sé que pensar….- respondió con tristeza y decepción.

-Supongo que solo nos queda esperar… y ver si encontramos alguna pista…anda… tengo algo para ti… te levantará el ánimo…-"espero" pensó.

Llegaron hasta un depósito. Chris sacó las llaves y levantó la pesada puerta. En medio de la obscuridad una sombra destacaba. Era un coche, sin duda. Le quitó la cubierta diciendo:

-Eleonor…Este bebé era de tu mami. Ella me pidió que lo guardara y te lo entregara cuando empezaras a cazar...Un Ford mustang GT 500 1967… Y a partir de hoy… Es todo tuyo…- le dijo arrojándole las llaves por el aire.

Ella atrapó las llaves y se quedó mirándolas fascinada.

-¿Puedo…?- preguntó señalando el coche…

-¿¡Qué parte no has entendido, chica…?! ¡El coche es tuyo! Yo solo lo estaba cuidando… ¡Súbete a él!

Abrió la puerta que protestó con un rechinido y se sentó tras el volante del coche color negro. Miró las llaves adornadas con un llavero con la forma de un ala de ángel.

-Iré a la camioneta por el combustible.- le dijo Chris- Veremos si arranca, pero es casi seguro que lo hará…

-Lo limpiaremos todo, -dijo animadamente mientras regresaba con todos los elementos para arreglar el coche -el motor primero, luego la carrocería, podemos pintarla si quieres, aunque no es necesario… la pintura está en muy buenas cond…-se detuvo a mirarla- ¿Qué te pasa?

-El llavero tiene forma de ala de ángel. Y hay un par de alas pintadas en la parte inferior de la puerta…-le respondió ella, pensativa.

-Es verdad. Lo había olvidado. Y ahora que lo menciono… ella me dijo que los ángeles cuidaban de ti…

-¿Crees que ella supiera algo?

-Tal vez…pero si lo sabía… nunca se lo dijo a nadie.


	13. Chapter 13 Trabajando

****Agradezco a el protal Escalofrí por publicar el video que inspiró este capítulo.

**Trabajando.**

Chris entró por la puerta cargando dos pesados bolsos repletos de cartuchos para munición y otros chismes que había ido a comprar ya que el arsenal estaba casi agotado.

Erika dejó su portátil y le ayudó a cargar las cosas.

-¿Qué hacías?- le preguntó.

-Veía un video que un tío colgó de la web… Creo que deberías verlo. Pienso que es auténtico. Es de los nuestros. Y el tipo vive solo a un par de horas de aquí.

-Lo dudo mucho, la mayoría de esos videos son falsos. Te sorprendería saber lo que se puede hacer con un ordenador….

-Sé de que me hablas, pero creo que no es el caso…-interrumpió.

-Déjame ver…

Puso play y los dos observaron la escena, que duraba unos 8 minutos.

-Y… ¿qué piensas?

-No lo sé. Creo que tienes razón. Al menos merece una breve investigación.

-Definitivamente. Ese chucho se ve acojonado. O el sujeto es un gran adiestrador de peros y gran editor de videos… o es un fenómeno sobrenatural auténtico…

-Sin mencionar el detalle de la estática…. La mayoría de los que hacen falsos videos no conoce esa característica de las manifestaciones sobrenaturales….

-Estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos visitarle….En el camino pensaremos en una excusa para entrar en su casa y hablar con él.

* * *

-¿Qué has averiguado?- preguntó Chris mientras se quitaba el disfraz de operario telefónico que había utilizado para investigar dentro de la casa.

-No gran cosa- respondió.- Al parecer nadie la palmó ahí…

-Pues el contador enloqueció en el ático….En donde se grabó el video. Allí debe estar el origen….Según dice todo empezó 6 semanas antes, así que lo mejor será ver que estuvo haciendo el dueño de casa hasta ese momento…

-Parece un buen tipo- comentó ella- buen vecino, ama los animales, un trabajador que paga sus impuestos…. No parece haber cabreado a nadie, como para justificar que quieran hacerle daño…No lo se… tal vez deberíamos hablar con él…. Decirle quienes somos….

-¡Claro! Para que llame a la poli y nos meta en un lío….

-¡Bueno!... sé que no es una idea de las más brillantes, pero podríamos decirle que somos periodistas o tal vez miembros de alguna web de lo sobrenatural, que vimos su video y que queremos hacerle una entrevista… O podemos decir que somos cazadores aficionados…o cazadores de videos de los sobrenatural… la web y la tele están llenas de esos programas tontos… dejan mucha pasta últimamente….

-Si… y nos fastidian el trabajo todo el tiempo… está lleno de dementes que venderían a su madre por una prueba de que existen los fantasmas….Tal vez no sea tan mala idea…

-Pero tú no puedes venir- dijo Erika- él ya te vio vestido de empleado de la telefónica… tendré que ir sola.

* * *

-Estoy esperándole- hablaba con Chris por su móvil, sentada en la banca del parque- aunque aún no entiendo por qué no me ha citado en su casa, tal vez desconfíe… ¡Espera! Ahí viene. Hablamos luego.

-¿John?

-Si

-Soy Mary Bailinson. Encantada de conocerle.- dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Igualmente. Aunque no sé qué quiere que le diga.

-Tranquilo...- le interrumpió ella.- Deje que le explique. Como ya le dije por teléfono, nuestra publicación está muy interesada en que nos cuente su experiencia. Realmente su video es espeluznante. Y de los mejores que he visto. ¿Sabe, John? Hemos descubierto muchos buenos fraudes. Pero sabemos que lo suyo es real.

-¿Y qué quiere saber? ¿Cómo duermo por las noches? ¡Déjeme decirle que mal!- le dijo el joven con un claro estado de exaltación y enojo.- Y parece que cuanto más hablo de eso, peor es….

-¿Ha sufrido usted daño físico?- le interrogó con extrema seriedad

-¿Y a usted qué le importa? ¿Eso le dará más ventas a su estúpida revista?

Estaba claro que la conversación no iba por un buen rumbo. Debía cambiar la estrategia, antes de que él se fuera y no tuviera otra oportunidad.

-¿Es la perra que aparece en el video?- le dijo acercándose al animal.

-Si.

-Hola, preciosa… - ahora le hablaba al animal, si lograba un acercamiento con ella podría avanzar en el diálogo.- Eres una monada- dijo acariciándola.

El animal se dejó acariciar pareció entenderse con ella. Se echó a sus pies.

-Qué raro… no le agradan los extraños. Es muy miedosa…

¡Sí! Estaba ganando terreno.

-Discúlpeme si fui grosero. Es que no la estoy pasando bien. He estado pensando en mudarme, ¿sabe?

-¿Empeora?

-Si. Y parece que cuánto más hablo de eso, peor es.

-¿Se limita al ático, o se ha manifestado en otros sectores de la casa?

-¿Saldrá publicado?

-No. Es… extraoficial.

-Se limita al ático, pero ya casi no me deja dormir….

-Pues no puedo asegurarle que eso siga así…

-¿Para qué revista dijo que trabaja?

-Para ninguna, ¿me creerías si te dijera que puedo ayudarte?- le dijo poniendo énfasis en las caricias que le dirigía a la perra.

-Ella confía en ti…- dijo el joven mirando a la perra.

-Créeme. Tú también debes hacerlo…

* * *

Erika detuvo el coche en la puerta de la casa de John. Ambos se bajaron junto con la perra. Ella levantó el asiento trasero. En su interior hueco guardaba parte del arsenal, ya que el maletero de Eleonor era demasiado escaso para llevarlo todo. Sacó la escopeta, unos cuantos cartuchos y los guardó en su mochilla.

-¿Para qué es todo eso?- preguntó el joven algo desorientado.

-Para defendernos de lo que sea que tengas ahí…

-Pero, ¿una escopeta? ¿Contra un fantasma? Tiene que ser broma.

-Los cartuchos no están cargados con perdigones, si no con sal. Repele a los fantasmas. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Bien. Muéstrame el ático.- dijo una vez adentro.

Encendió su medidor de electromagnetismo y revisó la casa a medida que avanzaba por ella. Ni rastros de actividad… hasta que se acercó a la escalera. Comenzó a subirla y a medida que lo hacía el aparato parecía enloquecer. No necesitó entrar siquiera. Lo que fuera, estaba ahí.

-Bien. Son buenas noticias. No parece haber actividad en otros sectores, pero me temo que no será por mucho tiempo. En cuanto note que vamos por él… se cabreará.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque es lo que siempre pasa…. Pero no hay muchas opciones. Si queremos saber que lo provoca debemos subir ahí…

-¿¡Debemos?!- dijo John aterrado- ¡Yo no entraré ahí…!

-¡Escúchame! No tenemos ninguna otra opción. Tienes que subir conmigo a revisar lo que hay ahí, porque no puedo bajar el ático hasta aquí….

Dibujó una línea de sal en la entrada.

-¿Para qué haces eso?- preguntó él.

-Para asegurarme de que no saldrá del ático. Si lo hace nos pondrá todo más difícil. Quédate cerca de mí.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron.

-Bien. Hagamos inventario.

* * *

El móvil de Chsitopher sonó. Se sintió aliviado al ver que Erika le llamaba. Llevaba horas sin noticias suyas.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido?

-¿Quieres la buena noticia o la mala?- sonaba muy agitada.

-La mala.

-La he regado. Uno de los chuchos borró la sal. Se salió del ático y nos persigue por la casa….

-Sal de ahí…

-No puedo. Ha hecho un cierre sobrenatural. Nos hemos atrincherado en uno de los cuartos….

-¿Y cuál es la buena?- preguntó con temor.

-Que se ha materializado y John le ha reconocido. Es un espíritu vengativo. Se llamaba William Miller. Murió hace ya casi un año. ¡Tienes que encontrar su tumba y achicharrarlo antes de que nos haga daño!

-Eso se llevará tiempo… ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo haga!?

-¡NO LO SE! ¿TIENES UNA MEJOR IDEA?

-Veré que puedo hacer…. No te rindas…

-Esto no puede estar pasándome…Tengo que pensar… si es un espíritu no puede estar aquí porque sí… ¡John! Tienes que ayudarme… los fantasmas están en donde están sus cuerpos, en donde murieron o en aquél sitio en donde se encuentra algún objeto al que estén aferrados…. Podemos descartar las dos primeras, ¿verdad?

-Si….

Entonces significa que tienes en tu poder un objeto que le pertenecía…. ¡Piensa! ¿Qué puede ser?

-No lo se….

-Y probablemente tiene que haber entrado a tu casa en el momento en que registraste la primera aparición. O los días anteriores…. Y la lista de objetos debe limitarse por lógica a lo que tienes guardado en el ático… Si logramos encontrarle podré usar un hechizo para retenerle y así ganar tiempo a que mi amigo destruya al espíritu….Tenemos que volver ahí arriba…

-¿ESTÁS DE COÑA? ¡NO VOLVERÉ AHÍ!

- Es arriesgado, pero es nuestra única esperanza…porque ahora anda suelto por la casa….

Corrieron hacia arriba. El viejo se les interpuso y ella lo voló de un disparo. Selló la entrada al ático con sal. Aunque supuso que no serviría de mucho.

Comenzaron a revolverlo todo. Cuando de pronto encontraron una caja cerrada… John la contempló pensativo.

-¿Qué es?- le interrogó ella con seriedad.

-Esta ropa. Mi madre me la obsequió justo antes de que todo comenzara. La guardé aquí porque era muy fea…

-¿De donde la trajo tu madre…?

-No lo sé…

-¡Averígualo!- le respondió lanzándole su móvil por el aire.

En ese momento la luz comenzó a parpadear. Evidentemente había dado en el clavo.

-Olvida la llamada.- dijo ella levantado su escopeta.- Le hemos encontrado.

* * *

-Bien, ya he quemado el cuerpo- dijo Chris mientras atravesaba la puerta. Con eso y el hechizo que usaste descartaremos que esté aferrado a algún otro objeto. Eran demasiados para encontrarlos todos.

-¿Creen que pueda volver?- les preguntó el joven con algo de temor.

-Pues es un caso bastante raro…- comentó Chris

-Difícil… diría yo- afirmó Erika.- Pero suponemos que no.

Los tres estaban ahora sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Erika curaba la herida que el fantasma del viejo le había provocado al muchacho.

-Tal vez yo pueda rastrear todos los objetos. O al menos la mayoría….- ofreció John.

-Puedes intentarlo si lo deseas. Pero no creo que sea necesario. Lo que si puedes hacer es llamarnos si regresa.- le dijo ella con gentileza

-¿Por qué me pasó esto? Digo: el tipo siempre me odió… pero de ahí a que su fantasma me persiga… nunca le hice nada malo.

-Algunas personas al morir se niegan a irse. Con el tiempo olvidan quiénes son. Se vuelven malvados. Sin excepción. Pero cuando ya eres malvado en vida… ese proceso es mucho más rápido… Y tú no le agradabas.

John había llamado a su madre finalmente. Al parecer la ropa que le obsequió era del viejo Miller. Era un viejo tacaño que todos detestaban. Y él detestaba a todos. En particular a John y a sus perros. Ningún pariente reclamó su cuerpo y pertenencias. De modo que casi todo fue donado a la caridad, excepto lo que tenía mayor valor económico, que era bastante. Eso se vendió y lo recaudado fue a la beneficencia, también. Entre todo eso un costoso abrigo que la mamá del muchacho había comprado y le había obsequiado.

-Cómo puedo agradecerles.

-Yo me conformo con un gracias... que rara vez las recibimos aunque no lo creas…- comentó Chris.

-Y diciendo en la web que tu video era falso. En general no apreciamos la publicidad. Nos trae problemas…- agregó Erika.

-De acuerdo. Denlo por hecho. Y quédense a cenar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer…

-¡Seguro! Nos encantará pasar un rato normal para variar…- dijo ella.

* * *

Salieron de la casa, cada cual fue para su vehículo.

-Estuviste muy callada… ¿te pasa algo?

-No… Ssssi…. –se rectificó al notar que él no le había creído- Tengo algo que hacer… ¿Puedo reunirme contigo más adelante?

-Como quieras. Si lo deseas puedo ir contigo. No me molesta. Si a ti no te molesta.

-Desde luego que no… Serán unas dos horas de viaje.

-No digas más… creo que sé a donde quieres ir…


	14. Chapter 14 Acercamiento

**Acercamiento.**

Bajó del coche con una mezcla de nostalgia y miedo. Miró el edificio y recordó la noche de su llegada. Inspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo tras cruzarla, dudando por un momento. Sentía un gran deseo de bajar al subsuelo, pero parte de ella se negaba a hacerlo. Tenía toda la impresión de que lo que buscaba ya no estaba en ese lugar.

De pronto una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Erika! ¿Eres tú, cariño?

Elizabeth le hablaba con voz sorprendida.

-Si. Soy yo.- respondió la chica.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó abrazándola- ¿Qué pasó contigo? Te desapareciste de pronto.

-Lo sé… lo lamento… pero tenía problemas urgentes que no entendían de formalidades.

-Ven. Acompáñame. Tómate un café conmigo.

Erika dudó un instante. Es que deseaba ver a James con toda el alma. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su gran amiga no lo había mencionado siquiera. Él no estaba ahí. Porque de ser así, ella le habría enviado a verle de inmediato.

-¡Mírate nada más! ¡Que pinta traes! ¿Eh? Luces muy bien, cariño.- Elizabeth la halagaba ya sentadas en la mesa de un bar cercano.-Aunque algo… diferente. Pero realmente te sienta bien ese cambio.

-Gracias.

-Aunque estoy segura que no es de mí de quien te gustaría recibir estos cumplidos, ¿verdad?

-Si. ¿Dónde está?

-Ojalá lo supiera…. Un día simplemente… se fue…de la misma misteriosa forma en que apareció…Ni siquiera presentó su renuncia. Aquí todos le echamos de menos. Tanto sus amigos como sus jefes.

Erika suspiró.

-¿Y… qué pasó en Nicaragua?

-No gran cosa. Pero tuve que abandonar todo para volver a casa. Mis padres murieron.

-¡Oh!... Lo siento tanto…

* * *

Al día siguiente se dirigió a la oficina del periódico. Buscó la oficina que le habían indicado en la recepción y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo una joven voz.

-Permiso. Espero no interrumpir…- dijo Erika.

El chico la contempló con emoción, incapaz de expresar palabra alguna.

-¿Eres tú?- le dijo finalmente.

-¡Claro que si…!- exclamó ella, abrazándole.- ¿Cómo te ha ido Julian? ¡Pero qué digo! Se ve que muy bien. ¿Eres un respetable redactor en el periódico? Me decepcionas…

Ambos rieron con ganas.

-¡No me digas nada...! ¡Vienes por tu coche! ¡A que sí!

-Ah…. Ya lo he visto ahí fuera… impecable, como siempre….Pero no. Puedes quedarte con él. Ya tengo otro…

-¿Le has puesto los cuernos a tu "compañero"?

-Supongo que no me ha de extrañar. Tiene buena compañía a tu lado. Además ahora conduzco un coche que mi madre me dejó…

-Entiendo. Eso significa que has venido por tu otro amor… ¿verdad?- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Tengo entendido que ya no anda por aquí….

-No pareces sorprendida por oírlo.

-Es verdad. No lo estoy. Dime que a ti si te dijo a dónde iba….

-No… lo siento. Pero hubo algo…. No lo comenté con nadie, pero fue extraño.

-Créeme. He visto tantas cosas extrañas últimamente que probablemente no me sorprenda….

-Él desapareció la misma semana en que se produjeron dos extrañas muertes en el campus. La poli dijo que era casualidad… pero yo intuí que no…

-¿Qué te lo hizo pensar?- preguntó con interés.

-Que los dos fiambres no eran precisamente dos santos… Uno era un investigador que experimentaba con animales. Solo encontraron parte de un brazo y una pierna… algo se lo comió…Y el otro… esto va a encantarte…

-¿Ah, si?

-Tu amigo…-dijo con sarcasmo- Arthur Cox…

-No me lo creo. ¿Cox está muerto?

-Se suicidó. Saltó por una ventana….- dijo con tono sugestivo.

-Pues la poli no estaba tan errada…. Las causas de la muerte son muy distintas… lo único que tenían en común era….

-Que eran dos respetables hipócritas miembros de la comunidad… concluyó el joven- ¿Eso no te recuerda algo?

-Paul.

Julian asintió en silencio.

-Pero bueno. La vida continúa… ya nadie lo recuerda. O no pasa de una anécdota…

-¿Y… cuándo fue todo eso que me cuentas?

-Cerca de seis meses después de que te fueras….

Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. James era un ser sobrenatural. ¿Pero qué era? ¿Y por qué se había interesado en ella? Esos pensamientos le provocaron escalofríos…

* * *

-¡MALDITA PUTA DEL INFIERNO!- gritó el hombre- ¡ESA PUTA SE LLEVÓ MI DINERO!

-Lo siento cariño… lo has perdido en buena ley… pero... ¿Sabes qué?... deberías aprender a jugar al póker y dejar de llorar como una niñita. –le dijo Erika con tono burlón- Si yo fuera tú guardaría esas lágrimas para cuando tu novio te abandone…

Se levantó y sin decir más levantó el dinero de la mesa y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se terminó el vaso de whisky, dio media vuelta y abandonó el bar.

Humillar a los hombres la enfervorizaba. Ellos pensaban que los deportes, los juegos de cartas y los videojuegos eran su territorio exclusivo. Y también la caza. De hecho, creían que el mundo les pertenecía. Ella estaba aquí para demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban.

Era tarde a la noche. Se acercó al coche y buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia. Era muy fuerte. Le acompañó la certeza de que el estacionamiento estaba inusualmente vacío. Había un silencio sepulcral. Una voz le habló a su espalda.

-¡Hola!- le dijo- Sabía que vendrías…

Ella dio un dio la vuelta todavía sobresaltada. Era una niña de no más de 8 años…

-¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche?- le preguntó ignorando completamente el saludo que la pequeña le había dirigido- ¿Estás perdida?

-No. Te estaba esperando, Erika. Hace muuuucho tiempo.- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres?- la interrogó impulsada por la extraña manera que tuvo la niña al dirigirse a ella.

-Soy Lilith.- dijo mientras dejaba ver unos espeluznantes ojos totalmente blancos.

Erika desenfundó su pistola instintivamente y le apuntó.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? Tu arma es incapaz de hacerme daño. Soy muy poderosa. El demonio más antiguo. Soy más antigua que la humanidad misma.

El aspecto inocente que traía provocaba escalofríos. Hasta su tono de voz era inocentemente perverso. Habría convencido a cualquiera de que tenía buenas intenciones.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos- no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo. Proponerte un gran negocio.

-No tienes nada que yo quiera.

-Ah… ¿no? Y si te digo que puedo ofrecerte la redención. Puedo ayudarte a enmendar el daño que sientes que has hecho.

-¿Qué sabes tú lo que yo siento?- le preguntó con desprecio.

-Sé que te sientes culpable por liberarme. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no ha sido tu culpa. En verdad me sorprendió que el ritual funcionara. La sangre debía ser entregada a voluntad…. Lo que significa que parte de ti ansiaba verme…. Aunque no lo supieras en realidad. Dime una cosa: ¿te sentiste muy satisfecha al humillar a ese imbécil en el bar?... Si. ¿Verdad? Desprecias a los hombres. Les aborreces. Detestas sus mandatos e imposiciones. Quisieras verles muertos…. ¡a todos ellos!

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- le imploró. No soportaba que la conociera tan bien. No soportaba identificarse en cada una de esas palabras.

- Y para serte sincera yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que el ritual se llevara a cabo. Tú no estabas lista… pero la oportunidad se presentó y la aproveché.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?

-Yo… nada…. Bueno. No es que no haya deseado ser libre. Pero el que tiene grandes planes en realidad es Lucifer. Quiere que yo le libere. Para eso ha ordenado que abrieran mi prisión.

-¿Lucifer?- dijo espantada.

-Si. Yo tengo la obligación de liberarle. Aunque no lo desee realmente. Es un mal negocio para mí. Pero debo hacerlo. Sin embargo tú puedes ayudarme a que eso no suceda.

-¿Quieres que te crea que Lucifer te ha ordenado soltarle, pero que tú no lo harás?

-Es así. Te lo juro. Debo hacerlo, porque es mi destino. Y mi obligación. Y mi naturaleza. Y tu cuerpo era el recipiente más apropiado para llevar a cabo ese plan. Pero tú… me rechazaste… En un principio sentí rabia y luego me di cuenta de que no podías haberme hecho un mayor favor… Me mostraste el camino… Y ahora necesito tu ayuda.

-Yo no voy a ayudarte….

-¿Y si te digo que ayudándome detendrás el Apocalipsis?

-¿Y por qué iba a creer en ti…?

-Solo escúchame y juzga por ti misma. Luego harás lo que te plazca….


	15. Chapter 15 Hitman

El título es en honor al Agente 47... (LOL)

**Hitman.**

Seguir el rastro de ésos dos no había resultado tan problemático como esperaba. No todos los días la gente veía un Chevy Impala del '67 con matrícula de Kansas KAS 2Y5… Y mucho menos conducido por dos tipos extraños que siempre causaban problemas allí a donde se dirigieran. Era evidente que no se preocupaban demasiado en ocultar sus huellas.

Los había seguido durante kilómetros… y temía que empezaran a sospechar. Tenía que descubrir cuál de los dos era su objetivo antes de que eso sucediera. Tendría que separarlos; enfrentarse a los dos juntos iba a resultar imposible, ambos eran grandes y fuertes. Y además no quería más víctimas de lo necesario, aunque, a juzgar por el comportamiento patológico que ambos tenían, no dudaba que si le hacía daño a uno, el otro le perseguiría de por vida…esos dos tenían una relación enfermiza…

Entraron en la cafetería que estaba a escasos 300 metros del motel en el que se habían registrado previamente, y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Ella entró detrás. Se ubicó en la barra.

De pronto uno de ellos se levantó:

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo.

A la mitad de camino se volvió y gritó:

-¡Oye Sammy! Pídeme una hamburguesa y una birra, ¿Quieres?

"¡Maldición!" pensó Erika. "¿Ese gigante con cara de borreguito es Sam? ¡Vaya suerte la mía…! Tal vez esto no sea tan buena idea… ¿Pero qué estás pensando? ¿Desde cuándo te acojonas por un tío grandote? ¿Eh?" se dijo a sí misma.

Dean volvió a la mesa en pocos minutos. De pronto, reparó en la chica sentada en la barra. Ella advirtió su mirada furtiva y bajó la vista. Pero temió que eso resultara sospechoso de modo que inmediatamente continuó observado como si nada pasara.

-Oye… Sam…- murmuró Dean- Esa tía buena de ahí no te quita los ojos de encima… creo que le gustas…- dijo con picardía.

Sam se dio vuelta sin ningún disimulo. Y la contempló un momento.

-No... No lo creo- respondió Sam- Parece algo tensa… diría yo.

-Pues si tú no la quieres, yo me apunto… Tiene pinta de salvajota… y está muy buena…

-¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea tirarte a todas las tías que se te cruzan?- le reprochó Sam.

Se sintió mal por hablarle así a su hermano pero es que la verdad no se encontraba de humor para tolerar sus correrías. Un mal presentimiento le acompañaba desde hacía unas cuantas horas y no podía librarse de esa extraña sensación.

-¿Sabes qué? No tengo apetito. Me voy a dormir. Estoy cansado.- dijo abandonando la mesa.

Dean no iba a dejar que uno de los clásicos berrinchitos de su hermano menor le detuviera de ligarse a una chica. De modo que se levantó y sin dudar avanzó hacia la barra con su mejor cara de ganador.

-Hola, preciosa…. Soy Dean… ¿Y tú?

-Disculpa, creo que hay una equivocación….- respondió la joven.

-No lo creo… llevas rato largo mirándome fijo…- le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

-Es… que… es algo vergonzoso, pero… -buscaba en su mente una respuesta para salir del paso-la verdad es que te confundí con un amigo mío… es todo… te le pareces mucho….lo siento.

-Bueno… ¿por qué no aprovechar esta confusión y conocernos mejor?- afirmó guiñando un ojo.

-No. Lo lamento. Se me hace tarde. Ha sido un gusto.- afirmó levantándose de su silla.

-¡Espera! ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!- dijo decepcionado, pero ella ya había atravesado la puerta a toda velocidad

- ¡Joder! ¡Qué tía más chalada…! – se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Erika siguió los pasos de Sam hasta el motel. Aunque ya sabía de antemano en que habitación estaban los hermanos. Forzó la cerradura con mucha cautela. Abrió ligeramente la puerta. Deseaba comprobar que el joven no estuviera cerca en ese momento. Efectivamente, se encontraba en la ducha. Entró despacio cerrando la puerta. Echó la traba y buscó un rincón obscuro para ocultarse.

Cuando Sam salió de la ducha fue directamente hacia la cama sobre la cual había depositado el bolso con sus escasas pertenencias. Había cerrado las cortinas y el cuarto estaba casi totalmente en penumbras, a pesar del hecho de ser mediodía. Estaba poniéndose los pantalones cuando su instinto de cazador le advirtió que algo no marchaba bien. Tomó su pistola muy lentamente. En ese momento advirtió que alguien estaba justo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta levantando el arma y apuntó hacia la sombra que avanzaba.

-No des un paso más.- le advirtió.- No se qué buscas pero nadie tiene que salir herido.

Avanzó hacia la lámpara de noche lentamente, sin dejar de apuntar. Cuando encendió la luz comprobó que se trataba de aquella chica del bar.

-¿Eres la chica que nos observaba en la cafetería? ¿Verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin mediar palabras la joven fue acercándose hacia él muy lentamente. Tan despacio que Sam casi no pudo percibirlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aprovechando la distracción que la duda generó en el gigante, Erika le propinó una patada en la rodilla y lo hizo caer, trabó su brazo, apoyando su bota en la espalda de Sam, tan ágilmente que él no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Cayó al piso, boca abajo, ella le pisó el hombro se y le sacó el arma, la desarmó ágilmente arrojando el cargador hacia el extremo más lejano de la habitación.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar; o no podré dejarte salir vivo de este cuarto.- le dijo ella finalmente.

Sam se levantó con más rapidez de la que ella esperaba en alguien de semejante tamaño. Se fue sobre ella con furioso, pero la muchacha extrajo un cuchillo de su cintura blandiéndolo frente a su cara. Sam retrocedió instintivamente e intentó arrebatárselo, pero solo logró recibir otra patada esta vez en el abdomen. Él se inclinó debido al dolor y ella aprovechó ese reflejo para propinarle otra fuerte patada en el rostro. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar copiosamente. Ella le dio otro certero golpe en la nuca dejándole desorientado. Una nueva patada en la cabeza lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Erika afirmó el cuchillo en su mano y se arrojó violentamente sobre él. Sam detuvo su embiste con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. La tomó del brazo y la arrojó por el aire. Ella perdió el cuchillo, dio una media vuelta en el aire cayendo sobre su espalda. Rodó por el suelo y se levantó rápidamente. Mientras él trataba de incorporarse ella ya estaba de pie nuevamente. Le pateó el vientre y esta vez le propinó un fuerte golpe de puño en la cara. Sam cayó de nuevo al suelo. Ella recuperó su arma, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente y sorpresivamente con la enorme figura de Sam. Éste intentó detenerla aplicándole una llave pero ella se resistió, forcejearon unos segundos y ella reiteró la patada a la rodilla. Sam, ya al borde de la desesperación, ahogándose con su propia sangre que seguía brotando de su nariz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas producto del intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo, y advirtiendo que no sería capaz de terminar la pelea sin lastimar brutalmente a su pequeña y ágil contrincante, le asestó finalmente un moderado golpe de puño en el rostro. La chica trastabilló y cayó al suelo de espaldas, pero cuando él se dispuso a inmovilizarla arrojándosele encima, ella levantó su pierna derecha y usando el propio envión que él llevaba lo levantó sin problemas por el aire arrojándolo violentamente contra la mesa, la cual se partió ruidosamente en varias piezas. Erika se levantó, tambaleante y agotada. Sujetó a Sam del cabello obligándole a arrodillarse. Levantó el cuchillo dispuesta a hundirlo en su cuello.

Pero en la fracción de segundo que le tomó realizar ese movimiento contempló por primera vez con suficiente atención los ojos de Sam Winchester. Y en ese momento algo dentro de ella se quebró. Respiraba agitadamente aún con el arma en su ahora temblorosa mano derecha y el cabello de Sam sujetado con fuerza en la izquierda. Entonces vio lo equivocada que estaba, y el daño que por muy poco casi había provocado. Con lágrimas en los ojos dejó caer el cuchillo, soltó la cabeza del joven, y se alejó temblando, espantada de la aberración que casi acababa de cometer.

Sam cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras ella se sentaba al borde de la cama con la mirada desorbitada, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él se incorporó como pudo, tratando de tomar aire a través de la espesa sangre que seguía saliendo de su nariz, ya con algo menos de intensidad. Ella lo advirtió y corrió al baño y regresando con una toalla. Se arrodilló frente a él y trató de contener la hemorragia. Aún incapaz de expresar palabra alguna.

* * *

Christopher llevaba todo el día dando vueltas. Había seguido e rastro de su amiga hasta esa cafetería. Finalmente encontró a Eleonor. Se detuvo y bajó de la camioneta a toda prisa. Estaba muy preocupado. Erika se había estado comportando muy extraño y se marchó días atrás diciendo algo acerca de detener una catástrofe. Pero la manera en que lo dijo le había estado haciendo mucho ruido. No le había gustado nada la expresión en su rostro. Y se decidió a detener lo que fuera que esa cría estuviera planeando.

Entró en la cafetería y vio a Dean Winchester terminando de almorzar.

-¡Oye! ¡Dean!

-¿Qué haces por aquí, colega?- le preguntó sorprendido.-Te advierto que si vienes por el caso has llegado tarde. Sammy y yo ya lo hemos solucionado…

-No.- dijo Chris en seco- Estoy buscando a alguien. Una chica. Conduce ese Mustang que está aparcado ahí fuera…

-¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó Dean, retóricamente.

-Menuda… como de 1 metro 68, como de 25 años, cabello castaño…

-¿Con corte carré?- interrumpió Dean…

-Siiii… - respondió el moreno con algo de preocupación.

-Si estuvo aquí. Nos estaba observando con mucha atención. Pero se fue muy apurada… parecía algo… perturbada…-comentó Dean en tono algo jocoso.

-¡Maldición! ¿Viste hacia dónde se fue?

-No. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alarmado

-Nada bueno. Se marchó diciendo que tenía un asunto que resolver. Parecía que iba a cometer una locura… ¡¿Dónde está tu hermano?!- preguntó espantado.

-Se fue a dormir…

-¿Y ella se fue justo después de él?

-Si….

-Dime una cosa Dean…- le dijo mirándole muy fijamente- He oído rumores… sobre tu hermano… los cazadores hablan… sobre Wyoming…Dicen que él es un monstruo… Que varios han tratado ya de matarle… ¿Es verdad?

-Que han tratado de matarle… ssssi… que sea un monstruo… no te lo voy a permitir…- dijo Dean con voz grave.

-¿Hay gente diciendo que él debe morir? ¿Si o no?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Si.

-¡Entonces, tal vez fue tras de él! ¿Pero a dónde?- parecía que hablaba consigo mismo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué querría tu amiga con mi hermano? ¿Es que también quiere matarle?

-No estoy seguro… ¡Tenemos que encontrarles!

Corrieron hacia el cuarto del motel. Dean intentó abrir pero la puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro. Golpeó furioso llamando a su hermano:

-¡SAM! ¡SAM! ¿ESTÁS AHÍ?

Esperó un par de interminables segundos y cuando se dispuso a derribar la puerta, ésta se abrió. Apareció Sam con la nariz sangrando y la cara completamente llena de golpes y cortes. En su mano sostenía un cuchillo.

-¡¿Qué narices te ha pasado?!- preguntó Dean, alarmado.

-Un malentendido….- respondió Sam- un doloroso malentendido- agregó con énfasis.

Dean clavó sus ojos en la chica que se encontraba sentada en la cama. Ella también estaba cubierta de golpes y sangre. Luego reparó en el desorden de la habitación.

-Creo que no nos devolverán nuestro depósito- afirmó con sarcasmo.

Chris entró detrás de él. Contempló la escena con horror.

-Dime que no eres la responsable de esto- manifestó con seriedad alarmante, mirando a Erika fijamente.

Ella bajó la vista. Se sentía incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-Si….- dijo en un susurro- ha sido mi culpa.

Dean contempló a la joven y acto seguido posó su mirada en la de su hermano.

-¿Te has peleado con esta tía?- le interrogó- ¿Por qué?

-Soy la única responsable- dijo ella con enorme pesar- No encuentro la manera de pedirles disculpas. Es que yo… me equivoqué…

-¿Te equivocaste? ¡CÓMO QUE TE EQUIVOCASTE! CASI MATAS A MI HERMANO ¿Y SOLO DICES QUE TE EQUIVICASTE?- le reprochó Dean

-Dean… por favor…- imploró Sam- ella está arrepentida. Y nadie ha salido lastimado…. Bueno… demasiado lastimado…

-¿Esto es por Gordon? ¿Eras su amiga?

-No…yo…

-¡Esto tiene que ver con Lilth! ¿¡Verdad?!

-Dean- volvió a interrumpir Sam- por favor, déjale ir… no tiene que ver con eso…solo… cometió un error…

Sam entregó el cuchillo a la chica. Ella lo miró nuevamente con intensidad y se puso de pie.

-No se como pedirles disculpas…- se lamentó Chris- es un alivio ver que ambos estáis bien…. No se por qué lo ha hecho. Es una chica maravillosa. Pero ha sufrido mucho. Está algo afectada.

-Lo se…- interrumpió Sam- lo comprendo. Llévala a casa.

-Adiós chicos…

-Adiós Sam….-murmuró Erika- y gracias por entenderme… y perdonarme…

-No tienes que agradecer nada… sé cómo se siente…

-¡¿Estás de coña, Sam?! ¡Le dejas irse…así de fácil!- protestó Dean cuando ambos quedaron a solas.

-Si…Ya te he dicho… todo está aclarado…

"Además…tú no lo entenderías. Ni aunque lo vivieras en tu propia piel… Es cosa de bichos raros…" Pensó Sam…

* * *

-¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?- cuestionó Christopher.- ¿Sabes quiénes son esos chicos? ¡Los hijos de John Winchester…! Él era amigo de tu padre… combatieron juntos, lado a lado… ¡Y tú intentas matar a su hijo!

-Yo….ya te lo he dicho… no lo sé. Perdí la cabeza. Lilith me contactó….- confesó finalmente

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-Me dijo que si quería arreglarlo todo debía matar a Sam Winchester… que él va a provocar el Apocalipsis…

-¡¿Y tú le creíste?!

-Si… pero cuando lo miré a los ojos, me di cuenta de mi error… Ese chico…- decía con tristeza…. Tiene la mirada mas pura y cristalina que yo jamás haya visto…- rompió a llorar- ¿Cómo puede ser el responsable del fin del mundo?

-¡Porque no lo es! ¡Esa puta trata de engañarte!

-No… decía la verdad…Hasta me enseñó a hacer vudú para no ser detectada por los demonios. Según dijo algunos de ellos están protegiendo a Sam, le quieren con vida. Además… ¿Si alguien te hubiera dicho que yo era capaz de liberar a Lilith… te lo hubieras creído?

-…No…- respondió él pensativo.

-Es lo mismo con Sam…. Él es lo mismo que yo… es igual a mí…Hará algo espantoso e imperdonable… y lo hará sin siquiera saber que lo está haciendo.

-¿Sabes qué? No se si es más aberrante que hayas intentado matar a ese chico… o que hayas intentado matarlo porque Lilith te dijo que lo hicieras….

-Pero no lo hice… y ahora sé que soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba.


	16. Chapter 16 Reencuentro

**Reencuentro.**

-Bien… recuérdame que hacemos aquí….

-Esperamos a nuestro… "refuerzo"… - respondió Chris- Ese nido de vampiros es muy grande, necesitamos al menos un hombre más.

Siempre era bueno contar con alguien, y este chico tenía buenas recomendaciones. Aunque según palabras de Bobby Singer era un novato, pero muy entusiasta y con ganas de aprender.

Un jovencito delgaducho entró por la puerta de la cafetería, observó a todos con sus ojos saltones y se les acercó.

-Hola.- dijo con emoción- ¿sois Christopher y Erika?

-Si… -dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Soy Garth…

Los tres se intercambiaron miradas.

-Vuestro refuerzo… me envía Bobby.- dijo sonriendo relajadamente

¡Tenía que ser una broma…! ¿Acaso Bobby le estaba tomando el pelo?

-¿Tú eres el hombre que envía Bobby?- dijo Chris con incredulidad.

-¡Si….! ¡Oh! ¡No digas nada…!- dijo con emoción- ¡Tú eres la chalada que molió a golpes a Sam Winchester! ¿No?

-Supongo que es un cumplido… pero ssii…-respondió ella…-Y lo de chalada… ha estado de más… ¿te queda claro?

-Si. Señora… lo siento, pero es que eso ha sido genial… ¿Y cuándo empezamos?

* * *

-Tiene que ser una mala broma….- se quejaba Chris- es que él me dijo que era un novato…. No un niño de kinder al que debía enseñar a disparar….

-Cálmate…hay que ver que puede hacer…. Tú me contaste que eras un crío cuando empezaste a cazar… ¿verdad? - le consoló la muchacha. -Hablé con él unos minutos, pero creo que es más listo de lo que aparenta… y se ve que es muy entusiasta. Démosle una oportunidad… Además me cae bien.

-Es que es un caso peligroso, necesitamos a alguien con experiencia….

-Tenemos a alguien con experiencia: tú.- sentenció la chica.

-¿Y ahora dónde está?

-Le envié a conseguir la sangre de muerto….

-Debiste ir con él… no quiero que llame la atención…

-No lo hará… y si lo hace lo enmendaré. Será mi responsabilidad… Prefiero que meta la pata ahora y no en medio de la misión, ¿no te parece?

Garth regresó pronto con la sangre, mas pronto de lo que esperaban.

-¡Vaya! Lo ha hecho fenomenal.- lo halagó Erika.

- Así que ya estamos listos. - agregó Chris- Entraremos mañana por la mañana, si os parece…

* * *

Aunque Garth había tenido un desempeño impecable, no había sido suficiente, todo había salido fatal. El nido era más grande de lo esperado, el número de sus miembros había aumentado significativamente en los últimos dos días…. Estaban reclutando mas víctimas, y a los tres se les había pasado por alto. Habían sido desprolijos, y ese era un error imperdonable que se pagaba con la vida.

A Chris y Garth se lo habían llevado inconscientes a otra habitación de la vieja y aislada casa que oficiaba de refugio. Erika trataba de mantenerse despierta, pero no lo conseguía. Estaba muy débil. Le habían atado con cadenas después de que lograra zafarse dos veces de sus ataduras con soga. Había oído que planeaban convertirla, debido a lo fuerte y resistente que resultó ser, pero no habían decidido aún sobre sus amigos, lo más probable era que se los cenaran….

Estaban durmiendo por el momento, pero anochecía nuevamente y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Intentó sacarse las cadenas, pero estaban muy ajustadas y solo logró lastimarse. Pensó que si se dislocaba una muñeca tal vez podría liberar una mano, pero no tuvo el coraje ni la fuerza para hacerlo. Se maldijo por eso. Se sintió fatal y desesperada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Por favor…Dios- murmuró- no me dejes morir aquí. ¿Acaso me sacaste de ese pozo infernal para dejarme morir estúpidamente a manos de éstos monstruos…?

Un rato más tarde dos hombres y una mujer (si así podía llamarles) se presentaron frente a ella. Uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder, se cortó el brazo provocándose una herida que sangraba abundantemente. Se le acercó mientras la mujer le sostenía la cabeza…no podía moverse, sentía una indescriptible desesperación.

-¡NO! ¡DEJADME!- gritó tratando inútilmente de resistirse - ¡NO!

Y en ese preciso instante la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe impulsada por una gran energía, haciendo volar por el aire al hombre que permanecía mas alejado.

Una voz familiar resonó en el silencio y la pseudo penumbra:

- ¿Pero qué modales son esos? LA DAMA DIJO QUE NO.

La figura se acercó a los vampiros restantes y con un movimiento de su mano elevó por el aire a la mujer. Inmediatamente, el del corte en el brazo se abalanzó sobre su inesperado agresor, pero éste le tomó del cuello y sin mostrar el menor esfuerzo lo lanzó por el aire.

-Hola nena- le dijo sonriente- no puedo dejarte sola un momento que ya te metes en líos… ¿eh?

Erika lo contempló incrédula. No era posible. Su mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿…James…?- dijo dubitativa, sin ser capaz de entender si la escena que estaba presenciando era real o producto de una alucinación.

Chasqueó sus dedos y la liberó de las cadenas.

-Sal de aquí.- dijo alcanzándole su machete. Y llévate a las bellas durmientes…Están en otro cuarto, al fondo. Con cuidado, hay varios custodiando, no he podido encontrarlos a todos. Yo me encargo de los demás.

Ella obedeció casi como una autómata. Efectivamente quedaba uno haciendo guardia; pero distraído con el jaleo no la vio entrar. Lo decapitó por la espalda. Despertó a sus amigos. Chris reaccionó, pero Garth no recuperaba la consciencia. Los cargó como pudo y los llevó afuera.

Volvió a entrar a la casa, con su machete en la mano y regresó al combate.

-¿No te dije que te fueras?- le preguntó su sorpresivo compañero de caza

-¿En serio pensaste que te haría caso?

-¡Claro que no, nena! De hecho, me hubieras decepcionado de hacerlo…Aunque lo tenía todo bajo control…

-¡Qué bien! ¡Y no me digas nena!- le dijo rebanando furiosamente la cabeza de uno de los vampiros. Era como si de pronto hubiera recuperado toda su energía.

* * *

Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente. Parte de ella quería seguir decapitando vampiros eternamente. No estaba segura de si deseaba enfrentarse con la verdad.

Salieron al exterior. Chris se había llevado a Garth y se quedó a solas con su inesperado… ¿salvador?

Se miraban fijamente. Ella lo miraba, sentada en el suelo con una seriedad imperturbable. Él se limitaba a contemplarla con una media sonrisa burlona. Cruzado de brazos apoyándose en el Mustang. Ninguno rompía el silencio.

-Menuda sorpresa me he llevado esta noche…- dijo ella con un dejo de reproche en la voz.

-¿En serio? Porque yo juraría que esto no te sorprende para nada, nena.

-¡NO ME DIGAS NENA!- gritó levantándose furiosa- ¡NO ME DIGAS NENA!- repitió con mayor énfasis propinándole una fuerte bofetada, como si necesitara confirmar su enojo- ¡PERDISTE ESE DERECHO CUANDO TE ENCONTRÉ PONIENDO BILLETES EN EL LIGUERO DE ESA ZORRA…!- acusó señalándole con el dedo- Oh…. No es posible… -dijo cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! Dejaste que te siguiera…

-¡Vaya…! Finalmente te diste cuenta… ¿eh?-dijo con sarcasmo- Te tomaste tu tiempo…- seguía sonriendo.

-¡Se acabó, me voy!- dijo furiosa.

-¿A dónde?- cuestionó él- si no hay camino…-Dijo chasqueando sus dedos.

De pronto Erika se encontró con un enorme cráter que los separaba de la ruta. Lo mismo atrás, a la derecha e izquierda…Estaba aislada…

-¡Devuelve el camino!- le gritó.

-No.

-¡Si!

-No hasta que hablemos…

-¿Mi salud mental es solo un juego para ti? ¿EH?

Ella fue hacia él y volvió a golpearle.

-Deja de hacer eso- le advirtió. Las cachetadas parecían no tener efecto alguno en él.- Solo conseguirás lastimarte tú…

Y como si intentara confirmarlo le propinó un tercer golpe. El que absurdamente le causó un dolor muy fuerte en su muñeca. Pero ella se mordió los labios aguantándoselo por puro orgullo.

-Lo ves… te lo dije…- comentó divertido.- Anda… dámela…- dijo tomándole la mano con algo de ternura.

Ella rechazó su ayuda…

-¡Déjame! Estoy bien…-dijo retirando la mano bruscamente

-¡Claro que no…!- insistió y volvió a sujetársela.

Puso la pequeña mano de la chica entre las suyas y le acarició ligeramente. Para sorpresa de Erika el dolor desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué eres…? ¿Eh?-preguntó mirándole desconcertada- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- Me conocen como Loki.

-¿Loki?- preguntó extrañada- ¿el embaucador? ¿El dios timador? ¿El hermano de Odín? ¿El de la mitología nórdica?

-El mismo….

-Pero… pero… ¿no se supone que estás encadenado a tres piedras esperando el Rangarok?

-¡Wow!… me siento halagado… pero no deberías creer todo lo que lees, preciosa…- respondió animadamente

-Pero… lo que no entiendo es esto:… ¿Por qué me engañaste durante más de dos años…? ¿Cuál fue el sentido de eso…? ¿Solo… fastidiarme…?

-No…estuve todo ese tiempo midiendo tus fortalezas y debilidades. En general no me tomo tantas molestias, pero tú… valías el esfuerzo… y debo decir que no me has decepcionado del todo. Llegaste más lejos de lo que me esperaba.

-¿¡Sabías por lo que iba a pasar?! ¿Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo…? ¿Solo te quedaste viendo? ¡Caí al infierno! ¡Por poco muero! Dime… ¿fue divertido para ti?- preguntó furiosa.

-Pero no moriste. Estás aquí.

-¡No gracias a ti…!

-Eres lista… pero eres muy cabezota…Si no fuera por mí… hoy serías la marioneta de Lilith…No esperaba que lo entendieras de una. Pero sé que lo verás, tarde o temprano. Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ti…Si Sam Winchester fuera la mitad de listo que tú… nadie correría peligro…Y la mitad de ardiente…-agregó insinuante

-¡Ja! ¿Fue divertido jugar así con mis sentimientos…? ¿Era necesario…?

-No. Me líe contigo porque estabas muy buena…- aclaró con picardía.

-Y… ¿De que va el rollo de los Winchester…?

-Ustedes tres son las piezas centrales sobre las que gira el fin del mundo… es por eso que les busqué, fui a vuestro encuentro. Lástima que ninguno lo ve con la suficiente claridad.

-¿Y por qué no me iluminas tú…?- le preguntó con un agresivo sarcasmo.

-Porque no puedo. Hay cosas que no puedo evitar… ni forzar…simplemente debemos esperar, y ver cómo resulta todo.

-No quiero escuchar más… me voy…- sentenció- ¡Déjame salir!- ordenó al recordar que él la tenía aislada en esa especie de mini Silent Hill.

-¿¡Estas loca!? ¡No puedes conducir en ese estado! Estás muy agotada. Te vas a matar.

-He conducido en peor estado… y tal vez matarme sea la mejor opción en este momento. De hecho, morir parece haber sido la mejor opción desde el principio…

-¿Eso crees?... Pues ya verás que te equivocas…

Chasqueó sus dedos y todo volvió a la normalidad

-Pero vete si quieres.- le acarició la espalda lentamente, como si intentara menguar el dolor que ella sentía- No puedo obligarte a comprender lo que te está pasando. Pero te darás cuenta por ti misma. Porque eres lista y audaz.

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Parte de su enojo se estaba aplacando y se reprochaba a sí misma por mostrarse débil frente a él.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.- confesó- Gracias por salvar nuestras vidas. No la hubiéramos contado de no ser por ti.- su mano rozó la de él, que se había detenido en su hombro. Le acarició ligeramente, casi como si le diera vergüenza demostrar que aún lo quería.

Se subió al coche. Arrancó y salió sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba estar sola.


	17. Chapter 17 Plegaria

**Plegaria.**

Llevaba casi un mes con ese intenso dolor de cabeza. Tenía miedo. La última vez que se sintió así había cometido el peor error de su vida. Estaba segura de que algo muy malo ocurría en alguna parte. ¿Pero qué? ¿Y dónde?

Aquel día un dolor más agudo de lo habitual le despertó. Sentía que le taladraban el cráneo y lo oídos habían empezado a zumbarle.

Chris volvía con nuevos analgésicos. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna medicación lo suficientemente fuerte para calmar esos dolores. Pero nada parecía ser efectivo. Le había llevado al hospital y le habían hecho estudios. No estaba enferma. No había explicación para lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando él entró por la puerta el dolor casi había pasado, pero Erika estaba visiblemente conmocionada. Se veía desorientada y alterada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con enorme preocupación.

-Si.- dijo ella con firmeza.- El dolor se ha ido.

-¡Qué bien! Avísale a tu cara, porque no se ha enterado. Luces aterrada, hermana.

-Y lo estoy… le he oído…

-¿A quién?

-Finalmente. Le he oído… ha regresado…

-¿¡Quién!?

-Castiel- dijo esbozando una temerosa sonrisa.

-¿Y… qué te ha dicho?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-Creo que no hablaba conmigo… era más bien como si estuviera gritando…

-¿Y qué decía?- indagó con temor….

-Algo ilógico…

-¡¿QUË?!

-Decía: "Dean Winchester está a salvo"

-Pero…. Dean está muerto… murió hace cuatro meses…- dijo espantado.

-Lo se… no tiene mucho sentido…

-¿Pero no se ha comunicado contigo?

-No….

-Tal vez deberías llamarlo…

-No sé…. ¿cómo se invoca a un ángel?

-¿Qué cómo se invoca un ángel?... no lo sé… de la forma tradicional…

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?

-¿No lo sabes?... ¡Rezando!

-Nunca he rezado… y no empezaré ahora….

* * *

Erika salió a dar una vuelta. Pasado el dolor se sintió capaz de conducir. Manejó un rato largo escuchando música. Los recuerdos de esa semana volvían a su cabeza… Nicaragua… el infierno, Castiel, sus padres… Sintió la necesidad de bajarse del coche… Le faltaba el aire…Caminó un rato y sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a una iglesia. Cruzó la calle y entró.

Un sacerdote acomodaba una biblia en el altar. Ella se acercó y se quedó observando. El hombre la miró y la saludó:

-Buen día, hija. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-No lo se… No soy creyente…

-La casa de Dios está abierta para todos, hija- le interrumpió- Tú pareces preocupada. O al menos desorientada…

-Padre ¿cree que existen los ángeles?- preguntó sentándose en la segunda fila de bancas.

-¡Por supuesto que si…!- le respondió sentándose frente a ella.

-Y… ¿usted cree que ellos están entre nosotros? ¿Que puedan hablarnos…?

-Pues… no lo se con certeza… pero tengo fe en que sí…

-¿Y cree que ellos escuchen a alguien como yo?

-¿Alguien cómo tú?... ¡pero de qué hablas!

-Soy una pecadora… he cometido crímenes, he mentido…robo… y soy lujuriosa… y he hecho cosas terribles… cosas que son imperdonables…casi mato a un hombre inocente…

-Tal vez son imperdonables ante los ojos de los hombres, pero no ante los ojos del Señor. Si en verdad estás arrepentida Él te perdonará… no tengas dudas sobre eso…

-Cree que si rezo… ¿los ángeles me escucharán?

-¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?- le dijo el clérigo.

-La poca fe que me queda…

-Dime: ¿Cómo has decidido entrar aquí? Dijiste que no eres creyente.

-Solo vagaba sin rumbo y me topé con su iglesia…y… entré…

-Eso es una señal… créeme…Dios cree en ti… hija… no dudes de eso… Él te ha traído hasta aquí. Y ahora si me disculpas, debo seguir trabajando. Pero eres bienvenida aquí siempre que lo necesites.

Erika miró hacia el altar… con más dudas que certezas se arrodilló y juntó las manos.

-No se como rezar…- dijo en voz baja con incomodidad- nunca lo hice…pero ya no sé que creer. Dios: si de verdad estás en alguna parte…. Dime que es lo que está pasando…Castiel…. Por favor… se que estás ahí…. Te he oído… por favor… ven a verme… aunque sea para saber que en verdad existes… tengo tantas preguntas… y tanto miedo… Tal vez no me hablas porque estás enfadado conmigo… ¿En verdad soy lo que ellos dicen que soy? ¿Soy malvada? Y si lo soy…. ¿Por qué me salvaste…? ¿Acaso cometiste un error? ¿Los ángeles cometen errores?

* * *

Seguía vagando sin rumbo por la calle. Ya había anochecido. Se sentó en la banca de un parque. Miraba a su alrededor como si el mundo fuera un sitio irreal. Deseando que algo se la llevara hacia el mundo verdadero…

De pronto, un fuerte viento empezó a soplar de la nada. Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, como un aleteo… o algo así. Luego unos pasos detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a esa figura avanzando en la oscuridad. Se puso de pie, asustada y empuño su pistola. Le apuntó y advirtió:

-¡Detente ahí mismo!

Pero el hombre seguía avanzando.

-¡Alto!

Tomó con más fuerza su arma. Pero él no se detuvo.

-¡Es suficiente!- dijo abriendo fuego.

Disparó tres tiros. Los tres al pecho del sujeto. Pero este ni siquiera se inmutó. Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, la miró fijamente, con una extraña mirada, como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se miró las heridas sangrantes en su pecho.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó ladeando la cabeza de una manera que Erika consideró espeluznante y divertida a la vez.

-¡¿Por qué!? ¡Te diré por qué! ¡PORQUE UN TÍO ENORME CON GABARDINA, PINTA DE CHALADO Y MIRADA DESENCAJADA, AL CUAL POR CIERTO NO CONOZCO, NO DEJA DE AVANZAR HACIA MÍ EN LA OSCURIDAD!

El hombre la miró con incredulidad. Parpadeando varias veces con sus enormes ojos azul turquesa.

-He venido porque tú me has llamado.

-¡Pero si no te he visto en la vida!- reprochó la chica sintiendo que él no era un peligro concreto.

Súbitamente un relámpago iluminó la obscuridad de la noche acompañado de un fuerte trueno. La luz que provocó proyectó la sombra de dos enormes alas en el suelo. Las alas se unían a la sobra del hombre, pero parecían ser muy grandes en comparación con su cuerpo.

-¿No me reconoces? Soy el que te sujetó con fuerza y te salvó de la perdición.

-¿Qué me hiciste qué?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Soy Castiel.

-Tú no eres Castiel- le acusó.

-Si…

-Pues, tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero luces algo diferente de la última vez que te vi…

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de algo

- Es que tú viste mi verdadera forma. Esto es un recipiente. Es obligación usar uno para permanecer en la tierra.

-Un… ¿recipiente? ¿Has poseído a un pobre tipo?

-Si… pero tengo su permiso. Me ha dejado entrar. Es obligación.

- No lo entiendo…. ¿Por qué me salvaste del infierno? ¡Explícamelo!... por favor…- le rogó

-Tú no merecías el infierno… eras inocente. Además caíste allí con vida. Eso no es… natural…

-¿Y por qué no volviste a hablarme?

-Estaba muy ocupado. Sin mencionar que en realidad nunca debí hablar contigo. Me metí en líos por eso. No tenía permiso de hacerlo…solo se me ordenó que te advirtiera de la puerta. Pero, sentí compasión por ti… no merecías lo que te hicieron. De modo que regresé. Y te salvé.

-Pero… en mi infancia te veía en mis sueños… no lo entiendo.

-Estuve destinado durante mucho tiempo a observar la tierra. En realidad no está permitido interactuar con humanos sin una orden previa. Tus sueños eran una percepción. Percibías mi presencia cuando estaba cerca de ti. Tienes un don. Un don con una extraña dualidad. Puedes percibir la presencia de ángeles, tanto así como de demonios.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo…?

-Por una combinación exacta que se dio en tu línea de sangre. Tienes una única combinación de genes, muy similar a la de Lilith. Por eso es que ella te busca. Eres el recipiente más compatible con ella. Si te posee, será mucho más poderosa.

-¿Soy malvada?- preguntó con temor

-No. Ningún ser humano lo es. Como tampoco lo era Lilith en un principio. Pero ellos pueden utilizarte para llevar a cabo sus planes. Pueden manipularte. De nosotros depende evitarlo.

Erika sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras. La emoción y la alegría se apoderaron de ella, y sin pensarlo siquiera, casi siguiendo un impulso, se lanzó sobre Castiel y le abrazó fuertemente.

Entonces fue cuando volvió a sentirlo… Aquella sensación de enorme energía. Esa fuerza sobrenatural que nunca había olvidado. Y se preguntó cuánto más le quedaba por descubrir de aquella trama que la tenía como indeseada protagonista.

Castiel no reaccionó ante el abrazo. Solo se quedó ahí parado, como si fuera una estatua. Como si no fuese capaz de sentir emoción alguna. Ella le soltó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Eso fue algo… incómodo…creo…- dijo.

-Si tú lo dices.- afirmó el ángel.- Prepárate. Tenemos trabajo. Se avecinan tiempos difíciles. Solo tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿Podemos contar con tu apoyo?

-¡Claro que si! Haré lo que sea por enmendar el lío que he armado.

-Bien. Entonces tendrás noticias mías muy pronto.

Y dicho esto se desvaneció acompañado del mismo sonido de aleteo que se había oído antes.


	18. Chapter 18 Órdenes

**Órdenes.**

Los agotadores días de entrenamiento venían siempre seguidos de agotadoras noches de estudio. Se la pasaba revisando antiguos textos relacionados al Apocalipsis cristiano buscando comparaciones en las noticias para detectar señales de posibles aperturas de sellos, antes de que ocurran. La mayoría de los que había encontrado ya estaban rotos y los que lograban alcanzar antes terminaban escapándose de sus manos. Ellos siempre estaban un paso por delante. Todo este asunto de evitar el fin del mundo le resultaba frustrante al extremo de querer encerrarse en el sótano y esperar ahí en completo estado de ebriedad a que todo pasara.

Se encontraba sola. Chris había ido a comprobar unos datos que Castiel había traído y Garth estaba en un caso. Regresaba de entrenar y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Abrió la regadera y comprobó la temperatura del agua. En ese momento su móvil sonó. Tomó la toalla y regresó hacia la mesa a atenderlo mientras se secaba las manos. Al parecer Garth había tenido éxito. En verdad que no entendía cómo ese chico resolvía casos por sí mismo. Pero lo hacía…

Regresó al baño, se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha.

Cuando estaba cerrando el agua creyó notar algo extraño. Se quedó expectante, aguardando alguna otra señal de peligro. Pero ésta no apareció. Tal vez había sido su imaginación…

Salió de la ducha y notó que la toalla no estaba….

"Maldición…" pensó. "Seré idiota… me la he llevado al atender el teléfono…"

Abrió la puerta del baño y dio un par de pasos en dirección hacia la cama en dónde había dejado la toalla. La recogió y se dispuso a envolverse con ella pero al darse la vuelta… encontró una figura parada detrás de ella.

-¡JODER! ¡CASTIEL, MALDITO SEAS! ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HACES AHÍ PARADO?!

-Estaba esperando a que salieras… tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el ángel con toda naturalidad.

-¡POR SI NO LO HAS NOTADO ESTOY DESNUDA!

-Si… ya lo veo…

-¡Y SOLO DICES: "YA LO VEO"!- imitaba el gesto de Castiel.- ¡DEJA DE MIRARME! ¡DATE LA VUELTA!- le gritó, tapándose.

-Si… te pido disculpas…- respondió él, volteándose notoriamente apenado.

Aunque Castiel era capaz de seguir viendo a Erika aún estando de espaldas a ella, no se atrevió a comunicárselo. Temía enfadarla aún más…Es que para él era irrelevante si ella llevaba o no la ropa puesta. No entendía por qué se molestaba. ¿Acaso no se le había ocurrido que no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda?

-Es que aún estoy aprendiendo sobre las costumbres humanas. Son realmente muy extrañas.

-Hay un motivo por el que la gente usa ropa, no se trata solo de protegerse del frío… Hay algo llamado intimidad.- hablaba mientras se vestía a toda prisa- ¡Y tú debes aprender a respetarla! Aprende a llamar a la puerta…no puedes invadirme y entrar cuando se te plazca. Ya te lo he dicho. Bueno… tal vez si es una emergencia…puedes hacerlo…

No era capaz de dejar de hablar… trataba de ese modo de sobrellevar la vergüenza que había sentido.

-No tengas vergüenza…. No te veo de la misma forma en la que te vería un ser humano…

-¡CASTIEL!- volvía a enfadarse.- ¿Qué te he dicho de leer mi mente?

-Que no lo haga… lo siento… son muchas reglas…trato de adaptarme. Entiendo que observar a los humanos no es lo mismo que estar entre ellos.

Ahora era él quien estaba nervioso.

-Lo siento. A veces olvido que todo esto es nuevo para ti…- le dijo ya más calmada- valoro el esfuerzo que pones. ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos graves problemas. Se han abierto ya varios sellos. No hemos logrado detener ninguno.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ustedes son los ángeles… se supone que deben tener ventaja… Nosotros solo somos humanos, tenemos limitaciones. Y estamos en el fuego cruzado de su estúpida guerrita del bien y del mal…

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Mis jefes me dijeron que si esto sigue así se tomarán medidas drásticas. Me han dado un ultimátum.

-No comprendo.

-Que se está analizando la posibilidad de tomar medidas extremas para evitar la ruptura de esos sellos.

-Define medidas extremas….- preguntó alarmada.

-Que se debe evitar el Apocalipsis y no importa si debemos destruir pueblos enteros para ello.

-¿Van a matar personas inocentes?

-Muchas más morirán si no evitamos el fin del mundo.

* * *

Chris ayudó a Erika a bajar de la camioneta. Volvían del médico. Ella había necesitado una sutura profesional y a pesar de la muy grave herida que había recibido no logró evitar la ruptura del sello.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto del motel; ambos por poco mueren del susto al encontrar dos personas adentro. Una de ellas era Castiel, que para no perder la costumbre había llegado sin ser invitado y había entrado sin llamar.

-Cas… se te olvidó nuestra charla sobre la privacidad… ¿no?- acusó ella.

-Lo siento. Era importante.

-Parece que siempre hay algo más importante que nosotros, nuestra seguridad y nuestros derechos individuales como especie…- agregó Chris, con notable enfado, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a llegar a la cama.

El acompañante de Castiel rompió el silencio:

-Tienes demasiada soberbia; tomando en cuenta que no habéis sido capaz de detener la ruptura de ninguno de los sellos hasta ahora…

-Si es tan fácil… ¿Por qué no lo haces por ti mismo?- le respondió Erika ¿Y el feo quién es?- preguntó a Castiel.

-Es Uriel. Ha sido designado para llevar adelante la… erradicación… de las posibles amenazas.

-Es decir… ¿de los seres humanos que estorban...? ¿O me equivoco?

-Vaya… No era broma lo de esta chica… ¿eh…? Me lo habían contado, pero no es como verlo por uno mismo.- dijo Uriel divertido.

-¿De qué habla…?- Erika interrogó a Castiel con mirada penetrante.

Éste no respondió.

-En el gran parecido que tienes con Lilith. Y según puedo observar, no se limita al parecido físico. Eres tan zorra, contestadota y puta como lo era ella…

-¡Hey! ¡Cuida lo que dices…!- amenazó furibundo Chris- ¡O acabaré contigo seas ángel o no…!

-¿A eso habéis venido los dos? ¿A insultarnos?

-No.- respondió Uriel.- A advertiros que no habrá muchas más oportunidades. Si fracasáis, habrá consecuencias….monos de barro…

Dicho eso desapareció agitando sus alas.

"¿Monos de barro?" Pensó Erika. La sangre se le heló…. ¿podía ser posible…?

-Cas… Dime que tú no te crees toda esa basura… ¿o si?

El ángel apartó la mirada. Se le acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

-Realmente no lo sé… últimamente me cuesta mucho comprender algunas órdenes. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no cuestionarme todo lo que se me dice…

-Pero cuestionar no es algo malo…. Cas. Al contrario. Es maravilloso.

-Es que no es así como funciona allá arriba… Cuestionar órdenes no está permitido. Y se paga caro. He sido degradado. Ahora Uriel es mi jefe. Parece ser que ya no confían en mí. Dicen que me estoy… dejando influenciar por mi cercanía con los humanos.

-Eso significa que crees que hay algo malo en todo esto. Castiel…- le dijo tomándole la mano y mirándole a los ojos con intensidad- Yo confío en ti. Y en que harás lo correcto para todos.


	19. Chapter 19 Magia y deseo

**Magia y deseo.**

¡Qué difícil había sido conseguir un momento de privacidad…! Pero había encontrado el lugar indicado. Resultó que sus padres tenían una casa "extra" que usaban para refugiarse en casos de extrema emergencia. Estaba en el medio del campo, muy apartada. El pueblo más cercano estaba a horas de distancia en coche, y por caminos secundarios.

Ya tenía todo para la invocación.: velas, hierbas… y lo más importante: ropa sexy, vino y muchos dulces…

- Chris se enfadará cuando lo sepa… pero tengo que hacerlo…- se dijo a sí misma, en parte para darse valor…

Lo que iba a hacer no le enorgullecía para nada; pero el caso es que estaba desesperada. La mitad del infierno la perseguía para vengarse por haber rechazado a Lilith y la otra mitad por haber intentado matar a Sam; y ahora tenía la clara impresión de que el cielo también la detestaba, pero lo cierto es que no podía entender por qué. No podía contar con Castiel, ya que no tenía la seguridad de que él no fuera parte de todo eso. No podía confiar en nadie. O en casi nadie… porque ese ritual de invocación había aparecido dentro del diario de su madre, pero no estaba escrito con su letra… él le estaba provocando… y ella no se iba a quedar sin saber qué tenía para ofrecerle.

Encendió las velas mezcló los ingredientes y los prendió fuego pronunciando el hechizo. Aguardó unos segundos. Y nada…

Cuando creía que había sido engañada una voz se oyó a sus espaldas:

-Bueno…bueno…A que debo el gran honor….

Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró sentado el sofá, con su clásica postura relajada

-Loki… ¡qué gusto verte!

-Mientes muy mal, hermosa…Pero, dime: ¿qué puedo hacer por ti…?

-Primero, baja los pies de la mesa de café de mi madre…

Él obedeció.

-Bien. Y segundo. Necesito un favor. Creo que estoy en problemas. En problemas muy graves que escapan a mi comprensión…. Necesito ayuda.- dijo con serenidad, ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué decepción…!- confesó él aceptando el vino- Pensé por un momento que querías divertirte un rato… ¿No quieres jugar strip póker?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Oh…! Loki… me temo que si quieres verme desnuda tendrás que hacer algo más creativo.

-No. Si quiero verte desnuda…puedo hacer esto.- dijo chasqueando sus dedos.

-¡QUÉ HACES! ¡DEVUÉLVEME LA ROPA!- gritó avergonzada y furiosa al encontrarse repentinamente desnuda.

¡De acuerdo…!- dijo él chasqueando nuevamente los dedos.- Te has vuelto muy aburrida. Y ¿qué es exactamente lo que necesitas…?

Ella se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de él, tratando de aplacar el enojo que sentía.

-Eres un pagano. Necesito que muevas tus… contactos…

-Déjame aclararte que no soy muy apreciado entre los dioses…

-Lo se… Pero necesito ver a alguien… no hace falta que tú estés ahí… solo quiero que me digas como invocarle… o dónde encontrarle…

-Y… ¿con quién quieres entrevista…?

-Con Morrigan….

-¡NI DE COÑA! – exclamó Loki saltando de su asiento como si éste tuviera alfileres… -Esa tía es una demente…

-¡¿Qué le has hecho…!?

-Nada….Bueno…. tuvimos un pequeño roce… una cosa insignificante…

-Insignificante… solamente para ti… de seguro…

-He cabreado a la mayoría de los paganos…. Es que nadie me entiende…-protestó.

-Si… imagino lo maaal que te sientes con esto… ¿Verdad?- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-De todas formas… sea cual sea tu problema…- volvió a sentarse- pedir la ayuda de un pagano… no te será muy útil… en general eso solo trae más dolores de cabeza que soluciones…. Créeme… los conozco. Nada bueno saldrá de eso….

-Por favoooooor… -le rogó ella con actitud acaramelada.- ya te lo he dicho… nadie tiene que saber que tú me has ayudado a encontrarla….

-¿Desde cuándo te rebajas así….? Debes estar desesperada para hacer un papel tan vergonzoso….Además… ¿Quién tiene la culpa de todo lo que está pasando? ¿Eh? ¿Quién dejó salir a Lilith cuando un ángel le gritó en el oído que no lo hiciera…?

Ella detuvo sus caricias y se quedó mirándole.

-Tienes razón- dijo con seriedad.- Pero estoy en problemas de verdad.

-¿Ah, si?

-Un millar de demonios me persigue… puedo con ellos… creo… pero el problema…- volvió a acercarse a él; ésta vez con mas seriedad que romanticismo- el problema, lo que de verdad me preocupa… son los ángeles.

Él la miró seriamente. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro que casi se rozaban.

-Esos ángeles malvados…. –susurró insinuante- No tienen buenas intenciones… Y ellos... No me quieren… lo sé…

-Eres muy lista…

-Necesito un arma que me ayude a defenderme de ellos…-ella rozó sutilmente la mejilla de él con sus labios- por favoooooorrrrr… ayúdame- susurró en su oído.

Loki suspiró con resignación.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas… pervertida lujuriosa… pero…si crees que lo tendrás a cambio de una botella de vino y un escote, te equivocas… Lo que me pides tiene un precio muy alto…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues… quiero dos cosas. Primero, y más importante: a partir de ahora me debes un favor. Y me lo cobraré cuando yo decida que corresponda. Lo segundo… ya que estás tan cariñosa… ¿Qué tal si tú y yo revivimos viejos tiempos….?

-No.- le interrumpió- O al menos hasta que me haya comunicado con ella. Si es lo que quieres…lo tendrás, pero solo cuando obtenga una solución real a mi problema…- dijo tragándose el orgullo. Aunque la idea no le desagradaba para nada, no iba a mostrarse feliz.

-Es un trato justo. Bien. Te lo diré: debes invocarla durante una batalla. Te diré cómo, pero prométeme que no harás ninguna locura. Y que te manejarás con toda la sensatez de la que dispones.

-Lo haré. Gracias.

-No me des las gracias. No hago esto solo porque me lo has pedido. Lo hago porque a mí tampoco me simpatizan los ángeles y su rollito del Apocalipsis.

* * *

El coche Mustang estaba aparcado en medio del bosque. Ése era el punto de encuentro con la diosa celta. Y no era llamativo. Pero sí algo incómodo. Debería caminar un par de kilómetros hasta el lugar de reunión.

-No me puedo creer que funcionara. – dijo Loki sentado en el asiento del acompañante.

-Ni yo. Aparentemente las peleas de bar cuentan como batallas.- dijo Erika con algo de sarcasmo.

-No fue una pelea. Te defendiste de esos imbéciles. Ellos te atacaron…

-Y hablando de rarezas… ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tú aquí?

-No te dejaré negociar sola con esa loca…Sigo pensando que no es buena idea… - hizo una breve pausa - ¿Sabes qué si es una buena idea…?

-No. No quiero saberlo. Pero me lo dirás igual, supongo.

-Tú…yo…el asiento trasero…- dijo insinuante.

-Serás idiota…

-¿Es que prefieres el delantero?

-Eso no sucederá…. Loki.

-Tú te lo pierdes…

-Bien. Llegó el momento. Deséame suerte.- dijo ella, abriendo la puerta.

Él también salió del coche.

-¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?

-Voy contigo- aclaró él.- Ya te he dicho que no te dejaré hacer una locura…

-No te lo permitiré- interrumpió ella- Morrigan podría cabrearse si se entera que estás involucrado en esto y negarse a ayudarme. ¿O creías que estoy interesada en tu seguridad personal?

-No irás a ningún lado sin mi… ¿te quedó claro?- le advirtió con toda seriedad.

Ella vio que no podría librarse de él, y aceptó su compañía a regañadientes. Caminaron hasta la cueva.

-¿Teníamos que venir caminando? Pude teletransportarnos a los dos…

-¡Que te den! Te hubieras quedado. ¿Y tienes que quejarte por todo?

-Por todo no… solo por o que considero comportamientos absurdos…Y abusivos…

Una vez que encontró la cueva encendió una fogata. Preparó el ritual de invocación y lo ejecutó en el momento indicado.

Morrigan apareció acompañada de otra mujer. Las dos miraron a Loki. Morrigan con curiosidad, pero su acompañante hizo notar su furia y desagrado instantáneamente.

-¿Qué hace este ser despreciable aquí?- dijo con tono grave.

-Atenea. A mi también me da gusto verte.- respondió Loki con humor.- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Ah! Si… se me olvidaba. Ya te lo he dicho: la castidad es mala para tu salud. Te avejenta.

-Genial…. Te dije que no vinieras…-le reprochó Erika a Loki

-No comprendo.- comentó Morrigan a Erika, con más curiosidad que enojo.- ¿Es que os conocéis?

-Me temo que si…- aclaró Erika.- He sido víctima de este sinvergüenza. Pero él ha aceptado colaborar conmigo para reparar el daño que me ha hecho. Debéis disculparme señoras, pero era el único que podía ayudarme en estos momentos de desesperanza.

-¡¿Tienes una idea de cuántas sacerdotisas he perdido por causa de éste canalla?!

Erika dirigió una mirada de reproche a Loki. Éste se encogió de hombros, divertido.

-¿¡Qué?! Eso sacan por poner de guardianas a las más guapas….

-¡Cállate! Hazme el favor.- le volvió a retar.

-Entiendo tu punto, Erika.- interrumpió Morrigan en tono conciliador.- Necesitas toda la ayuda posible. Es por eso que he convocado a Atenea a nuestro encuentro y le he pedido éste favor especial.

-Pero ésta conversación no continuará si esa lacra no se retira…- amenazó la helénica.

-De acuerdo. Loki. Por favor. Vete. Considéralo otra deuda contigo…

-Y van… ¿cuántas? Bien. Tú mandas. Pero si no regresas en una hora, vendré por ti.

Y dicho eso desapareció chasqueando sus dedos.

-Lo lamento mucho.- se disculpó Erika.

-Morrigan me ha dicho que sospechas que los ángeles no tienen buenas intenciones.- indagó Atenea.- y que tú te sientes amenazada por ellos.

-Así es, Señora. Yo no les agrado. E intuyo también que ningún humano les agrada.

-Definitivamente.- agregó la celta- los ángeles desprecian a cualquiera que no esté a su altura. Son soberbios y orgullosos. Y por desgracia, son los seres más poderosos del universo.

-Y acabarán con vosotros sin pensarlo, ¿verdad?- afirmó la chica- me refiero a los dioses paganos. Todos moriréis si el Apocalipsis se desata.

-Efectivamente.- dijo Morrigan.- por eso hemos consensuado ayudarte. Tenemos algo para ti.

Atenea extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y una espada apareció sobre ellas.

-Durendal. La he conseguido para ti… Espero que sea de utilidad en tu cruzada.

-¿La espada de Héctor de Troya?- preguntó la chica, con incredulidad.

-Si.

-¿Es cierto que protege a quién la posee?

-En parte.- respondió Atenea.- La espada tiene esa propiedad, pero a un precio muy alto.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende oír eso de un pagano? ¿Y qué es?

-Debemos realizar un ritual mediante el cuál la espada será atada a tu alma, alimentándose de su poder. Lo que no puedo afirmar, es si funcionará frente a un ángel. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma.

-Entiendo…

-Pero podemos afirmar que será capaz de matar casi cualquier ser sobrenatural común, y de herir gravemente a aquellos más poderosos.- agregó Morrigan- lo suficiente como para darte tiempo de escapar de ellos.

-Intuyo un pero…- insinuó Erika

-Pero al alimentarse de tu alma requerirá un gran esfuerzo. Te agotará. El esfuerzo será proporcional a la cantidad de energía que se utilice.

-Ni Héctor ni Rolando mencionan eso…

-Porque ellos la usaban para matar personas. Nunca requirieron de un esfuerzo especial al usarla. Tú matarás seres no humanos. Y ahí es donde nace la necesidad del hechizo. El que será útil siempre que tu alma te pertenezca…-Aclaró Atenea.

-Considéralo una especie de garantía.- Agregó la diosa celta de la guerra.

-¿Garantía de qué?

-De que no venderás tu alma. No la queremos en manos equivocadas. Y por desgracia tu figura es algo polémica. Muchos creen que tarde o temprano te venderás a Lilith… o bien ella logrará tentarte para que estés de su lado. Y tampoco queremos eso. -confesó Morrigan.

-¿Y qué queréis?

-Queremos equilibrio. Status quo.- respondió Atenea.- ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar nuestras condiciones?

-No tengo muchas opciones. Las acepto.

* * *

Algo malo estaba pasando. Luego se 40 minutos ella no había regresado.

-No debí permitir que lo hiciera- se reprochó- bien, se acabó. No esperaré una hora. Voy por ti ahora mismo…

Apareció en la cueva. El fuego prácticamente se había apagado y lo encendió nuevamente con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Estaba desmayada en el suelo, casi congelada.

-No…no…no…no…- murmuró tomándola entre sus brazos. No debí dejarte sola. ¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose agotada y desorientada. Estaba en una habitación en la que no recordaba haber entrado. Loki estaba a su lado.

-Eh…. ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasó?- la interrogó con preocupación.

-Estoy bien…. ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-En ningún lado…. Bueno en realidad aún sigues en la cueva, pero me vi obligado a reacondicionarla; hacía mucho frío. No puedo llevarte a tu casa, al menos hasta saber qué has hecho; tu amigo me estaqueará…

-Creo que me desmayé. Me siento muy cansada…

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-La espada…. Atenea me la dio…Morrigan la ató a mi alma…

-¿Qué? ¿Es qué estás loca? Debiste consultarlo conmigo. ¡No tomas una decisión así tú sola!- la regañó- ¿Acaso conocías las consecuencias de lo que ibas a hacer?

-La verdad no…- respondió con un hilo de voz- pero no me quedan muchas opciones.

-¿Y te la dieron a cambio de qué?

-Status quo… dijeron… no quieren que los ángeles acaben con vosotros….-dijo tratando inútilmente de incorporarse.

- Esos monos alados no saben con quién se han metido…- le dijo sonriendo -No te muevas… estás muy débil. Te llevará un buen rato recuperarte. Estarás a salvo aquí. No te preocupes por Chris. Cree que tu coche se averió. Descansa.

-Monos alados…-sonrió- me gusta como suena- dijo cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Caminaban de vuelta al coche. Lo hacían lentamente. Ella aún se sentía débil, a pesar de haber dormido casi dos días.

-¡Joder! Si que hace frío…- protestó

-Es que sigues insistiendo en hacer todo difícil.- reprochó Loki.

-Y tú sigues insistiendo en estar a mi lado. Así que cállate….-Ella redoblaba la apuesta.- o probaré mi nueva espada contigo…

-¿Crees que te dejaré conducir así?

-¿Y tú crees que te soportaré todo el camino de vuelta?

Él rió con ganas.

-Eres la misma de siempre…. No has cambiado nada, nena.

-No me digas nena…- le reprochaba justo cuando un nuevo mareo le impidió seguir caminando.

Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Ya suéltame. No me dejaré seducir por ti… no soy una sacerdotisa griega…- bromeó.

-¿Es una especie de reproche? Porque te advierto que ellas me provocaron…

-Si… seguro. Las vírgenes del templo de Atenea te provocaron….

-¡Claro que si…! Menudas busconas eran…paseándose por ahí semidesnudas…

Ahora Erika reía con ganas.

-Bien. Ya estamos aquí.- dijo contemplando a Eleonor. –Espero que el intenso frío no le haya afectado.

Los dos subieron al vehículo. Ella acomodó sus cosas en la parte de atrás. Se recostó en el asiento y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Inmediatamente después miró a su acompañante, pensativa.

-Gracias. Imagino que arriesgaste mucho en esto…

-Si. Pero vale la pena. Sé que no vas a decepcionarme, nena.

-No me digas nena- dijo con voz tenue y respiración temblorosa.

Extendió la mano hacia él y lo sujetó de su chaqueta.

-¡Ven aquí!- lo acercó hacia ella, besándolo. Y casi sin pensarlo, se movió hacia el otro asiento, sentándose sobre él.

-Creo que es hora de saldar parte de mi deuda.

-No.- dijo él, y tomando delicadamente sus muñecas la apartó suave pero firmemente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, desconcertada- Creí que esto era lo que querías desde un principio.

-No. Eso nunca fue parte del trato en realidad. Era un desafío. Simplemente te lo propuse porque quería saber que tanto necesitabas ese favor. Y sabía que nada te haría sentir tan fatal como pedirte sexo a cambio de mi ayuda.

Ella lo contempló por unos segundos en la obscuridad de la noche, la cuál había terminado de caer sobre el bosque. Parte de ella se sintió decepcionada.

-Gracias.

-Ahora… si tú me dices que en verdad se te antoja… no tengo ninguna oposición…- le confesó sonriendo con picardía…- Solo pídelo….di lo que estás pensando…- dijo guiñando el ojo.

-¡Leíste mi mente….!- dijo enojada…

-No. Tu lenguaje corporal lo dice todo…

-Esos cuentos del lenguaje corporal nunca me los creí… pero los echo de menos… y a ti también. Todavía te quiero.- confesó.

-Lo se…- le respondió besándola mientras la acercaba de nuevo hacia él.- y yo también te extraño- le susurró al oído.

Ella se estremeció. El calor de su cuerpo contrastaba con el frío de la noche. Sintió que la piel se le incendiaba, a medida que sus besos y sus caricias la invadían. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! A él. A sus caricias. Su compañía. Sus bromas. Sus consejos. Todo él. Pero la intimidad era lo que más había extrañado. Nadie le hizo nunca el amor como él. Ni antes ni después. Ningún hombre… pero ¡claro! Él no era un hombre. Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Solo quería sentirlo de nuevo… no. Deseaba sentirlo. Porque deseo era la palabra más apropiada para describir ese momento. En sus brazos se sentía realizada, plena y satisfecha. Él saciaba su hambre casi tanto como la caza.

* * *

Estaba totalmente agotada, recostada en el asiento trasero. Él descansaba entre sus brazos con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Amaba escuchar el sonido de su respiración y de su corazón latiendo. Ella le acariciaba el cabello. Siempre lo hacía. Y a él le gustaba.

-Estás mas salvaje que nunca…-dijo con tono jocoso.

-¡Idiota!- dijo ella mientras el rubor invadía su rostro.

-No es broma… es un cumplido.

-Menudos cumplidos haces.

-Ojalá y todas las mujeres fueran como tú. La verdad es que la mayoría son neuróticas que viven reprimiéndose…Y también los hombres… ¿sabes cuándo se fue a la mierda el mundo?

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuándo la humanidad fue convencida de que la castidad era una virtud…

Ella rió con una fuerte carcajada.

-Lo digo en serio. El prejuicio es el peor fantasma con el que te tocará luchar. Y la hipocresía de los que se llaman virtuosos. No tienen ni idea de lo que eso significa.

-Eso es verdad.

-Tienes que conseguirte un coche más grande- bromeó.

-¡Ja ja ja! – Rió con ganas - no acepto la sugerencia…. No me lo dirás…. ¿o si?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La verdad… ¿por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Porque confío en ti…sé que lo harás bien…

-No creo que confíes en mi… creo que me sigues ocultando cosas….y no entiendo por qué…

-Hay muchas cosas que no entenderás…Es por eso que no puedo decírtelas.

-¿Es por eso que no me dices toda la verdad…?- insistió.

-Te digo lo que necesitas saber… y ya… No quiero empezar a pelear ahora.

* * *

-¡Hola Garth!- dijo entrando por la puerta de la casa.- No esperaba encontrarte aquí…

El chico estaba sentado en la mesa limpiando una escopeta.

-Bueno. Al fin apareces. ¿Y dónde estabas? Chris estaba preocupado. Dijo que el coche se te averió….

-Estaba buscando algo.

-Y por lo visto lo has encontrado. ¿O me equivoco?

-No… estás en lo cierto. ¡Mira!- dijo emocionada desenvainado la espada- Me prometieron que mata seres maléficos. Y que hiere de gravedad demonios y… ¿adivina?

Él no respondió.

-¡Ángeles! ¡Hiere ángeles! ¡No es sensacional….!- dijo emocionada.

-Supongo que si… ¿de dónde la has sacado…?- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Eso importa….? - se hizo un silencio incómodo - ¡Vale! He movido contactos…

-¿Qué contactos? ¿Quién te la dio?

-Morrigan….

-¿Una diosa pagana?

-No…Garth… no empieces tú también…

-Es solo que… ¿sabes algo? Te lo contaré ¿Crees que gano chicas solo con guiñarles un ojo? ¡Mírame! Estoy consciente de que no soy un galán. Me he pasado la adolescencia buscando entender a las damas. Conocer sus puntos débiles. Y sus necesidades. Es la única manera que tengo de tirarme una tía.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y...?- le preguntó

-Que sé lo suficiente sobre el humor y el comportamiento femenino cómo para saber que has llegado impregnada de una satisfacción que es ajena a la del deber cumplido…

-No entiendo….

-Si entiendes…. Luces como una mujer que ha sido complacida con mucha intensidad… Y desde que te conozco, nunca te vi tan feliz…y creo saber quién es el responsable de esa sonrisa.

-¿Y me lo vas a reprochar…?

-No. Pero te advertiré. Loki es un timador. No puedes confiar en él. Volverá a lastimarte. Es la personificación de la mentira… y lo sabes mejor que yo. Eres profesora de historia.

-Antropóloga- le corrigió

-Bien… lo que sea… El punto es que a Chris no le va a gustar….Descuida. No lo sabrá por mí. Pero no es un tonto. Y lo notará tarde o temprano. Erika. Loki es un monstruo. Y a los monstruos no te los tiras. Te los cargas… Bueno, como sugerencia…

-Pero él me está ayudando….

-Tal vez… pero dudo que te revele sus verdaderas intenciones. No digo que quiera hacerte daño… pero vaya a saber que planea…

-Gracias Garth. Eres un gran amigo.


	20. Chapter 20 Fraude

**Fraude.**

No había tenido la oportunidad de probar su nueva arma elimina-ángeles, no podía arriesgarse a iniciar un enfrentamiento innecesario. Tampoco se había cruzado a ningún demonio. Todo estaba calmo, parecía que los muy malditos la evadieran a propósito. ¡Qué frustración! Bien… no importaba. Ya llegaría el momento. Pero esa falta de ruido no le gustaba nada…. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? Luego de todo el asunto de los testigos, del que habían escapado por muy poco, todo se había quedado en una especie de stand by. Buscaba indicios de nuevos sellos, se dirigía a investigar unos rumores. Algunos decían que Lilith estaba "trabajando" en un pueblo cercano.

Castiel se apareció en el asiento del acompañante.

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti.

-Para mi…yo no la saqué tan dura. Soy relativamente novata. Chris se llevó la peor parte. Y perdimos muchos amigos.

-Sé que crees que todo esto es demasiado. Pero te pido que no pienses en rendirte.

-¿Por qué me dices eso Castiel?

-Porque sé que lo has pensado. Pero aún no es tarde. Te lo garantizo.

-¿En verdad? Porque a veces tengo la sensación de que tus hermanos no hacen lo suficiente para ayudarnos… Y no me vengas con el cuento de que está fuera de mi comprensión…. ¡estoy harta de esa mierda…!

-Algunos creen que lo que está escrito debe suceder. Pero estoy convencido de que no quieren el infierno en la tierra…

-No quieres verlo… ¡Quítate la venda de los ojos….! ¡Y mira la realidad! ésta que yo sí puedo ver. ¿Y sabes por qué la veo…? Porque la veo con ojos humanos. Y así es como tú deberías verlas….

-Lo siento. No sé cómo hacer eso….

-Yo apuesto a que si…

"Y ya que te tengo aquí y ha salido el tema…" pensó ella.

-Cass… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si.

-Sé que te sonará muy raro. Pero necesito saberlo….

-¿Qué es?

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?, digo, el día en que te presentaste con ese recipiente.

-Si.

-¿Recuerdas que me emocioné de más y te di un abrazo?

-Si.

-Bueno… El caso es que en ese momento… yo tuve una sensación. Sentí una fuerza que brotaba de tu cuerpo…

-Mi gracia.

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi gracia. La gracia es la fuerza vital del ángel. Allí reside su poder. Su… magia. Tú puedes percibirla. Es posible que la sientas como un calor intenso, o tal vez como una corriente eléctrica muy fuerte.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo! Esa sensación… ¿es propia de los ángeles? ¿…O… Existe algún otro ser sobrenatural capaz de generar algo semejante…?

-Pues. No. La gracia es única de los ángeles. No existe nada que se le parezca.

-Ah… ya veo.- dijo pensativa.

Pero no se atrevió a pensar demasiado frente a Castiel. No sabía si aún tenía la costumbre de leerle a mente, y decidió no arriesgar más de lo necesario. Torció el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Y… qué pasa con los demonios...? ¿Por qué me provocan ese hormigueo…?

-Es por el mismo motivo por el que percibes la gracia, debido a tu lazo de sangre con Lilith. En realidad todos los cazadores son potenciales receptores, pero en ti ese don es mucho más intenso. Debido a que la línea de sangre se ha mantenido más pura. Desciendes de cazadores. Por parte de tu padre y de tu madre.

-¿Cómo que todos los cazadores…?

-Si… es algo que se prefiere ocultar, pero los cazadores llevan la sangre de Lilith. Es por eso que son un imán de seres maléficos. Ella fue el primer demonio. Pero cuando Lucifer la corrompió conservaba su inocencia, esa que Adán y Eva perdieron al comer el fruto del árbol del Conocimiento. Allí perdieron el don de ver ángeles.

-La mayoría empezamos a cazar porque nos hemos vistos enfrentados al mal…

-Así es. Y eso no es casual… Pero nadie lo sabe en realidad. Creo que ni siquiera los propios demonios. Y no debería habértelo dicho…

-Has hecho bien. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Gracias por confiar en mí. Imagino que no debe ser fácil.

* * *

-Muy bien hijo de puta. ¿Vas a decírmelo o te lo tendré que sacar a la fuerza…?

-Pierdes tu tiempo- dijo el hombre atado a la silla- sigue jugando a los espías mientras Lilith esta lejos de aquí rompiendo otro sello.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Erika.

-No pienso decirte. No confiamos en ti… ahora te juntas con ángeles… que decepción… Creíamos en ti…

-Aún puedo ser útil… no es a Lilith a quién busco ahora mismo…. Es a un demonio llamado Ruby. ¿La conoces?

-No me acuerdo…

-¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?

Ella se dio la vuelta y sacó algo de su mochila. Una espada. La levantó frente a él.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- le preguntó- Una espada… pero no cualquier espada…. Una muy especial. Y quien me la dio me prometió que podría hacerte un gran daño con ella… y no solo a ti… a cualquiera. Incluyendo a tu gran jefa…

-Mentira….- dijo el demonio, mostrando signos de evidente afectación.

-No lo crees, pero te asusta… la verdad es que me muero por saber si de verdad funciona…- le dijo apoyando el arma en el centro de su pecho.

Hizo un poco de presión, la suficiente como para provocarle una pequeña herida. Él empezó a gritar como loco. Su piel empezó a quemarse. Era verdad. Estaba sintiendo un insoportable dolor.

-¡Vaya…! ¿Qué te parece…? Resultó que era cierto… ¡Cómo mola…! Ahora dile a Lilith que si no quiere que la use con ella, tendrá que darme algunas explicaciones…. ¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO?

-No.

-Volverás al infierno. Y le llevarás mi mensaje. Ya que ella no se digna a atenderme. Y si te niegas… te atravesaré con esto- le amenazó blandiendo la espada.

-Entiendo. Libérame.

-¿Qué parte no has entendido? No te liberaré… si lo hago irás a cualquier lado menos a buscar a Lilth. Lo lamento… ¡Vete al infierno! Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...

Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te….

* * *

Erika salió de su escondite y enfrentó a la mujer que quedó atrapada en la trampa que había dibujado en el techo:

-Sabía que vendrías. Eres tan predecible….- dijo mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Es que no me conoces, Ruby? Tal vez no eres tan lista como dicen….

-Erika…. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te podrás escapar?

-Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo a ti… ¿Por qué no me cuentas a mí también ese cuentito de que quieres muerta a Lilith….? ¿O será que yo no voy a creérmelo…?

-Ah… si… me olvidaba que eras menos crédula que Sam…- dijo Ruby con una suave carcajada.

-¿Sabes, Ruby? Yo no creo en las "buenas intenciones" de Lilith... Y tampoco en las tuyas. Pienso que juegan al gato y al ratón y me gustaría saber por qué.

-Yo no sé a que juega Lilith… yo solo quiero…

-Bla bla bla bla bla…-interrumpió Erika con sarcasmo- Ya no quiero oír eso…. Fui suficientemente clara. Y tú no te vas de aquí hasta que yo sepa toda la verdad. Los ángeles dicen que están aquí para detener el Apocalipsis, pero no nos dicen donde está Lilith, que casualmente es la única que puede romper los sellos que aprisionan a Lucifer. Lilith dice que no quiere liberar a Lucifer, pero sigue rompiendo sellos. Y acusa a Sam por el Apocalipsis. Y tú dices que quieres a Lilith muerta para que no rompa los sellos, pero sin embargo siempre se te escapa… Y además enseñas a Sam esos truquitos para matar demonios… Y yo me estoy desangrando los sesos, tratando de armar este rompecabezas. Y no tengo dudas de que no puedo hacerlo porque uno de ustedes me oculta la pieza que falta.

-Pues yo no la tengo…. ¡Déjame salir…!

-¿O qué?

-O no saldrás viva de aquí.- aseguró Ruby con mucha seriedad.

-¿Y quién va matarme? Tú no puedes. Estás metida ahí…- señaló la trampa con el dedo.

-Tal vez lo haga yo- dijo la voz a su espalda

Erika se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer parada detrás de ella.

-Lilith…- dijo- ¿Te has buscado un cuerpo a tu medida? ¿Eh?

- Vaya… te vuelves cada día más fuerte… lástima que ya no me sirves para nada.

Inmediatamente levantó su mano hacia techo rompiendo el sello que allí estaba dibujado.

-Bueno…- dijo Erika- ustedes dos parecen llevarse muy bien, tomando en cuenta que una quiere muerta a la otra….

-No todo es como parece.- afirmó Lilith. -¡Lárgate!- le ordenó a Ruby.

-¿¡Por qué le has liberado?!- se quejó Erika- ¿Tienes una idea del tiempo y el esfuerzo que me ha llevado dar con ella?

-Si… lo comprendo, pero por desgracia es tarde para eso.

-Y es tarde para ti- la voz de Uriel se oyó a sus espaldas.

-Sabía que tú estabas en todo esto.- desenvainó su espada- No te me acerques, te lo advierto…

-Yo obedecería si fuera tú… ángel- opinó Lilith.

-Tú cállate, puta. ¿Sabes? Nos has causado demasiados problemas. Si hubieras dejado que Lilith te poseyera los sellos ya estarían todos abiertos, hace ya mucho tiempo, solo faltaría esperar el gran final; pero en cambio de eso lo has entorpecido todo. Pero eso se acabó. Tú estás acabada. La humanidad está acabada. Han sido un problema desde que Dios los creó y ahora eso se va a acabar. No quedará ninguno, te lo garantizo. Él nunca debió ser castigado. Él tenía razón. Ustedes son escoria.

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?

-De Lucifer… por supuesto.- se acercaba lentamente.

-Ni siquiera te me acerques- amenazó Erika moviéndose y midiendo la distancia con el ángel.

Él siguió avanzando. Ella levantó su espada y le atacó. Para sorpresa de Uriel el corte que recibió le provocó un intenso dolor.

-¿Pero qué…?

Lilith comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-Idiota…. Te lo dije…

Y acto seguido desapareció.

-Esto no se queda así, sucia monita. Con Alaister muerto ya no nos queda ningún obstáculo para que Ruby termine su misión y lo traiga de regreso. Solo tú… Tal vez tu arma pueda herirme, pero no es fácil acabar con un ángel.

Uriel desapareció, sin embargo Erika supo que todavía se encontraba en la habitación.

-Pero hay algo que se te olvida, mono alado… ¡Que yo puedo saber donde estás!

Erika se dio la vuelta dando una estocada en lo que parecía el aire mismo. Pero de pronto la sangre de Uriel comenzó a correr por la hoja de la espada y éste se volvió visible nuevamente. Ella retiró la espada que estaba clavada en su abdomen y el cuerpo del ángel cayó al piso, debilitado.

Ella también se sintió débil. Estaba mareada. Sentía que su cuerpo había perdido las fuerzas. Las piernas le temblaron y decidió que era el momento de huir.

Corrió como pudo hasta el exterior, subió a su coche, arrancó y se fue. Tenía que advertirles a todos los que estaba pasando. Era demasiado grave. Mucho más de lo que pensaba. Y muy pronto todos los ángeles estarían reclamando su cabeza.


	21. Chapter 21 El complot

**El complot.**

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Castiel con gravedad.- ¿Por qué te has escondido de mí durante tanto tiempo?

Le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrarla. Ella le había convencido de que le enseñara a protegerse de los ángeles, y él lo había hecho, había confiado en ella. Y ahora todo estaba confuso. Ella utilizó esas artimañas para eludirlo a él también.

-¿¡QUÉ HA OCURRIDO?! ¿¡TIENES EL CORAJE DE PREGUNTÁRMELO?! ¡Cómo si no lo supieras Cas!

-No. No lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto.

-Uriel me atacó trató de matarme….- dijo llorando rabiosamente.

-Él dijo otra cosa…

-¡¿DE QUÉ ME ESTÁS ACUSANDO, CASTIEL?! ¿De qué? DILO YA

-No te acuso. No entiendo lo que te pasa.

-Me pasa que hace rato que descubrí que vosotros no sois nuestros amigos. Uriel me llamó mona de barro. El hombre que me arrojó al infierno me llamó del mismo modo.

-¿Estás segura? Lo que dices es muy grave.

-Lo estoy. Jamás podría olvidarlo… Creo que ellos liberaron a Lilith… Es por eso que no podemos encontrarle. Porque ellos la están protegiendo.

-¿Podrá ser posible?- dijo Castiel pensativo.

-¿Me dices que no sabes nada?

-No. Pero…- la miró fijamente, como si hubiese recibido una revelación.- Alguien está matando ángeles… Y no pudimos descubrir quién está detrás de todo eso. Capturamos a un demonio…

-Alaister.- interrumpió Erika.

-Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Uriel lo mencionó, dijo que estaba muerto y que ahora yo era el último obstáculo.

-Le habíamos capturado, pero escapó misteriosamente y Sam lo mató… Pero antes de morir dijo que Lilith no era la responsable… Es que Uriel llegó malherido, y te acusó a ti por esas muertes. Dijo que trabajabas para Lilith y que tenías un arma que mataba ángeles. Y que Alaister nos diría cómo lo estabas haciendo. Yo no quise creerle… No pude…Y además… Uriel confesó, me dijo que él estaba involucrado. Intentó matarme. Ahora está muerto. Pero no me dijo de quién recibía órdenes. El hecho es que ahora estoy en la mira, porque fui el último que lo vio…

-Es cierto, tengo un arma muy poderosa. No te lo dije porque no sabía si podía confiar en ti…. Pero ahora sé que si…

-¿Entonces es verdad?- preguntó Castiel desesperado.

-No. Mi arma no mata ángeles. Sólo los hiere. Y me deja fuera de combate cuando la uso, lamentablemente….

-¿Y debo creerlo?

-Mira- le dijo mostrando la espada.- Es ésta… Tómala. Mírala.

-Hay un hechizo sobre ella. ¿Verdad?- dijo el ángel tocando el arma.

-Si. Usa el poder de mi alma.

-Lo canaliza y lo usa para dañar al oponente…- Castiel miró el arma, fascinado.

-Pero no los mata. Quién me la dio me lo ha advertido… De hecho, quien me la dio no fue capaz de asegurar si sería útil contra seres tan poderosos.

-Voy a hacer unas averiguaciones… - dijo Cas- Agradezco tu confianza en mí…

Y desapareció.

-Vaya… pensé que el angelito nunca se iría….

-Lilith… ¿Qué haces ahí…?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo. ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TI, DE LOS ÁNGELES Y DEL PUTO APOCALIPSIS! No cuentes conmigo…ni tú ni nadie…

-¡Escúchame! ¿Por qué crees que Uriel se apareció el otro día? Porque no quería que yo hablara contigo… Están vigilándome….

-¿Ah, si? ¿No me digas?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Vas a escucharme!- le exigió Lilith- Ellos me liberaron para romper los sellos. Y es verdad que Ruby y yo no somas tan… enemigas… como parecía… Ella trabaja para mí. Sigue mis órdenes. Pero yo no quiero abrir la jaula…Y darles gusto a esos asquerosos ángeles…

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Eh?- preguntó Erika con sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes cuál es la exigencia de Dios para abrir la jaula de su caprichoso hijito mimado? MI MUERTE. Pero no es justo que yo muera para que el hijo pródigo vuelva a la tierra… él me convirtió en lo que soy, ¿y ahora debo pagar el precio? No estoy dispuesta. No me rendiré sin luchar. ¿Y tú? …

-¿Qué? Estás mintiendo….

-No…. Y Sam es el encargado de matarme. Para eso le han preparado. Es lo que Ruby está haciendo. Enseñarle a ser un asesino de demonios. Y ya está listo. Ha matado a Alaister. Pero resulta que yo… no tengo intenciones de morir…

-¿Castiel sabe esto?

-¡JAJAJA!...No… el pobrecito cree que está del lado de los buenos…Quiero que me ayudes….

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué hagas de la tierra tu spa personal?

Lilith rió histéricamente.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y Lucifer…?

-Qué Lucifer os quiere a todos muertos… Pero para mí… sois un negocio… el infierno es para los hombres…Y piénsalo… Tú y yo…convertidas en una sola, doblegando a los machos, limpiando el piso con sus feas y asquerosas caras… y alzándonos con el poder… ¿Acaso no suena grandioso?

-¡Uf! No sabes cuánto…-le respondió Erika con sarcasmo. -Si tienes que morir, muérete tranquila… Yo no te voy a ayudar…No tendrás mi cuerpo.

-Bien… si quieres perderte la fiesta… allá tú… Te diré donde está Ruby, si te interesa detenerlo todavía. Mátala, y tendrás un obstáculo menos. Es tu decisión.

* * *

Eleonor volaba por la ruta. Aún estaba a tiempo. No estaba segura de si debía confiar o no en Lilith, pero todo coincidía. Había pedido ayuda a Castiel pero no le había respondido. No sabía que hacer. ¿Estaba Cas en problemas? ¿Y por su culpa?

Intentó localizar a Dean Winchester, pero él no quiso hablar con ella. Fue con Bobby pero no consiguió nada. Aparentemente Ruby les había dicho que trabajaba para Lilith y por eso había querido matar a Sam… ese error le había costado demasiado caro…ahora nadie creía en ella…

No tenía muchas opciones. Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Y de cualquier manera, esta vez no habría inocentes involucrados. Iría por Ruby. Solo esperaba no estar equivocándose. "¿Y si Liltih me está utilizando? ¿Y si Ruby de verdad trata de ayudarnos y yo la mato? ¿Y si me mintió y lo que quiere es destruir la tierra junto a Lucifer?"

Tenía la cabeza llena de esos pensamientos cuando el móvil le sonó.

-¿Qué pasa Chris?

-¿Qué pasa? Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. Bobby me llamó, dijo que fuiste a verle. ¿Dónde estás?

-Lo siento. Tengo que arreglar algo.

-¡La última vez que me dijiste eso hiciste una idiotez!

-Lo siento Chris. Agradezco que cuides de mí. Pero te aseguro que no dejaré que ningún inocente salga herido.

-¡Erika! ¡Quiero que vengas inmediatamente aquí!- le ordenó- lo que sea lo arreglaremos juntos. ¡Tenemos que estar juntos…!

-¡No! No me queda tiempo. Perdóname… ¿Has visto a Cas?

-No. Ha desparecido.

-Lo ves… ni siquiera Cas está a salvo… no puedo arriesgarme. Adiós amigo. Hasta pronto.

-Dime que no dirás que sí a esa puta….

-Te lo juro. Antes muerta que ser su títere….

Le cortó y apagó su móvil.

* * *

Entró al edificio en construcción. La espada en su mano. No había tiempo de poner trampas. Serían una contra la otra. Subió las escaleras, despacio. Tenía miedo hasta de que le oyera respirar. Revisó todos los pisos. Alcanzó el último. No la encontró en ninguno.

"¿Será que Lilith me ha mentido? ¿O tal vez alguien le advirtió que yo vendría? Naaaa… Lilith dijo que trabajaba sola... además, puedo sentir su presencia"

Se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Ruby apareció súbitamente detrás de ella.

-¿Es que no sabes cuando no eres bienvenida? ¿Verdad?- le dijo

La golpeó en el rostro con tanta fuerza que salió volando por el aire. El golpe contra el suelo fue tan fuerte que soltó su espada, la que rebotó y cayó al vacío desde el último piso.

"Maldición. Mi espada" pensó desesperada. "¿Y ahora qué hago?"

Trató de levantarse, se puso de rodillas y apoyó sus manos en el suelo. Ruby aprovechó para patearle las costillas. Erika sintió un tronido acompañado de un dolor muy agudo. Una costilla había cedido ante el golpe. Quedó tumbada boca arriba. Su adversaria era mucho más fuerte. La levantó de la chaqueta y la arrojó por el aire. Trató de incorporarse, pero no lo logró. Ruby estaba de nuevo a su lado para castigarla otra vez.

-¿No sabes cuando rendirte? ¿Eh?- le dijo mirándola con desprecio, demasiado cerca de su rostro como para notar que Erika extraía un pequeño cuchillo del interior de su bota.

-Afortunadamente no….- le respondió ella clavándole el arma en el vientre.

La acuchilló una y otra y otra vez.

-¡¿TE GUSTA ESO, PUTA!? ¡ES HIERRO CONSAGRADO! ¿¡CÓMO SE SIENTE?!

Ruby recibió las dolorosas puñaladas con asombro. Erika logró incorporarse, tomó envión y asestó una puñalada en el cuello del demonio. Sin pensar que ese sería el peor error que cometería esa noche…

La sangre brotaba abundantemente del cuello de Ruby. Erika la sujetó del cabello.

-No vas a usar más a Sam. No te lo permitiré…Si no puedo matarte…- dijo con voz entrecortada- te enviaré al infierno… Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…

-NOOOOOO. NO FRACASARÉ- gritó Ruby como si de pronto hubiera recuperado las fuerzas.

Se trenzaron en una lucha, ambas estaban gravemente heridas…

- Omnis incursio… infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis….congregatio… et secta diabolica...

Le costaba hablar. Le faltaba el aire y respiraba con dolor y dificultad.

- Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te

Ruby la empujó arrojándola al suelo.

- Cessa decipere humanas… creaturas, eisque…eterna perditionìs venenum… propinare...

Se incorporó intentando acuchillarle de nuevo pero Ruby esquivó su ataque.

- Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallacia, hostis humana salutis...

Ruby comenzaba a sentir el dolor que el hechizo le provocaba. Pero no cedió en su avance. Forcejearon de nuevo. El demonio la empujaba. No advirtió que iba directamente hacia el charco que la sangre había formado.

- Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto

Y en ese momento fue cuando Erika pisó la sangre y resbaló en ella. Perdió el cuchillo al intentar evitar golpearse contra el piso. Ruby aprovechó ese reflejo y se apoderó del arma. La apuñaló en la espalda. Erika, no obstante consiguió levantarse e intentar recuperarlo, pero el demonio la tomó por el cuello desde atrás y le dio una segunda puñalada en el abdomen.

- invocato a nobis sancto…et terribili nomine...

Intentaba inútilmente terminar el exorcismo, cuando recibió una tercera e implacable puñalada, directamente en su pecho. Sintió como se ahogaba con su propia sangre cuando ésta empezó a invadir su pulmón. Cayó al suelo intentando respirar, pero no lo lograba.

-Hasta nunca… puta.- le dijo Ruby arrojando el cuchillo a su lado.

Erika la vio alejarse con desesperación e impotencia. Iba a morir. Lo sabía. Podía sentir la vida escapándose de su cuerpo a medida que éste se enfriaba.

- quem inferi tremunt...- susurró

- Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos… Do…mi...n...e

Ahora ya no era un exorcismo. Era una plegaria.

- Ut Ecclesiam…. tuam se…cura…. tibi facias… liberta…te servire…

Era el final… se había terminado.

- te ro…ga...mus, audi… nos.

Cerró los ojos esperando la muerte. Pero en lugar de eso percibió unos pasos. Abrió los ojos. Alguien estaba parado frente a ella. Su vista estaba muy nublada para ver de quién se trataba. Solo vio unos zapatos negros.

-Ni se te ocurra que vas a morir esta noche, cariño. Yo no lo permitiré.


	22. Chapter 22 Respiración artificial

**Respiración artificial.**

La doctora Maggie Coleman terminaba su ronda en la sala de emergencias. Caminaba hacia la estación de enfermería para dejar sentado su informe cuando una escena escalofriante detuvo su marcha al llegar al pasillo principal del piso. Un hombre estaba ahí parado en medio de un enorme charco de sangre la cual tenía origen en el cuerpo de una joven a la que sostenía estoicamente entre sus brazos.

-Esta joven ha sido brutalmente agredida. Es muy importante para mí. Necesito que le salve la vida.- dijo casi sonriendo.

"¿Está sonriendo? ¿Cómo puede sonreír?" pensó Maggie.

-¡RAPIDO! ¡UNA CAMILLA!- ordenó- y usted no se mueva de ahí. Tendrá que contestar unas cuantas preguntas.

-No cruzaré esa puerta- dijo animadamente señalando la salida.

-¿Cómo entró sin que lo vieran los guardias?- mientras ponían a la chica en la camilla

-Soy muy discreto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Rápido. Al shock room. Ordenó.

Una enfermera cortaba su ropa mientras otra le colocaba una intravenosa.

-Quiero 10 unidades de O negativa.

-Mujer, caucásica, de entre 23 a 26 años con tres heridas visibles de arma blanca. Una en la zona lumbar posterior, la otra en el abdomen y la tercera en la cavidad torácica entre la 9ª y la 10ª costillas con evidente laceración del pulmón. Ha perdido mucha sangre. - informó uno de los médicos residentes.

-La presión está muy baja. 8/4 y bajando El oxígeno también: 76%. Ritmo cardíaco 45 y en descenso. Frecuencia respiratoria 10/12

-Hay que intubar ahora y estabilizarla. Necesita cirugía. Apliquen 0,1 mgs de epinefrina.

La enfermera obedeció las órdenes ágilmente.

-La presión y el ritmo cardíaco aumentan.- comunicó uno de los médicos.

-Bien. Pero también aumentará la hemorragia, hay que detenerla. Llevadla al quirófano.- ordenó Maggie.

* * *

Christopher entró a toda prisa por la puerta del hospital. Se acercó al mostrador y habló con la enfermera.

-Disculpe.- dijo visiblemente nervioso- recibí una llamada de este hospital. Me dijeron que una amiga se encuentra aquí. Su nombre es Jacqueline Green.

-Si. Aguarde un momento.

-¿Señor Kelvin? ¿Frank Kelvin?- dijo la doctora unos minutos más tarde.

-Si.

-Recibimos a la señorita Green hace algunas horas. Su nombre se encontraba agendado en su móvil como contacto de emergencia. ¿Es usted familiar?

-No. Soy un amigo. Ella no tiene parientes vivos. Pero es como una hermana para mí…

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó con desesperación.

-Ingresó a la guardia con tres graves heridas de arma blanca. Y un par de costillas rotas. La estabilizamos y la llevamos a cirugía. Tenía varios órganos severamente dañados y comprometidos. Le extirpamos un riñón, parte del hígado y el bazo. Ahora está estable, pero muy grave. El pronóstico es reservado. Tiene un shock séptico debido a una infección en el pulmón provocada por una de las laceraciones. Está en coma inducido. Ahora está en manos de Dios.

-¿Dónde la encontraron?

-No lo sabemos. Un hombre la trajo. Pero no pudo ser localizado posteriormente.

-¿Usted lo recuerda?

-Lo siento. Vemos mucha gente en la guardia. Pero puedo decirle algo: no era muy alto, vestía un traje negro y parecía… impasible. Ese hombre me dio escalofríos…

-¿Podría reconocerle si le viera?

-No lo creo… vemos mucha gente en la guardia, y lamentablemente no prestamos mayor atención a eso. Nos concentramos en atender a los pacientes. Esto es emergencias… usted entenderá…

-Si… ¿Puedo ver a mi amiga?

-Lo lamento. Eso no será posible dentro de las próximas horas.

* * *

-Señor Kelvin- dijo la enfermera- ya puede ver a su amiga .Solo unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Chris entró en el cuarto de terapia intensiva. Erika estaba llena de cables y tubos. No soportaba verla así. El sonido mecánico del respirador artificial, sumado al monitor cardíaco le provocó una sensación espantosa.

-Sé fuerte, por favor. Sé fuerte….- le dijo- tienes que salir de ésta, ¿me has entendido? No puedes dejarme solo ahora… -su voz se quebró - encontraré al que te hizo esto… lo va a lamentar. Lo juro. Pero no te rindas.

-Se acabó el tiempo. Debe retirarse, señor.

-Se ve agotado- le dijo la enfermera al salir- Lleva casi dos días aquí ¿Por qué no se va a su casa? De nada le servirá estar aquí. Ella no despertará de momento. Y si lo hace no irá a ningún lado. Se lo garantizo.

-No… tengo que cuidar de ella…

-Pero aquí está a salvo. Se lo prometo. Y le avisaremos si mejora.

"No" pensó Chris. "Nadie está a salvo, en ningún lado. Y menos ella"

-No se preocupe, yo lo reemplazaré- dijo Garth que acababa de llegar.

La enfermera regresó a su estación y dejó solos a los dos hombres.

-No iré a ninguna parte.- se quejó Chris.

-Oh… si. Te irás. Tienes que dormir. Y haznos un favor a todos y date una ducha… Yo la vigilaré… ¿es que no confías en mi?

-Tienes razón. Perdóname amigo.

* * *

La enfermera comprobó el suero, el ritmo cardíaco, la frecuencia respiratoria y la temperatura. Anotó todo en la planilla que colgaba a los pies de la cama. Estaba por retirarse cuando advirtió que la paciente abría los ojos.

-Hola…. Jackie... Bienvenida- le dijo amigablemente.- relájate, aún estás delicada.- agregó al notar que ella se agitaba.

"¿Por qué me llama Jakie?" se preguntó. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. La voz no le salía. No podía articular las palabras.

-Tranquila. Date tiempo. Llamaré a los médicos.

Salió de la habitación. En pocos minutos una doctora estuvo a su lado.

-No…. No puedo… moverme.- balbuceó

-Es normal… tranquila. La has pasado fatal…- le aclaró mientras revisaba el reflejo de sus pupilas.

- ¿Sientes dolor?- preguntó revisando sus heridas.

-Sssi.

-Es normal. Y en cierta forma es una buena noticia. Aumentaré un poco la dosis de los calmantes.

Se fue hacia la puerta y dijo:

-Ya puede pasar, señor ansioso…

Chris entró en la habitación con un gesto de emoción.

-¿Puedo quedarme solo con ella?

-Por supuesto. Pero solo unos minutos. Necesita descansar.- dijo Maggie cerrando la puerta.

-No me puedo creer que hayas despertado.- dijo tomándole la mano.

-Chris… tienes que de…te...nerle….

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Ruby…fue Ruby… tienes que detenerla.- balbuceaba muy lentamente con un hilo de voz- Está usando a Sam…. Él matará a Li...lith… su muerte es el último sello… va a iniciar el Apocalipsis.

-Lo se….

-Tienes que detenerlos….

Él se quedó mirándola. No sabía cómo decírselo.

-Erika. Cielo. Lo lamento. – no podía mentirle- No pudimos evitarlo. Lucifer está libre.

-¡Qué!

-Fue hace 1 mes…. Llevas casi 2 meses aquí. Hace apenas dos días que te sacaron del coma inducido y te quitaron el respirador artificial. Es por eso que no puedes moverte. Te operaron 2 veces. Por poco no la cuentas…

Ella empezó a llorar. La enfermera entró con los calmantes.

-Salga de aquí. Está muy nerviosa. Vamos a sedarla. Necesita descansar.

* * *

Una semana después ya lograba moverse aunque todavía con dificultad. Al menos ya no necesitaba que nadie le ayudara a llevarse la comida a la boca. Ya podía sujetar los cubiertos el tiempo suficiente.

Castiel entró por la puerta. Ella lo miró con emoción.

-Cas… ¿dónde estabas? Creí que me habías abandonado.

-Yo… estaba… avergonzado…

-¿¡Por qué?!

-Mira lo que te pasó. Si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto, no habrías estado al borde de la muerte…

-¡No digas eso! Anda… ven aquí. – dijo señalando la cama- Siéntate a mi lado.

Él se acercó con la cabeza agachada.

-No tienes que sentir culpa. Enfrentar a Ruby fue mi decisión. Lo único que lamento es haber perdido la Durendal…Aunque podrías haberme curado… digo… al menos. Ya no soporto estos dolores.

El ángel guardó silencio.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?- le preguntó desconcertada.

-Porque…cuando podía hacerlo… no lo hice, y luego me di cuenta de todo y me rebelé. Intenté evitar que abrieran la jaula. Aunque fue tarde. Pero ya… no soy bienvenido en el cielo… y me quitaron algunos poderes… entre ellos el de curar…

-Oh…. Cas… ¡esos hijos de puta…! lo siento tanto…- dijo abrazándolo.- Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte… solo pídelo…

-¡Oh! ¡Lamento interrumpir!- exclamó animadamente Garth entrando por la puerta…

-Eres un tonto…- le dijo ella.

-Los doctores dicen que si sigues así, en una semana podrás irte a casa. Eso si la fiebre no regresa…

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo Castiel.

-¿Han encontrado mi espada?

-No. Fuimos a la dirección que nos diste, pero no la hallamos. Hablamos con todos, pero nadie vio nada.

-Es una reliquia no puede pasar desapercibida….

-Tal vez Ruby se la llevó….

-Espero que no…

-¿Y al hombre que me trajo?

-Tampoco… pedimos las grabaciones de seguridad. Pero no logramos una imagen estable. Hay mucha estática cuando él aparece. Lo que nos da la pauta de que es un ser muy poderoso. Solo pudimos comprobar que iba vestido de negro y que ni entró ni salió por la puerta. Solo apareció en el hall contigo en los brazos y desapareció nuevamente cuando entraste en el shock room.

-Genial….-protestó ella.

-Bien… me voy, si no necesitas nada más….

-No. Está bien. Gracias.

La enfermera entró unos minutos más tarde.

-Tienes más visitas… hoy estás muy solicitada. – bromeó.

-¿Sam? ¿Dean? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Nosotros veníamos a disculparnos….- Sam se aclaró la garganta mientras empujaba a su hermano con el codo-… (Ayúdame…)- susurró en voz baja.

-Si…- agregó Dean, visiblemente incómodo- es que lamentamos, yo lamento no haberte escuchado.

-¿Cómo ibas a imaginarte algo así….?- no tienes que pedir disculpas. He sido yo quien metió la pata en principio.

-Cuando Chris nos dijo lo que había pasado, y que habías estado tan mal por tratar de ayudar… nos sentimos fatal…

-Está bien, chicos. Lo importante es que finalmente todo se ha aclarado. Espero que podamos trabajar todos juntos.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó Dean notando la presencia de Castiel, que permanecía en un rincón desde hacía unos momentos.

-Cas es mi amigo- dijo ella.- el me salvó la vida. Me rescató cuando caí al infierno… me rescató de la perdición como dijo él…

-Ah… ya veo que le haces el mismo cuentito a todos ¿eh?- se quejó Dean.

-Pareces molesto… ¿Cuál es tu problema?- indagó ella.

-Es que creía que ser rescatado del infierno era un acontecimiento exclusivo, que solo le había ocurrido a él.- bromeó Sam.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- se quejó Dean. Visiblemente enfadado.- No todos los días descubro que mi ángel ha sacado a alguien más de abajo.

-¿Tu ángel?- preguntó Erika con visible malestar.- ¿es que es de tu propiedad….?

-No…. Yo solo digo…

-¡¿Estás celoso?!- le acusó ella.

-¡NO! ¿Celoso?... ¿¡pero qué dices?!

-Ya Dean, no seas infantil… - se quejó Sam.- no estamos aquí por eso. Escucha… si necesitas algo… lo que sea… Solo dilo.

-Gracias Sam. Lo tendré en cuenta. Y lo mismo va para ustedes. Y denle mis saludos a Bobby…

-Lo haremos. ¿Vamos Cas?- dijo Dean

-¿Acaso es tu mascota o qué? Se quedará conmigo si es lo que quiere.

-¿Qué me has dicho?- protestó Dean- tenemos una crisis ahí fuera. Intentamos parar al diablo y tú quieres a mi ángel para que te haga de dama de compañía y llorar sobre su hombro…

-¡Repite eso y te patearé el culo! Idiota. Tienes suerte de que aún no pueda levantarme de aquí fácilmente o te daría tu merecido.- amenazó la muchacha.

-Hey. Quieren dejar de comportarse como dos niños disputándose una piruleta….- los interrumpió Sam.

-Ella empezó…- se quejó Dean.

-Lo siento. Es que tu hermano me exaspera… Cas… vete si tienes que hacerlo…

-Creo que será mejor que los acompañe….- dijo Castiel.- ¿Estarás bien?

-¡Claro que si!- le dijo estirando sus brazos como lo hacen los niños que quieren un abrazo de sus madres.

Él interpretó correctamente su gesto y se acercó a abrazarla. Ella lo besó en la mejilla; en clara provocación hacia el mayor de los hermanos.

Hasta pronto, ángel del Señor- dijo ella, sabiendo que esto ofuscaría a Dean.

-Si… no vemos- dijo Castiel visiblemente incómodo.

Y se retiró en compañía de los Winchester.

* * *

Una semana más tarde le daban el alta como lo habían prometido. Regresaban a casa.

-Bien… Jackie Green… tu recuperación ha sido sorprendente, vuelves a casa…- dijo Maggie.- si me dices que vives en Jericho pensaré que es demasiada coincidencia…

"Genial", pensó Erika. La serie solo tenía dos fans y ambas estaban reunidas en esa habitación de hospital.

-No comprendo- le dijo poniendo la cara más inocente de que disponía.

-Te llamas como el prota de esa serie… Jericho…. Jake Green… ¿no la conoces?

-No….-mintió.

-Pues ha sido mi favorita… es una pena que la cancelaran…Bueno… solo tienes que firmar éstos papeles. Y ya estás fuera…

-Gracias, doctora.

* * *

Decidieron que la casa de sus padres en medio de la nada sería el mejor refugio. Aunque tenían la impresión de que no estaban a salvo en ninguna parte…

Cuando entraron los tres quedaron desconcertados. Sobre la mesa estaba la Durendal y el cuchillo de hierro consagrado que Erika había perdido aquella noche.

-¿Quién pudo dejarlas ahí?

-No lo sé… pero quien fuera, te conocía muy bien….

-¡Hey! Chicos. – llamó Garth- mirad esto.

Había restos de azufre debajo de la mesa.

-¿Un demonio? ¿Crees que un demonio la trajo?- preguntó Erika.

-No lo se…Pero lo único seguro es que han entrado aquí…

-Tenemos que sellar todo… ¡Maldita sea…!- protestó ella- ¿Es que no van a dejarnos en paz?

-Tú que crees…

* * *

**(¿Shippearon destiel...? jejeje aunque muy sutil... si. Yo también amo a esos dos...)**


	23. Chapter 23 Mentiras piadosas

**Mentiras piadosas.**

Las suturas no habían cicatrizado. Todavía no se encontraba en condiciones de pelear. Por más que insistía no se lo permitían. De modo que tenía que conformarse con tratar de encontrar pruebas que avalaran su teoría de que Satán podía morir. Por ahora, solo estudio, le advirtieron. Y estaba abocada a la tarea de encontrar el punto débil de ese engendro de Lucifer.

-Menudo embrollo en el que te has metido, preciosa- le dijo una voz a su espalda.

-¿Loki? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Déjame adivinar….! Mmmmm… ¿escondido como una rata cobarde?

-Oye… no me hables así… te he ayudado…

-Supongo que sí…

-He venido a visitarte… estuve en el hospital, pero estabas inconsciente.

-¿Estuviste ahí?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Si… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Ella se levantó para abrazarle.

-Te he extrañado. ¿Me ayudas a encontrar la forma de matar a Lucifer?

-¿Matar a Lucifer? ¿Estás loca? Eso no se puede… es pérdida de tiempo. Como lo fue intentar detener el Apocalipsis. ¿Lo ves?... casi mueres, ¿Y para qué? Para nada…

-Es muy consolador lo tuyo.- opinó con sarcasmo.

-Pues… te diré que nuestra única oportunidad es escondernos en el rincón más alejado de la tierra y esperar a que todo esto termine… ¡Eso es lo único que puedes hacer…! Y lo más sensato.

-¡Vaya….! Tu valentía me deja sin aliento…- le reprochó ella.

-No es cobardía. Es sentido común.

-Más bien me parece que estás tratando de esquivar algún tipo de bulto… Estás nervioso… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Siempre me discutes todo. Eso me pasa…

-No. Te encanta que te discuta… No es eso… hay algo más…-Dijo recostándose en la cama.- llegaste nervioso…

El se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó…

-No es nada…- le dijo.- Bueno. Si. Tienes razón. Tengo miedo…. Creo que todos lo tienen.

La abrazó más fuerte besándola. Deslizó disimuladamente la mano por detrás de la cabecera de la cama. Ella advirtió la maniobra.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó extrañada.

-Nada…

Estaba nervioso. No había dudas… ¿Qué se traía ahora este tipo?

-Tengo que irme. Ten cuidado.

-¿Así nada más? Estás apurado, según veo…

Y se quedó hablando sola.

* * *

Esa misma noche Chris y Erika veían las noticias. El mundo era un desastre. La mayoría de la gente hacía declaraciones del tipo: "Esto parece el fin del mundo" o "esto es casi apocalíptico".

-No me lo puedo creer.- dijo ella.- a veces pienso que despertaré y todo será mentira. Un mal sueño.

-Pero por desgracia es todo real.

Ella se paseaba por la habitación retorciendo su cerebro. Pensando. Y tratando de contener la ansiedad. Cuando su mirada se posó despreocupadamente en la cabecera de la cama. Algo brilló reflejando la luz.

-¿Qué narices es eso?- dijo

Metió la mano entre el colchón y la cabecera buscando el objeto que había llamado su atención. Extrajo un objeto metálico… era… ¿una espada? Era enorme.

-¿Qué es eso?- indagó Chris- ¿De dónde ha salido…? No hay lugar ahí para esconder semejante cosa….

-No lo se… nunca vi nada parecido…- le dijo ella- ¿Y tú?

-Jamás. ¿Crees que la dejó el mismo que trajo la Durendal?

-No- respondió Erika- eso fue hace semanas…. La habría encontrado antes… esto lo tuvieron que dejar aquí hoy mismo…. –dijo pensativa- ¡Loki! Será hijo de puta…

-¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Y no me lo dijiste?- le reprochó

-Lo siento…se me olvidó. Pero se veía nervioso. Y juraría que casi le descubro dejando esto aquí…

-¿Cómo pudo meterla ahí? No había espacio….

Erika metió la punta de la enorme espada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que colgaba del perchero y la empujó hacia abajo, ésta desapareció mágicamente dentro de la prenda.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó.

-¿Qué sabías?

-Las mismas propiedades mágicas del martillo de Thor… se esconde en cualquier parte. Con una diferencia….

-¿Cuál?

-Esto definitivamente no es vikingo…

-¿Y qué es…?

-No lo se… pero creo que tengo una idea… debo pensar como acorralar a nuestro semi dios escandinavo…

Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. La espada en el centro. Aún no salían de su asombro.

-¡Ya se!- dijo ella.- espero que funcione

Tomó su móvil y marcó un número.

-¡Hola! Habla Erika. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?... si… mas te valía que así fuera…-bromeó- Escucha necesito ese favor que me debes. Tenemos que vernos…. Bien…. ¿Dónde?... de acuerdo. Estaré ahí.

* * *

-Bien. Ya está todo listo. Le invocaré. Tú… esconde bien esa estaca, ¿quieres?- le dijo a Chris.

-Bien… solo espero que sepas lo que haces…

-Confía en mí….- dijo con muy poca convicción mientras quemaba los ingredientes.

Apareció en un rincón.

-¿Y ahora que os pasa? ¿Es que no podéis ataros las agujetas solos, niños?

-Hola…. Loki… ¿Por qué no te sientas? ¿Una copa?

-Demasiada amabilidad…. ¿Qué pasa?- dijo bebiendo.- Cielos… no soy exigente pero compra un vino de más calidad… este está agrio… vas a intoxicarte…

Erika y Chris intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Verás…. Loki- dijo poniendo énfasis en su nombre.

-¡Rayos! No me gusta la forma en que has pronunciado mi nombre….- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Extraño personaje… Loki… ¿Sabes, Chris? De los más obscuros… de la mitología… no solo de la escandinava… de los más obscuros de la mitología universal…Es hijo de Farbauti y Laufey, y se supone que tiene dos hermanos: Helblindi y Byleistr…. Pero casualmente nadie los ha visto jamás….

-Vaya... haces que me sienta halagado….- comentó Loki con claro nerviosismo.

-Si… hermano… vivir con esta tía es como tener la Wikipedia en el bolsillo…- bromeó Chris…

-¡Chirs! Basta. No quiero que nadie me detenga durante este sermón…

-El punto es que en verdad Loki tiene un comportamiento extraño… no es un dios, ni una deidad… no tiene culto… ni seguidores…. Nadie le hace ofrendas ni peticiones…él simplemente está ahí… como si hubiera salido de la nada…molestando a los dioses y extrañamente… ayudando a los humanos…como esa vez en que salvaste del gigante al hijo de ese granjero luego de que ninguno de los poderosos dioses pudiera ayudarle….

-Es una empollona…- se burló Chris…

-¡Chris! ¡Por favor! Trato de llegar a algo….- le retó- el punto es… que su origen es confuso y el papel que juega en la mitología lo es también… Esta es tu última oportunidad…. Quiero la verdad- le dijo mostrando una estaca.

Chris hizo lo mismo, obstruyendo la puerta.

-No se qué planeáis, pero no me quedaré a averiguarlo- dijo Loki chasqueando sus dedos.

Pero lejos de lo que esperaba, no se movió de su lugar. Volvió a chasquearlos, incrédulo. Pero nada pasaba.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes moverte?- le preguntó Erika.

-El vino…. No estaba agrio…

-No… Tenía una poción… salvo que uno de sus ingredientes es muy difícil de disimular…

-Ajenjo…

-Es una poción que me dio un brujo muy poderoso que me debía un favor…Inhibe cualquier tipo de magia…. Cualquiera… Ahora…. ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber…?

-Es difícil…. Tomando en cuenta que no me has hecho ninguna pregunta….

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué quién soy?- dijo muy nervioso- ¡Tú lo sabes! Soy yo…

-¿En serio?... ¡¿Quién eres?!

-Soy Loki.

-Loki…. El timador… el bromista… el embaucador… ¡¿Quién eres?!... – le dijo con todo acusador…

-¿Por qué no preguntas lo que quieres saber…?

-¡Quiero saber quién eres! Porque… ¡Encontré tu juguetito!- le gritó sacando la espada de su manga y arrojándola contra la mesa.

-Nunca he visto eso…

-¿Ah, no? Porque yo juraría que fuiste tú quién la dejó en mi cama…

-¿Y si fue así… qué? ¿Qué quieres probar….?

-¿Sabes…? La Biblia dice que la entrada del paraíso está custodiada por un ángel que porta una espada de fuego… ésta no es de fuego… pero si la miras con la luz apropiada, su reflejo te provoca un dolor en los ojos, muy similar al que provoca mirar directamente a una llama…Quiero que me digas por qué tienes esto…. Y quiero una explicación razonable…y creíble…

-Eso suena a que ya tienes una teoría… ¡Sorpréndeme!- la provocó- ¡Anda! ¡Dame tu mejor golpe… niña…!

-¡Dime qué es!

-No lo se…

-¿¡Qué tal si lo descubro mientras la uso para cortarte las pelotas?!Guarda esa estaca… Chris… no la necesitaremos…

-¿Y para qué las hicimos?- preguntó desconcertado…

-Son para un dios pagano… y él- señaló a Loki-… no lo es…

-¿Y qué es...?- volvió a preguntar con mayor asombro…

Ella se volvió hacia la mesa.

-¿Dónde está la espada?

Había desaparecido. Loki levantó su mano mostrando que la tenía en su poder.

- Los niños no deben jugar con cosas filosas…Es que hay un detalle que desconoces sobre ella…. Que regresa instantáneamente a su dueño allí dónde éste se encuentre….

-¿Por qué no me lo dices…?- miró a Loki fijamente.

-¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes…?- respondió él, visiblemente afectado.

-¡Porque esperaba que fueras sincero con alguien por una vez en toda tu existencia…!- dijo casi ahogándose en llanto.- pero principalmente… que fueras sincero contigo mismo…

-Erika…- interrumpió Christopher con temor- ¿Qué es…?

-Un ángel… es un ángel… esta es una espada de ángel… ¿Eres un ángel?- gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Un… ¿qué?- dijo el moreno, totalmente perdido en la conversación.

-Es un ángel…

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- preguntó

-Cuando conocí a Castiel.

-Castiel….- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- he tenido que esquivarlo todos estos años… aunque no ha sido tan difícil. No es de los más listos…

-Chris… ¿nos dejas a solas?

-Claro. Grita si me necesitas…

-No te necesitaré…- dijo ella

-No… le hablaba a Loki… o… a… quien sea… bueno… se entiende…- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Gabriel…

-¿Gabriel?...

Un recuerdo le asaltó de repente….la fiesta de Halloween… esa charla…

_-Llevo un vestido- acusó Erika- ¡cuenta como disfraz! ¿Y tú? ¿De qué vienes?_

_-De conserje en su tiempo libre…- Sugirió animadamente Beth._

_Los tres rieron…_

_-¿¡Pero que no ven!? Soy el arcángel Gabriel…_

_-¿Y tus alas, arcángel?- Cuestionó Erika_

_-Tú no puedes verlas… porque eres mortal…- le respondió con una seriedad asombrosa._

_-Por un momento parecía que hablabas en serio…Pero sé que no… Porque… eres muy bajito para ser un ángel…_

-No me lo creo….

-Lo ves… te lo dije, pero preferiste pensar que era una broma….

-Ahora lees mi mente. ¡Eres muy cortés…! ¡Todo un caballero…!- dijo con sarcasmo.-No me creo que me hayas hecho esto…

-No estabas lista para saberlo… pero me acorralaron y me vi obligado a guardar la espada en un sitio seguro. No tenía dudas de que la encontrarías… pero ya no tenía salida. Aunque de verdad no pensé que estabas tan segura de haberme descubierto.

-¿Entre los paganos...? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque era la única forma en que mi poder pasara desapercibido….

-¿Y cómo es que ellos no han notado que no eres del clan?

-Programa de protección al testigo…

Ella lo miró esperando una respuesta más clara.

-Con un hechizo muy poderoso que disimula mi verdadero aspecto.

-…Pero no puedes ocultar tu gracia… Y yo puedo percibirla…

-Así es…

-¿Por qué te fuiste del cielo?

-¿Tú por qué crees? Éramos felices, mis hermanos y yo…. Y de pronto mi padre llegó diciendo que los humanos eran mejores, y Lucifer no lo soportó. Las peleas comenzaron y no lo aguanté…. Me fui….

-¿Sólo eso?... Es decir… ¿que fue nuestra culpa?

-No… Es… complicado que lo entiendas…Pero tú no sabes lo que era… día tras día…. En lo que se estaban convirtiendo…

Su mirada reflejaba un intenso sufrimiento. Se lo notaba afectado. Conmovido.

-Lo lamento…- dijo Gabriel.

-Yo lo lamento más. Lamento que no confiaras en mí….sin mencionar que casi muero en ese hospital… y tú pudiste sacarme de ahí…. Y no lo hiciste…

-Pero no moriste. ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si te curaba? ¿Eh? Hubieras salido corriendo a enfrentarlos de nuevo. Y hubieras muerto….No puedes detenerlo… Nunca pudimos. Fue una ilusión…. Nos engañamos a nosotros mismos… Si. Hablo en plural. Me incluyo. Yo también pensé que podríamos. ¡Pero no se puede! Pero pensé… que a ti sí podía salvarte….

-¿Y cuándo fui a buscarte y pedirte que me ayudaras a protegerme de los ángeles?... Tú lo sabías todo…. Y te callaste…

Gabriel guardó silencio.

-Esa espada…. ¿Para qué sirve?- preguntó ella.

-¿Tú que crees?

-¡DÍMELO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

-Para matar ángeles…- respondió Gabriel con voz casi imperceptible.

-¡¿Para qué?! NO TE HE OÍDO- le reprochó Erika.

-¡Para matar ángeles!- remarcó él, con tono severo y mirada seria.

-Y también te lo callaste….

-Lo lamento…

-¿No te cansas de repetir: "Lo lamento"?

-¿Y tú no te cansas de que te diga que no podía dártela? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Eh? ¿Salir a matar a todo ángel que se te cruzara? ¡¿No te das cuenta que lo que te oculto lo hago por tu bien?!

-¿Por mi bien o por el tuyo?

El arcángel volvió a guardar silencio.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor.

-Necesito aire…. Si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí hasta que pase el efecto de la poción….

-¿Cómo sabías que funcionaría?

-No lo sabía… me arriesgué. A veces debes arriesgarte para ganar….Tú me enseñaste eso… ¿Lo olvidas?

-Hazme un favor…- le suplicó Gabriel- No le digas nada a Castiel…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Quieres que le mienta a mi amigo?

-Por favor…. No me obligues a hacerle daño…

-Descuida… no le diré- dijo con desprecio.

Se dio la vuelta y salió. Dejando a Gabriel solo.

-Vaya…- dijo Chris entrando de nuevo- ésta vez si que la has regado….


	24. Chapter 24 Un año para recordar

Si... ya se... van a decir... ah! pero había una serie en Argentina que se llamaba así, con un argumento parecido... qué puedo decir? si Sebastián Ortega pudo plagiar a Kripke... yo puedo plagiar a Sebastián Ortega... aunque el fanfic no cuente como plagio...LOL. Un saludo)

**Un año para recordar. **

El shock que el enfrentamiento con Gabriel le provocó la dejó exhausta. Una parte de ella lo había sabido siempre. Pero tener la confirmación era muy duro. Se sentía engañada de la peor manera. Seguía sin entender su comportamiento. ¿Qué lo había llevado a involucrase así?

El cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

Escuchaba el despertador sonando. "Maldita sea" pensó "aún tengo sueño…" Cuando de pronto…. "Pero si no he puesto el despertador" advirtió.

Abrió los ojos y por un momento creyó estar soñando…. "¿Dónde estoy?" se dijo. Conocía ese lugar. Pero…. Se había marchado de ahí hace mucho….

Sintió que alguien se movía a su lado en la cama. Se dio la vuelta. Soltó un grito de terror al descubrir de quién se trataba.

-¿¡Qué carajo te pasa?!- le preguntó su acompañante con un pésimo humor.- ¿Es que te has propuesto joderme el día desde antes de despertar?

Lo miró incrédula.

-¿Paul? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-¿Qué dices? Aquí duermo siempre. Y tú también….

Miró a su alrededor sin comprender nada. ¿Qué había pasado?

Paul se levantó de la cama, y se metió a la ducha. Erika estaba paralizada. Se levantó y se miró al espejo. Su cabello estaba rubio y largo. Era como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido…. Miró el calendario. La fecha coincidía con la mitad del primer año en el que había estado trabajando en la universidad. Pero… ella y Paul habían terminado mucho antes de esa fecha… ¿cómo era posible? De hecho. Él debería estar muerto…

Él salió del cuarto ya vestido.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? Prepara el desayuno. Llegaremos tarde.

-Si. Ya voy.- le respondió con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz de mostrar.

La verdad era que estaba asustada. Desconocía en qué situación se encontraba. Tenía desventaja.

Salieron a la puerta y ella buscó su coche con la mirada. No lo encontró.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? Sube al coche.- le dijo Paul, de pie junto a uno de los vehículos que estaban aparcados frente a la entrada del edificio.

-¿Y mi Camaro?- le preguntó.

-Has vendido esa chatarra hace meses…- le respondió con desprecio.- ¿Pero que tienes hoy? Están más tonta que de costumbre.

¿Qué había vendido su Camaro? ¡Imposible!

-¡¿Te subes o no?!

-No. Quiero decir…. Es que he tenido una pesadilla…. Y yo… necesito despejarme….- improvisaba- Quisiera ir caminando… si no te molesta….

-Ah… ¡Cómo quieras…!- le respondió con un gesto de fastidio.- No llegaré tarde por tu culpa. Pero te vas directamente al campus. Si te descubro paseando por ahí lo vas a lamentar….

Se subió al coche y se fue.

Ella se quedó ahí parada. Deseando despertar de ese extraño sueño…. Caminó hasta la universidad tratando de acomodar sus ideas. Cuando llegó, no se lo pensó dos veces. Bajó al subsuelo hasta el depósito. El corazón le latía con fuerza. ¡Cuán grande no fue la decepción al llegar y encontrar a ese extraño ahí!

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó- ¿Dónde está el conserje?

El hombre la miró desconcertado.

-Yo soy el conserje.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre…. ¿Se siente bien, señorita?

-¿Y Gabriel?

-¿Quién?

-Quise decir… ¿James? ¿James Evans?

-No se de quién habla…

-Discúlpeme… Es que… creo que hoy no es un buen día….

Subió las escaleras despacio. Sentía que subir cada peldaño le requería un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Llegó hasta el hall y Elizabeth la interceptó.

-¡Hola cielo! ¿Te pasa algo? Luces fatal….

¡Al fin! Algo que no había cambiado….

-¡Elizabeth!- la miró como pidiéndole ayuda.

-¡Oh! No me digas que ha vuelto a ocurrir….- le dijo con gran pesar.- Erika. No deberías permitirlo. Tienes que denunciarle. No dejes que siga maltratándote. Si continúas perdonándolo le darás cada vez más poder…

-Yo… no me siento muy bien… necesito estar sola.

-Perdona, cariño. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero tengo que decirte algo.- hablaba con seriedad

-¿Qué?

-Es que… uno de los estudiantes… es terrible.

-¿Qué? Me estás asustando.

-Julian…

-¿Qué pasa con Julian?- preguntó atemorizada.

-Sé que él te simpatiza… no sé cómo decirlo…

Erika sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Julian se suicidó ayer.

-¿¡Qué?!

Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho. Estaba muy mal. Tú lo sabías. Me lo dijiste, pero nadie creyó que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Aparentemente, debido a la gran depresión que el chico padecía la justicia siguiendo la sugerencia del departamento de salud mental le había ordenado vivir de nuevo en su casa. Pero lo que todo el mundo había desestimado eran las sospechas de abuso sexual que recaían sobre su padre. ¡Claro! Que eso no había pasado en la otra realidad. En esa que Erika había vivido y que parecía haber cambiado. Es que había sido Gabriel quien había ayudado a Julian a tomar el valor suficiente de hacer una denuncia formal ante la justicia. Su padre había sido encarcelado y él y su madre había podido rehacer su vida. Eso había sido casi un año antes de que ella llegara. Pero en ésta realidad, Gabriel no estaba presente….

Entró en la diminuta oficina, que parecía ser mucho más pequeña debido a la creciente angustia que sentía, y se sentó en el escritorio. Miró hacia el cielo y dijo:

-Bien… ya entendí. Mi vida es un desastre sin ti…. Devuélveme a donde estaba cuando me dormí anoche. Esto no tiene gracia.

Pero nadie respondió.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante

-Buen día- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Profesor Cox. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo con fastidio.

-¿Tienes alguna copia de Tratado la moral y las meditaciones? No encuentro la mía.

-Ummm... no lo sé… supongo que si… ¿No hay en la biblioteca?

-No… todas están prestadas en este momento.

-Creo que estaba por aquí…. -Dijo ella mirando en el librero.

¡Era increíble! Habían pasado años y ella aún recordaba dónde guardaba sus cosas.

-¡Aquí está! – exclamó dándose la vuelta.

Cuando lo hizo Arthur estaba parado justo detrás de ella.

-Gracias, hermosa- le dijo con un patético tono seductor, y acariciándole la mano mientras cogía el libro.- Sé que la muerte de ese chico te afecta mucho. Te quiero decir que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas alguien que te escuche…

Ella intentó zafarse pero él no se lo permitió.

-No te pongas nerviosa. Tu noviecito aún está en clase. ¿Sabes algo? Eres demasiada mujer para un tipo así….

-No me ofenda, por favor. Váyase de aquí. No estoy de ánimo para fingir ser respetuosa con usted.- le advirtió.

- Solo quiero conocerte mejor, es todo….Pero insistes en no darme una oportunidad.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

La voz de Paul se oyó molesta desde la puerta.

-Nada.- dijo ella con tono cortante- el profesor vino por un libro, y ya se retiraba. ¿Verdad, Arthur?

-Así es- respondió – Hasta luego. Te agradezco la gentileza.

-He visto eso. ¿Crees que soy un tonto? No me vas a poner los cuernos delante de toda la universidad. Me haces quedar como un imbécil. Eres una zorra descarada.- su tono era amenazante.

Erika sintió miedo. Trató de calmar al hombre.

-Escucha. Ha sido una confusión… solo vino por el libro y se fue.

-Ponte a trabajar….- y se fue dando un portazo.

Por la noche Erika intentaba concentrarse en la tonelada de exámenes que debía corregir… se sintió sofocada y abrió la ventana. Se quedó ahí parada respirando la brisa que el atardecer dejaba a su paso, cuando Paul volvió a entrar al despacho.

-¿Ya has terminado?

-Todavía no.

-¿Y qué haces ahí parada perdiendo el tiempo?

-Tomaba algo de aire.

-Cierra la ventana. Tengo frío.- le ordenó

-Y yo necesito aire.

-¡Que cierres la ventana!- le gritó.

Se acercó a ella y empujó la hoja abierta haciéndola golpearse contra el marco. El vidrio se partió en varia piezas, exactamente igual a aquella noche en la que había descubierto a Gabriel y los chicos jugando a las cartas en el sótano. La sensación de que eso no era una coincidencia, ese deja vu, le provocó escalofríos y un temor que nunca antes había sentido.

* * *

Entraron al departamento. Ella no había encontrado la manera de evitar regresar con él a casa. No le había dirigido la palabra hasta ese momento. Seguía asustada.

-Prepara la cena.- le ordenó él

-Es… que… no estoy de ánimo. ¿Crees que podrías pedir algo? De verdad quisiera irme a dormir….

-Te he dicho que prepares la cena.

-¡No quiero!- le respondió ella.

Una fuerte cachetada se estrelló contra su rostro sorprendiéndola.

-No me hables así…. ¡Lo has entendido!

Su primer instinto fue devolver el golpe, pero tuvo miedo, y se paralizó.

-De acuerdo.- dijo mientras las primeras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se sintió tan humillada…

-Y no te pongas a llorar. Sabes que me pone de malas aguantar tus gimoteos.

* * *

-¿No vas a comer nada?- le dijo un rato más tarde.

-No tengo apetito. Ya te dije que quiero ir a dormir.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Seducir a todos los machos que se te cruzan te deja agotada? Tengo que trabajar. Vete a adormir…. Pero antes junta todo esto.

-Lo haré mañana. Ahora quiero dormir.

Él se levantó y fue hasta su lado. La levantó del cabello diciéndole al oído:

-Que limpies este tiradero y luego te vas a dormir.

* * *

Finalmente estaba en la cama intentando dormir. Tenía la esperanza de que si lo hacía tal vez despertaría en su casa. En su cama y con una explicación razonable a toda esa locura.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Paul entró al dormitorio. Se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado. Ella deseaba que él solo se acostara y se durmiera, pero por desgracia eso no ocurrió.

Él se le arrimó y empezó a acariciarla. "No… por favor…" pensó ella, con desesperación.

-Lo siento, amor…. Pero es que tú sabes que no debes comportarte así… ¿acaso no te lo he dicho? Tienes que cambiar el guardarropa. No me gusta que uses esa ropa de zorra… Confundes a los hombres, ellos piensan que eres fácil. Pero tú tienes que demostrarles que tienes dueño…

Seguía acariciándola. La besaba mientras le hablaba. Sus manos se metían ahora por debajo de la ropa.

-Déjame- le interrumpió ella- no quiero. Estoy cansada.

El insistía. Ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-No quiero hacerlo…- le suplicó.

Pero él no se detenía. Ella forcejeó. Pero él continuaba….la desesperación se apoderó de ella. La tomó con fuerza y se colocó por encima. Intentó defenderse, pero Paul puso una mano sobre su cuello, le apretó con tanta fuerza que la dejó sin aire. La soltó solo cuando ella tosió ahogándose.

-¿Lo ves…?- le dijo- ¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer…? No quiero lastimarte, pero me obligas… No te comportas como una mujer decente.

Ella había empezado a llorar.

-Shhhhh….Sé buena chica… ¿Si?

* * *

Había sido una noche muy larga. Probablemente la más larga de su vida, pensó. Fue horrible. Se sintió tan humillada. Se levantó de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Tomó su móvil y marcó un número.

-Diga…- respondió una voz con tono adormecido.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Erika.

-¿Hija?

Lo único bueno de toda esa mierda era estar oyendo de nuevo la voz de su madre.

-Hola mamá…. Me hace tan feliz escuchar tu voz….- le dijo tratando de no dejar entrever la angustia que sentía.

-¿Te ocurre algo, cariño?

-No… simplemente… quería escuchar tu voz. Es que…. Tuve un sueño horrible…. En el que os perdía a ti y a papá… y yo… fue tan real… que necesitaba escuchar que estabais bien.

-¿Seguro que eso es todo lo que te pasa…?

-Si… ¿Mamá? ¿Crees que podría verte uno de éstos días…?

-¡Claro, cielo! Puedes venir cuando quieras….

-Es que yo…. No creo que pueda…

-¿Quieres que yo vaya a verte? Puedo ir el próximo fin de semana.

-Si. Te espero. Adiós, mamá. Os amo. A ti y a papá…

-Nosotros también te amamos. Buenas noches.

Estuvo toda la noche sentada recordando los momentos que había pasado en ese lugar junto a Gabriel. Fue lo único que pudo hacer para evitar el deseo de salir corriendo. Es que de pronto descubrió que no había sitio en esa casa en la que ella no se hubiera enrollado con ese condenado ángel… Se acurrucó en ese sofá en el que tantas veces se habían matado a besos y caricias. Cerró los ojos y deseó que él estuviera a su lado en ese momento. Pero al abrirlos era siempre lo mismo. No podía despertar. ¿Qué tenía que pasar para que todo volviera a la normalidad…? De pronto una idea espantosa la asaltó: "¿Y si éste es el mundo real? ¿Y si la otra vida era la falsa?" No quiso pensarlo ni por un segundo más.

Se vistió para el funeral de Julian. La universidad no dictaría clases ese día debido al duelo.

Al regresar se sintió fatal. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien cambiara tanto? El Julian que ella conoció era un joven triste, con un pasado difícil, pero que siempre estaba dispuesto a seguir peleando. Jamás se hubiera dado por vencido.

-Sé que le tenías afecto a ese crío- le dijo Paul- pero creo que estás dramatizando todo esto.

-¿Dramatizando? ¿Sabes? Ya me tienes harta. Me voy de aquí.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Qué me voy! Me voy a casa de mis padres. No pasaré un segundo más aquí con un ser tan repulsivo cómo tú…

-¿Qué me has dicho?

-LO QUE OÍSTE

Él se paró frente a la puerta.

-Pues si quieres irte, tendrás que pasar por aquí. Y quiero ver que lo intentes.

Ella fue hacia la puerta, desafiante. Él la tomó de los hombros y la empujó al suelo. Ella se levantó solo para recibir un tremendo golpe de puño en el rostro. Intentó golpearlo, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo con suficiente fuerza.

¡Claro! El entrenamiento. Su estado físico no era el apropiado…. Pero eso no impediría que se defendiera.

Paul volvió al ataque. La tomó del cabello y le golpeó la cabeza contra el fregadero. Ella quedó muy mareada. Su cabeza comenzó a sangrar. Se apoyó un segundo para no perder el equilibrio y fue entonces cuando vio el cuchillo entre los trastos limpios. Sin pensarlo siquiera lo cogió y se dio la vuelta apuñalando a Paul en el cuello. Él se cayó al suelo ahogándose con su propia sangre y pronto toda la cocina quedó inundada. No sabía que hacer…. Había matado a un hombre. Pero por algún motivo no se sentía mal. Por el contrario, una sensación gratificante le embargaba completamente. Se quedó ahí, mirándolo morir lentamente. Disfrutándolo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento, despertándola de ese extraño trance. No supo que hacer. Hasta que una voz familiar le habló del otro lado:

-¿Está todo bien? Os escuché gritar- dijo Lilly desde el corredor. Si no abrís la puerta llamaré a la poli, os lo advierto…

Erika abrió la puerta. Su vecina no logró contener la expresión de horror que la escena le provocó.

-Llamaré a emergencias…- dijo aterrada

* * *

La policía detuvo a Erika por el homicidio de Paul. Su abogado le advirtió que su situación era muy complicada. Si bien había testigos de que ella recibía maltratos de su parte no existían denuncias al respecto. Era por eso que, con suerte, apenas lograría presentar el caso como homicidio culposo con exceso de la legítima defensa. El fiscal trataría de presentarlo como homicidio simple con dolo eventual o tal vez peor. Si ella le hubiese denunciado en alguna ocasión el fiscal ahora estaría de su parte. Pero eso no fue así. Ahora el estado era el querellante. Y no la sacaría barata. La pena mínima que podía conseguir era d años de prisión.

El juicio empezó 3 meses más tarde. El fiscal fue demoledor. Mostró el largo historial de mal comportamiento en la escuela y el interminable registro de detenciones, la mayoría por vandalismo, algunas de ellas caratuladas como resistencia al arresto y desacato a la autoridad. Los peritos psiquiátricos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tenía una faceta violenta en su personalidad.

Sus padres no pudieron negar el reprochable comportamiento de su hija durante su adolescencia, no obstante aseguraron que siempre fue una joven de buenos sentimientos y gran generosidad, y que sus delitos habían terminado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La defensa continuó alegando que fue violencia de género. Que Paul Duncan era una persona agresiva, que había ejercido la violencia en contra de Erika innumerables veces, incluso en público. Declararon vecinos de la pareja y también el personal de la universidad, quiénes afirmaron que Erika era una persona de extrema confianza y destacado desempeño en sus funciones, muy inteligente aunque algo apasionada al defender sus intereses. Fue gracias a éstas declaraciones que su abogado defensor logró para ella la pena mínima: 3 años de prisión efectiva.

La estaban trasladando a la prisión, cuando el oficial que conducía detuvo el camión.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó su compañero.

-Porque tú no vienes con nosotros- respondió el conductor extrayendo una navaja y cortándole la garganta

Recogió la sangre en un cuenco la movió con sus dedos y comenzó a hablar:

-Padre… la tengo. ¿Qué hago con ella?... Bien…. Cuenta con ello…

Puso en marcha el vehículo nuevamente, pero se dirigió hacia un depósito abandonado. Erika estaba totalmente aislada, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Solo sabía que al menos dos de sus custodios eran demonios, pero no lo manifestó por temor a provocar mayor caos.

La puerta del camión se abrió y el oficial le habló a la agente que custodiaba a Erika dentro de la jaula:

-Está todo arreglado. Bájala.

Ella obedeció. La bajó del camión.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Silencio.- le ordenó el hombre. La esposó a una silla y la dejaron sola.

Volvieron un rato más tarde. Ya no llevaban sus uniformes. La soltaron. Le dejaron una muda de ropa.

-¡Cámbiate!- le ordenaron.

Ella decidió obedecer por el momento. Por ahora no quería correr riesgos. Y decidió comprobar hacia dónde iba todo este rollo.

La subieron a un avión privado. Volaron una cuantas horas. Cuando bajaron supo perfectamente donde se encontraba… eso era Nicaragua. La llevaban a abrir la puerta. No cabía duda. Tenía que escapar, pero la tenían vigilada todo el tiempo. Siempre había al menos tres de ellos cuidándola. No podía enfrentarlos. Estaba desarmada y fuera de forma. Intentar un exorcismo sería una idiotez…

Entraron en la iglesia. Se evidenciaba que la entrada subterránea había sido abierta manualmente. Erika se preguntó cuál habría sido su reacción de no tener la información que tenía… si esas personas extrañas se la llevaran a ese lugar… ¿qué estaría haciendo? Nunca lo sabría en realidad… ¿debía abrir la puerta? ¿O debía resistirse? No sabía que hacer.

Un hombre apareció en ese momento. Parecía un hombre normal, igual que los otros, excepto que sus ojos… eran amarillos.

-Bienvenida, preciosa. Me alegra mucho poder conocerte finalmente.

-¿Quién eres tú…?

- Mi nombre es Azazel. A mis hijos ya los conoces… ¿verdad?-dijo mirando a la joven y al muchacho que le acompañaron todo el viaje.

Erika guardó silencio.

-Te he traído hasta aquí porque tengo una misión muy importante. ¿Sabes? Hay alguien muy especial detrás de esa pared. Ella espera por alguien como tú hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Si… eres una muchacha muy especial, ¿Lo sabes? Pero a partir de hoy lo serás aún más.

-¿Sabe? Resulta demasiado molesto que haya usado la palabra especial tantas veces. ¿Y a mí por qué debería interesarme?

-Porque no quieres ir a prisión… ¿O si?

-Soy culpable. Maté a un hombre. Debo pagar mi condena.

-No eres culpable, y tú lo sabes. Eres una víctima. Y ella te entiende mejor que nadie. Ella también fue víctima de alguien que se creía superior. También fue condenada por un crimen que otro le obligó a cometer. Ésta es su prisión. Y tú tienes el poder para liberarla. Ella te recompensará…. Y hará que todos paguen por lo que te hicieron.

Hablaba apasionadamente. Como si el objetivo de su existencia fuese llegar a ese momento.

-No quiero….

-¿Estás segura? ¿Qué sentiste cuando esa vaca estirada dijo que tú provocabas a su inocente hijito? Ella dijo que tú te merecías ese maltrato. Lo dijo frente a todos. Y todos le creyeron….te llamó asesina… y tú no lo eres…

Le alcanzó una hoja de papel. Las palabras en latín que liberarían a Lilith…. Ahora lo sabía, estaba segura. "Si no supiera lo que se. Si no hubiera conocido a Gabriel. Si hubiese matado a Paul y éste demonio me hablara de esa manera…. Habría dejado que Lilith me poseyera…"

él seguía mirándola fijamente. Con esos horribles ojos amarillos. Pero la miraba con simpatía, casi con cariño. No tenía dudas de que la hubieran tentado para que lo hiciera. Pero… ¿debía hacerlo de todos modos?

Tomó el papel entre sus manos. Lo contempló unos momentos, con dudas… y finalmente lo leyó. Azazel extrajo un cuchillo y le cortó el brazo dejando caer la sangre. La pared se rompió igual que la otra vez y el humo salió por el agujero. Se detuvo frente a ella.

ALÉJATE DE MÍ- le gritó Erika, pero fue en vano.

Lilith entró en su cuerpo sin la menor resistencia. Sintió como se apoderaba de cada célula, tomando el control. Pero lejos de lo que esperaba no tenía miedo. Se sentía poderosa. Como hechizada. La sensación empezaba a gustarle. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo.

Y cuando los abrió se encontraba de nuevo en su casa. Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Gabriel estaba sentado a sus pies. La miraba fijamente.

-¿Y cómo te ha sentado el viaje?

-¡Sabía que esto era obra tuya…!- le reprochó- ¿qué querías probar? ¡Dímelo!

-Nada. Quería mostrarte eso…

-¿Querías que supiera lo terrible que sería la vida sin ti? ¿Qué iba a ser humillada, maltratada, golpeada, violada…? ¿Qué me convertiría en una asesina? ¿Y que me dejaría poseer por un demonio? ¿Eso querías mostrarme? ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

-No. En general no es ese mi estilo…. Prefiero aleccionar de otra manera… pero en tu caso… tenía que mostrártelo. Era tu destino. Esa era tu vida… la que te había tocado vivir… en la que yo intervine. Porque lo que viste no era una realidad alternativa. Eran recuerdos reales que yo te quité.

-¿De qué me estás hablando…?

-Que quise darte otra oportunidad. Te regresé a una especie de… punto cero… y te borré la memoria. El problema es que al regresarte esos recuerdos… tu mente los ha mezclado con tu realidad actual. Es por eso que no los viviste como recuerdos si no más bien como un regreso a ese momento. Es que la mente humana es extremadamente delicada en ese sentido. Aunque alterar la línea temporal no es una actividad inocua. Tiene consecuencias. La ventana rota fue una de ellas. Fue una especie de eco… Y es por todo eso que siempre digo que eres uno de mis mayores logros…la mayoría de la gente vuelve a cometer el mismo error. Y si bien te ofrecí mi ayuda, dejé que tú tomaras las decisiones importantes. ¿O crees que tuve algo que ver con que le rompieras la cabeza con un extintor a ese capullo? No. Fuiste tú. De hecho. No eras la misma persona. Cuando te vi llegar…. Cielos… en verdad sentí miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

-Por la energía que traías. Estabas totalmente renovada. Creo que de alguna manera…. Sabías lo que ocurría. Estabas más alerta.

-¿Pero… por que no maté a Paul en esta vida y si lo hice en la otra?

-Porque en esta realidad, fui yo quien lo mató…Fue la mayor intervención que tuve que realizar.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-Para que tú no lo hicieras… esa era la grieta que Lilith usaría para poseerte… Porque todos esos acontecimientos fueron provocando pequeñas fracturas en tu mente. Y de ésas debilidades es de las que se aprovechan los demonios para poseer personas. Y son las que me encargué de que tú superases. Todo lo que hice, fue para volverte más fuerte. Para que ella no tuviera oportunidad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque quería evitar el Apocalipsis. Pero todo fue en vano. Y yo lo sabía. Y es que había algo que yo deseaba más que eso… y era protegerte. No quería perderte.

"No quería perderte otra vez" pensó Gabriel.

-Déjame recompensarte tanto sufrimiento- agregó mientras le apoyaba dos dedos sobre la frente.

Ella se sintió extraña. Sintió un extraño hormigueo en su cuerpo, como si una corriente eléctrica pasase por su cuerpo, seguida de un calor intenso, y en cierto punto doloroso.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- le preguntó.

-No trato de justificarme. Quizá no merezco que me perdones. Porque tú tienes razón. Te mentí. Y no era necesario. Te mentí porque tenía miedo. En eso también estabas en lo cierto.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-Del pasado… del pasado que regresa para atormentarme.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Erika.

Pero él ya no estaba. Se había ido.

* * *

¡ENFERMERA! ¡ENFERMERA!

La doctora Margaret Coleman gritaba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa doctora? ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó la enfermera con temor.

-¡Que han confundido los estudios de ésta paciente con los de alguien más! ¿Dígame cuántos riñones ve usted en ésta tomografía con la fecha de hoy?

-Dos…. Doctora- respondió la enfermera dubitativamente.

-Ajá…. Dos…. Y resulta que yo… personalmente le extirpé uno hace algunos meses a la señorita Green… por lo tanto… ¡Esta TAC no le pertenece…..!

-No es posible… ha sido la única tomografía que hemos realizado el día de hoy…. No puede haber confusión….

-Maggie…. Lo siento…- dijo el médico residente que todavía revisaba a Erika- la tomografía puede estar errada…. Pero el examen físico es irrefutable. Esta paciente tiene sus dos riñones. Su hígado completo, y su bazo…. no se, pero si pudiéramos abrirla aquí, seguramente lo encontraríamos…Porque todo está donde debe….

-Es increíble…. Jamás había visto algo así…

-¿Significa que estoy entera de nuevo?- preguntó Erika desconcertada.

-Así parece…. Pero no… es posible.

-Si… es un milagro.


	25. Chapter 25 Retrospectiva

**Retrospectiva.**

Gabriel llegó súbitamente. Avanzó hacia ella con gesto serio.

-¡Levántate ahora! ¡Ve por tus armas!

Erika lo miró incrédula. No habían vuelto a verse desde que le devolviera la memoria, y realmente se sorprendió de verle llegar así.

-¡Ya! ¿A qué esperas?- le apuró.

-Si… ya voy. Pero ¿qué puñetas te pasa?

-Me han descubierto… bueno… no a mí… a ti….

-¿A mí?

-Saben que alguien ha cambiado algo. Lo averiguaron cuando recuperaste tus recuerdos… Por suerte no saben que fui yo… Bueno… por suerte para mí… Pero no puedo afirmar lo mismo de ti….

-¿Me explicas o no?- dijo volviendo con sus armas.

-Lo haré en el camino. No vayas muy cargada… Y… sujétate… - le dijo tomando su mano y chasqueando los dedos.

Y antes de que ella pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, sintió una enorme fuerza que la despegaba de la tierra. Era como si su cuerpo se desintegrara célula por célula. Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de estar entera de nuevo (sensación que la embargó por apenas una fracción de milisegundo) se descubrió en un sitio completamente diferente.

Miró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar donde estaba. Parecía un callejón. Avanzó buscando la calle y algo le resultó extraño, pero no logró captar de qué se trataba. Llegó hasta una calle comercial. Había algo raro en los comercios…. ¿pero qué?

Miraba una vidriera cuando alguien la abordó desde atrás.

-Lamento la demora- dijo Gabriel animadamente.- es que aterricé algo lejos de aquí…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En San Francisco.

-Pero… luce algo… raro…

-Es que es 1983….- respondió el arcángel

-¿Cómo? ¿Hemos viajado en el tiempo?

-Así es…

-¿Y es que es la primera vez que lo haces?

-No

-¿Y por qué no has llegado junto a mi?

-Te dije que te sujetaras fuerte.

-Lo siento… es que se me olvidó en el momento en que mis moléculas se han desintegrado….

- Además no acostumbro a llevar bultos de equipaje…- interrumpió él.

-¡Ah! ¡Bien! ¿Es que ahora soy un bulto para ti…?

-Discutiremos este asunto más tarde… ahora no podemos perder más tiempo…. Tenemos que encontrarle antes de que sea tarde. Y ya está anocheciendo…- dijo con preocupación. -Vamos.

Anduvieron un buen rato. Él se detuvo frente a una tienda.

-Creo que es aquí.

-¿Y desde cuando caminamos?- interrogó ella con sarcasmo.

-Desde que no podemos arriesgarnos de más. Sígueme. Y no abras la boca. O al menos trata de no meter la pata.

Entraron y recorrieron las góndolas disimuladamente. Él fijó la vista en una persona y la señaló con un gesto de su cabeza. Erika miró hacia esa dirección.

Simplemente no pudo creer lo que vio. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¡Era su madre! Le costó reconocerle. Estaba tan joven…. Y su embarazo de 7 meses era más que notorio.

-Mama…- murmuró con emoción.

-¡Hola mami!- susurró Gabriel con tono de picardía.

-¡Oye! Es mi madre, sinvergüenza. Y está embarazada….

-Pero está muy buena…. Y tú muy celosa…

-No estoy celosa…- reprochó ella.

-¡Oh…! ¡Sí lo estás! Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de psicoanalizarte.

-No son celos, eres un descarado….

-Ssshhh- la interrumpió Gabriel, con seriedad.- Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra de más… ¿Has entendido?- le advirtió.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

De pronto una persona entró. Gabriel tomó a Erika fuertemente del brazo. Es que estaba seguro de que metería la pata. El hombre se acercó a Nancy. De pronto extrajo un cuchillo, y se fue sobre la mujer embarazada.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Erika.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué te dije?- le reprochó Gabriel.

Cuando el hombre se vio sorpresivamente descubierto dudó un instante. El tiempo suficiente para que Nancy notara que se encontraba en peligro, pero no tanto para evitar el ataque. No usó el cuchillo, pero no obstante la tomó de la ropa y la arrojó por el aire.

-¡NO!- gritó Erika.

-Ve por ella- le dijo Gabriel, extrayendo su espada de la manga- yo me ocupo.

Ella obedeció y corrió a asistir a su madre.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo se…- respondió

Gabriel desapareció y apareció detrás del hombre clavándole la espada por la espalda. El agresor pareció sorprenderse. Una luz brillante y blanca brotó de su boca y sus ojos, cayó al suelo, mostrando dos enormes alas de color negro a ambos lados de su espalda. Era un ángel, y ahora estaba muerto.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- les dijo a las dos mujeres.

-Está mal herida. Necesita atención médica.- dijo Erika, con cara de extrema preocupación- Tiene una hemorragia….

El ángel chasqueó los dedos y las llevó a la puerta del hospital.

-Esta no es la mejor idea- declaró una vez ahí.

Entraron al edificio y Nancy fue rápidamente asistida por el personal de emergencias.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Nancy desorientada.

-Tú tranquila- la consoló Erika mientras se la llevaban dentro- estarás bien… te lo prometo.

* * *

-¿No te he dicho que no te movieras?- le reprendió Gabriel

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dejara que ese ángel demente le apuñalara?

-Yo no iba a permitirlo…

Un doctor apareció en ese momento.

-¿Sois familiares de la señora Orson?

-Si- respondió la muchacha.

-Ella está bien. La hemorragia se detuvo. Pero el trabajo de parto ha comenzado.

-¿Podemos verle?

-Si. Pero no la alteréis. Necesita descansar todo lo que pueda. Está muy delicada.

* * *

-Hola- le dijo Erika con emoción.

-Gracias.- le dijo Nancy- De no ser por vosotros no sé que hubiera sido de mí y de mi bebé.

-No ha sido nada.- respondió Gabriel.

-¿Sois cazadores? ¿Verdad?

Ellos se miraron.

-Yo si. Él no….Es alguien… especial…. Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Tu amuleto.- le dijo Nancy a Erika- no es común.

Erika acarició su colgante y miró a Gabriel. Nancy los miró a ambos.

–Y ¿él es tu esposo o tu novio?- les preguntó

-¿De qué hablas…?- interrogó Erika.

-¿No sois pareja? Es que se os nota…enamorados…

-Bueno… no exactamente…- dijo Erika con nerviosismo.

No imaginaba que se le notara tanto…

-Lamento interrumpir… -dijo Gabriel- pero me temo que esta tranquilidad no durará demasiado. Ellos regresarán.

-¿Qué era ese ser?

-Créeme. No quieres saberlo. Al menos por ahora….

-¿Y por qué me quiso matar?

-No a ti… a tu bebé…

-¿Qué?- preguntó con mezcla de miedo y espanto- ¿es un bebé inocente? ¿Por qué quieren hacerle daño?

-Por lo que hará cuando crezca…

Una mujer entró por la puerta.

-Buenas noches. Soy Suzanne. Me encargaré de asistir su parto.- dijo con dulzura.

-No hay tiempo- dijo Gabriel.

-¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!- agregó Erika –Están aquí… y son muchos…

-Tú lo has dicho. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

-¿Qué dice?- dijo Suzanne enfadada- no puede ir a ningún lado. Apenas pudimos detener su hemorragia.

-Morirá si la encuentran.- afirmó el arcángel.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

-¿Es que no puedes hacer nada por ella…? ¡Sánala!

-No puedo…

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-No debo…

-Gabriel: ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Erika desesperada- dime que todo saldrá bien.

-Tú vendrás con nosotros.- dijo Gabriel a Suzanne.

No acababa de decirlo cuando dos ángeles entraron por la puerta. Erika desenvainó su espada y a modo de distracción atacó a uno de ellos mientras Gabriel mataba al otro por la espalda. Acto seguido remató al que ella había herido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Suzanne, aterrorizada.

-¡Que no estamos en un lugar seguro! Coge- le arrojó su espada a Erika- No llegarás muy lejos con la tuya. Yo tengo otras formas de defenderme. Sácalas de aquí. Te veo afuera.

-¿Y tú que harás?

-Te los sacaré de encima. Nos encontraremos luego… de esa forma me aseguraré de que no nos siguen…

Alzaron a Nancy entre ambas y salieron al pasillo. Llegaron al elevador y pulsaron el botón del piso 1. Al llegar ahí se encontraron con la entrada sitiada…

"Maldita sea" pensó. "¿Es que todo el cielo nos persigue?"

-¿Hay otra salida?

-Si. La entrada al parqueadero del personal en el subsuelo.

-Bien. Dime por donde.

Debían detenerse a cada momento. Las contracciones de Nancy eran demasiado frecuentes.

"Maldito seas Gabriel… ¿dónde estás?"

Llegaron finalmente a la entrada del parqueadero. Por suerte estaba despejado. Pero uno de ellos había logrado encontrarles.

Erika empuñó la espada de Gabriel firmemente.

-Vosotras id afuera. Yo me ocupo.

Se volvió atrás por el corredor en el que había venido y enfrentó a su oponente. Repelió el ataque y casi logró herirlo, se le escapó por poco. Él desapareció y se le apareció nuevamente por detrás diciendo:

-Soy más poderoso que tú. Soy un ángel.

-Igual que yo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Erika se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como su enemigo era atravesado por una espada. La espada de un desconocido.

Cuando el ángel cayó al suelo pudo finalmente ver quién le había salvado. Un hombre alto, delgado, con un aspecto desalineado.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó.

-Soy la caballería, princesa.

-¿Eres un ángel?

-Así es… pero estoy de vuestro lado.- respondió animadamente- Mi nombre es Balthazar y estoy a su entera disposición, bella dama.- agregó haciendo una reverencia.

Gabriel entró por la puerta. Miró seriamente a Balthazar. Éste también lo contempló asombrado.

-¿Balthazar?

-¡Gabriel! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás muy desmejorado! Te recordaba más alto- dijo en tono animado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Descuida… no soy el Balthazar que tú conoces… soy otro Balthazar… uno que ella conoce- dijo señalando a Erika.- y luego de la cancelación del Apocalipsis me he convertido en un… trabajador independiente…

-¡Pero si yo no te conozco!- exclamó la muchacha

-¡Todavía!- le señaló Balthazar.- ¡Humanos! Son tan tontos y graciosos. Cubro la cuota de diversión cuando los tengo cerca….

-¡Oye! ¡Cuida tus palabras o te meteré esa espada por el culo!- amenazó Erika.

-Si… eres la misma de siempre… no hay duda…Bien… quisiera quedarme a charlar, pero debo cumplir órdenes. Vosotros cuidad de las damiselas, yo entretendré a nuestros hermanitos mientras os escapáis.

-Espera… ¿has dicho cancelación del Apocalipsis…? ¿Es que vienes del futuro? ¿Lo hemos parado?- preguntó ella.

-Ups… creo que hablé de más…- se reprochó Balthazar.

-¿Podrás tú solo?- dijo Gabriel.

-¡Por supuesto! Vengo bien armado. Déjalo en mis manos, ¡hermano! Solo quisiera intercambiar unas palabras contigo a solas, si no es un problema… Disculpa preciosa… asuntos de familia…

-Bien… te espero.- dijo ella y corrió hasta afuera.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo has acabado aquí?

-Eso no es lo relevante… lo importante aquí es lo que tú estás haciendo, hermano. Porque esta muchacha está a punto de descarrilar y nuevamente tú serás responsable. Y créeme…. No te culpo por intentarlo… pero no funcionará….

-Tengo que hacerlo…. Si me quedo otra vez viendo, y sin hacer nada, no me lo perdonaré.

-Y supongo que no le has dicho nada sobre ese futuro imperfecto en el que tú ya no estás con nosotros…. ¿Verdad?

-No… no puede saberlo…

-Es tu problema…. Aunque si fuera yo…. Buscaría la forma de salir de una pieza… Ha sido un placer volver a verte…. Ahora debo ocuparme de esos enajenados de allá afuera.

-Y… ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó Erika.

-Nada- respondió Gabriel.- Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más seguro

Chasqueó sus dedos y todos aparecieron en la casa de Nancy.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?- preguntó Suzanne aterrada.

-No lo entenderías, aunque te lo explicara…. Tú solo cuida que Nancy esté bien.

-Pues no lo está. Debe ir a un hospital.- le reprochó- ella y su bebé podrían morir.

-No morirán.- aseguró Erika.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- preguntó Nancy con las pocas fuerzas de las que disponía.

-Ni pienses en decirle nada….- amenazó Gabriel.

-Porque yo soy tu hija- le dijo

-Bien… o puedes simplemente ignorar al arcángel.- dijo Gabriel con sarcasmo- y hacer lo que te plazca…

-¡Claro que haré lo que me plazca….! ¡Es mi vida!

-¡No! No lo es… y deberías entenderlo… pero no…. Eres una simia testaruda….

-¡Prefiero ser una simia testaruda antes que ser un arcángel cobarde!

-¡Cállate!- interrumpió Gabriel.

-¡No! ¡Cállate tú!- reprochó Erika.- Estoy harta de tu jueguito de tu limitada mente humana no puede comprender el universo… ¿Sabes qué pienso?

-No. Pero lo dirás igual…

-Que quien no entiende el universo… eres tú…. Al final eres igual que ellos… un soberbio ángel con complejo de superioridad.

- Oh… por Dios…. ¿Eres el arcángel Gabriel?... ¿le estas discutiendo a San Gabriel?- preguntó Nancy- Pues… no se si eres este bebé que tengo en mi vientre…. Pero que eres hija de Mark Orson… eso acabo de confirmarlo.- dijo Nancy- Eres tan testaruda cómo él….

-Esto no está pasando…. Esto no está pasando….- se repetía Suzanne.

Erika se arrodilló ante su madre, que yacía en la cama, la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos. Aunque era muy joven aún, ya era una mujer muy fuerte, muy inteligente y muy sabia. Erika se sintió admirada.

-Si… mamá… soy yo…. Soy el bebé que estás esperando.

-Eres tan hermosa…- le dijo Nancy llorando mientras acariciaba su mejilla.- Pero… ¿por qué quieren matarte…?

-No es fácil de explicar….solo puedo decirte que todo saldrá bien…

-Si dices una palabra de más dejaré morir a todo el mundo… y te estoy hablando en serio- amenazó el arcángel.

-Lo siento… prometo que me comportaré.

Un fuerte grito de Nancy interrumpió la charla. Ese bebé no iba a esperar demasiado. Suzanne la revisó.

-El parto es inminente- dijo- tiene contracciones cada dos minutos y se rompió la fuente….

* * *

Nancy sostenía a su pequeña niña entre los brazos.

-Está muy débil- dijo Suzanne- no resistirá.

Y como si se tratase de una premonición, el bebé dejó de llorar.

-NO RESPIRA… MI BEBÉ NO RESPIRA- gritó Nancy muy angustiada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Erika.

-Os lo dije- reprochó Suzanne- es muy pequeña, sumado al trauma que ha sufrido… puedo intentar reanimarla, pero creo que no lo logrará.

Gabriel contempló la escena con un inmenso pesar. Le sacó la beba de los brazos a Nancy y se quedó mirándola unos breves segundos. Luego miró a Erika, quien le contemplaba desconcertada. Miró a Nancy llorando. Y volvió su vista al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía entre sus manos.

Tomó a la niña con una sola mano levantó la otra y puso dos dedos sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos. La pequeña se retorció en su mano, tosió y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Gracias… - dijo Nancy emocionada- no se cómo lo has hecho, pero… gracias.

-Es un milagro…. – dijo Suzanne….

-Si… lo es….- afirmó Erika, que no salía de su asombro.

-No me lo agradezcas… no durará mucho si no recibe atención.

-Oh… no… se quejó Erika- …ya nos han vuelto a encontrar….

-¡Vaya! Eres muy lista. Dijo uno de los ángeles en el mismo momento en que se aparecían en la habitación.- Esa niña no irá a ningún lado.

Eran cinco ángeles. No había manera de enfrentarlos, pero aún así ella empuñó la espada de Gabriel.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen.

-¿Y que hará una insignificante humana como tú para evitarlo? No puedes hacer nada…

-Ella no… pero yo sí puedo- dijo Gabriel.

El ángel se quedó mirándole. No había advertido su presencia.

-¿Qué? Pero tú…. ¡no deberías estar aquí!

-Pero estoy. Y no os permitiré hacer daño a nadie.

-Tenemos órdenes.

-¿De quién?

-Tenemos órdenes, de quién… no importa.

-Pues a mí… sí me importa.

-Lo siento Gabriel. Tú decidiste marcharte. No puedes entrometerte ahora.

-Pero lo haré- dijo extendiendo el brazo con la palma hacia el frente.

Los ángeles se inquietaron.

-No le harás esto a tus hermanos….

-Lo haré…. Lo haré sin dudarlo.

-Gabriel… por favor…- ahora el pánico empezaba a invadirles- no….- se puso de rodillas- por favor… ten misericordia.

-¿Misericordia? ¿La habéis tenido con éstas humanas? ¡Cerrad los ojos!- ordenó a las mujeres.

Una cegadora luz blanca invadió todo el cuarto. Cuando se hubo disipado los ángeles solo eran cadáveres en el suelo.

Erika se sintió profundamente conmovida. Esos seres tan poderosos ahora eran solo cuerpos tirados en el piso. Tanto poder apagado en un instante.

-No lo entiendo…- dijo Nancy contemplando las alas negras.- ¿Ellos también son ángeles?

-Si- respondió Erika.

-¿Y por qué quieren matarte?

-Porque tu hija ha tenido la loca idea de arruinarles el Apocalipsis.

-¿Es que llegará el fin del mundo?- indagó Suzanne.

-Si…. Lo lamento….- le confirmó Erika.- pero descuida, aún falta mucho para eso.

-Bien…. Creo que todo ha terminado.- afirmó Gabriel.- es hora de volver…

-¿Ya no hay más ángeles…?

-No esos eran todos…. Del resto se ocupó Balthazar.

-Que alivio…

Ya de regreso en el hospital. La pequeña Erika fue puesta en una incubadora.

-Ah…. Por cierto, Suzanne- dijo Gabriel

Ella se dio vuelta para responder pero él fue más rápido. Puso sus dedos sobre la frente de la joven partera. Ella cayó desvanecida.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Nancy.

-Le borré la memoria. Era demasiado para ella. Nadie puede saber nada de esto. Pensará que tuvo un día difícil y nada más.

-¿Lo harás conmigo, también?

-¿Tengo motivos?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella no respondió.

-Es hora de irnos- le dijo a Erika.

-Cuida de mi niña, Gabriel.- le dijo emocionada.

-Lo hará. Te lo prometo. ¡Ah!... mamá…-le abrazó con fuerza- Yo… quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo mal que me he portado…

-Erika….-advirtió Gabriel

-No… déjame decirlo. Yo no pude haber tenido mejores padres que ustedes… y no importa lo que haga o diga, siempre lo he pensado así…

-Erika…. No me obligues a dejarte muda….

-Ya… ya… es todo…-continuó Erika, cogiendo la mano de Gabriel.

-Esta vez no me sueltes- dijo Gabriel a Erika.

El arcángel chasqueó los dedos y ambos desaparecieron.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-Por qué no le borraste la memoria….

-Porque hay seres humanos en los que vale la pena creer. Tu madre era uno de ellos…

-No puedo creerlo, ella siempre lo supo todo…. Tantos años, y no dijo ni una palabra…

-Era una gran mujer… yo lamento que la perdieras… no fue justo.

-Pero…. No puedo entenderlo…. Pudiste hacerlo… pudiste dejarme morir y evitar el Apocalipsis….

-¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO! ¿ES QUE AÚN NO HAS ENTENDIDO NADA…? No se trata de ti… se trata del Apocalipsis. No eras la única candidata. Si no eras tú…. Alguien más lo hubiera hecho…. Por eso te quisieron matar. ¡Porque no lo hiciste! ¡Hiciste todo lo contrario a lo que ellos esperaban! Y fue porque eres inteligente, atrevida y llena de sentimientos maravillosos. No quiero ni pensar si no fueras tú… hubiera sido un desastre…. Justo lo que ellos querían… pero tú lo echaste a perder. Y por eso fueron a por ti….

-Gabe…. ¿tú sabes quién mató a mis padres…? Sé positivamente que no fueron demonios….

-¿En verdad necesitas que yo conteste esa pregunta?- le hablaba de espaldas. No se atrevía a verla a los ojos. Sentía vergüenza de sus hermanos.

-¿Pero por qué…? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

-Tu madre iba a advertirte…. Pero personalmente, creo que fue por odio…

Él se fue hacia la puerta. Ella lo llamó.

-Gabe… olvidas algo.- dijo levantando la espada

Él se volvió a buscarla. Ella interceptó su mano y se la acarició. Se la besó mientras le susurraba:

-Gracias.

* * *

-Christopher… gracias por venir…- exclamó Nancy.

-Mark está muy enfadado. Quiere dejar la caza.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor. Y no puedo convencerle de lo contrario. Nadie lo hará. Le conozco. Así que necesito un gran favor. Toma mi coche. Guárdalo y dáselo a mi niña cuando ella empiece a cazar.

-Pero… Mark…

-No me importa… tú solo has lo que te digo.- le ordenó entregándole las llaves.

-¿Y este llavero? ¿Es nuevo?

-Si… - dijo ella- es que yo… esto sin dudas ha sido un milagro… estoy segura que a mi pequeña le cuida un ángel. Por eso podemos estar tranquilos….

-¿Y por qué no se lo das tú?- preguntó Chris desconcertado.

-Solo… creo que es mejor así… además Mark me descubrirá tarde o temprano. De esta forma, será nuestro secreto. ¿No lo crees?

"Además creo que yo no tendré oportunidad" pensó Nancy. Es que la forma en que su hija le había hablado era reveladora. Era como si no fuese a tener otra oportunidad de decírselo. Ni ella ni Mark vivían en el futuro del que su hija provenía. Eso era más que claro.


	26. Chapter 26 Salida de emergencia

No necesito aclarar que estos acontecimientos transcurren simultánea y posteriormente del episodio Changing Channels, pero lo hago igual. (LOL)

**Salida de emergencia.**

-Bien…. Piensa… Tenemos a Lucifer en la tierra en un recipiente débil, buscando a Sam, quien posee cualidades que él necesita evidentemente…. Contamos con la negativa de Winchester, así que podemos estar tranquilos…- Erika hablaba para sí misma tratando de hallar la salida al Apocalipsis- Tenemos que atacarlo antes de que Sam se rinda… que esperemos no sea pronto…tenemos que atacarle mientras sea relativamente débil… ¡maldita sea! Me duelen los sesos de tanto pensar…

-¡Con esa actitud la humanidad estará condenada pasado mañana!- dijo Gabriel apareciendo a sus espaldas.

Ella volteó para reprenderlo.

-Si fuera por ti….- se quedó muda cuando lo vio- ¿Qué haces vestido así?

-Estoy trabajando…- respondió.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres doctor?- le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Puedo ser lo que yo quiera…- dijo Gabe encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y quién es la pobre víctima esta vez…?

-Mis víctimas son cualquier cosa menos pobres… y no son víctimas.

-¿Y qué son?

-Alumnos….doy lecciones…

-Lástima que ninguno vive para aprenderlas…

-Oye… eso no es verdad…- se defendió.

-¿Y bien…? No me has respondido. ¿Quién es la víctima? Perdón… tu alumno…

-Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás….

-Te prometo que me enfadaré, porque siempre es así cuando me pides que no me enfade…- advirtió ella.

-Los Winchester… otra vez…-dijo despreocupadamente.

-Los Winch… ¿Otra vez…? ¿Es que ya los has fastidiado antes?

-Si….- dijo divertido.

-¿Y por qué siguen con vida…?

-Lo ves… te lo dije… no siempre se mueren. Y siguen con vida porque así debe ser… Y porque he tratado por todos los medios de hacerles entender sus debilidades, pero insisten en seguir cometiendo los mismos errores…- se acercó a ella mientras hablaba- No son tan listos como tú…- le dijo abrazándole.- Nena… voy a terminar con el Apocalipsis…

-¿¡Cómo!?

-De la manera en que no quería que terminara… pero es la única viable…

-Me estás asustando.

-No tengas miedo… yo te protegeré.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo ella sentándose en el borde de la mesa.

Él le volvió a abrazar por la cintura.

-No hagas locuras… te lo suplico Gabriel…- le rogó ella acariciando sus hombros y su nuca.

-Todo saldrá bien… lo prometo.- le susurró mientras la besaba.

-¿Se quedará un rato, doctor? Es que creo que necesito una revisión exhaustiva….- dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios, insinuante, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Gabriel.

-Tal vez disponga de unos cuantos minutos… o de unas cuantas horas… esos chavales no son los más listos…

Ella jaló sus cabellos bruscamente atrayéndole contra su cuerpo. Y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas.

-¡Uf…! ¡Qué ruda…! Veo que ya no estás enfadada conmigo…

La besó largamente y bajó por su cuello hasta su escote. Ella no soltaba su cabello. Y fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió. Chris y Garth habían llegado.

-¡Oh…! ¡NO!- exclamó Christopher.- ¡No me importa cuál sea tu posición en la cadena de mando celestial…! ¡Le quitas tus manos de encima a la hija de mi amigo…!

Garth estalló en un ataque de risa. Claro que a Erika no le sorprendía. Sabía que sus amigos estaban por llegar. Y lo habían hecho justo a tiempo.

-¡Vaya…! Pero que oportunos…- se quejó el ángel.

-Hazme un favor Gabriel: abrocha tus pantalones antes de que llegue Dios…- dijo Chris.

-No te preocupes por eso… él no vendrá…- dijo con sarcasmo-. Y además no tengo tiempo. Tengo que irme. Tengo que controlar a esos dos…. Nos vemos en otro momento, preciosa. Caballeros.

Y desapareció.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le reprochó su amigo.

-Nada… ¿alguien quiere sopa? Tengo cabellos de ángel….- dijo Erika levantando la mano y exhibiendo el pelo que le había arrancado a Gabriel.- o mejor dicho, de arcángel.

-¿Y para qué los quieres?- preguntó Garth, intrigado.

-Es que nuestro amigo alado está tramando algo. Y voy a averiguar qué…. Seguramente no es nada bueno…

* * *

-Anda Patrick… Tú puedes- alentó Erika.

-Dame un momento…- se quejó el brujo- es que no se a quién tratas de ubicar, pero vaya que sabe ocultarse…

-Si lo se… pero si alguien puede hacerlo… eres tú…-le rogó

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó- ha sido un instante, pero ha aparecido- dijo anotando la dirección- ahí lo tienes.

-¡Sabía que podías! Es bueno contar con un especialista…-bromeó- Ahora yo te debo una…

-Ni lo digas… es bueno un desafío cada tanto para variar… y distraerme un rato.

-Lamento lo de Lia…Era una gran mujer…

-Fue su decisión. Debía respetarla…

Les había llevado varios intentos. Solo a la última lograron obtener la ubicación del escondite de Gabriel. El maldito si que sabía esconder su rastro. Seguro que si… lo había hecho por milenios completos…

Se le ocurrió que la mayoría de los cazadores no vería con buenos ojos su amistad con alguien así… pero ella no creía en el blanco y el negro. Porque la vida le había puesto delante pruebas difíciles, que no hubiera superado si no hubiese visto la vida en matices de gris. Despidió a su amigo y se preguntó qué debía hacer.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, dudó unos instantes, y finalmente se decidió. Cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Castiel. ¿Me escuchas? Te necesito.

Una pausa… y nada.

-Cas…- dijo elevando el tono- sé que estás ocupado, pero esto es de vida o muerte.

Más silencio.

-Castiel. Por favor…. Sé que buscas a tus amigos los Winchester. Y yo sé dónde están… ven aquí… por favor.

Castiel se apareció en ese momento.

-¿En serio sabes dónde están?

-Hola… Cas… ¿cómo estás...? yo bien gracias por preguntar. ¡Qué bueno que ni te intereses por mi bienestar! ¡Y gracias por ignorarme hasta que mencioné la palabra Winchester…!- dijo en tono de reproche.

-Lo lamento. Es que estoy muy preocupado.

-Si… yo también lo lamento. He sentido envidia. Te pido perdón, amigo.

-¿Y… dónde están?

-Te lo diré solo si antes me respondes algo.

-Seguro… ¿Qué es?

-¿Cómo termina el Apocalipsis?

-No entiendo.- dijo Cas confundido.

-Eso… ¿cómo termina? Digo… según lo que está escrito.

-Has estudiado los textos bíblicos hasta el hartazgo… ¿y me lo preguntas?

-Es que necesito confirmación…

-Acaba con la lucha entre Lucifer y Miguel.

-Bien… hasta ahí comprendo…. Y ¿eso cómo lo llevas a la práctica…? Digo... aquí en la tierra.

-Mediante sus respectivos… recipientes, estratégicamente seleccionados.

-¿Y eso… cómo?

-Miguel ocupando el cuerpo de Dean. Y Lucifer ocupando el de Sam.

-¿Pero si es así de fácil….? ¿Por qué ellos se están negando?

-Porque uno de los dos morirá. Eso sin mencionar el daño colateral…

-¿Daño colateral?

-Si… ¿Tienes idea de el enorme poder que tienen Miguel y Lucifer? No será un enfrentamiento inofensivo…. Un tercio de la humanidad perecerá en el combate. Eso sin mencionar que si Lucifer gana arrasará con la humanidad. Pero no tendrán un destino mas afortunado si Miguel triunfa.

-No lo entiendo.

-Seguramente ellos decidirán arbitrariamente quien es merecedor del paraíso en la tierra y quien no…

-Ya voy entendiendo….

-Y bien… ¿qué más quieres saber?

-Nada… creo que ya lo tengo todo muy claro…

Le cogió la mano y puso la hoja de papel dentro. Le cerró el puño y sujetó la mano del ángel fuertemente entre las suyas.

-Ahí es donde están tus chicos…. Pero ten cuidado. Son rehenes de un ser muy poderoso. Él no les hará daño a ellos, pero no puedo decirte que no te lo hará a ti…

Castiel la miró pensativo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta información?

-Eso no importa ahora… solo ve por ellos. Sácalos de ahí…

-Gracias.

* * *

Castiel apareció sangrante y lleno de heridas.

-¡Castiel! ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Erika horrorizada.

-Lo sabias…-dijo jadeando- siempre lo supiste.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella retóricamente.

-De Gabriel…- seguía agitado.

-Si- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada.- Lo lamento. Debí decírtelo, pero él me dijo que estaría obligado a hacerte daño. No me quise arriesgar. Además su presencia parecía relativamente inofensiva. Hasta ahora.

-Debí imaginarme que él te buscaría… Ha sido mi error.

-¿De qué hablas… Cas?

Él la miró intensamente. Como si supiera algo que no quería decir. Levantó la mano juntando el dedo índice con el mayor. Ella intentó esquivarle. Sabía que cuando un ángel tocaba tu frente así, cosas extrañas pasaban. Y ya había tenido demasiado. Pero Castiel fue más rápido y la desvaneció.


	27. Chapter 27 7 días en el paraíso

A este cap no sabía si ponerle "Siete días en el paraíso" o "A ticket to Paradise" ¿Ustedes qué opinan

**Siete días en el paraíso.**

El sol brillaba sobre su cabeza. Contempló su entorno pensando en qué haría hoy. ¡Si! Hoy lo haría. Cruzaría el umbral. Sabía que estaba prohibido pero no le importaba. Ya estaba aburrida de ver siempre a las mismas criaturas hacer lo mismo día tras día. Ella era diferente. Y no se dedicaría a las mismas actividades de los otros. Aunque Adán se enojara. Aunque Dios se enojara, cruzaría al otro lado. Solo tenía que descubrir cómo…

Se acercó lentamente mirando a su alrededor. Se detuvo. Avanzó unos pasos más. Y volvió a detenerse. La duda le asaltó. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrían sus actos? Pero no le importó. Se acercó un poquito más. Cerró los ojos. Y corrió hacia el otro lado.

Para su sorpresa, nada le detuvo. Abrió los ojos. Lo que vio le decepcionó un poco. Era parecido a su lado. Pero un poco más obscuro. Había más vegetación. Siguió avanzando. Una voz le saludó.

-Hola, pequeña Lilith. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miró a su alrededor buscando el origen de la voz. No le encontró.

-Aquí. Detrás de ti.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Y solo vio una luz brillante y hermosa. Levantó la vista y finalmente lo contempló entero.

-¿Me conoces?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-Así es. Todos te conocemos.

-Nunca he visto una criatura como tú. ¿Qué eres?

-Soy un ángel- le dijo con amabilidad y serenidad.

-¿Y cómo te llama el Señor?

-Soy Joshua.

-¿Y qué es éste lugar?

-Es el jardín. Y no está permitido que estés aquí. ¿No te ha dicho Dios que no debías cruzar?- le advirtió sin perder la amabilidad en su voz.

-Lo siento. Es que me aburro en el Edén. Ya conozco de memoria a todas las criaturas y su comportamiento. También la vegetación.

-Eso no me sorprende.- le dijo el ángel- Dios te ha creado con una gran inteligencia. Y con una gran curiosidad. Pero debes aprender a controlar esas virtudes, y a discernir entre el afán de conocimiento y el egoísmo. Que las tengas no significa que debas hacer un abuso de ellas. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Creo que si…. Pero yo quería ver este lado…

-Pero este lado está prohibido a los seres humanos. El Señor lo ha dejado muy claro.

-¿Y por qué?

El ángel rió.

-Eso es un misterio. Solo él lo sabe. No obstante, es tu decisión si obedeces o no las reglas. Pero recuerda: que todos tus actos tienen consecuencias. Y cosas que parecen no tener importancia se pueden volver asuntos muy delicados. ¿Lo entiendes?

-No… creo que no del todo…

-Lo que trato de explicarte es que la voluntad de Dios tiene un motivo, no es caprichosa, que no la comprendamos, es un asunto diferente. Y si tomas una decisión debes aceptar las responsabilidades que ella conlleva. Puedes seguir adelante o regresar. Tú eliges.

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

-Yo no lo impediré. Pero ten cuidado. Y ahora debo seguir mis actividades. Ha sido un placer verte en persona.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo. Eres la criatura más bella que he visto hasta ahora.

-Adiós.- dijo y se marchó.

Lilith continuó explorando. Avanzó un buen rato cuando de pronto vio a otro ángel. Pero éste le pareció mucho más hermoso aún que Joshua. Se quedó escondida observándolo. Él pareció notar algo extraño, pero no descubrió su presencia. Estaba observando una flor. La hacía crecer hasta que se marchitaba, luego la revivía y la volvía a hacer crecer. Otro ángel apareció. Era mucho más grande y bello.

-¡No te esfuerces tanto hermanito!- le dijo riendo. Y continuó su camino.

Él primer ángel lo ignoró, y continuó su actividad. Parecía abstraído en lo que hacía.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- le preguntó ella desde su escondite entre la vegetación.

Él pareció sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver vuestro hogar. El mío me aburre. ¿Eres un ángel?

El ángel dudó por unos instantes, algo abrumado por el constante interrogatorio de la humana.

-Si. Bueno. En realidad, soy un arcángel.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Es un ángel, pero más poderoso. Soy más antiguo que ellos.

-Yo soy Lilith…

-Ya lo sé.- le respondió con seriedad.

-Todos parecen conocerme, pero yo nunca os he visto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él dudó de nuevo. Miró alrededor. Y al notar que estaba solo respondió:

-Gabriel.

-¿Y qué hacías con esa flor, Gabriel?

-Yo… la hacía nacer y morir… una y otra vez….

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?

-No lo se…Sólo… lo hago…

-¿Y por qué lo haces?

-Porque quiero hacerlo.-empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Siento pena por ella…. Tan frágil… e inofensiva, expuesta a tu capricho…Yo no puedo hacerlo… ¿Verdad?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… porque no.

-Eso no suena justo…

-Ha sido suficiente. No debes estar aquí.

-Pero…

-Nada… te llevaré al Edén.

Le acompañó hasta el límite.

-Bien, es por ahí. Y no quiero verte otra vez por aquí. Tendrás serios problemas si te descubren.

-Adiós Gabriel- le dijo sonriendo.

Gabriel le contempló alejarse, pensativo. La verdad era que le había agradado conocerla. Él tampoco entendía por qué su padre había separado a humanos de ángeles. Y se dio cuenta de que nunca se lo había preguntado antes. ¿Qué motivos tendría para hacerlo? Tal vez la actitud de Lucifer era la respuesta más apropiada. Se había comportado muy mal, le había faltado el respeto. Y no entendió tampoco por que Dios se lo había permitido. Pero si su hermano se enteraba que la humana había entrado en su territorio, se armaría un gran jaleo, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Quería conocerla más. Le había parecido agradable, aunque extraña. ¡Qué curioso! Parecía estar en mitad de camino entre un simio y un ángel. "¿Por qué mi padre nos ha dicho que esas criaturas tan tontas son superiores a nosotros…Si no pueden comprender nada de lo que hay a su alrededor? No lo entiendo" pensó.

Pero le había hecho gracia la forma en que le cuestionó todo. Y ansiaba encontrar respuesta a las preguntas que la inesperada visita le había generado. Lo que había dicho de la flor, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Siempre pensó que podía jugar con los seres vivos simplemente porque se le había concedido ese don… Nunca pensó en si tenía derecho… "Ojalá volviera…" pensó. "Pero por su bien, espero que no lo haga…"

Al día siguiente encontró a Gabriel en el mismo sitio. Esperó nuevamente a que estuviera solo.

-¡Hola!- le dijo desde su escondite.

-¡Tú otra vez! ¡Qué castigo eres!- se enfadó- ¿Por qué has regresado?

-Porque quería verte. Y no me importa si puedo o no estar aquí. Además Joshua me ha dicho que soy libre de entrar siempre que acepte las consecuencias.

-Dios se enfadará. Y no tienes ni idea de cómo es cuando se enoja…- le advirtió.

-No me importa. ¡Que venga a decírmelo!

-Eres muy atrevida... ven. Acompáñame. No quiero que mis hermanos te vean. No todos son tan tolerantes como Joshua y yo.

-¿Por qué no son tolerantes?

-No lo se… Están enfadados porque nuestro padre ha dicho que erais mejores que los ángeles.

-¿Eso ha dicho? Pero… ¿cómo podríamos serlo…? Os he observado. Vosotros sois tan hermosos y poderosos, y sabios….En cambio yo…. Todo me cuesta mucho esfuerzo…a veces siento que soy insignificante, casi una bestia más…

Se sentaron a observar los animales. Lilith le preguntaba todo sobre todas las cosas. Y él intentaba responder, pero a veces ella acababa más confundida…

-¿Tú crees que soy cómo esas bestias?- le preguntó un día Lilith señalando unos ciervos que pastaban y mientras observaba su propio reflejo en el agua de un lago.

-No… no lo creo- respondió Gabriel.

-Porque Adán si lo cree. Siempre protesta porque aún no tenemos descendencia como lo ordenó el Señor. Pero yo pienso que no ha sido una orden, que él solo lo ha sugerido. Pero Adán se enfadó cuando lo insinué…

Su semblante se entristeció. Lilith no parecía feliz cuando hablaba de su vida en el Edén junto a su compañero. Gabriel descubrió que daría lo que fuera por ver su sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló hacia un punto detrás de ella.

-¿Qué?- le dijo volviendo la cabeza.- no hay nada.

Pero él había desaparecido.

-¿Gabriel? ¿Adónde fuiste?- preguntó asustada. "Tal vez he dicho algo malo…" pensó con tristeza.

-Detrás de ti…- le dijo a su espalda. Se dejó ver un instante y volvió a desaparecer.

Ella se volteó para ese lado. Pero demasiado tarde…

-¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí…- le volvió a decir, nuevamente a su espalda.

Ella volteó y de nuevo él no estaba.

-Por aquíiii…

Ella comenzó a reír. Estaba comprendiendo el juego. Se giró bruscamente y ahora ella lo sorprendió.

-Te encontré- exclamó.

Y sin querer tocó al ángel. Una enorme energía brotaba de él. La atravesó completamente, provocándole una sensación de éxtasis y paz a la vez. Ella sintió ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo. Se quedó paralizada. Gabriel estaba hecho de pura energía, y le había transmitido parte de ésta a Lilith.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Gabriel.

-No lo sé…esa sensación maravillosa al tocarte… ¿Qué ha sido?

-Mi fuerza vital… supongo.

-¿De qué estás hecho?- preguntó aún asombrada.

-De energía…De fuego- aclaró al ver que ella no comprendía de qué le hablaba.- igual que las estrellas del cielo, igual que el sol…

Ninguno de los dos advirtió en medio de su diversión que una figura les observaba desde lejos.

* * *

-¿Dónde estuviste, Gabriel?- preguntó Lucifer.

-Por ahí... haciendo experimentos. Como siempre.

-Haciendo experimentos por ahí…. ¿Desde cuándo nos mentimos, hermano?

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que el asqueroso hedor de esa sucia humana está impregnado en tus alas, hermanito.-le reprochó con un tono despectivo- Si. Te he visto con esa mona de barro.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó sin levantar la vista.

-Que está prohibido. Pero eso es lo que menos me importa. Lo que no entiendo es cómo soportas estar cerca de ese ser tan repugnante. Ella no es como nosotros. Es una aberración. Me das vergüenza.

-No hables así. Tú no le conoces…

-Si… le conozco bien. Ella destruirá todo lo que toque. Los humanos son una abominación. Un capricho de nuestro padre. Y yo te demostraré lo poco que valen.

-No me gusta lo que estás diciendo.- dijo Gabriel con temor.

* * *

-¿Me has mandado llamar, Miguel?-

-Así es Gabriel. Hermano, me han dicho que la humana ha estado aquí y que la han visto contigo. Y más de una vez. ¿Es eso verdad?

Gabriel guardó silencio. No pensó que nadie más que Lucifer le hubiese descubierto.

-Si.- respondió finalmente.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Yo… no pensé que fuera importante.

-Sabes que está prohibido acercarnos a los humanos sin orden de nuestro padre… ¿verdad? ¿Por qué has desobedecido?

-Porque temí que la castigaran y ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo quería conocernos a nosotros y a nuestro hogar.

-Las reglas están por algo, hermano. No sabemos cuál será la consecuencia de lo que has estado haciendo. Ya hay bastantes conflictos con Dios por causa de los humanos para que generes uno más…

-Lo lamento. Ella parece inofensiva…

-Y tal vez lo sea- le interrumpió Miguel- pero no la transgresión. Es muy probable que lo haya hecho sin maldad alguna. Pero no quiero que se repita.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo despedirme de ella?

-No deberías, pero hazlo. Y hazle comprender su error. Y el tuyo.

* * *

Lilith secó el líquido que había empezado a caer de sus ojos. Se miró la mano empapada de esa especie de agua. "¿Qué es esto que sale de mis ojos?" pensó. Nunca le había pasado eso.

-¿Pero por qué no podemos ser amigos?

-Lo siento. Son las reglas. No debimos romperlas. No podemos volver a vernos.- dijo Gabriel con dolor.

-Son reglas estúpidas.- se quejó Lilith.- iré con Dios y le diré que las cambie.

-No puedes hacer eso. No se pueden cambiar las reglas…. Lo siento.

-Entonces debe haber un lugar en donde esas reglas no importen. Si Dios no me escucha, me iré de aquí.- advirtió.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Lo has entendido? No quiero que lo hagas. Por favor. Hazlo por mí. Por nuestra amistad.

-Bien. Si tú me lo pides. Lo pensaré. Pero no te prometo que me quedaré.

-Cuídate mucho. ¿Si? Adiós.

Ella no respondió.

* * *

Esa agua seguía saliendo de sus ojos. Y siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en Gabriel. "Pero… qué es…"

-Se llaman lágrimas. Y caen cuando estás triste. Según me han explicado. No sé mucho sobre seres humanos.- le dijo alguien a su espalda.

Ella volteó hacia el lugar del que la voz provenía. Era ese hermoso ángel que había visto el día que conoció a Gabriel.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó.

-Soy Lucifer.- respondió el ángel.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Al parecer no está permitido acercase a mí. Debo tener algo malo para que Dios haya puesto esa regla.

-Pues… la verdad es que sí…

-¿Qué es? ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Oh… si… todos lo saben. Es que mi hermano no te lo dijo porque sentía compasión por ti. A los ángeles no les agradas…

-Pero… le agrado a Gabriel. Él es mi amigo.

-Tal vez…. Es que él siempre ha sido… diferente. Pero los demás, te desprecian. Creen que eres… defectuosa.- dijo con un dejo de desprecio en su voz- Y creo que Dios también lo piensa, porque si no… ¿por qué separarte de los demás y ponerte aquí con las bestias….? Es evidente que piensa que no estás a la altura de sus otras creaciones.

-No… él me ama. Joshua dijo que yo era su mejor creación.

-Joshua solo dijo lo que Dios le pidió que dijera. Pero yo conozco a Dios. Y eso no es verdad. Si lo fuera, ¿cuál sería el problema en tu amistad con Gabriel? Pero no. Te prohíbe verle…. Piénsalo.

Lilith sintió una horrible sensación dentro del pecho. Un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado.

-Y eso que sientes ahora… se llama dolor.- le dijo Lucifer- Y Dios lo ha puesto en ti junto con la tristeza…. Los ángeles no lo sentimos…Pobre de ti… debe de ser muy feo…-"y el dolor se transforma en odio" pensó Lucifer. -Pero yo tampoco apruebo las reglas. Y Gabriel está muy preocupado por todo esto…. ¿Sabes?

-En verdad.- dijo ella sintiendo alivio.

-Si… y yo… no soporto verle así.-se lamentó con fingida pena- Ni a ti, porque aunque seas tan imperfecta, no me gusta verte sufrir. Sé cómo hacer para que tú y mi hermano estéis siempre juntos…

-¡¿Cómo!?- dijo llena de felicidad.

-Tú lo dijiste ayer… en un lugar libre de las reglas de Dios.

-Pero Gabriel dijo que eso no existía…

-Si. Hay un sitio donde él no puede castigarte. Donde no hay reglas: la Tierra.

-¿Y eso dónde es?

-Yo puedo llevarte si quieres. Y Gabriel se encontrará contigo allí.

* * *

La Tierra era un lugar fascinante, lleno de acontecimientos imprevistos que se sucedían uno tras otro. Muy distinto al Edén, donde parecía que nada ocurría sin permiso ni planificación. Lilith quedó impresionada. Le gustaba ese lugar. A pesar de que se había sentido incómoda. Lucifer dijo que eso era el frío y el hambre. Y que era uno de los defectos que tenía su especie y que compartía con las otras bestias. También sintió el cansancio y el sueño. Una vez más él se lamentó diciendo que los ángeles estaban a salvo de todas esas sensaciones y que por eso eran superiores. Pero todas esas sensaciones a ella le provocaron emoción.

Lucifer se marchó con la promesa de que volvería con Gabriel, pero el tiempo pasaba y no regresaba. La luz se fue y empezó a hacer frío. Lilith se procuró alimento y refugio pero seguía teniendo frío. Y empezó a sentir miedo. No conocía el camino de vuelta al Edén, pero se preguntó a si misma si de verdad deseaba regresar. Y se respondió que no. Ella era capaz de resolverlo sola. Solo necesitaba conocer más ese lugar y aprender a superar sus dificultades.

Al otro día despertó sintiéndose mal. El cuerpo le dolía y no podía moverse. Sentía que todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Lucifer volvió finalmente.

-No me siento bien- le dijo.

-Es que has enfermado- le dijo- te ocurrirá fuera de Edén.

-¿Y Gabriel?

-No se cómo decirlo… él no vendrá. Es que el pobre tiene miedo de desobedecer a nuestro padre- mintió Lucifer.- lo malo es que tú no podrás regresar. Una vez que sales del paraíso… no se puede volver…

-¿Pero tú… si has vuelto…?

-Si…. es que la regla es solo para los humanos….yo no lo sabía…-volvió a mentir-¿¡Cómo iba a imaginarme que yo podía entrar y salir y tú no…!? Creo que para Dios no sois nada…

Lilith empezó a sentir el odio crecer nuevamente en su ser.

-Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea… ¿sabes?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué tal si te transformo en un ser totalmente diferente…? Uno más poderoso. Tal vez así mi padre y los otros ángeles te respetarían y te permitirían regresar. Claro… que necesito tu consentimiento…

Ella estaba abrumada por una arrasadora fiebre, su tristeza por la ausencia de Gabriel era infinita y su rencor hacia Dios iba creciendo. No podía fallar. Lucifer se sintió victorioso. Ella diría que si. Y él les habría demostrado a todos lo abominables que podían llegar a ser los humanos. Ejecutaría un hechizo que potenciaría todos esos sentimientos negativos y los haría dominantes. La inquietud se volvería maldad, el placer… en lujuria, el afán de conocimiento en ambición ilimitada…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

-Si. Hazlo. Quiero ser poderosa.

Lucifer sonrió con malicia. Lo había logrado.

* * *

-Anna. ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí?- preguntó Miguel.

-He enviado a Castiel a la Tierra. Le ha encontrado, pero…- su rostro era el reflejo del pánico.- es horrible.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo el arcángel alarmado.

-Es aberrante… no puedo describirlo. No hay palabra conocida en la creación para expresar lo que he visto.- dijo Castiel.- Tenéis que verlo con vuestros propio ojos.

Y fue que Miguel tampoco pudo creer lo que vio. ¿Qué era esa horrible criatura en la que Lilith se había transformado? Por fuera, parecía la misma, pero su interior era aberrante. Como si todo lo malo de la creación se le hubiese metido dentro. Era todo obscuridad.

-Es evidente que ella no pudo hacerse eso. Así que quiero saber cómo ha ocurrido.- Miguel hablaba a sus hermanos con tono severo.

-Lucifer, dime que no has sido tú…- dijo Gabriel en tono suplicante.

Lucifer sonrió complacido.

-Gabriel, ¿Por qué acusas a nuestro hermano? ¿Tienes algún motivo para hacerlo?

-Si. Lo tengo.- dijo Gabriel con nerviosismo- él fue el primero en conocer mi amistad con Lilith. Se enfadó y dijo que demostraría a Dios y a los ángeles que los humanos eran inferiores y no eran dignos de estar aquí. No pensé que fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos. Le desconozco.

-Oh…. No os pongáis sentimentales con la mona de barro, era un ser insignificante… ¡La he mejorado!- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Esa abominación…. ¿la has creado tú?- preguntó Miguel con gesto de asco.

-Si.- dijo sin el menor rastro de culpa o arrepentimiento.

-Eso era lo que necesitaba oír- dijo la voz de su Dios.

-Padre.- Dijeron los arcángeles. Algunos con respeto. Otros con sorpresa. Todos salvo Lucifer.

-Lucifer.- dijo Dios- he dejado pasar tu despreciable comportamiento hasta hoy. Pero esto es un crimen imperdonable. Me siento demasiado decepcionado. No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz.

Unas cadenas aparecieron atando las manos de Lucifer. Éste no fue capaz de librarse de ellas por más esfuerzo que ponía.

-Miguel. Ve al infierno. A la parte más obscura y profunda. Construye una prisión para tu hermano. Llévale ahí y enciérralo. Acompáñame. Te daré los detalles. Informarás a los demás cuando hayas terminado.

* * *

-¿Me habéis traído a Lilith?- preguntó Miguel.

-Si- respondió Anna.

-Dejadme verle.

Llevaron a Lilith en presencia de Miguel.

-¡Vaya…! El gran jefe… ¿de modo que ahora soy digna de estar frente a vuestra fabulosa presencia?

Gabriel bajó la vista. No soportaba verla así.

-¡Guarda silencio! Estás aquí para ser informada de las condiciones que mi padre ha puesto respecto a ti.

-Me siento halagada- dijo ella riendo con sarcasmo.

-Se te ha perdonado la vida, teniendo en cuenta que tu transformación no ha sido enteramente tu responsabilidad. Dios entiende la culpa de Lucifer, y ha sido misericordioso contigo. Y ha ordenado que ningún ángel pueda hacerte daño. Los seres humanos quedarán exentos de ésta regla. Tus descendientes se cazarán entre ellos, hasta el fin de los tiempos. Serás libre de ir de la Tierra al Infierno y viceversa, no obstante tus actividades serán vigiladas. Si tus crímenes se vuelven intolerables ante nuestros ojos se te castigará severamente. No podrás ver a Lucifer, pero podrás comunicarte con él. El método que utilicéis quedará bajo vuestro cargo. Serás eventualmente la responsable de abrir la prisión, te encargarás de hacer cumplir las condiciones que Dios a impuesto para la liberación de su hijo, siendo la última de ellas tu muerte.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó ella aterrada.

-Lo que has oído. Ese será tu castigo por haber infringido las reglas. Es tu destino y debes aceptarlo. Ahora. Aléjate de nuestra vista.

* * *

-No debieron perdonarle la vida.- dijo Raphael- Ni siquiera debieron crearla. Ella es la responsable de todo esto. Nuestro hermano nos mostró la realidad. Que los humanos deben ser exterminados.

-Ya te he oído decir esas atrocidades, estoy harto de escucharlas. Las has repetido hasta el cansancio- acusó Miguel.- Así es la voluntad de nuestro padre y debemos aceptarla.

-Miguel… tengo que hablarte- dijo Anna.

-Ah ¿si?- continuó Raphael como si ella no estuviera ahí- Y dime una cosa: ¿Dónde está? Porque yo no le he vuelto a ver desde que Adán y Eva fueron expulsados. Hemos perdido a nuestro hermano, y tú sigues dándole la razón.

-Cállate y respétame. Porque yo estoy al mando.

-Miguel… hay un problema- insistió ella. Pero continuaban ignorándola.

-Por tu bien y el de los seres humanos espero que siempre sea así….-dijo Raphael.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- advirtió Miguel.

-Solo te digo que si yo estuviera a cargo no quedaría ninguno… Mira lo que han hecho…. Volvieron a decepcionar a nuestro padre. Él malgasta su amor con esas sucias bestias, mientras nosotros nos pudrimos tratando de complacerle…

-¡Esta discusión lleva ya demasiado tiempo! Estoy empezando a cansarme de ella.

-Y yo empiezo a cansarme de los humanos.

-¡Oídme!- gritó Anna al ver que no era oída en sus intentos anteriores por interrumpir la discusión.- ¿Alguno se ha dado cuenta de que Gabriel no está en ningún lado? ¿Estáis tan preocupados por vuestra lucha de egos que no advertisteis que vuestro hermano desapareció?- les cuestionó asombrada.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Miguel.

-Castiel lleva una eternidad buscándole. Pero no aparece.

-Te felicito- dijo Raphael- hemos perdido a nuestro otro hermano.

* * *

-Ah… ¡Qué mono es…! A este bicho le llamaremos marmota…

-No. Ya le he puesto nombre: bicho de tierra.

-Ah ¿si? ¿Y cómo llamas al que cuelga de esa rama?

-Bicho de rama.

-Por favor llamadme serpiente. ¡Eh! ¿Habéis probado ésta fruta, tíos? Es de la gran cosecha privada de Dios.

-él nos prohibió comerla.

-Así es señora y recuerdo que un dinosaurio le dio un bocado a una de esas cosas y fue lo último que hizo… ¡Ah….!

-¿Quieres dejar de comer ya? Dios se va a poner furioso…

-¡Qué remilgada eres para estar desnuda! Anda… relájate, y disfruta comiendo.

-Bueno… Tirar la comida es pecado… así que

-Tú siempre estás con lo de hagamos cositas juntos…

-Mmmmm…. ¡MMMMM! ¡Puedo hacer una trata de esto...! ¡Estará de rechupete!

-¡¿Será posible?! ¡Eva! ¿¡Has probado de la fruta prohibida?!

-Oh….Si….Dios…

-¡Pues se acabó Eva! Ya puedes largarte de éste jardín.

- Adán… di algo…

-Creo… que no estará mal salir fuera a conocer gente…

-Ya me has oído Eva… ¡Largo!

El sonido y la luz del televisor en la obscuridad despertaron a Erika.

-¿Cas…?- preguntó mirando desorientada a su alrededor.

-Estoy aquí.- dijo el ángel desde un obscuro rincón.

-Eso fue….

-Si. Ahora ya lo sabes. Espero que te ayude a entendernos un poquito más…Pensé que necesitabas saberlo… porque de alguna manera te involucra…Es tu historia también…Y está grabada a fuego en tu ADN. Y el comportamiento de Gabriel está relacionado a eso… él nunca se perdonó por lo que pasó. Se sintió responsable.

Y se fue, dejándole sola. Ella contempló la tele, pensativa. "¿Será coincidencia? ¿O ese episodio estará ahí intencionalmente?" pensó.

-¡Hey! No tomes una decisión precipitada… Dios es amor…

-Dios: si me quieres echar también estás en tu derecho, pero antes…. ¡ahhhh!

-¡Oh….! Mi espalda… esto debe de ser lo que llaman dolor…Ouuuu… ahora si… ya lo veo… ahhh… Esto es un asco…estábamos mucho mejor en el Jardín…

-Seguro que nos dejará volver algún día…No nos va a guardar rencor para siempre…

-Para siempre… para siempre…siempre…

* * *

**Bueno. He llegado al límite de documentos que puedo subir en un día sin publicar. En un par de horas mando el resto...**


	28. Chapter 28 Empatía

**Empatía.**

Bien. Todo está empacado- dijo Erika volviendo del antiguo granero que usaban de depósito y parqueadero.

-No…- dijo Chris- desempaca. Tú no vas.

-¿Y eso?- se quejó.

-Iré con Garth. Es que mientras estabas alistándote te llegó una visita.

Le tendió los largavistas. Ella los cogió y miró por la ventana hacia donde él le señalaba

-Gabe está aquí. No tiene buena pinta. Creo que deberías ocuparte de él.

Ella lo observó a la distancia.

-Supongo que si…-dijo.

"Pero… ¿qué le diré?" pensó mientras su amigo se marchaba.

Caminó los casi 300 metros que le separaban de Gabriel. Estaba sentado en el suelo mirando al horizonte. Obscuras nubes de tormenta habían empezado a formarse.

-Hola- le dijo.

-Hola.- respondió él sin mayor entusiasmo y sin voltear a mirarla.

-No luces bien… ¿qué te ocurre?

Él suspiró largamente.

-Me han vuelto a descubrir….creo que estoy muy torpe últimamente.

-Tal vez querías que te descubrieran…. ¿Los Winchester…?

-Seee…. No sé cuándo pero se volvieron listos…bueno… Lo tenía bajo control… hasta que Castiel se apareció. Y tuve que quitarle de en medio.

Ella sonrió…

-Lamento haber enviado a Castiel. Pero sentí que te estabas equivocando. Lo hice porque pensé que era lo correcto… aunque no le dije quién eras… solo dónde les escondías a sus amigos.

Se hizo un silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, más bien una pausa reflexiva. Él la contempló pensativo. Observó cómo el viento que empezaba a soplar jugaba con su cabello castaño obscuro.

-¿Quieres estar solo?

-Si quisiera estar solo… me iría a Júpiter- le reprochó él- estoy aquí porque es contigo con quien quiero estar…

-Ya veo.- le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Él le cogió la mano acariciándola. Ella se sentó junto a él. Se hizo otro silencio.

-¿Crees que soy un cobarde?- preguntó Gabriel con tristeza.

-Lamento haberte llamado así… estaba enfadada…lo dije sin pensar…

-No.- interrumpió él- no me refiero a ese día en particular. ¿Crees que soy un cobarde? Respóndeme con sinceridad.

-Bueno…. Superficialmente… si. Pero cuando empecé a conocerte me di cuenta de que no lo eres. Solo estás…. lastimado. Estás dolido. Y un poco asustado… creo. Es por eso que huyes. Pero no creo que seas cobarde. Creo que has perdido mucho. Y por eso te ocultas y vas de un lado al otro. Porque temes apegarte a alguien y perderle.

Hizo una pausa.

-Perdiste a tu amiga, a tu hermano y a tu padre en muy poco tiempo. Creo que eso te afectó mucho….

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo sorprendido.

-Lo sé todo… lo de tú y Lilith…

-¿Cómo?

-Castiel….

-Maldita sea… ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

-No te enojes con él… solo quiere ayudar…Creo que lo hizo porque comienza a entenderte… él también se siente confundido.

-Es que no debió hacerlo…

-¿De qué tienes miedo… eh? ¿Crees que porque no lo mencionas… el pasado desaparecerá? No lo hará. Puedes ignorarlo pero siempre estará ahí para lastimarte. Solo hay algo que me perturba. Necesito saberlo…

-¿Qué?

Hizo una larga pausa.

-¿Me quieres porque soy igual a Lilith…?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- le reprendió.

-Bueno… suena lógico…

-No… ¡No es lógico!- se enfadó- mira… no hay dudas de que a simple vista… te le pareces asombrosamente. Casi da miedo. Pero basta con conocerte un segundo- le dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos- para darse cuenta lo diferente que eres. Eres única e irrepetible. Al igual que lo era ella. Al igual que lo son todos los seres humanos. Son criaturas tan sorprendentes…Me maravillo de descubrir de lo que son capaces…les admiro.

-Mírate… lo has logrado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo que Dios deseaba. Lucifer: fue el mimado. Pero lo decepcionó. Miguel: es un buen hijo pero ¿en verdad crees que valora a los humanos por sí mismos…? No. Solo lo hace porque papi se lo ordenó. Nos desprecia tanto como Lucifer… De Raphael… no sé demasiado. Pero no ha de ser muy diferente… a juzgar por lo que le hizo a Cas…Pero tú… pudiste vivir en cualquier parte de este vasto universo… pero elegiste la Tierra… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé…

-Si lo sabes. Porque querías estar cerca de nosotros… viniste a vivir entre nosotros. Te mezclaste con nosotros, y en cierto punto, aprendiste a ser uno de nosotros… Y llegaste a comprendernos… y acabas de decir que sientes admiración por la raza humana….Tú cumpliste con el mandato de tu padre. Y aunque no creo que esté de acuerdo con algunas de tus actividades… ¿De quién estará más orgulloso en este momento? ¿Eh?

-Pero no viene a decírmelo…- reprochó Gabriel con resentimiento- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo estuve buscándole? Ahí fue cuando decidí que no regresaría al cielo.

-Tal vez no. Tal vez te habla de otras maneras. Tú y Cas son los únicos ángeles que nos aprecian y nos ayudan. Y Dios le devolvió la vida a Castiel luego de que Raphael le asesinara… creo que si eso no es una demostración de amor y de aprobación… pues… no sé…

-Eres un ser tan superior a mí… en tantas formas…- le dijo mirándole con admiración.- Eres perfecta.

-No. No lo soy. Soy humana.

-Mi padre tenía razón. Sois su más perfecta creación.

-¿Volverías al cielo si pudieras?

-No lo creo. Probablemente no. Al menos si todo sigue como hasta ahora…

-Si cuando muero llego por casualidad a terminar en el cielo… ¿Irías a visitarme?

-Poniéndolo así… tal vez pueda regresar…

-Aunque por como viene la cosa… creo que iré a cualquier sitio menos ahí…

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo cuando un relámpago lo iluminó.

-¿Crees que sea una señal?- preguntó ella.

-No. Solo es una tormenta- respondió él.

-Bueno.- dijo ella- Tú quédate si quieres. Yo me marcho. No quiero enfermar.

- Te acompaño. Si me lo permites, claro.

-Por supuesto que si.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Él la cogió y caminaron juntos hasta la casa tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron llovía torrencialmente. Estaban empapados.

-Parece que la lluvia, tú y yo estamos predestinados a juntarnos- comentó ella recordando su primera noche juntos.

-Si. Lo bueno es que ésta tormenta no la he provocado yo…- dijo él, sonriendo con picardía.

-¡¿Hiciste llover esa noche solo por mí…?!

-¡Bingo!...para entonces ya había descubierto que la lluvia te ponía cachonda…- bromeó…-¿Recuerdas aquella tarde de domingo? Era una de nuestras primeras citas y nos sorprendió la lluvia… Yo no lo olvido… Tus manos estaban por todas partes…Casi acabamos haciéndolo en ese parque…

-¡Gabriel….!- interrumpió ella riendo avergonzada.

-¡Ah! y corté la luz también…. Me pareció romántico…- se burló.

-¿¡Romántico?! ¡Dejaste sin luz a tres ciudades….!- acusó ella- ¿Y solo para llevarme a la cama?

-Si.- respondió Gabriel con seguridad.- ¡Valió la pena!

Ella se quedó mirándole unos segundos.

-Es lo más increíble que alguien haya hecho por mí… y no estoy segura de que sea para ponerse feliz…

-La pasamos bien… ¿o no?

Ella se ruborizó. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Su respiración se entrecortaba. Empezaba a sentir el deseo… ese hormigueo qué nacía en su vientre y se extendía al resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón golpeara contra su pecho Se reprendió a sí misma por eso. ¡No era el momento de sentirse excitada! Pero es que esos recuerdos eran muy fuertes. Parte de ella deseaba volver a esa época en la que el mayor problema que tenían era si no oían el despertador por la mañana…

-Tal vez no era la lluvia… tal vez… eras tú…- dijo besándole la mejilla.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- preguntó Gabriel.

Ella se acurrucó a su lado.

-¡Claro que si…!- le respondió.-Chris y Garth no regresarán pronto. Tienen casi un día de viaje solamente… de modo que no habrá nadie al menos por dos días.

-Es que es la primera vez que de verdad siento que no tengo a donde ir…

-Siempre podrás venir conmigo… no lo olvides nunca.

* * *

Despertó sola y se preocupó. Se preguntó a dónde habría ido.

De pronto apareció.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le dijo abrazándolo- me preocupé por ti…

-Eh… no voy a dejarte. Es que dormías y fui por algo que necesitaba. Solo fueron unas horas….

-Lo siento… no quiero ser pesada, pero… ¡olvídalo!

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una manta?

-Es algo parecido. Es una capa.

-Ah… ya veo… quieres jugar a Caperucita y el lobo….- bromeó insinuante colocándose la prenda- ¡Abuelita…! ¡Qué manos tan grandes tienes….!

Era realmente liviana. Más de lo que aparentaba. Él rió.

-No. Bueno… si es lo que quieres… te daré el gusto. Pero eso es algo muy especial…he tenido que ir muy lejos para conseguirla. Tuve que reclamar algunos favores que me debían. Pero será más especial todavía.

-¿Especial?

Él extendió la manta sobre la mesa. La tocó con la punta de sus dedos. Y la tela pronto se llenó de símbolos ligeramente familiares para Erika.

-Espera… eso es… ¿Enoquiano?

-Si.- y cuando la lleves puesta, serás invisible a todos los ángeles de la creación. Ellos no podrán localizarte, mejor dicho. Claro que podrán verte si estás frente a ellos. Eso me incluye. Y también a Lucifer. Él no deja de ser un ángel, a pesar de todo. No olvides eso.

-Es fabulosa…- dijo asombrada.- ¡Gracias!

-Los símbolos no van a borrarse, puedes estar tranquila por eso. Y si por mala suerte se te rompe… se regenera mágicamente, por sí misma.

Se abalanzó sobre él y le besó largamente. Le miró intensamente. "Cielos, así me miraba Lilith cuando algo le asombraba…." Pensó Gabriel. Pero trató de reprimir ese recuerdo. Y es que se lo debía a Erika. Ella merecía ser ella misma y dejar de vivir a la sombra de Lilith. Porque Lilith estaba muerta y así debía seguir siendo. Pero parecía que ellos querían verla viva en esta muchacha. Y no lo merecía. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra el destino. Aún no era tarde. Tenía fe en que lo lograría.

-¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Eh?- le preguntó.

-Si que tienes intuición…Pienso que eres maravillosa… ¿me das otro beso?

-¿Desde cuándo pides permiso…? –dijo besándole- Además me gusta más cuando me los robas….


	29. Chapter 29 Aire fresco

**Bien. Continuó con la actualización.  
**

**Aire fresco.**

"-Éste es el verdadero móvil de Erika Orson. Usted no debería tener éste número. Si es así significa que está en graves problemas. Por favor deje su mensaje y modo de contacto y me comunicaré con usted a la brevedad. Adiós."

La grabación terminó y el joven, algo desconcertado, dejó su mensaje:

-Hola Erika. Soy Julian… me gustaría hablar contigo si fuera posible, por favor comunícate conmigo. Tengo siempre el mismo número. Espero saber de ti. Hasta pronto.

Erika marcó el número de su ex alumno en cuanto oyó el mensaje.

-Hola- dijo la joven voz al otro lado.

-Julian… soy yo Erika.

-Erika. ¡Que gusto oírte! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Algo ocupada. ¿Y tú?

-Bien. Muy bien. Necesitaba hablar contigo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que voy a casarme. Y quería pedirte algo especial.

-¡¿Te vas a casar!?- dijo emocionada- ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-¿Tú qué crees?- le dijo

-¡…Lisa! ¿Verdad?

-Jajaja… así es… nadie me conoce como tú…

-Me hace muy feliz oírlo.

-Es que nosotros queríamos saber si no es problema para ti ser nuestra madrina de bodas.

-Bueno… no tengo problema. Pero… ¿Y tu madre?- preguntó con temor.

-Ella y yo… estamos algo distanciados. No está de acuerdo con esta boda.

-Oh… lamento oír eso. Nunca pudisteis recomponer vuestra relación, ¿verdad?

-Prefiero no mencionar ese asunto. Y bien. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Claro que estaré ahí….! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

-Bien. Te esperamos.

Erika colgó el móvil y una idea pasó por su mente. No le agradaban las fiestas. Claro que Chris y Garth estaban invitados, pero pensó en alguien más para hacerle compañía. Alguien a quien Julian y Lisa estarían felices de recibir… el problema era si él estaba dispuesto a regresar.

* * *

-Y bien… ¿Tú que opinas?- preguntó Lisa con algo de inseguridad.

-¡Está genial…!- le dijo Erika- ¡Me encanta el morado…!

-Si… es que no me agradaba la idea de vestir de blanco como una novia tradicional… pero tampoco podía vestir negro en mi boda… ¡Te imaginas!

-Jajaja… pues… si…

-Espero que el diseño de tu vestido te guste…no sabía si tomarme el atrevimiento de encargarlo a mi gusto… pero no quería causarte molestias con todo esto…

-¡Pero si no es molestia…! Por el contrario. Será la única vez que disfrute de una boda…- dijo amablemente.

La modista quitó la cubierta de uno de los maniquíes dejando ver un vestido color lavanda. La falda caía con mucha gracia y estaba terminada en una fina gasa de un tono apenas más claro que el resto de la tela. En la pechera y las mangas había un encaje de muy buen gusto. Y era tremendamente escotado.

-Es una tela artificial pero da a impresión de ser seda….- Dijo Lisa

-Esto… es demasiado…- confesó Erika- es una preciosidad. No debiste ponerte en este gasto.

-Hemos ahorrado varios años para esto, y para serte franca, no deseábamos una fiesta costosa, decidimos gastar más en éstos detalles.

-Lisa…Yo… me siento tan halagada…

-Julian y yo te estimamos mucho. Tú has sido muy importante en nuestras vidas. Bueno… también James… no se que hubiera sido de nosotros sin vuestra amistad. Es una pena que él no esté aquí…ustedes hacían una pareja maravillosa. Solo espero seamos apenas tan felices como lo fueron vosotros. Hubiese querido que él fuese nuestro padrino.

-¿Y quién será?

-Tom.

* * *

El día había llegado. Erika y Lisa terminaban de vestirse. Alguien tocó la puerta. Eran Julian y Tom.

-Bien… ¿Estáis listas?- preguntó el padrino.

-No. Aún no.- Dijo Erika.- os tengo una sorpresa. Mi regalo de bodas. Bueno, el de verdad. Es que… la cafetera era una farsa…- dijo mirando con complicidad a Tom.- Esperadme unos minutos.

Salió del cuarto. Julian miró a Tom con intriga. Éste sonrió, cómplice.

Erika entró entornando la puerta. Como si ocultara algo detrás de ésta.

-¿Cuál era vuestro deseo… chicos?

Hizo una seña y alguien asomó por la puerta.

-Lamento la demora- dijo Gabriel- he estado muy ocupado.

Los jóvenes novios le observaron incrédulos.

-¿James?- preguntó Julian- no puedo creerlo. ¿Le has encontrado?- preguntó mirando a Erika.

-No.- respondió ella quebrándose- más bien, él me ha encontrado a mí.

-¡Ah…! ¿No vas a empezar a llorar ahora? ¿Verdad? Ya bastante difícil ha sido ponerte todo ese maquillaje, para que lo arruines lagrimeando…- se quejó Gabriel.

-Pues maquillarme no ha sido tan difícil como ponerte un traje a ti…- reprochó Erika con sarcasmo.- Si no estuvieras tan guapo…ya verías.

-Tom: ¿No te molesta?- dijo Lisa.

-¡Claro que no! De hecho he sido cómplice de esto…

-Gracias…

-¡Bueno…! Se hace tarde. Ya vámonos- agregó Tom.

Había sido una boda maravillosa. Solo boda civil, por cierto. Nada de sacerdotes. Eso fue un gran alivio para Gabriel. Lo menos que necesitaba justo ahora era oír a un clérigo hablar sobre el infinito amor de Dios. Pero hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo por esto chavales. Bueno… ya no eran chavales. Eran dos adultos planificando su futuro. Luchaban día a día por superar sus dificultades. Se esforzaban por ser genuinos y felices. De una manera sencilla pero dolorosa a la vez. La vida que habían elegido les había separado de sus familias. De la familia de Julian, era mejor no opinar. De la de Lisa… menos. Aún sabiendo que ella amaba a ese muchacho profundamente, ellos se empeñaban en remarcar todo lo malo que podía ser. Le habían abandonado. Gabriel sabía que la vida con Julian no era fácil para esa muchacha. Estaba muy traumado. Pero su amor se volvía más fuerte con las dificultades. Todo lo superaban juntos.

Lisa y su flamante esposo bailaban en el centro de la improvisada pista construida en el bar. Si. Aquél mismo bar, que era propiedad de la familia de Tom desde hace mucho tiempo. Él lo había conseguido para sus amigos. Gabriel se acercó a la pareja.

-¿Me permite bailar con la novia?

Los dos rieron.

-Claro que si…. ¡Cuídamela!- dijo Julian.

-Está en las mejores manos.- le respondió el arcángel.

-Gracias por venir- le dijo ella- Ha sido el mejor regalo de este día.

-No iba a perdérmelo… Todavía recuerdo cuando venías a almorzar al depósito porque no podías hacerlo en ningún lado sin que te fastidiaran.

Ella pareció entristecer.

-Eh… no te pongas así- le dijo Gabriel tomándola de la barbilla- ¿Pero sabes algo que he aprendido? Que tienes que recordar lo que has sido para valorar lo que eres… en especial cuando has logrado superarte a ti mismo.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros…

-No. Yo debo agradecerles. Gracias a vosotros, y a éste casamiento, me he dado cuenta de algo. De algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo decírtelo. Pero puedo decirte que es algo que me hace muy feliz.

Erika y Julian miraban desde una mesa.

-Aún os queréis. ¿Verdad?

-Si- dijo ella ruborizándose.

-Y… ¿Segura que no quieres tu coche? Aún puedo devolvértelo…

-Naaa… te he dicho que es tuyo. Y que tengo otro…

-Ah… vamos. Nadie en su sano juicio cambia un Chevy por un Ford… Es un pecado imperdonable.

-¡Oye...! Es el coche de mi madre del que hablas…

-Lo siento… solo bromeaba. Tus amigos son muy guay... por cierto. En especial el flaquito. Creo que se ligará a todas las chicas de la fiesta. ¿De dónde los has sacado?

-Jajaja. Son socios de negocios.- dijo con tono misterioso.

-Oh… si. Esa misteriosa profesión que ahora ejerces y de la que nadie te puede sacar ni una palabra…

-Hola Chicos- interrumpió Elizabeth.- Me la estoy pasando genial- confesó- solo me falta bailar con el hombre más guapo de la fiesta, después del novio… claro está. ¿Me lo prestas, cielo?

-Claro que si… pero devuélvemelo- respondió Erika- o haré que lo lamentes.

Ese lugar le había traído recuerdos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía algo de normalidad. Esa fiesta le había venido de pelos. Le había permitido relajarse un momento. Olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando. Casi sentía que era un ser humano igual al resto. Parte de ella quería serlo. Y otra parte no. No renegaba de su vida como cazadora. Le hacía sentir libre y feliz. Aunque era duro y doloroso. Pero era su vida. ¡Si! su vida. La mejor que podía pedir. Miró a Gabriel. Él le guiñó un ojo.

Se disculpó con Elizabeth y se acercó a ella.

-Ahora te toca a ti bailar conmigo.- le dijo

-Si. En tus sueños- le respondió.

- No quiero un no como respuesta. Bailarás.-enfatizó él.

-De acuerdo.

Ella se movía con torpeza. Parecía que sus propios pies le molestaban. Gabriel la había visto combatiendo, y se movía con una agilidad indescriptible. Y ahora no era capaz de dar dos pasos sin tambalear. Esa mujer si que se boicoteaba todo el tiempo.

-Espera un momento- dijo ella, quitándose los zapatos.

Es que éstos le hacían perder el equilibrio. Sin mencionar que sobre ellos quedaba más alta que su acompañante, lo que de alguna manera le provocaba incomodidad.

-Así está mejor- dijo.

-¡Cómo mola el violeta!- exclamó- Estás increíblemente bella.- le susurró, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.-Pareces una Ninfa. No…. Ellas a tu lado son escoria.- se corrigió.

Ella sintió ese hormigueo en su vientre. Suspiró largamente. Él la miró mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-La fiesta casi termina- le dijo-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por ahí…?

-De acuerdo- dijo ella.

-Solo… espérame un momento… ¿Sí?

Gabriel se acercó a Chris.

-Tengo que hablarte.- le dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Si… ¿qué ocurre?-dijo el moreno.

-Necesito a Erika por unos días… no se cuántos. Tal vez dos o tres, pero probablemente más.

-¿Para qué?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-No me gustan las cosas que no se pueden decir- le dijo. Gabriel aún no le caía bien.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te lo estoy avisando. Simplemente para que no te preocupes por ella. ¿Vale? Me la llevaré. No le haré daño. Nadie se lo hará mientras yo esté cerca…

A Chris le gustó el tono en que el ángel le habló. Algo en lo que le decía le tranquilizaba.

-…pero necesito que me hagas un favor.- continuó Gabriel.- envíala a esta dirección.- le entregó un papel. Tenía escrito una dirección y una fecha. Era bastante próxima- ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Creo que sí. Pero si le pasa algo….

-Estará bien. Confía en mí.

Se levantó y se fue con Erika.

Caminaban tomados de la mano por esas calles de nuevo. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. La noche estaba terminando. La claridad del día se asomaba en el horizonte. Llegaron al parque.

-¿Te acuerdas de éste lugar?- le preguntó él.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo…?- dijo ella ruborizada- en especial esa banca- señaló.- Jajaja. Aún no entiendo como ese poli no nos llevó detenidos…

-Ni yo…- dijo abrazándola desde atrás.

Ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

¿Por qué siempre acabo ebria entre tus brazos?- le preguntó.

¿Por qué será….?- repitió él.

-Te quiero.- le dijo temblando- ¿Vienes conmigo al motel?- le rogó en un susurro.

-Claro que si…

-Pero esta vez… por favor… no dejes a la ciudad inundada y sin electricidad…- dijo tentándose de la risa.

-Si me lo pides de esa forma…. ¡Pero démonos prisa! Me muero por quitarte ese hermoso vestido.


	30. Chapter 30 Antes del final

**Antes del final.**

Chris revisaba los armarios del sótano reparando atentamente en cada uno de los frascos.

-¿Es posible que no haya más? ¡Erika! ¿Es que nos hemos quedado sin ajenjo?

-No… No lo creo…-respondió la muchacha.- Creo que tengo algo en el coche. Iré por él.

Se armó con su espada. Salió de la casa y se dirigió al granero. Entró y se detuvo bruscamente. Gabriel estaba ahí acompañado de una mujer.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó.

-Lo siento. Debí avisarte pero era una emergencia.- respondió Gabriel.

-Siempre es una emergencia contigo. Siempre encuentras la forma de salirte con la tuya, pero esta vez no será así. Te lo advierto: si no me das una explicación lo vas a lamentar.

-¿Qué significa este atropello?- preguntó la mujer.-Dijiste que este era un sitio seguro.

-Y lo es. Es solo que…

-Es solo que soy la dueña de casa…- interrumpió Erika con sarcasmo- y no he sido notificada de que una reunión se llevaba a cabo aquí.

Estaba a punto de estallar de los celos, Gabriel estaba seguro de eso.

-Mira….Loki. Hacer la vista gorda a tu pasado prostibulario ha sido todo un desafío para mí… pero procura no convertir mi propiedad en un burdel barato- dijo mirando desafiante y con desprecio a la mujer.

Le había llamado Loki. Eso significaba que estaba enfadada pero no tanto como para delatarle.

-¿Hablas de mi…? Asquerosa e insignificante humana…

-Kali… Por favor… mantén la calma… manténgala ambas.

-¿Kali?- dijo Erika- ¿A qué has traído a este… ser…?

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras.- amenazó Kali.- cavarás tu tumba con ellas.

-Y tú… no me provoques. –dijo desenfundando su espada- No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

-¡EH! ¡EH! ¡EH!- gritó Gabriel- ¡Calmaos! Y tú - le dijo a Erika- ¿Tienes que llevar esa cosa a todos lados?

-¡CLARO QUE SI! ¿Por qué RESULTA QUE NUNCA SÉ EN DÓNDE ME CRUZARÉ CON UN DEMONIO O UN ÁNGEL QUE TRATE DE ACABAR CONMIGO!

Una fuerza sobrenatural le arrancó el arma de la mano y la llevó por el aire hasta la mano de Gabriel.

-¡Cálmate! ¿Quieres?

-¡Dame mi espada!

-Solo si te comportas, Erika.

-Oh… -dijo Kali, pensativa- Entonces…Tú eres esa de la que todos hablan

-¿Y tú que sabes de mi…?

-Ya. Es suficiente.- interrumpió Gabriel.- Erika. Debo hablar con Kali. Es un asunto muy delicado. Es importante. Hablaré contigo más tarde.

Estaba muy serio. Erika se sintió furiosa.

-Bien- dijo finalmente- lamento la interrupción. Solo he venido por mi ajenjo. Ya no os estorbaré.

Buscó la hierba en el maletero del coche. Tomó la espada que Gabriel le devolvió y se fue, enfurecida.

-Es mucho más de lo que me habían contado.- dijo Kali, cuando la chica se hubo marchado.

-Si. Es temperamental.-dijo riendo- Mira… ella no quiso ofenderte.-quitándole importancia- Solo está enfadada conmigo. Lo hizo porque sabe que así me causará un problema.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta. Chris abrió. Era Gabriel.

-¡Gabriel! No te reconocí con los pantalones abrochados…- bromeó-¿Y desde cuándo tocas la puerta, tú?- le preguntó.

Miró a Erika. Estaba muy callada desde que había traído el ajenjo, y se había demorado mucho en regresar a la casa.

-¿La has regado de nuevo, verdad?- le dijo al ángel.

Éste levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros en modo de respuesta.

-¿QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ? ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!- le gritó Erika enfurecida lanzando una vaso por la cabeza de Gabriel, que éste esquivó sin problema. El vaso se estrelló contra la puerta, salpicando a Chris con su contenido derramado.

-Oye… cuidado- dijo divertido.-Te pones hermosa cuando te enfureces y arrojas cosas.

-¡Anda! ¡Búrlate de mí…! ¡Búrlate de todo! ¡Igual que siempre!- tenía ganas de llorar pero se reprimió.

-¿Quieres escucharme por un momento?

-No. Porque inventarás una historia para todo eso y acabaré perdonándote. ¡Y no quiero! ¡No la vas a sacar barata esta vez…!

Se dio la vuelta y se fue al dormitorio dando un portazo.

-Si… estaba previsto…- dijo Gabriel- ¿Aún tienes esa dirección que te di, Chris?

-Si…- respondió desconcertado.

-Bien. Era para esto…

-¿Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir?

-Si. No podía evitarlo. De verdad lo lamento. No es mi intención lastimarla. ¿Aún cuento con tu ayuda?

Chris lo miró con desconfianza.

-De acuerdo. No se porque confío en ti…

* * *

Erika entró en el viejo edificio. Era un lugar extraño para que un metamórfico lo usara como escondite. Pero Chris había dicho que su presencia estaba confirmada por otro cazador. Él no podía acompañarle. Estaba sola. Y muy nerviosa. Los metamórficos no le gustaban. Le ponían los pelos de punta.

Entró a una habitación y la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella. Dio un salto de terror. "Maldita sea. Sé profesional" Pensó.

Se había puesto muy obscuro. Iba a encender su linterna cuando una voz le detuvo.

-Hola. Nena.- dijo.

¿Era la voz de Gabriel?

Una figura se apareció frente a ella en la obscuridad. Ella disparó dos veces. La luz se encendió.

-Ouch.- dijo Gabriel.- eso duele.

Puso su mano en el pecho. Las heridas se cerraron y las balas cayeron en la palma de su mano.

-Ten- le dijo devolviéndoselas- la plata es costosa.

-¡Joder! Gabriel. ¡Qué susto! Creí que eras el metamórfico.

-¿Crees que un ser así iba a engañarme? Lo siento. No hay metamórfico. Le pedí a tu amigo que te enviara aquí con cualquier excusa.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que hablar… ¿No crees?

-No quiero hablar contigo…

-Adoro cuando haces pucheros…

-No es puchero… estoy enojada. No voy a perdonarte.

-A ver… Dime: ¿Qué es lo que no vas a perdonarme? ¿Lo sabes siquiera?

-Si…

Se hizo un silencio.

-Esa no era una stripper… Ella era alguien importante para ti.

Gabriel se quedó helado.

-Vi cómo le mirabas… y como ella te miraba… ¡No soy tonta! Puedo ser caprichosa… y celosa. Puedo ser una simia testaruda. Pero no soy tonta. Había algo entre ustedes.

Se veía muy triste.

-Si. Tienes razón. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Ya se ha terminado.

-No. No se ha terminado. Tú le quieres aún. Lo sé. Y ella a ti.

-Tal vez… si. Tal vez. Pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti. Y no eres una simia testaruda…. Eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. Y me han pasado muchas cosas…no nací ayer… Creí que lo sabías.

-¿Le quieres más que a mi….?

-¿Por qué tienes esa necesidad de medir el cariño…?

-Porque ella es una diosa. Es poderosa y sabia… e inmortal…y yo… soy una simple humana.

-Pero… ¿sabes qué? Mientras ella me ha dejado, tú sigues a mi lado. Y he descubierto algo interesante. No lo haces porque me quieres.

Ella hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

-Pero te quiero…- le dijo.

-Déjame terminar. Podría eventualmente lograr que Kali me perdone y vuelva conmigo… y eso será porque como tú lo has dicho, aún siente algo por mí… pero tú, siempre me perdonas, y no es porque me quieres… es porque crees en mí. Entiendes mis motivos, entiendes mis errores y los perdonas. Y eso lo haces porque eres humana. Y has entendido y perdonado a James, y has entendido y perdonado a Loki, y has hecho lo mismo con Gabriel. ¿Qué crees que pasará si ella descubre que en verdad no soy quien digo ser?

-No lo sé….

-Pues yo si… y no será nada bueno…A ti te he hecho cosas de verdad imperdonables pero tú sigues confiando en mí. Te pones en mi lugar, en el lugar del otro, quienquiera que sea. Y es por eso que prefiero una sola simia testaruda que mil poderosas diosas paganas…Y en particular si la simia viene envuelta en lencería erótica- dijo guiñando un ojo con picardía.- ¡Traes lencería erótica?

Ella rió.

-No… dijo aún riendo

-¡Maldición!- exclamó él.- tenemos que arreglar ese problema…

Luego miró de nuevo su entorno. La habitación tenía un aspecto muy diferente al resto del edificio. Estaba perfectamente amueblada. Lista para que alguien viva allí.

-¿Y… para qué has puesto todo esto aquí?

-¿Por qué crees que he sido yo…?

-Me ahorra tiempo. ¿Qué tramas…? ¿Eh?

-Quiero que seas feliz, siquiera un rato nada más. Dime que no lo has estado pensando. Niégalo. Que no has deseado volver a esa vida, siquiera por un breve instante.

-Si. Es verdad.- dijo advirtiendo que su entorno se parecía asombrosamente a su antiguo apartamento.

-Tienes la oportunidad. Te la estoy dando. ¿La aprovecharás? Además es una forma de disculparme por no haberte pedido permiso para citar a Kali en tu casa. No ha estado bien.

Ella miró la pistola que aún sostenía en la mano. La dejó sobre la mesa. Miró a Gabriel.

-Amo la caza. Desde que me dedico a esto me siento viva de verdad. Pero todo esto del fin del mundo…- dijo con tristeza- me hace sentir impotente. Inútil. Me siento una marioneta.

-No lo eres. Luchas todos lo días con eso. Y has ganado muchas batallas. Créeme. Sé algo de esto- le dijo acariciando su cintura.

Ella cerró los ojos y se recostó en su pecho.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo aquí para siempre. Pero no puedo. Tengo una responsabilidad…

-Los dos la tenemos. Para siempre…o tal vez no. Pero ¿qué te parece si nos damos un respiro?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-¿Crees que podemos?

-El Apocalipsis no irá a ningún lado… te lo prometo…

-Te quiero- le dijo besándolo.

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa.

-Hazme un favor…

-¿Qué?-preguntó él.

-Llámame nena- le rogó ella.

-Te quiero nena…

Ella suspiró con su respiración entrecortada. Le volvió a besar. Le quitó su chaqueta sin separar sus labios de los de él. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo tomándola firme pero delicadamente de la cintura. Empezó a acariciar su espalda con una de sus manos. La otra no se movía de su cintura. Alcanzó su nuca y se detuvo ahí, aumentando la intensidad de sus besos. Llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios, recorriéndolos suavemente, a lo que ella respondió mordiéndolo sugestivamente. Él le comió la boca loco de deseo. Su lengua buscó la de ella casi con desesperación. Luego bajó la mano lentamente de nuevo por su espalda hasta que se encontró con una de sus nalgas. La apretó con fuerza. Ella suspiró con deseo a modo de aprobación. Su otra mano, sin separarse un segundo del contacto con su cuerpo buscó sus pechos y los acarició por encima de la ropa. Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás disfrutando de sus caricias e inmediatamente volvió a acercarse. Empezó a desabrochar su camisa de color negro mientras le besaba apasionadamente su cuello y su pecho. Él buscó el contacto con su piel. Esa piel blanca, suave y delicada que contrastaba con las brutales cicatrices que llevaba encima. Acarició su espalda por debajo de la camiseta que ahora se había convertido en un auténtico estorbo. Se la quitó rápidamente y bajó los breteles de su brasier, mordisqueando uno de sus hombros ya liberados. Ella se dio vuelta para que él le besara la nuca y la espalda. La abrazó posando sus manos unos segundos sobre las marcas que Castiel había dejado sobre su cuerpo. La giró bruscamente y la levantó por el aire. Ella abrazó sus caderas con sus piernas sujetándose firmemente. Él la sostuvo con un solo brazo ante su asombro.

La llevó hasta la cama y la dejó ahí contemplándola por unos breves segundos.

-Eres hermosa…nena…- le dijo tumbándose sobre ella.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y rápidamente bajó por su cuello, besando apasionadamente cada centímetro de su piel**.** Ella se sintió abrumada, completamente desprotegida y sometida a esas caricias que no se detenían. Que no le daban respiro a su mente y mucho menos a su cuerpo.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ella sentía que ya no podía más, pero no quería que se terminara. Otra vez empezaba a sentir ese calor que nacía en su vientre y se extendía por su piel a todo su cuerpo. Esa corriente eléctrica, que en el caso de Gabriel se potenciaba debido a la percepción que Erika tenía de su fuerza vital. Su gracia se confundía con el orgasmo haciéndolo aún más intenso.

-Te amo…Gabriel…- le susurraba una y otra vez.

Ella no lo soltó. Lo abrazó con fuerza todavía enredada al cuerpo del ángel. Se quedaron así un rato en silencio.

Finalmente se separaron. Después de un momento, y cuando hubo recuperado sus fuerzas, ella empezó a acariciarlo de nuevo. Le gustaba acariciarlo solo porque sí, después de hacer el amor o en cualquier momento Las manos de ella iban y venían por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que eso lo enloquecía. Él no podía resistirse a una oleada de caricias. Las disfrutaba desesperadamente. Era su punto débil, por decirlo así. Era muy mimoso, le gustaba sentir el contacto físico. Erika sospechaba a veces que, incluso, disfrutaba más de eso que del sexo mismo. Lo había descubierto hacía mucho. Era como si necesitara cariño, pero no se atreviera a expresarlo y el sexo fuera una excusa para recibir esas caricias sin necesidad de pedirlas. Debajo de toda esa fachada de burla y vida libertina Gabriel escondía una profunda necesidad de afecto. Era como un hombre cuya madre no le había amado de pequeño y que ahora buscaba reponer esa falta de cariño. O tal vez podía decirse que era como un niño que había extraviado a su familia y se sentía solo y desprotegido. Y es que en realidad ambas comparaciones eran válidas par describir el pasado del arcángel. Era un niño abandonado por su familia. Había crecido y vivido entre gente extraña y completamente diferente de él, y entre la cuál deseaba desesperadamente encajar sin que nadie advirtiera quién era en verdad.

-Así que ahora me ruegas que te diga nena… ¿Eh?- bromeó luego de un rato de descanso.

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

-Es que en realidad siempre me ha vuelto loca que me llames así…- le confesó- por eso me enfurecía. Porque me gustaba. Y solo quería odiarte. Y no podía.

-¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo tratando de alejarte de lo que amas? Soy inmortal y aún así trato de disfrutar cada momento. Vuestra vida, la de los humanos, es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla siendo infelices… ¿Cuándo lo entenderéis de una vez…?

Ella pensó en toda la verdad que desbordaba de aquellas palabras. Eran palabras duras, pero expresadas con sinceridad y producto de mucho tiempo de observar atentamente la vida de los humanos.

-¿Y tú… has sido feliz?- le preguntó al arcángel.

-Lo he intentado. Pero no ha sido fácil. Tuve que aprender a vivir de nuevo. A entender las sensaciones que éste cuerpo me transmitía. Eran diferentes, pero no menos maravillosas que las de mi verdadero ser.

-¿De quién es ese cuerpo?

-¿En verdad importa?

-No lo sé realmente. No estoy muy segura.

-Lo único que importa… es que sin él no podría sentirte. Ni comprender lo que sientes. Es literal eso de ponerse en vuestros zapatos…

Ella rió por la forma en que él se expresó. Aunque le provocó algo de rechazo la idea de que le hubiese arrebatado la vida a alguien…

Gabriel apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Erika. Ella le acarició el cabello.

-Me gusta oír tu corazón. Y tu respiración. Es fascinante. Los humanos son tan perfectos.- dijo pasando la punta de sus dedos por el vientre de ella- Todos esos órganos en perfecto equilibrio. Si uno de ellos falla… morirás. Si tu corazón se detiene se acabará todo. ¡Y cómo lucháis día a día para cambiarlo! Mi corazón late aunque no es necesario. Si no lo hiciera yo no moriría. Lo que mueve este cuerpo es mi gracia…

-¿Los ángeles tenéis corazón? Digo… literalmente.

-Algo parecido… pero no así como vosotros. Es algo así como el refugio donde se ubica la fuerza vital. Donde la gracia se concentra.

-Es difícil entender eso…. digo, para la simia…. –dijo riendo de su propia ignorancia.

Erika se durmió profundamente. Casi se diría que era la primera vez que dormía tranquila en mucho tiempo. Gabriel la contemplaba como solía hacer antes. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para defenderla. A ella y a todos los seres humanos. Y también a los paganos. Porque no iba a abandonarlos a ellos tampoco. Esas tres cosas eran todo lo que tenía. Y lo que había aprendido a amar. Y su hermano estaba dispuesto a acabar con las tres. Tenía que protegerles. O intentarlo al menos.

Despertó sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Gabriel.

-Buenas… nena…- le susurró besándola.

-Estoy teniendo ese sueño otra vez…-dijo ella

-No es un sueño, estoy aquí.- le respondió él- Al fin despiertas. Has dormido casi 9 horas….

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó asombrada.

Había olvidado la última vez que permaneció en una cama por más de 5 horas corridas. Supuso que debió ser en el hospital.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-Te veías tan tranquila…. Y siempre me gustó verte dormir.-confesó el ángel.

Le besó el cuello inspirando profundamente el aroma de su piel.

-Me encanta como huele tu piel… en especial después de hacer el amor. Siempre me ha gustado.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Lo sabías?

-Probablemente… ¿Tienes hambre?

-Bastante…

-¿Tienes ganas de desayunar pastel de chocolate?

Ella rió con ganas.

-Si… tal vez… Solo que eso solía hacerlo cuando peleábamos….

-Cosa que pasaba todos los días- le reprochó él.

-Me ponía celosa…. Siempre tuve pánico de perderte… ¿siempre estarás conmigo? ¿Verdad?

-Estaré contigo hasta mi último aliento… te lo prometo. ¡Pero basta de tristeza!- le dijo con tono animado- no estás aquí para eso.


	31. Chapter 31 Declaración de Guerra

**Este capítulo es inmediatamente anterior a "The dark side of the moon" **

******Declaración de guerra.**

Sam abrió la puerta del motel para recibir a Erika y Castiel. Ella llevaba su capa puesta.

-Cas. Sigo pensando que no debiste venir. Sam y yo somos indetectables… pero a ti pueden estar siguiéndote.

-Es que no quiero abandonaros. Me siento tan inútil.

-No eres un inútil. Eres un peligro… nada más.

-¡Eh!- interrumpió Sam- ya basta. Nos las apañaremos. Solo tenemos que evadir a los ángeles de Zachariah, sacar a Dean sin que se entere de nada y ponernos a salvo…

-Siiiiii… será sencillo- dijo Erika con sarcasmo.- Aún no comprendo porque simplemente no advertimos a Dean que está en peligro.

-Porque si lo hacemos ellos nos descubrirán. Él no debe enterarse. Bien… ya vámonos.-dijo Sam.

Los tres estaban agazapados en el Impala. Vigilando el edificio. Estaba sitiado.

-Necesitamos una distracción. Tenemos que hacer que se alejen de ahí.- sugirió Erika.-Cas… ¿por qué no vas para allá y les inventas algo?

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Sam.

-No lo se…. Debemos pensar en algo que haga que se alteren lo suficiente….

Se hizo un silencio.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó ella.- ¡Yo! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

-¿Tú?- preguntó el ángel desde el asiento trasero

-Siiii…. Yo los distraeré…. Ellos han querido mi cabeza desde el principio. Les dirás que he venido por Dean. Y mientra ellos me persiguen Sam lo sacará….

-¡Es un plan de mierda….! Se quejó Sam- …pero es el único que tenemos.

-Anda Cas…. Ve a decirles… les haces el cuento del arrepentido y le dices que me has descubierto… yo me dejo ver…. Y listo. Sam ¿tienes la espada del ángel?

-Si. -dijo el grandote.

-Bien. Adelante.

Castiel se acercó a Zacharíah.

-¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí?- le preguntó su jefe.

-Yo…. Es que… yo… ¡estoy arrepentido!- dijo Castiel con claro nerviosismo- He comprendido mi error. … y… quiero volver. Ahora lo veo con claridad.- empezaba a mentir con más facilidad.

-¿Y por qué crees que te permitiremos regresar?- preguntó Zachariah con determinación.

Fue en ese momento en que Erika, agazapada sobre el tejado del depósito, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser. Creyó reconocer la voz del ángel con el que Castiel hablaba. No podía verle sin abandonar su escondite, era demasiado arriesgado salir justo ahora. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar.

-Porque…. Sé que Erika Orson ha descubierto este lugar. Está aquí. Y se llevará a Dean.

-Pues eres un grandísimo idiota si piensas por un momento que ella puede llegar siquiera a acercarse sin que le veamos.

-Pues… lo ha hecho. Porque… a fin de cuentas- dijo Castiel elevando la voz- solo es una jodida zorra

¡Listo! ¡Era la señal! Se quitó la capa y saltó frente a los dos ángeles. Y todo su cuerpo se quedó paralizado al ver al "jefe" de Cas. Durante una fracción de segundo (que a ella se le hizo una eternidad) su cuerpo no le respondió. De pronto volvió a la realidad y levantó su espada. Zachariah se sorprendió de verla.

-¿Por qué no vienes por mí?- dijo y salió corriendo.

-¡Eh!-gritó- ¡TODOS VAYAN A POR ESA PUTA!

Había funcionado. Castiel aprovechó la distracción para subir al tejado y recuperar su capa. Fue hasta el Impala, avisó a Sam que ya estaba despejado y dejó la capa ahí.

Los dos entraron al depósito y sacaron a Dean.

-Cas. Ve por Erika antes de que esos dementes le hagan daño. Yo me llevaré a Dean- dijo Sam.

-Bien. Ponlo a salvo. Nos vemos en casa de Bobby.

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto?- preguntó Dean. ¿De dónde habéis sacado que estoy en peligro?

-Lo descubrimos Castiel y yo. Que esta misión era una trampa para ti. Para volver a tentarte a ser recipiente de Miguel. Pero no podíamos decirte nada. Ellos te vigilaban hasta en sueños.

-¿Y las marcas en las costillas?

-No funcionan si los ángeles te tienen enfrente- reprochó Sam.- alguien te ha entregado. Pero no se quien…

* * *

-¡Qué bueno que habéis llegado!- dijo Bobby aliviado cuando los hermanos cruzaron por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dean.

-Qué esa muchacha se ha encerrado en el sótano. No podemos sacarle de ahí. Ha llenado las paredes de sellos enoquianos y Cas no puede bajar a verle. Ni yo. Porque las malditas escaleras son todo un obstáculo. Ha dicho que si Cas no se va no saldrá y ha amenazado con hacerle volar si intenta acercarse.

Dean abrió la puerta del sótano. Llamó dese arriba:

-¡Erika! ¿Estás aquí, verdad?

-¡Vete!- respondió.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No.

-Bobby me ha dicho que no quieres que Cas se te acerque….

Solo silencio. Sam apareció.

-Déjame a mí. Tal vez consiga algo.

Sam puso un pie en la escalera.

-¡Eh! Soy yo…. No me arrojes nada… por favor…

-¡Aléjate!

-No. No me alejaré. Si no subes…Voy a bajar, te guste o no.

Bajó lentamente la escalera.

-Tienes que dejarnos ayudarte…

Buscó a la muchacha con la mirada en la obscuridad. Le encontró en un rincón. Sentada. Abrazada a sus propias rodillas. Cubierta con su capa.

-¿Para qué llevas puesto eso? Con todos los garabatos que has hecho en las paredes no hay necesidad de usarla.

-Es que… no estoy a salvo en ningún lado.

-¿Qué he pasado? Cuéntame.

Se hizo un silencio.

-No subas si no quieres. Pero cuéntamelo. Cas está muy preocupado. No comprende por qué te portas así con él.

-Es que el tipo con el que estaba hablando….- rompió a llorar.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Sam abrazándole con ternura.

* * *

-Sam apareció con Erika. Ella se escondía tras del cuerpo del gigante, aún con su capa puesta.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, muchacha?- preguntó Bobby.

Ella estaba temblando. Nunca le había visto así. Erika miró a Castiel con temor.

-El ángel con el que hablabas… ¿quién era?

-Era mi jefe. Zachariah.

-Es el hombre que me arrojó al infierno. Es el responsable de la liberación de Lilith.

Todos hicieron silencio. No podían creer lo que oían.

-¿Estás completamente segura?- preguntó Bobby.

Ella dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué has huido de Castiel?- continuó Singer.

-Es que se me hace difícil pensar que él no sabía nada…

-¿Cómo piensas eso de mí…?- dijo Castiel con gran pesar.

-Lo siento Cas…- se disculpó Erika- estaba aterrada… me asusté mucho…ni siquiera sé cómo tuve la fuerza de seguir adelante con nuestro plan.- rompió a llorar.

-Pero yo te traje hasta aquí….-protestó el ángel.- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si no estuviera de tu parte?

-Perdóname…- le rogó mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos.- estaba asustada…. Y además tenía miedo de que ellos te siguieran hasta aquí…

-Eso es comprensible- dijo Dean

-Además de inteligente- agregó Bobby. Cas…. ¿Te has asegurado de que no te seguían?

-No…. Lo haré ahora mismo. Y la llevaré a su casa…

-Hazlo.- le ordenó Bobby.- Tenemos que estar más alertas que nunca. Esto es más grave de lo que sospechábamos.

* * *

Erika encendió un cigarrillo y arrojó el fósforo al recipiente con hierbas estratégicamente colocado en medio de los garabatos rituales de invocación. Zacharíah apareció cuando ella exhalaba la primera pitada. Lo miró fijamente. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos pasos. Se detuvo ahí.

-Creo que debemos hablar usted y yo… ¿No le parece?

-Estoy sorprendido, francamente. Lo menos que esperaba es que tuvieras el coraje de invocar mi presencia.-le respondió el serafín, acercándose a ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que usted y yo aún tenemos negocios pendientes, ¿verdad? Señor Robinson… ¿o debería llamarte Zachariah?- preguntó con sarcasmo mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo al suelo, muy cerca de su visitante.

Una llama se encendió y rodeó a Zachariah.

-¿Aceite sagrado?- preguntó con asombro- ¿No me digas que eres tan estúpida de intentar encerrarme aquí? ¿No se te ocurre que puedo llamar inmediatamente a alguien que te borre de la faz de la tierra en este mismo instante, inmunda mona de barro?

-Tienes muchas ínfulas para ser un sujeto que está en medio de una trampa frente a la persona que más desea verle muerto.- le comentó sacando una espada de ángel.

-¿Y crees que te acercarás lo suficiente para usar esa cosa conmigo? Da un solo paso hacia mí y te destrozaré antes de que tengas conciencia de que lo he hecho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estáis haciendo todo esto?

-Porque queremos terminar todo este asunto de raíz… Dios condenó a Lilith, pero la dejó libre. Su descendencia acabó de contaminar a la raza humana. Para cuando pudimos detenerle la raza estaba casi perdida…. El diluvio los aniquiló a casi todos, pero esos engendros se las ingeniaron igualmente para subirse al arca de Noé…

-¿Descendencia?

-Oh…. ¡Pero es como hablar con un simio…! Ella sedujo a Caín. Tuvo hijos con él… ella lo impulsó a matar a su hermano.

-¿Y nosotros debemos pagar por eso? ¿Yo debo pagar por eso?

-Tú tenías que dejarte poseer por ella. Si Lilith te hubiese tenido de recipiente, para el momento en que Lucifer fuera liberado, ella ya hubiese arrasado con la mitad de la humanidad. Lo que nos habría sido de mucha utilidad…. Ahora, cuando Miguel gane la batalla tendremos que sacar a basura por nosotros mismos…-dijo con desprecio.

-Me dais asco…. ¿Y que piensa Dios de todo esto?

Zachariah se encogió de hombros.

-Dios… Creo que no está muy interesado en todo esto…Ahora nosotros estamos al mando. ¡Pero descuida! Haremos de éste sitio un lugar mejor… libre de gente despreciable… ¡Como tú… por ejemplo! Y va siendo hora de que te quites de en medio. He estado esperando éste momento hace mucho….

En ese instante Castiel apareció.

-¡Erika! Vienen más ángeles. Lo siento, Zachariah. Cambio de planes.

-¡Castiel! ¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo!?

-Lo correcto- le respondió- lo que nuestro padre desea que haga.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si.

-Te lo advierto. Si te mueves de ahí con esa sucia mona lo vas a lamentar.

-Tal vez. Pero será mi decisión. Y no la tuya.

Y despareció llevándose a Erika con él.


	32. Chapter 32 Una irreparable pérdida

**Una pérdida irreparable.**

Erika entró a la casa. Estaba dejando sus cosas cuando su instinto le alertó de una presencia. Desenvainó la espada.

-Eso no me lastimará.- Dijo una voz.

Ella se sobresaltó y buscó al intruso.

-No te haré daño. Al menos por ahora.- dijo un joven emergiendo de las sombras.

Ella encendió la luz.

-Miguel- dijo, tratando de no dejar entrever ninguna emoción.

Sabía que el arcángel había tomado de rehén a Adam. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le buscara.

-Tu intuición mejora día a día.

-¿Qué hace el gran kahuna aquí?

-Vengo a pedir tu ayuda.

-¿Ah? ¿Si? ¿Ahora resulta que me necesitáis?

-No. Pero te pediré que dejes de interferir. Si lo haces te garantizo un lugar para ti y tus amigos una vez que Lucifer haya sido derrotado.

-Ya veo… quieres comprarme… Ustedes los ángeles sois despreciables.

-No tengo nada contra ti. Lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, ha sido sin duda producto de tu ignorancia, y puedo pasarlo por alto. Pero tu actual comportamiento es inaceptable. Estás causando muchos problemas. Si tus amigos y tú insistís en seguir demorando la batalla final me veré obligado a eliminaros. Ya te lo he advertido.

Y se fue. Sin más.

* * *

-Se ha terminado….- dijo Erika mientras pintaba los sellos enoquianos por todas las paredes de la casa- si Gabriel y Castiel quieren verme… tendrán que encontrar la manera de hacérmelo saber…. No me arriesgaré más.

-¿Ya has pintado el coche?- preguntó Garth.

-Si… ha sido lo primero que he hecho…

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- dijo Chris- No podemos asomar la cabeza sin que un maldito ángel o un maldito demonio nos la quiera cortar.

-No lo se…. Yo… quisiera ver una señal… solo una señal… una luz al final del túnel. Lo siento por Cas…. Solo espero que pueda dar con nosotros cuando regrese… ojalá esté bien.

-Lo está- le consoló Chris- lo está. Seguro que si.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?- preguntó Garth echando mano a su arma.

Erika y Chris respondieron con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza, tomando sus armas al igual que el cazador más joven.

Ella se colocó a un lado de la puerta, Garth al otro. Chris abrió. Una figura se escondía bajo un manto. Descubrió parcialmente su rostro. Era una mujer, muy joven y bonita.

-¿Qué deseas?- le preguntó el moreno.

-Estoy buscando a Erika…- dijo.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Puedo pasar? Sé que adentro es más seguro…

Chris miró a su amiga. Ella autorizó la entrada de la joven con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Perdonadme. Pero me he puesto en peligro al venir aquí. Mi nombre es Brina. He dedicado mi vida al servicio de Odín y su hijo Baldur…

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- preguntó Erika con intriga.

-Loki me ha enviado. Si mis señores se enteran de que estoy siguiendo sus órdenes… será mi fin- dijo atemorizada- pero Loki me simpatiza, él siempre fue bueno conmigo…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- le interrogó con temor- ¿Loki está en problemas?

-Tal vez… pero no se de qué tipo…

-Habla.- le ordenó con gentileza.

-Loki me ha dicho que mis señores están en peligro, por eso es que he aceptado ayudarle… me ha dicho que si no se comunicaba conmigo para éstas horas… viniera con vosotros… y os diera ésta dirección

Extendió un papel con una anotación.

-Y la advertencia de que no os arriesguéis de más. Ayudad si podéis…pero no os arriesguéis de más. Esta noche ese será un lugar peligroso…

-No comprendo…- dijo Erika mirando la dirección.

-Déjame ver- dijo Chris- Esto es muy lejos. Tardaremos varias horas en llegar ahí. Y está en medio de la nada… ya nadie pasa por esta ruta.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- opinó Garth.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?- le preguntó Erika.

-Pasa que… creo que soy el único que ve al rey desnudo….- advirtió.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Crees que él se encerró 10 días contigo en esa habitación reviviendo vuestros días felices solo para disculparse por lo de Kali?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Nadie quería decir lo que pensaba. Erika se armó de valor y lo rompió finalmente.

-Oh…por Dios….- susurró- Se estaba despidiendo de mí…

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Chris.

El moreno miró a Garth. Éste asintió en silencio.

-Garth… quédate con la chica- dijo Erika- cuida de ella. Nosotros iremos por él.- agregó con desesperación.

-Yo conduciré. Tú estás demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo.

-Como quieras, pero llévame ahí rápido.- le ordenó.- vamos en mi coche.

-No conduciré tu coche de niña…-protestó.

-Lo harás o iré sola. Tu camioneta es demasiado lenta.

-De acuerdo- dijo subiendo al Mustang.

* * *

-¡No puedes ir más rápido!- se quejó ella.

-¡No! Vamos a más de 120 millas por hora. Nos vamos a matar- le reprochó él.

"Esto no puede estar pasando…Por favor Gabriel… dime que no estás pensando en enfrentar a Lucifer…" pensó.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Llegaremos en unos minutos.

Bajaron del coche. Chris miró el edificio.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? En este lugar no había nada…

Entraron al Hotel. La escena los paralizó. Era una escena dantesca. Había cuerpos tirados por todos lados. La sangre bañaba suelo, mobiliario y paredes.

-¡¿Qué coño a pasado aquí?!- preguntó Chris con horror.

Erika se acercó a la recepción. Contempló el cuerpo que yacía detrás del mostrador.

-Mercurio.- dijo.

-Bien… tú ve a las habitaciones… yo iré al comedor- le dijo él.

Se separaron. Hacia donde posaran la vista había cuerpos. Era aterrador. Una masacre. La firma inequívoca de Lucifer.

Chris revisó la cocina. El panorama no era muy distinto. Se dirigió al comedor saltando por encima de los cuerpos de lo que alguna vez fueron dioses paganos. Se quedó contemplando a uno de ellos: Odín. Le entró el pánico.

Abrió la puerta del salón y se quedó petrificado. "¡No puede ser!" pensó. Cerró la puerta y se volvió para ir a buscar a su amiga. Tenía que llevársela de ahí…. "¡No!" se dijo a sí mismo. "No tengo derecho. Ella tiene que saberlo…. ¿Pero cómo se lo digo?". Ella apareció en ese mismo momento.

-Sin señales de vida en ningún lado. Esto es una carnicería….- se lamentó- ¿Encontraste algo?

Él se quedó mirándole con los ojos vidriosos. Había enmudecido. El cuerpo le temblaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hay?

Chris no se movió. Ella avanzó hacia la puerta. Él la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Espera- le dijo- no creo que debas entrar ahí.

Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago. Soltó su brazo de la mano de su amigo y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Entonces fue cuando contempló la escena. Esa escena que quedaría grabada en su retina para siempre. Y en su alma, que se acababa de partir al medio. Sintió como si todo el dolor del mundo entrara en el medio de su pecho y la destrozara en mil pedazos.

El cuerpo de Gabriel yacía tirado en el suelo con su propia espada clavada en el medio del pecho. Sus enormes alas se extendían hacia ambos lados de su espalda.

Erika sintió el dolor atravesarla completamente. Esa era una imagen que jamás pensó que iba a ver.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó desconsoladamente- ¡GABRIEEEEEEL!

Intentó seguir avanzando pero no lo logró. Sintió sus piernas débiles y cayó al piso. Avanzó un trecho más a gatas. Pero ni así logró continuar andando. Cubrió lo últimos centímetros que le separaban del cuerpo del arcángel arrastrándose por el piso. Su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Las lágrimas y el dolor le impedían ver nada. Avanzó casi a ciegas. Tanteando el suelo a su paso.

-No…- intentaba hablar, pero su voz se entrecortaba, ahogándose con el llanto- no. Gabriel…. No… no… no… no…

Tomó a Gabriel entre sus brazos e intentó abrazarle pero la espada le estorbó. Intentó sacarla pero no encontró las fuerzas. Hizo varios inútiles esfuerzos. No lo consiguió.

Chris, que hasta ese momento no había atinado a hacer nada más que contemplar con lágrimas en los ojos la desgarradora escena, corrió a ayudarle. Tomó la espada. Pero antes de sacarla dijo:

-Perdona, hermano. No es falta de respeto.

Extrajo la espada del cuerpo inerte de Gabriel. Éste opuso una ligera resistencia, elevándose un poco del suelo para volver a su sitio inmediatamente. Dejó la espada en el piso junto a Erika. Y se sentó a su lado.

-Deberíamos salir de este lugar- le dijo- Lucifer podría seguir aquí…

-él no está aquí- le aseguró ella.- si estuviera yo lo sabría…

Acarició el rostro de Gabriel e inmediatamente tomó su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó contra ella con fuerza. La sensación que le causó fue la más espantosa que pudo haber sentido. Ese cuerpo frío, inerte y… vacío. No sentir su gracia era desgarrador. Rompió en llanto otra vez.

-Por favor… por favor… despierta… despierta… despierta por favor. Levántate.- repetía una y otra vez- ¡Deja de engañarme!, no bromees conmigo… deja de engañarme… despierta… por favor….- rogaba apretándolo cada vez mas fuerte, besando su rostro.

Ella levantó a Gabriel un poco más y le apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello.

-¿No escuchas mi corazón…? Escúchalo… por favor… dime que lo oyes…dime que te gusta oírlo… abre los ojos… y dímelooooooo….

Habían pasado al menos 40 minutos. Chris se había sentado en una silla y continuaba mirando a su amiga, que no se resignaba a soltar el cuerpo de Gabriel. Seguía ahí. Abrazándolo, moviéndose acompasadamente, como si le estuviera arrullando para dormir. Alternando la mirada entre el vacío y el cuerpo. No se atrevía a sacarla de ese trance.

-Erika- le dijo con dulzura tocándole el hombro- tenemos que irnos… tienes que dejarle ir…

-No. No .No .No .No. No. No puedo… no puedo… no puedo…

-Si… tienes que poder…

-No… él despertará… lo hará… está bromeando. Nos está engañando. Despertará…

-No lo hará… cariño…los siento tanto…- su voz de quebró- de verdad… los siento. Sé que es duro… pero tenemos que irnos. No arreglarás nada haciendo eso…

-No…. Necesito un momento más… por favor…- le rogó empezando a llorar otra vez.

-De acuerdo.- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.- quedémonos un rato más.

Chris esperó pacientemente casi una hora y media más. No le molestaba esperar. Pero contemplar el dolor que Erika estaba sintiendo le superaba. Había visto cosas terribles durante toda su vida como cazador, incluyendo la muerte de su familia, pero ésta escena las superaba todas. Se preguntó si ella logaría recuperarse de esto.

-Linda…. Ya es suficiente…- le volvió a decir, esta vez con firmeza en su voz.- Vámonos.

-No puedo dejarlo aquí…- dijo mirándole con dolor.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero darle un funeral…

-Bien… como quieras… haré una pira, con lo que encuentre…

Envolvieron el cuerpo en una sábana. Erika lo llevó torpemente hasta afuera. Se negó a recibir ayuda de Christopher. Volvió a besarlo y a acariciarle la cabeza y lo tapó completamente. El solo hecho de pensar que no volvería a ver su rostro le hizo romper nuevamente en llanto. Tomó la antorcha que su amigo le alcanzó y encendió la pira con mano temblorosa.

Lo miró arder… secándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. "Vas a pagar por esto… Lucifer. Vas a pagar por esto…lo juro. Aunque deba morir para acabar contigo" pensó.

-¿Qué hacemos con los demás?- preguntó Chris.

-Déjales ahí… que se pudran.-sentenció con rencor en su voz- Lo tienen merecido. Porque puedo hacerme una leve idea de lo que ha pasado aquí…Conozco muy bien a éstos seres.

Se subieron al coche. Erika apretó contra su cuerpo la espada de Gabriel, y cerró los ojos. Daría cualquier cosa por sentirlo de vuelta. Chris arrancó. Condujo unos pocos kilómetros cuando decidió que el silencio era ya intolerablemente doloroso. Encendió el radio. Fue de estación en estación. Todas hablaban de los llamativos desastres naturales. "Maldición" pensó. "¿Qué no hay una emisora en la que no haya un relator parloteando sobre el Apocalipsis?". Finalmente halló una que pasaba música. Era pop suave pero bastaría. La canción que sonaba terminó y los acordes de una nueva comenzaron a sonar… "Maldita sea…" de dijo Chris. "¿Será posible? Parece a propósito". La voz de Rufus Wainwright comenzó a escucharse:

"I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

"No puede ser posible" volvió a pensar.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"

-Maldita sea- dijo Chris intentando apagar el radio.

Erika no se lo permitió.

-No. Espera.- Apretó la espada de Gabriel contra su cuerpo, deseando volver a sentirlo junto a ella.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

"Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

"Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Halleluja"

-Es suficiente- le dijo él. Y apagó finalmente el radio.- Parece a propósito…- renegó.

Finalmente habían llegado. El viaje de vuelta pareció mucho más largo que el de ida. Casi se diría que fue interminable.

Chris llevó a Erika hasta la casa. Entraron, Garth y Brina los interrogaron con la mirada. Ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. El estado de Erika les conmovió demasiado. Garth miró a Chris y él movió la cabeza en gesto de negación. Ella se fue a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama sin soltar la espada. Chris se sentó a su lado. Le acarició la espalda.

-Chris… déjale sola…

-No creo que deba…

-Déjala…

El moreno se levantó y se fue cerrando la puerta suavemente.

-Ella necesita estar sola. Reflexionar. Y con el tiempo lo aceptará…. Pero necesita tiempo. No la dejaremos sola, pero debemos darle espacio.

Al otro día Garth le llevó algo de comer a su amiga. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa de noche.

-Erika…- susurró- ¿Estás despierta…?

-Si…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Es que esa chica… Brina… dejó algo más para ti… Esto- le dio un dvd.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé. Dijo que era para ti… yo no lo he revisado.

Ella se levantó y fue a la sala a buscar su portátil. La encendió y puso el disco. Chris y Garth también miraron.

El video empezó a correr:

"-Hola nena- dijo Gabriel- Espero no haber equivocado el disco con el que le deje a los Winchester, porque si lo he hecho… eres capaz de resucitarme solo para pelearte conmigo…. Y Sí…Si estás viendo esto… significa que estoy muerto…"

Ella empezó a llorar.

"-No… Por favor… No llores…- hizo una pausa- No llores… al menos por un momento. Escúchame con atención. Escuchadme con atención… los tres…."

Los hombres se miraron… y miraron la pantalla con asombro.

"-Sé que es duro para ti… nena. Pero tienes que seguir sin mí… Una vez te dije que tu vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla tratando de alejarte de lo que amas… ahora quiero decirte: la vida es muy corta para que te la pases llorando mi muerte…Llórame…un rato… y luego sigue adelante. No quiero que estés triste por mi causa. Quiero que mi recuerdo te cause felicidad… no dolor."

"-Nena… conmigo muerto estás muy desprotegida. Ten mucho cuidado. Ellos no se detendrán. Y los ángeles no son el único peligro que se cierne sobre ti. Tienes que estar alerta."

"–Te diré otro secreto: aún queda una chance para derrotar a mi hermano. Vuelvan a encerrarle en su jaula. Les he dejado las instrucciones a esos tontos de Sam y Dean. Tu misión será ver que no mueran en el intento. Ya sabes que son unos idiotas. No pueden hacer nada solos."

"-Quiero pedirte algo más, aunque sé que al igual que siempre no vas a seguir mis consejos…. Simia testaruda… Pero hazme un favor. Lucha contra los fanfarrones de mis hermanos, pero procura no inmolarte en el intento. No hagas locuras. Mide cada uno de tus pasos, reflexiona cada una de tus decisiones…."

"-Sé que tienes mi espada. Quiero decirte que a partir de ahora es tuya. Con todo lo que eso significa. Sé que la usarás bien."

"-Ah… y chicos… no le dejéis sola…. Por favor. Vigiladla. Permaneced a su lado. Aunque ella os rechace. Aunque ella os insulte. Aunque ella haga idiotez tras idiotez… tras idiotez…no le abandonéis. Ella os necesitará a partir de ahora, más que nunca."

"-Bien… eso es todo… este es el final del camino para mi. Y ha sido un honor compartirlo con vosotros. "

"-Nena: sé feliz… ¿Si?"

Ella empezó a llorar nuevamente.

"-Y daleeeee… bieeeen… tú ganas… como siempre. Llora todo lo que quieras. Pero recupérate. Tengo fe en ti. Siempre la tuve. Y hasta ahora no me has decepcionado. Sigue así. Te amo. Adiós."


	33. Chapter 33 Vida

El título de este capítulo está inspirado en una frase del Castiel hippie del episodio "The end". Ahí Dean le pregunta: "Cas, ¿qué te pasó?" y él responde: "La vida".

**Vida.**

Erika y Chris estudiaban el mapa en el que habían marcado los últimos acontecimientos que conocían. Buscaban a los dos jinetes restantes. Había un extraño brote viral inofensivo, que repentinamente se había vuelto mortal en una ciudad cercana. En cuanto a la muerte…. Se desconocía su paradero. Sería casi imposible localizarle.

El móvil le sonó en ese momento.

-Hola.

-Erika…

-¡Castiel! ¿Eres tú?

-Si.

-¿Desde cuándo usas teléfono?

-Tuve que aprender cuando volví invisibles a Sam y Dean….

-Me alegra escucharte. Estaba tan preocupada….

-Escúchame… necesito tu ayuda.

-Si… claro. ¿Por qué no vienes y me cuentas?

-Es…. Que no puedo…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya no tengo poder…. Se ha ido definitivamente…

-No puede ser…-dijo desconcertada- bien. Dime dónde estás…. Bien… voy para allá.

* * *

-Odio este espantoso traje de agente del FBI.- se quejó Erika bajando de la camioneta- Me hace ver como una monja…

-Ya deja de quejarte- le regañó Chris.

Entraron al hospital. Se acercaron al mostrador de la recepción. Ambos mostraron sus identificaciones.

-Soy la agente Bailinson- dijo ella- y mi compañero el agente Jackson. Del programa de protección al testigo. Tenemos informes de que hay un paciente ingresado a éste hospital que ha sido identificado como James Novak.

-Aguarde un momento.- dijo la recepcionista cogiendo el teléfono.- Si. Señor director. El FBI está aquí por el señor Novak…. si. Bien…. De acuerdo. El director les recibirá en seguida.

-El agente Jackson hablará con su jefe. Me temo que no podemos perder tiempo.-dijo Erika- Necesito que me lleve con el paciente. Es un testigo clave bajo nuestra protección. Pero fue descubierto hace algunas semanas y desapareció. No podemos arriesgarnos más. Debo custodiarle personalmente.

-Entiendo. Bien. Él esta en la habitación 322. Es el tercer piso.

-Le agradezco.- le dijo a la recepcionista.- Tú encárgate de convencer al director. Yo me ocupo de Cas.- le susurró a su amigo.

-Bien.

Subió al tercer piso y buscó la habitación 322. Abrió la puerta y entró. Castiel la miró desde la cama. Tenía un aspecto terrible.

-Oh. Cas….- dijo.

Cerró las cortinas de la ventana y se abalanzó sobre él. Le abrazó fuerte. Su cuerpo estaba… vacío. El doloroso recuerdo de Gabriel le vino a la mente. Lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Lamento lo de Gabriel- dijo Casitel.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es que… no tengo poder… pero hay algunas cosas que puedo seguir haciendo… aún puedo leer la mente…

-Cas… lo siento tanto.- le dijo- esos hijos de puta la van a pagar. ¿Y cómo estás…?

-Me siento muy mal. El dolor es… constante. No estoy acostumbrado a esto. Y me siento tan… inútil.

-Lo solucionaremos…. Ya verás.- dijo acariciando su mejilla.- te pondrás mejor….

No sabía que decir. Se sentía fatal. Castiel había perdido todo. Su hogar, sus hermanos y ahora su gracia. Y seguramente no faltaba demasiado para que perdiera la vida también. Al igual que los demás. Y todo por ayudarles. Ella se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ángel, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Se quedó así. Con los ojos cerrados. Sin pensar en nada.

Chris entró por la puerta.

-¿¡Qué coño haces, Erika?!- le retó su amigo- ¿Qué tal si alguien entra y te ve así?

-Lo siento.- se disculpó ella.

-Todo está arreglado. Acabo de firmar los papeles para llevarnos a James Novak. Vístete.- le ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

Erika buscó la ropa en el armario y se la alcanzó. Castiel se quedó mirándola, expectante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

Él no respondió. Hizo un gesto de duda.

-Oh…. No…. No sabes vestirte… ¿Verdad?

-Si…. No… bueno… yo… os he visto hacerlo… pero nunca lo he hecho…

Ella abrió la puerta y llamó a Chris desde ahí. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó

-Tenemos un problema- le dijo en voz baja- él no sabe vestirse. ¿Por qué no le das una mano?- le guiñó el ojo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás de coña? No le ayudaré a vestirse a ese ángel rarito….-se quejó.

-¿Rarito? Cas no es rarito…

-¡Sí que lo es! ¡Y demasiado!

-Está bien…Yo lo haré….-protestó cerrando la puerta.

Se quedó ahí. Pegada a la puerta cerrada. Mirando a Castiel con cara de pánico. Carraspeó y se le acercó.

-Parece que Chris no puede ayudarnos justo ahora… así que… tendré que hacerlo yo.

La enfermera ya le había quitado el suero, pero pedirle que vistiera al paciente resultaría demasiado sospechoso. Erika se acercó con la ropa.

-Tienes que… quitarte la bata….- le dijo con nerviosismo.

Él lo intentó con torpeza, pero no lo logró.

-Espera…. Tienes que desatarla….aquí… detrás…

Él intentó deshacerse de la prenda.

-¡NO!- le gritó ella

-¿¡Qué?!- respondió Castiel, asustado.

-No te la quites….- le dijo tapando la desnudez de Castiel con nerviosismo, tratando de desviar la mirada.

-Pero dijiste que me la quitara…

-¡SÉ LO QUE DIJIE!- le gritó ella- perdón… no quise gritarte. Estoy nerviosa. Quítate la bata… pero cúbrete con ella.

-No entiendo. Estoy confundido…

-Solo…déjala sobre tus piernas. ¿Si…?

Ella tomó la ropa interior y se arrodilló ante él.

-Pon atención. Porque no voy a enseñártelo de nuevo… solo lo haré una vez.

Él asintió.

Salió de la habitación con cara de espanto.

-Siempre que pienso que nada más extraño va a pasarme… la vida me pone ante una nueva marca….- dijo- definitivamente enseñar a Cas a ponerse la ropa interior llegó al tope de lo raro….-confesó.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso que me has dado…?- preguntó Castiel recostado en la cama- me ha quitado el dolor.

-Se llama Vicodín. Y se toma solo en casos extremos. Porque es altamente adictivo. No puedo dártelo por muchos días. Pero pronto tus heridas se van a curar… y el dolor menguará… lo prometo.

-Es hora de irme. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si.

-¿No quieres que te lleve? ¿O que te acompañe?

-No. Tú estás en medio de una investigación. Me iré solo.

-Es que no me siento tranquila subiéndote a un autobús.

-No soy un tonto.

-No dije eso. Digo que estás acostumbrado a usar tu magia para superar los obstáculos. Y ahora deberás usar la cabeza. Ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré. Lo prometo.

* * *

Erika entregó dinero y tarjetas de crédito a Castiel.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo- no las pierdas y cuida que no te las roben.

-Gracias- dijo Castiel.

-Cuídate mucho. ¿Si, Cas?

Le abrazó fuerte y besó su mejilla. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo lograremos. Y vamos a encontrar la solución a esto. Lo sé.

Él guardó silencio. Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios. Él se avergonzó. Chris carraspeó.

-Buena suerte.

Castiel partió en el autobús. Chris miró a Erika.

-¿Qué manía tienes con los ángeles…?

-No es lo que piensas…- se excusó- fue solo un gesto de cariño…

-Si… me imagino….-dijo con sarcasmo.-Ya…. Él estará bien.

-Si… tanto como un niño d años que va por ahí solo…Me preocupa. Y me preocupa que va a ser de él en el futuro… no quiero pensar lo que ha de estar sintiendo…


	34. Chapter 34 Cara a cara

**Cara a cara.**

Los dos demonios arrastraron a Erika escaleras arriba por el viejo edificio hasta una habitación. La arrojaron al piso con violencia.

-La encontramos intentando ingresar por el techo. No está armada.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Sorprendente…. ¡Váyanse!

Se fueron cerrando la puerta.

-En verdad que es admirable….-dijo contemplándola tumbada en el piso- Me cuesta creerlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella lo contempló con desprecio y se levantó.

-Lucifer…- dijo- me esperaba que tu presencia fuera algo mas… asombrosa.- continuó con sarcasmo.- pero simplemente luces como un pobre fracasado más….

-Aprecio tu sinceridad. Has sido muy cortés en venir hasta aquí para verme. ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- le preguntó con dolor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué has matado a Gabriel?

-Él no me dejó otra opción….

-Eres un miserable….- dijo llorando- él te amaba. Amaba a todos sus hermanos. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que sufría lejos de vosotros? Necios. Soberbios. Egoístas. Eso es lo que sois ustedes tres.

-Ten más respeto. Es de mi familia de la que hablas.

-¿Y tú lo tienes para nosotros? ¿Le tuviste respeto a Gabriel? ¿A lo que él sentía por nosotros? Era un ser incomparable. ¡Y tú me lo arrebataste!

-Ohhhh… no me lo puedo creer- se burló Lucifer- ¿no me digas que cometió el mismo error otra vez?

Ella lo miró en silencio, sin responder.

-Y yo que pensé que estaba preocupado por esa asquerosa pagana…. Y resultó que se había sacrificado por ti…. ¡Cayó más bajo todavía de lo que yo me había imaginado!

-Acabaré contigo Lucifer. Contigo y con tus hermanos. ¡Lo juro!

-¿Ah…? ¿Si…? Y… ¿cómo?- se burló dándole la espalda.

Erika sacó la espada de su manga. La cambió hábilmente de posición en su mano y la levantó hacia la espalda de Lucifer. Éste logró por poco percibir el movimiento que ella había hecho. Se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para verla tomar envión con el arma. Levantó la palma de la mano y Erika salió volando por el aire estrellándose contra la pared.

Lucifer se quedó paralizado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó confuso- ha estado cerca…-agregó con nerviosismo.

Extendió el brazo y atrajo la espada hacia él. La miró pensativo.

-No la traías al entrar…. ¿La espada de Gabriel? No es posible…

-¿Te sorprende…? – dijo ella desde el piso- Me la dejó en su testamento…-agregó con satisfacción mientras se incorporaba tratando de no mostrar el dolor que sentía- junto con la advertencia de que no me inmolara tratando de vengarme de ti…

Lucifer la contempló serio.

-Y ha sido lo primero que has hecho. El cuerpo de mi hermano aún está caliente y tú ya tratas de apuñalarme por la espalda…. Me agrada eso. Ahora entiendo por que le gustabas…

Erika notó que él todavía no había mencionado su parecido con Lilith. De cierta forma se sintió aliviada por eso.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a matar?

-Naaaa…. No vale la pena. Será mucho más divertido ver como te destruyes a ti misma. No escaparás a tu destino. No importa cuanto huyas, ni cuanto corras, ni cuanto luches… el final es siempre el mismo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Te lo diría… ¿Pero por qué arruinar la sorpresa…? Ahora lárgate. Y llévate la espada. La necesitarás.

* * *

-¿¡CÓMO HAS HECHO TAMAÑA ESTUPIDEZ?!- Chris gritaba yendo de un lado a otro del cuarto- ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?

-Chris… por favor- suplicó Erika desde la cama- no grites. Me duele la cabeza.

-Es evidente que Gabriel tenía razón. No puedo dejarte sola ni por un segundo…Ni siquiera me creo que ese monstruo te haya dejado ir sin más….

-Si… yo tampoco lo entiendo

¿Qué le había querido decir Lucifer con eso del destino? ¿Tenía relación con la lucha que siempre mencionaba Gabriel? ¿Había algo malo en ella? ¿Algo que aún no conocía? ¿Algo peor que ser el instrumento de Lilith?

La voz de Chris la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Perdóname. Es que es tú eres mi única familia. No me perdonaré si lago malo te pasa.

-Descuida, amigo. Te lo agradezco. Aprecio todo lo que haces por mí…

-Escucha… hay algo que debo decirte. Cuando sacamos a Castiel del hospital le oí hablar por teléfono con Dean. Hablaban de alguien que les había ayudado, tal vez sea útil que tú lo sepas.

-¿Qué es?- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Aparentemente hay un demonio que les ha dado una mano. Tal vez… Aunque no apruebo la idea… pero tal vez… también pueda ayudarnos a nosotros. Pero no creo que sea fácil encontrarle. Al parecer él tenía el Colt bajo su custodia. Y se lo entregó a los Winchester para que mataran a Lucifer.

-Si… creo que oí algo de eso. No funcionó.

-No. Tal vez fue una trampa para hacerse con los hermanos.

-No lo creo…. Ellos han regresado…

-Si. ¿Qué habrá sido del demonio?

-Calculo que Satán ya lo habrá convertido en barbacoa.

-Pues… no lo sabemos. ¿No mencionó nada…?

-No.-dijo suspirando y tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-Tal vez podríamos intentar dar con él… y ver que dice.

-Tal vez…. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No puedo recordarlo… era un nombre muy extraño…. Clancy… Carvey…

Erika se incorporó en la cama de un salto. Una luz se había encendido en su mente iluminando un lejano recuerdo.

-¡CROWLEY!- gritó

-¡Si! Ese era el nombre…Crowley Creo que es un demonio de cruce de caminos ¿Le conoces?

-Solo de nombre- mintió.


	35. Chapter 35 El demonio que conoces

**El demonio que conoces.**

El Mustang se detuvo frente a la licorería. Erika comprobó su pistola y se la guardó en la espalda. Bajó del coche y entró en el comercio. Fue sin dudar hacia el mostrador y habló con el vendedor:

-Buen día- dijo sonriendo con simpatía.

-Buen día- saludó el joven admirándola de pies a cabeza- ¿En qué puedo servirle, señorita?

-Quiero una botella de escosés Craig cosecha 1975 o anterior.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el vendedor- ¡Usted si que sabe lo que desea…!

Fue a buscar el pedido y regresó con la botella en la mano.

-Además de tener muy buen paladar.

-Gracias- Erika sonrió aún más.

-¿Algo más?

-No. Cárguelo a mi tarjeta.- le dijo entregándosela.

-Con mucho gusto.

El joven fue hacia la caja y pasó la tarjeta por el posnet. Observó un momento. La volvió a pasar. Levantó la vista y miró a Erika con seriedad.

-Me temo que su tarjeta no tiene fondos suficientes para hacer esta compra.- le dijo amablemente.

Ya lo sospechaba…. Últimamente solía tener ese problema. Maldita crisis económica.

-Oh….- dijo ella con un gesto de tristeza- entonces…. Tendrá que aceptarme efectivo- dijo extrayendo su pistola y apuntando al vendedor.

El joven se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa.

-¡DAME LA BOTELLA!- le gritó- ¡AHORA! ¡RÁPIDO!

Él le obedeció.

-Puedes quedarte con la tarjeta- le dijo mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

Corrió hacia el coche, subió y arrancó saliendo a toda prisa. Avanzó unas calles y pronto un coche patrulla estuvo tras de ella.

-Infelices…- dijo- ¿Por qué no perseguís criminales de verdad?

Perdió a la poli en unos pocos kilómetros. No había sido difícil. Ella era una excelente conductora. Además, sabía que nadie iba a esforzarse mucho por perseguir a una tía loca que se había llevado una costosa botella de whisky… pero seguramente emitirían una alerta para su búsqueda. Ese era el menor de sus problemas ahora.

Entró a la casa y Garth estaba ahí.

-¿De dónde vienes?- le preguntó

-Estuve de compras- respondió tomando su mochila del armario.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-A investigar un caso.

-¿Ah…si…? ¿Tú sola?

-Si… ¿Tienes algún problema?- le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-La verdad…sí. ¿Por qué tienes esas cosas en tu mochila?

-¡¿Esculcaste mis cosas?!

-Gabriel dijo que te vigile….

-¡Eso no incluye invadir mi privacidad!- se quejó.

-No te dejaré salir si no me dices que es lo que planeas….

-Quisiera ver que lo intentes…

-No me pongas a prueba….- le advirtió el joven.

-De acuerdo… voy a hablar con ese demonio. ¿Satisfecho?

-No….Llevas milenrama entre tus cosas… no sirve para invocar a los demonios… sirve para hacer pactos con los demonios…

-No voy a hacer ningún trato… Garth… te lo prometo.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?

-Yo… no quiero que se sienta obligado a venir…quiero que se sienta invitado a venir. Tengo entendido que es algo extravagante ¿Está claro?

-Bien.

- Necesito que distraigas a Chris esta noche, necesito la casa sola. Si no sabes nada de mí para mañana a la mañana, dile lo que he hecho.

* * *

Maldita urbanización. Casi era imposible encontrar un cruce de caminos de tierra para llamar un demonio…Enterró la caja con todos los elementos y esperó, nerviosa, escondida bajo su capa.

-¿Buscas un trato, cariño?- dijo una voz a su espalda.


	36. Chapter 36 The million dollar baby

**The million dollar baby.**

**Año 1999. Noviembre.**

Era viernes por la noche. Los estudiantes de la secundaria preparaban sus identificaciones falsas para una nueva escapada nocturna, la cual seguramente acabaría encontrándolos absolutamente ebrios al finalizar la misma. Al igual que venía ocurriendo hace un tiempo, Erika con sus 16 años no se perdía de acompañarlos. Su padre la había retirado ya varias veces de unas cuántas delegaciones policiales. Pero siempre lograba escapar nuevamente a otra juerga. Tenía una personalidad desafiante pero firme, y a pesar de su comportamiento casi criminal era respetada por sus compañeros, tanto habituales como ocasionales. Y gozaba de la amplia confianza de todos.

Hacía ya varias semanas que tenía ese presentimiento de que alguien la observaba. Y esa sensación se acompañaba de un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Era un sentimiento que la llenaba de excitación, de adrenalina. Pero hoy podía sentir el peligro.

Aquella era una noche obscura, casi presagiante. Había sentido un estremecimiento, como si algo le dijera: "¡Hey! Regresa a casa ahora". Trató de convencerse que era un efecto colateral de una extraña y errónea mezcla de bebidas y todas en demasiada cantidad. En general, Erika no solía beber hasta perder al control de su cuerpo, como sí acostumbraban hacer sus amistades. No le agradaba perder el control. De ningún aspecto de su vida. Decisión que mantenía a ultranza a pesar de su corta edad. Pero esa noche se pasó de la raya. Tal vez motivada por esa sensación asfixiante…

Finalmente decidió seguir ese instinto y largarse de ahí. Pero no advirtió que esos tipos que no le sacaban la vista de encima la seguían a la salida. Caminó unos metros por la acera hasta la esquina buscando un taxi, ya que nadie había querido llevarla a casa, pero extrañamente no había ninguno. Solo una van con vidrios obscuros estacionada. Decidió regresar al bar a llamar por teléfono a su padre. Estaba dispuesta a aguantar sus regaños con tal de volver a casa. Ese escalofrío se había convertido en miedo sin ninguna razón aparente. Cuando de pronto dos hombres salieron de las sombras y la tomaron por sorpresa. Uno la sujetó de los hombros desde atrás y tapó su boca, el otro sujetó sus piernas por adelante. La arrastraron hacia la camioneta que había visto antes. En su interior: tres hombres más. Erika luchó absurdamente por resistirse a lo que parecía ser un inminente secuestro. Se zafó de los fuertes brazos que le sujetaban desde la calle, golpeó al sujeto en la cara con el codo, quien le devolvió la gentileza con un fuerte golpe de puño en el rostro que la dejó atontada.

-¡QUÉ HACES IDIOTA! SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS LLEVARLA ENTERA!- gritó el hombre que se ubicaba en el asiento del acompañante.

-¡ESTA PERRA CASI ME KNOCKEA!- fue lo que obtuvo por única respuesta.

La llevaron hasta un cuarto. Allí la dejaron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. El mareo del golpe y la violencia con la que fue arrastrada no le dejaron ver mucho. Solo supo que habían viajado un buen rato hasta lo que parecía ser un pequeño hotel abandonado. Y que no se molestaron en vendar sus ojos. Estaba muy preocupada. Sus padres no tenían gran poder adquisitivo, por lo que descartaba un secuestro por dinero…. "Maldición…" Pensó. "Que no sea trata de blancas… o estoy bien jodida…"

* * *

Este trabajo estaba resultando más tedioso de lo que esperaba, pensaba mientras se despejaba el largo flequillo de los ojos con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Pero le significaría un ascenso importante. El más importante de su existencia. No era su campo, y no sería fácil. Eso no… Pero llegaría muy lejos si tenía éxito. Ya casi lo tenía todo:

*Vigilar a la víctima y conocer sus costumbres.

*Conseguir un recipiente adecuado para ganar la simpatía de la víctima.

*Encontrar a quiénes iban por ella.

*Ponerla a salvo sin ser descubierto.

*Que la víctima no descubra su verdadera "identidad", tampoco.

*Poner a la víctima a salvo con su familia.

*Deshacerse del recipiente. Sin testigos.

Pensó que algunas órdenes eran demasiado arbitrarias. Imaginó que habría formas más simples de hacerse con ese objetivo. Pero órdenes eran órdenes… Y además… creía que empezaba a entender en base a qué se movía toda aquella operación. Sabía que había cosas que no se le permitiría saber, Y el objetivo final de todo ésto era una de ellas. Pero eso cambiaría pronto. La recompensa era muy grande. E incluía información y conocimiento que estaban vedados a la mayoría.

Había vigilado durante semanas. Lamentó no haber encontrado un momento para abordar a la chica y ponerla a salvo. Ahora era tarde. La habían rodeado en aquel tugurio de mala muerte, y él no tenía refuerzos…. Estaba enfadado. Eso echaba por tierra el esfuerzo que le había significado buscar el recipiente que estaba utilizando. Aunque no era del todo un desperdicio. Las habilidades del chico para conducir y su veloz coche serían de utilidad. Hora del plan B. ¿Acaso lo tenía? Estaba sólo contra 15 tipos. Cinco estaban ahí. Los otros diez en la guarida. Afortunadamente solo tres eran demonios. Pocas posibilidades de ser descubierto si se movía con cautela.

La vigiló en el bar toda la noche. Hubiera querido acercarse pero ellos le estaban vigilando. Era exponerse innecesariamente. Era mejor esperar que dieran el primer paso. Era una joven encantadora. Muy bella. De gran carácter e inteligencia. Esos capullos no podrían con ella. O al menos no se las iba a poner fácil, eso seguro. No sabían con qué se estaban metiendo. Fingió tropezar con uno de ellos y le dejó un rastreador.

La siguió hasta afuera y vio con impotencia cómo se la llevaban.

Buscó un teléfono público y marcó el número. Una voz femenina atendió.

-¿La señora Estevez? ¿Nancy Estevez?

-Ssssi.- respondió dubitativamente la mujer de voz serena.

-Sí. Lo sé. Hace mucho que no usas ese apellido. ¿Verdad señora Orson?- le preguntó con voz animada.

-¿Quién habla?- dijo Nancy alertada.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que sé quién sois…. Tú y Mark han exorcizado a muchos de mis empleados…

-¿¡QUIÉN HABLA!?

-Ya te dije, cielo, que ese dato no es de mayor importancia. Lo que importa aquí es lo que le acaba de pasar a tu pequeña princesita…

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A ERIKA?! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-Tómalo con calma, cariño. No he sido yo. De hecho, estoy aquí para ayudar. Alguien muy importante está preocupado por tu pequeño retoño. No queremos que caiga en las manos equivocadas.

-¡LOS DEMONIOS NO AYUDAÍS A NADIE!

-Esta vez sí. Me temo que tu linda niña acaba de ser secuestrada. Y eso nos preocupa mucho.

-¿QUé…?- le interrogó con terror.

-¡CÁLLATE Y ESCÚCHAME, PUTA! ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE SER CORTÉS! ¡PERO INSISTES EN INTERRUMPIRME! Llevaré a tu linda niña de vuelta a vuestros amorosos brazos, pero necesito que no alertéis a la policía. Porque los tipos que la tienen son jodidamente pesados, y ya será un problema ponerla a salvo como para tener también a la ley detrás de mí.- sentenció con voz severa.- Y tampoco alertéis a ningún cazador. Puedo garantizarte que no serán de ninguna ayuda para combatir a los cabritos a los que nos enfrentamos. ¡¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?!

-No. No comprendo nada….

-¡SOLO QUEDATE EN TU JODIDA CASA HASTA QUE YO TE DEVUELVA A TU HIJA!

-¿Quieres que confíe en un tipo que llama a mi casa diciendo que es un demonio que le salvará la vida a mi hija? ¿Quieres que me crea eso?

-Haz lo que te plazca. Ya te lo advertí. Si la quieres sana y salva haz lo que te dije. Si no… es tu maldito problema.

La comunicación se cortó.

* * *

Había pasado casi un día y medio desde aquella llamada. Nancy estaba desesperada. Había discutido con su esposo hasta el hartazgo. Pero es que ambos estaban desorientados y exhaustos. Mark quería salir a buscarla. ¿Pero dónde? Habían hablado con los amigos de su hija y lo único que sabían era que ella se había marchado temprano diciendo que deseaba irse a casa. No tenían pistas. Nadie vio nada. Ir con la policía sería estúpido, más allá de la advertencia de aquella llamada, estaba el hecho de que si en verdad esto era cosa de demonios la policía sería inútil. Decidieron consultar a sus ex colegas y no sacaron nada en limpio. Efectivamente había augurios demoníacos en la región. Y varias desapariciones. Cuatro. Para ser exactos. Pero no había ni rastros de ellos. Estaban siendo discretos. Y eso no era algo bueno.

-No nos queda más opción que esperar…-dijo Nancy

-¿ESTÁS DE COÑA? ¿DICES QUE CONFIEMOS EN UN PUTO DEMONIO?

-¿Hay otra salida?

–Eso sin mencionar que el hecho de que un demonio se preocupe por el bienestar de mi hija me da muy mala espina… ¿Qué quieren con ella?- dijo Mark con desesperación.

-Nos alejamos de esa vida por ella…para que esté a salvo… y ahora está en peligro igual…-Nancy rompió a llorar angustiosamente

-Tal vez es mi culpa. Si hubiera estado entrenada probablemente estaría a salvo.

-No sabemos eso, cariño…

-Pero al menos habría tenido una oportunidad.

* * *

Llevaba dos días vigilándoles. Sí. Tenía un plan B. Era un poco más dramático pero ya no quedaba opción. Habían tomado muchas precauciones. No querían a otros demonios ahí. Debía entrar sorteando las numerosas trampas que esos cabrones habían puesto por todos lados. Dejar a los demonios atrapados sin que le vean. Entrar, cargarse a todos los demás y sacarla.

* * *

Erika se sentía desfallecer. Levaba ya dos días (o eso creía) metida ahí. Ya conocía los movimientos de esos tíos. No esperaría más. Estaba muy asustada y decidió que no esperaría a saber qué planes tenían para ella. Saldría de ese inmundo lugar a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. O moriría intentándolo. Le llevó mucho esfuerzo, pero logró desarmar parte de la tubería de lo que quedaba del baño. Afortunadamente no corría más que un hilo de agua por ella.

Cuando su carcelero abrió la puerta, la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él con el tubo y le golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Un grueso hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de su cráneo. Superando la impresión que esa imagen le causó, revisó al tipo y tomó su pistola. Nunca había usado una, ni siquiera las había visto de cerca, pero eso no le detuvo. La puso en su cintura y empuñó fuertemente el tubo. Avanzó con cautela. Buscando la salida. El pasillo terminaba unos metros más adelante donde, perpendicularmente, había otro corredor.

En ese momento ocurrió lo que temía: otro tipo apareció por el pasillo. Era el que la había golpeado en la camioneta. Erika levantó el tubo y dijo:

-Dejadme salir.

-¿De verdad crees que podrás conmigo tú solita? No irás a ningún lado.- mientras hablaba iba avanzando hacia ella.- Dame eso. Nadie tiene que salir herido. El trato es llevarte de una pieza…

-¡¿A quién?!

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, ni mío tampoco. Solo sé que pagan mucha pasta por tu cuerpecito.

Se había acercado lo suficiente. Erika levantó el tubo y le golpeó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que no eran demasiadas…. Logró hacerle trastabillar. El sujeto intentó incorporarse y ella le volvió a golpear. Él gritó pidiendo ayuda a los demás .La chica saltó sobre él (o creyó hacerlo) pero el desgraciado le tomó del tobillo haciéndole caer. Ella le pateó la cara y salió corriendo, dobló erróneamente a la derecha, desde donde él había llegado. Pero dos hombres más ya avanzaban por ese pasillo alertados por los gritos. Se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección opuesta.

Y cuando estaba por llegar a la escalera al final del pasillo lo vio. Avanzaba muy serenamente hacia ella, casi como ajeno a todo. Casi como si todo eso le pareciera divertido. La tomó fuerte por lo hombros y clavó su ojos en los de ella. Tenía una mirada escalofriante. La empujó contra la pared. Y le dijo con firmeza:

-No te muevas de ahí, linda.

Le sacó el tubo de las manos y avanzó hacia los dos hombres. Golpeó a uno e inmediatamente al otro, con tal velocidad que no tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta. Ella se preguntó si seguirían con vida, acaso. La tomó de la mano y sin ninguna cortesía la llevó de nuevo rumbo a la habitación en la que había estado antes. El cuerpo del primer tipo seguía tirado en el suelo. El muchacho lo observó una fracción de segundo. Acto seguido tomó su cabeza y la giró bruscamente. El tronido del cuello rompiéndose era algo que Erika jamás olvidaría. Él la miró fijo y dijo, con despreocupación:

-Ya no será un problema. Tú quédate aquí. Volveré.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta. Ella lo escuchó alejarse. Oyó, corridas, gritos, amenazas, varios disparos y lo más feo de todo: lo que parecían ser alaridos de pánico o terror. De pronto no escuchó más nada. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el chico volvió a entrar por ella. Su camiseta estaba manchada con sangre. La tomó del brazo y la condujo por los pasillos hasta la salida entre medio de casi una decena de cuerpos. Algunos estaban degollados, la mayoría. Otros parecía que les habían aplastado la cabeza contra las paredes, a juzgar por las manchas de sangre que lo evidenciaban. Los demás tenían el cuello roto….

La llevó hasta afuera, hicieron algunos metros hasta un coche negro. Él extendió la mano para abrir la puerta del acompañante, y súbitamente una figura se reflejó en el vidrio. Había otro hombre a sus espaldas. Ambos se voltearon hacia él. Estaba armado y avanzaba a zancadas hacia ellos. De pronto Erika recordó que llevaba el arma de aquél tipo en su cintura. ¡Tontamente la había olvidado! La tomó, y como si lo hubiera hecho ya muchas veces, tiró hacia atrás la corredera, quitó el seguro (aunque no tenía idea de lo que hacía en realidad), apuntó y disparó dando en el torso del sujeto. La sorpresa de lo que acababa de hacer la dejó paralizada una fracción de segundo, pero inmediatamente y con toda frialdad, volvió a disparar, a ese segundo disparo siguieron un tercero y cuarto, hasta que el tipo cayó muerto al piso.

El joven que la había sacado del edificio quedó petrificado también. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto. Sonrió y se obligó a sí mismo a salir del shock, abrió la puerta del coche, tomó a la chica del brazo, le quitó la pistola y la empujó dentro. Cerró la puerta. Dio la vuelta y se ubicó tras el volante. Arrancó y salió a toda velocidad sin decir una palabra más.

Habían pasado varias horas y seguían andando por la carretera. Ella no tenía idea hacia donde iban, pero por algún motivo no le preocupaba demasiado. Tal vez era el cansancio pero ese chico le inspiraba confianza, o al menos, respeto.

De pronto él rompió el silencio.

-No me creo lo que hiciste hace un rato. No tenía idea de que sabías manejar armas de fuego…- dijo con tono animado.

-No sé.- respondió ella- Es la primera vez en la vida que veo una.

-¿¡Estás de coña!? No es posible. ¡Diste en el blanco cuatro veces! Es asombroso. Y la frialdad que mostraste… Joder…- La contempló con seriedad. Notó que tenía muy mal aspecto.- ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala pinta.

-Tengo sed. Y hambre….- la respuesta fue casi un murmullo suplicante.

-De acuerdo. Me detendré en la primera parada que encuentre.

Se detuvieron en una gasolinera. Él la miró.

-No creo que tengas fuerzas para escapar… pero ante la duda…

Tomó su muñeca y la esposó a la puerta del coche.

-Y ni se te ocurra hablar con nadie. Iré por algo para que comas.

Regresó en seguida con una botella de agua, una de Gatorade y chocolates. No le sorprendió ver que la chica prácticamente no se había movido de la posición en la que estaba cuando la dejó. Tenía muy mal aspecto.

-Aquí tienes- le dejó las cosas en la falda y rápidamente la liberó de las esposas.

Erika intentó abrir una de las botellas, pero no lo logró. Él lo hizo por ella.

Continuaron su camino. Ella lucía un poco mejor.

-¿Cuánto hace que no comes?- la interrogó.

Ella lo miró seriamente y dijo:

-Desde que me secuestraron…

-¿No te dieron de comer?

-Si. Pero yo no comí nada… ni bebía lo que me daban tampoco. Temía que me drogaran… Aunque me moría de hambre…

-Si hubieran querido drogarte. ¿No crees que te habrían inyectado las drogas? O eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho al ver que no comías…

-Si… supongo. Pero se hubieran llevado unos cuantos golpes…- dijo con ánimo.

-Eso no lo dudo. ¡Vaya! La tuya fue una performance magnífica. Casi haces que mi presencia se vuelva prescindible….

-¿Adonde vamos?

-A un sitio seguro. Y por favor no hagas preguntas.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una casa. Estaba apartada, pero parecía muy confortable.

Hasta casi lujosa.

-¿De quién es esta casa?

-Eso no te importa, confía en mí.

-Creo que he confiado bastante ya… Es hora de que me des explicaciones….

-¡Explicaciones….! Si… tal vez…-dijo con tono burlón

-¡QUIÉN ERES!- le interrogó mientras le apuñalaba con la mirada.

-Ya que insistes…Me llamo Crowley.

-Y…. dime algo…Crowley…. ¿Estoy acaso en la sartén o en el fuego? No tienes pinta de poli. ¿Quién eres y por qué me sacaste de ahí? ¿Y por qué me traes aquí y no me llevas a mi casa?

-Tranquila, linda. Una pregunta a la vez, ¿Quieres? No puedo llevarte a casa…. Esos tipos podrían ir por ti nuevamente, y ésta vez no serán discretos. Arrasarán con todo y con todos…

-¿Por qué? Creía que todos estaban muertos.

-No. Algunos sobrevivieron. Y están asustados. Fracasaron. Y los tipos para los que trabajan están muy enojados con ellos. Son muy poderosos. Y muy importantes, al parecer. Más de lo que creí. Y los desollarán vivos si se presentan ante sus jefes sin ti, eso si ellos se sienten caritativos.- se paseaba por la habitación mientras le hablaba - De modo que esperaremos aquí, ocultos, hasta que tenga la confirmación de que eso a ocurrido….

-¿Y en cuánto tiempo se supone que sucederá eso?

-No puedo saberlo. Pero no mucho, creo.

-¿Puedo llamar a mis padres? Quiero que sepan que estoy bien….y advertirles…

-Ya me encargué de eso…. Aunque no me creyeron demasiado….

-Por favor….

-¿NO!- gritó.- Podría poner en peligro nuestro escondite… Sé paciente… Y. Confía. En. Mi.- dijo, elevando el tono a medida que hablaba, clavando sus ojos nuevamente en los de ella.

Esos ojos fríos y calculadores…. Esa mirada escalofriante, que una vez más, volvía a helar su sangre…

-Arriba hay un cuarto. Dejé ropa. Creo que es tu talle. Date una ducha. Y por favor, mantente alejada de las ventanas. No me obligues a tapiarlas. Y si por casualidad se te ocurre intentar escapar de aquí juro que ya no seré tan amable. Se acabará el señor simpatía. ¿Está claro?- dijo en tono amable pero marcado de seriedad.

Ella respondió moviendo la cabeza repetidamente en gesto afirmativo…

-¡No te escuché!- sentenció.

-Siiiii…- enfatizó

-¡Qué alivio! Porque ya es un fastidio ser tu maldito canguro, para tener que aplicarte un correctivo, además de eso. Y no soy muy pedagógico, te lo prometo.

Esa declaración aterrorizó a la chica. Estaba segura de que él hablaba en serio. Y no estaba dispuesta a poner a prueba su palabra.

Decidió darse una ducha y esperar….

Cuando bajó, Crowley le esperaba en la cocina.

-Hay comida en la nevera. Prepara lo que te plazca.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Quieres?- preguntó a su particular anfitrión, quien bebía whisky al otro lado de la mesa.

-No. Gracias.-le respondió. -No me apetece esa porquería. Con todo respeto por tus gustos culinarios….- concluyó con tono sarcástico.

-Disculpe si lo ofendí, su majestad…-bromeó Erika….riendo tontamente.- Perdona. ¿Y que es lo que te gusta comer?

-Créeme. No quieres saberlo…

Esa declaración le pareció extraña a la chica, aunque en este contexto creía que ya nada podría ser más extraño.

-¿Y a qué te dedicas?- dijo ella, más por hacer conversación que por curiosidad.

-Soy… como decirlo… algo así como un empresario…

-¡Ja! ¿Empresario? No me voy a creer eso. ¡Mírate!- dijo casi divertida- ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿19? ¿20? ¡Y con esas fachas! ¡No te creo!

¡Su recipiente! ¡Crowley lo había olvidado! El conductor juvenil de carreras callejeras de dudosa higiene personal… ¡Joder! Si que había caído bajo esta vez….

-Es que estoy de incógnito, cariño….

Erika pensó por un momento que eso podía ser verdad. El comportamiento que el chico había tenido desde que le conoció, pero en especial sus maneras y su forma de hablar, parecían desentonar con su aspecto. Pero decidió seguir bromeando:

-¿¡De incógnito!? ¡¿Qué eres?! ¿¡Agente secreto?!- dijo en tono festivo y burlón.

-Termina de comer y ve a la cama… -"Esta niña si que tiene instinto" pensó.

-Pero no estoy cansada….- respondió fingiendo hacer un berrinche. Crowley la miró divertido…- Solo bromeo… Necesito descansar… Ah. Y gracias. No se por qué te importo. Ni qué quieres conmigo. Pero te lo agradezco.

-Me partes el corazón- dijo él con sarcasmo.

* * *

Pasaron tres días. Crowley no decía mucho sobre nada, pero entre lo poco que Erika podía sacarle era que las cosas marchaban casi sin ninguna complicación. Habían tenido algunas pocas charlas, bastante interesantes. Una de ellas iniciada por el peculiar whisky que bebía: la botella decía Craig cosecha 1960…Importado de Escocia. Algo llamativo… Parecía ser un tipo bastante experimentado más allá de su aspecto juvenil. Él había traído algunos libros sobre mitología ante las constantes quejas de la chica sobre lo aburrido que era estar en ese sitio. Parecía conocer sus gustos literarios.

Un día, súbitamente, apareció mientras ella observaba por la ventana en hermoso Camaro SS.

-¿¡No te he dicho que no te asomes por las ventanas!?

-¡Joder! Me has asustado… lo siento... lo olvidé... no fue a propósito…estaba viendo tu coche… es muy guay...

Él supo que ella decía la verdad...

-Está bien. Hora de irnos.

-¿A dónde?

-¡Solo sube al coche! ¿Por qué tienes que cuestionarlo todo?

Después de varias horas en la ruta, entraron a la ciudad. Un rato más tarde Erika advirtió que se encontraba en su vecindario.

-¿Voy a casa?-

-Así es. –le echó un vistazo- Pareces decepcionada….

-No… Bueno un poco… creo que no fue tan desagradable ser tu… prisionera… Pero estoy feliz. No te confundas.

El Camaro se detuvo frente a la casa. Erika contempló a su acompañante.

-Entonces… ¿esta es la despedida?

-Eso parece.

-¿Volveré a verte?

-Es casi seguro….-quedó pensativo un segundo- Escucha… Sé como te sientes… Como si esta no fuera tu vida. Como si estuvieras digamos… dentro de la matrix…

-¿Te refieres a esa tonta peli de la que todos hablan?- le interrumpió.

-Si… pero no… hablo del concepto... ¡¿Qué no has visto Matrix?!- le reclamó irritado

-No…

-Bien, hazlo, es una gran peli…Pero hazme un favor: obedece a tu padre. Nadie te cuidará como él. Créeme. No dejes de seguir tus instintos… Busca tu verdadero ser… Y te prometo que cuando le encuentres ese vació desaparecerá… Pero deja de ponerte en peligro. ¿Me has entendido?

-No estoy segura…Pero te prometo que lo intentaré…

-¡Ah! Y como favor personal, no menciones mi nombre a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres.

-De acuerdo. Y gracias de nuevo- dijo.

Se acercó a él y, como un niño que hace una travesura, besó rápida y vergonzosamente su mejilla.

-Te hubieras ahorrado el momento cursi….- dijo él, abriendo la puerta del carro.- Quédate aquí unos minutos, debo hablar con tus papis primero…- dijo sonriendo.

Cerró la puerta y fue hasta la entrada. Pulsó el timbre. Nancy abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Nancy… ¿Sabes quién soy?

-¡Eres tú!- ella reconoció su voz- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Mark se acercó al oír a su esposa decir esas palabras.

-En el coche….-los vidrios obscuros impedían saber si esa afirmación era cierta- Ah ah ah….- señaló a ambos con el dedo, bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra que había inmediatamente frente a la puerta, la levantó con la punta de su borceguí, observando la trampa de demonios que estaba pintada en el reverso de ésta y dijo- ¿no mencioné algo sobre nada de trucos de cazadores? ¡Corred la alfombra!- ordenó- o me llevaré de vuelta a la princesita.

-De acuerdo- dijo el padre.- Es que hemos tenido visitantes desagradables… ¿satisfecho?

-Si…

Crowley se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el coche. Abrió la puerta y sacó a la chica de adentro con toda cortesía. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la casa.

Su madre la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de contener la emoción y el miedo que a la vez sentía. Es que no estaba del todo segura de que esa fuera su hija. Pero sus deseos de abrazarla eran más fuertes que el temor.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué conmovedor!- se quejó Crowley- Me rompéis el corazón….Lamento interrumpir vuestro emotivo reencuentro pero los adultos debemos charlar. ¿Qué tal si te vas a tu cuarto, linda?

Erika lo miró un instante, reprimió su intento de protestar, se dio la vuelta y fue a su cuarto.

-Mas te vale que ella esté bien, y sabes de que hablo…- dijo Mark, una vez que oyó a la chica cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

El demonio hizo un leve gesto con sus manos y ambos volaron por el aire acabando pegados contra la pared.

-Tranquilo, vaquero. Ella está en perfecto estado.

-¿Por qué vamos a creer eso?- preguntó Nancy.

-Porque no tenéis mas opción que hacerlo. Les diré algo: vuestra hija es alguien importante y no está permitido hacerle daño. Pero si yo fuera ustedes le diría la verdad… ya saben… sobre vuestro pasado…

-¡TÚ QUE SABES DE NOSOTROS! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!-

-Absolutamente todo...Tranquilo papi, no te cabrees… os bajaré si prometen que nuestra charla será pacífica a partir de este momento…

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas. -Dijo el padre, apretando los dientes con marcado gesto de dolor y resignación.

-Bien. Así me gusta.

Tras un chasquido de sus dedos ambos estuvieron liberados.

-Sabed una cosa: no podéis reprimir los 10000 años de generaciones de cazadores que corren por las venas de esa muchacha…. Tarde o temprano lo sabrá… Más allá del interés que tenemos en ella… es una niña…especial… ¿Saben? Y ahora, si me permiten, me retiro. Tengo que volver a mis ocupaciones… Y creedme: son muchas.

Dicho esto se desvaneció junto con el coche que traía.

* * *

Un par de horas mas tarde los tres se sentaban a cenar.

-¿Por qué usamos la vajilla fina?- interrogó la adolescente.

Ambos padres cruzaron una mirada cómplice.

-Estamos celebrando. ¿O no? – los cubiertos de plata habían sido puestos intencionalmente- Que has regresado a salvo a casa…

-Creo que es demasiado, pero si os hace feliz…- dijo la muchacha comiendo el primer bocado.

Nancy y Mark se miraron ligeramente aliviados. Aún faltaba una prueba….

Minutos después Erika dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua. Su rostro hizo una mueca de asco….

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó- ¡MI AGUA ESTÁ SALADA!

-Lo siento cariño, tiré el salero por accidente, la sal debió caer en el vaso… Te lo cambiaré…

-Deja, lo haré yo misma…-dicho esto fue hacia la cocina.

La pareja respiró aliviada. El agua bendita con sal no había tenido efecto. Definitivamente esa era su niña… Pero eso traía más interrogantes que respuestas… Los demonios no eran altruistas. ¿Por qué se habían preocupado por ella?

* * *

Nancy fue al cuarto de su hija después de la cena.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, mamá. No te preocupes…

-Pero estás realmente bien- le interrumpió- me refiero a si tienes alguna herida…. ¿Quieres ir a ver a un doctor?...

-No…. Mamá, estoy bien.

-¿Nadie te ha hecho daño?

-Me golpearon un poco, los hombres que me sacaron del bar… Pero estoy bien. Mis heridas ya han sanado, créeme…Ese chico cuidó de mi… me protegió, estoy aquí gracias a él, ¿verdad?...

-Si… eso parece…Pero es que todo fue tan extraño… ¿segura que estás bien?

-Si…. Mamá…Nadie me dio drogas ni fui violada, si es lo que tratas de preguntar…- Nancy suspiró aliviada y avergonzada de no ser capaz de preguntar algo tan simple...

-Bien, bien. De acuerdo. Te dejaré dormir….sueña con lo ángeles…

* * *

Al día siguiente Erika se preparaba para la escuela. Terminó su desayuno, tomó sus libros y fue hacia la puerta.

-Espera- llamó su padre- Yo te llevaré.

Ya en el auto la chica sentenció:

-No tengo mas nada que decirte, papá. No se nada más que tú y mamá. Y estoy cansada de esto.-protestó.

También evitó mencionar el hecho de que había matado a ese tipo. No tanto porque sus padres fueran a preocuparse, más bien porque extrañamente casi no sentía culpa alguna. Eso no le hacía muy feliz, pero no quería pensar en lo que significaba. "Era él o tú" se dijo a sí misma.

-Solo quiero llevarte a la escuela, es todo…

-Vamos… Mark… sabes que mientes…

-No me llames Mark…-se enfadó- Y sí… hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte.

-Bien… Dispara….

-Ese tipo que te trajo, ¿quién era?

-Me rescató y me refugió de los tipos que me sacaron del bar… y ya te dije que no sé su nombre…

-Bien… te creo… ¿Viste algo llamativo en alguno de los sitios en los que estuviste?... como alguna marca extraña, símbolos dibujados en las paredes, techos…ventanas…

-No.

-¿Alguno de esos tipos tenía algo raro?

-No… era tipos normales…creo…

-¿Ninguno tenía…. sus ojos negros, o rojos?

-Papá… ¿qué has estado fumando?... ¿No! Eran tipos normales.

-Lo siento… Esto ha sido duro…todo irá bien. Te lo prometo, nena.


	37. Chapter 37 El demonio que conoces II

**El demonio que conoces. Parte II**

- ¿Buscas un trato, cariño?

Ella se volteó sobresaltada. Contempló la figura parada en la obscuridad. No se parecía al joven que había conocido, pero habían pasado más de diez años… y él pudo haber cambiado de recipiente.

-¿Crowley?- preguntó

-El mismo que viste y calza- le dijo.

-Necesito que hablemos.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Acerca de Lucifer. He oído que no te simpatiza mucho.

-Podría ser…

-¿Podemos trasladar esta conversación a un sitio más privado?

-A juzgar por tu atuendo…- dijo Crowley tomando la capa con la punta de sus dedos- supongo que no habrá inconveniente…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Fue entonces que descubrió aquella mirada fría y calculadora. La misma de aquél muchacho que había conocido.

-¿Subes a mi coche?

-Será un placer.

-Linda tapicería….- dijo contemplando los garabatos dibujados en el interior.

Ella entró a la casa. El demonio iba detrás de ella cuando de pronto se golpeó con la invisible barrera de una trampa de Salomón.

-¡Que coño….!-protestó enfadándose.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento…! No ha sido a propósito.- se disculpó Erika abriendo la trampa- es que estoy tan acostumbrada a que esto esté aquí… que se me ha olvidado. Adelante.

-Gracias. Por un momento me inquieté.

Crowley contempló las paredes.

-Eres algo monótona para la decoración… ¿eh?- bromeó- Sellos enoquianos… algunos son muy específicos, muy obscuros. No cualquiera los conoce… ¿Dónde los aprendiste?

-Castiel me los enseñó….algunos. Otros los aprendí de Gabriel- dijo con tristeza- ¿Y tú? ¿Hablas enoquiano? Eso sí que es una sorpresa…

-Si… Lilith me enseñó. Fui su favorito por mucho tiempo…

Ella se quedó helada ante esa confesión. Aunque sonaba lógico.

-¿Deseas sentarte?- le dijo amablemente.

Él se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Por qué llevas abrigo? Los demonios no sienten frío…

-¿Me has traído aquí para hablar de mi buen gusto para vestir o vamos a los negocios?

-Bien…tengo que serte sincera… No puedo darte mi alma…

Crowley se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas?

-¿Qué crees que es esto… eh, preciosa? Si no puedo llevarme un alma… ¿qué sentido tiene estar aquí conversando? Soy un hombre ocupado… no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Es una pena…. Eso significa que tendré que tomarme yo sola esta botella de Craig de más de 30 años de añejamiento…

Él se volvió instantáneamente.

-Tal vez si pueda quedarme un rato más…

-Si… lo sabía… los gustos no cambian… ¿O si?

-¡Qué alivio! Y yo que ya estaba creyendo que no te acordabas de todo lo que nos habíamos divertido juntos…- dijo mirándola con intensidad.

-No… no se me ha olvidado. Es que… no podía recordar tu nombre…además luces algo… diferente…

-Bueno… no puedes negar que este recipiente tiene más categoría… Y tú… si que has crecido…

-Gracias. Pero vamos a lo nuestro- le dijo sirviendo el whisky en dos vasos.

-Me gusta que seas directa…

-Como ya te dije… no puedo ofrecerte mi alma…

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto- dijo poniendo la Durendal en la mesa. -Si te doy mi alma… Atenea me la quitará… y hoy por hoy… es mi única defensa contra esos sucios ángeles.-mintió.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué propones?-preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

-Pues…. Te ayudaré a encerrar a Lucifer. Ésta espada puede herir demonios, pero no matarlos. Y ellos me pisan los talones todo el tiempo. El caso es que el arma me demanda mucha energía al usarla. No puedo darme el lujo de matar demonios con ella. Necesito otra cosa para eso.

-Eso es un problema. El Colt está perdido, esta vez en serio…. Pero… tal vez pueda ayudarte. Siempre y cuando me resulte beneficioso.

-Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo justo, si los dos ponemos buena voluntad y estamos dispuestos a ceder algo de terreno…

* * *

Chris entró furibundo por la puerta. Erika se asombró. Le había pedido a Garth que le entretuviera lejos de ahí.

-¡QUÉ CARAJO SE SUPEONE QUE TIENES TÚ EN LA CABEZA! ¿EH?- le gritó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Asaltaste una licorería….? ¿En tu Mustang? ¿A plena luz del día?

-Tal vez….-dijo sintiéndose aliviada. Es que por un momento temió que Garth le hubiera delatado.

-¡Estás en todos los canales!

Crowley comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-Eso fue divertido… estúpido, pero divertido…-comentó el demonio.

-¿Y éste quién es?- preguntó Chris advirtiendo por primera vez su presencia.

-Es… un cliente…

-Ah… a mí que más me da…Tú estás en problemas…

-No… Chris… Tengo a Lucifer y a todos los demonios persiguiéndome. Tengo a Miguel y todos los ángeles persiguiéndome. Cas ya no puede protegerme… Creo que en este momento… ¡la jodida poli es el menor de mis problemas! ¿Ok?

-Ok….

-Y ahora… estoy ocupada… si no te molesta darme algo de privacidad…

-Como quieras- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Te preocupa o no la poli?- preguntó Crowley.

-Me preocupa… algo…

Crowley chasqueó los dedos.

-Listo. Arreglado. La poli ya no te persigue.

-Estás de coña…

-No. Puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras.- dijo con una mezcla de seguridad y orgullo.

Ella lo miró seria.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? Lucifer es tu padre. ¿Por qué quisiste matarlo?

-Por razones obvias. Lucifer nos desprecia. Nos matará a todos cuando ya no le seamos útiles. De hecho, la mano no le tiembla cuando tiene que cargarse a uno de nosotros.

-Ya veo… has descubierto que papi no te ama… Y se lo harás pagar.

-No.- comentó Crowley con liviandad- no se trata de venganza ni de hacer pagar cuentas a otros… se trata de mi propia supervivencia. Y de la de mi negocio. Porque… ¿qué haremos cuando ya no haya almas humanas para negociar…?

-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando estos diez años… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en 1999?

-Supongo que ya no es necesario guardar ese secreto. Los hombres que te secuestraron trabajaban para Azazel. Querían abrir la prisión de Lilith.

-¿Y por qué lo evitaste?

-Porque Lilith me lo ordenó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó asombrada.

-Ella sabía que los ángeles estaban trabajando con Azazel para abrir las puertas… y… ¡sí que tenían apuro…! y Lilith supuso que si ellos estaban tan interesados… no podía ser bueno para los demonios. Entonces me mandó a salvarte. Aunque no era mi especialidad… acepté la misión. La recompensa estuvo a la altura del peligro al que tuve que exponerme.

-Pero… ¿no pudo ella aprovechar la oportunidad para ser libre?

-No. Ella estaba organizando su propia fiesta. Se le ocurrió que si tú te fortalecías lo suficiente podría enfrentarse a Sam y sobrevivir usando tu cuerpo. Aunque no funcionó. Y si me lo preguntas… yo creo que hubieran muerto las dos en ese panorama… qué bueno que le rechazaste…-rió con ganas- ¡Y vaya que estaba furiosa….! Yo le convencí de que no te matara… de dejarte viva, para que te vengaras de Lucifer en su nombre. Así que deberías agradecerme…

-¿Agradecerte?

-Yo te llevé al hospital la noche en que Ruby casi te mata. De no ser por mí… te hubieras desangrado ahí… sola… con tu estupidez… Y aún no me has agradecido que te devolviera tus armas…

-¿Fuiste tú? No me lo creo… ¿Por qué?

-Porque me convenía.

Ella lo contempló pensativa. Crowley era un vendedor… y le estaba vendiendo esa historia. Quizá todo era cierto, pero…seguramente él obtendría algún tipo de beneficio extra por todo esto. Porque el trato que habían acordado no parecía absolutamente conveniente para él. Sin embargo lo había aceptado con mucha facilidad.

-Bueno…-continuó Crowley- si no tienes nada más que agregar… es hora de sellar nuestro acuerdo.

-Supongo…-dijo nerviosa.

Él se puso de pie y se le acercó. Ella también se levantó de su asiento. Suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa. No sabía qué le daba más repugnancia: si hacer un trato con un demonio o tener que firmarlo. Tragó saliva.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Erika se sintió confundida. ¡Ese jodido demonio le estaba haciendo temblar las piernas! Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sus labios empezaban a responder a ese beso casi instintivamente. ¡Lo estaba disfrutando!

Pasaron tal vez 15 o 20 segundos… tal vez 30. Se sintió decepcionada cuando Crowley finalmente interrumpió el beso.

-¿Qué pasó cariño…? ¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Por supuesto que no…!- le respondió con incomodidad.

-Porque el editor literario de moderado éxito de Nueva York que tengo aquí atrapado si que está feliz…-dijo burlón.- Bueno… me voy a buscar lo que me has pedido. Tú… prepárate para cumplir tu parte, querida.


	38. Chapter 38 La hora de la muerte

**La hora de la muerte.**

-Explícamelo de vuelta- dijo Chris- ¿ese demonio dijo que nos ayudará?

-Si.

-Así sin más…

-Si.-mintió.

-¿Y dijo que Lucifer se cargará a todo el mundo? ¿A los demonios también?

-Si. De hecho. Lo hace ahora mismo. Necesita beber litros y litros de sangre de demonio para que su recipiente no se desintegre. Si gana la guerra, no dejará nada en pie.

-Algo de todo esto me huele mal. ¿Y cuál es el plan, entonces?

-Bueno… hablé con los Winchester- agregó Erika- ellos están de acuerdo. Crowley ha hecho de doble agente para conseguir la ubicación de lo dos jinetes restantes.

-¿Y cuando tengamos los anillos… qué? ¿Solo le diremos a Satán: tírate al pozo?

-Diciéndolo así… suena bastante tonto… pero ese es el plan principal. Sam… ha tenido una idea, es estúpida pero… él cree que es la única viable. Quiere entregarse a Lucifer y obligarle a saltar él mismo.

-¿Y cómo piensa hacer algo así….?

-No lo se… pero si falla…estaremos perdidos. Pobre Sam… no quisiera estar en su lugar….

-Eso es algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo- dijo Crowley desde el rincón.

-Joder…. ¡maldición! ¡Qué susto!- protestó Erika- ¿Es que ningún ser sobrenatural sabe llamar a la puerta? ¿No os enseñan eso en la escuela de monstruos?

-Me encanta tu sentido del humor, cariño… ¡Es cautivador!-dijo con voz seductora.

-¿Tú? ¿Eres Crowley?- perguntó Chris.

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

-Así parece…Te he traído un regalito….

Puso algo sobre la mesa. Parecía un cuchillo guardado en su funda. Tenía un precioso grabado artesanal.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella.

-Shamshir e Zomorrodnegar.-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Traduce….!- se quejó Chris.

-La espada con incrustaciones de esmeralda.

-¿La del Rey Salomón?- preguntó ella con admiración.

-Efectivamente.

-Creí que era más grande…

-Lamento decepcionarte…-se quejó Crowley.

-Perdón….-se disculpó ella- si es auténtica… es realmente impresionante….

-¡Claro que es auténtica! Me siento ofendido.

-¿Qué es eso exactamente?- preguntó Chris para cortar la tensión.

-Cuenta la leyenda que es mágica. Y que mata demonios…Me pregunto si es verdad…-Dijo ella desenfundándola y apuntando hacia Crowley con gesto serio.

El demonio la miró sin inmutarse. Ella sonrió.

-Solo bromeo… creo que es genial. ¡Gracias! No sé de dónde la has sacado…. Pero es sensacional.

-No ha sido nada… Soy el rey de los cruces de caminos… puedo conseguir cualquier cosa.-dijo con tono de superioridad y orgullo.- Ahora tienes dos cosas menos de las que preocuparte.

-¿Dos?

-Así es… los Winchester ya tienen el tercer anillo.

-¿En verdad?

-Si- dijo sentándose.- ahora nos queda la parte más difícil… encontrar al último jinete.

-Tengo entendido que Lucifer le liberó la noche que ellos trataron de matarle con el Colt.

-Si… no me lo recuerdes. Tenemos que hablar. ¿Podemos tener intimidad?

-Vaya…. No se qué decir… me siento halagada, Crowley… pero no eres mi tipo.-se burló.

-¡Qué decepción…! Yo estaba ilusionado con lo nuestro…. ¡YA! ¿PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO?

-Bueno… no te enfades… solo era una broma para relajarme… ¡Has venido de malas….!

-Cariño, te tengo tu primera misión bajo mi mando- le dijo mientras paseaban por los alrededores.

-¿Y qué es?

-Tengo la posible ubicación de la muerte, pero me temo que necesito confirmarla…

-¿Y yo seré el cebo…? ¿Verdad?

-¡Qué palabra tan fea…! Cebo… yo diría que yo soy Carlos I de España y tú Pedro de Mendoza…

* * *

Erika entró al enorme depósito. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil. Ni un demonio a la vista… ¿Cómo era posible? Hasta parecía que el camino estaba despejado intencionalmente. Tuvo miedo de ir directo a una trampa. Revisó el sitio de arriba hacia abajo. La muerte no estaba ahí. Se quedó parada reflexionando sobre sus opciones.

-Bienvenida- dijo una voz serena a su espalda.

Ella se quedó helada. Refugiada baja su capa se volvió despacio llevando la mano hacia la daga de Salomón.

Un hombre flaco, huesudo, alto, delgado e increíblemente pálido la observó con ojos vacíos de emoción.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy aquél que estás buscando.

-¿Muerte?

-Si.

-¿Así de fácil? Sin luchas, sin enfrentamientos, sin combates. ¿Solo te apareces frente a mí?

-Bueno… me encargué de que la información de mi paradero llegase a tus oídos. Sé que tus amigos quieren algo que me pertenece.

-Dicen que tu anillo es una de las llaves para la prisión de Lucifer…

-Y así es. La última que necesitan según he oído. Pero ni pienses que te la voy a entregar.

-Entonces…. ¿Para qué me has dejado entrar aquí?

-Para que le digas a ese demonio que solo la entregaré si Dean Winchester viene a buscarla.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quién te crees que eres para pedir explicaciones? Tú serás mi vía de comunicación. Eres más confiable como mensajera. Eres leal. Y decidida. Tienes un gran poder de discernimiento. Se te ha dotado de virtudes únicas.

-¿Y qué debo hacer para ayudarte?

-Diles que estaré aquí. Es lo que Lucifer quiere que crean. Te haré saber mi verdadera ubicación en el momento apropiado…pero a ellos les dirás que estaré aquí mismo.

-No lo entiendo. Pero lo haré.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Desearía que el futuro de todos estuviera en tus manos, en lugar de depender de las decisiones de esos dos tontos adictos a sus instintos.

-Agradezco el cumplido. Es un honor recibirlo de ti.-dijo Erika con humildad.

-Tú no me temes. Pero te duele estar frente a mí.

Ella guardó silencio.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-No puedo devolverte a Gabriel. Es por eso que le ofreciste a Crowley tu ayuda de por vida. Porque sabías que tarde o temprano deberían encontrarme y estarías frente a mí.

-¿Por qué….?- preguntó con voz temblorosa-¿Por qué no puedes traerlo de vuelta?

-Porque no. Además… ¿Para qué le quieres? ¿Para que vea en lo que te estás convirtiendo?

-Es que no ha sido justo…

-¿Justo para quién? ¿Para él...? ¿Para ti…? ¿Para Dios? ¿Crees que él no siente la muerte de su hijo? ¿Crees que no lo echa de menos más que tú?

-A veces pienso que no.

-Tú solo eres algo insignificante. Ponerte en los zapatos del Creador es de una soberbia incalculable.

Ella trataba inútilmente de contener sus lágrimas y de entender lo que la muerte trataba de explicarle. Pero no podía.

-No intentes entender. Solo obedece. Ten.- le dijo ofreciéndole su hoz.

-¿Qué es? ¿Una hoz? ¿En verdad usas una hoz? Creí que eso esa un mito.

-¿A éstas alturas sigues creyendo que los mitos son solo mitos? Me decepcionas. Ten cuidado con eso.-agregó- Puede acabar conmigo. Has correr la voz. Ahora llévatelo como prueba de que has estado aquí. Y para que Dean tenga la certeza de tener alguna chance de acercarse a mí sin temor. Pero tienes que devolvérmela.

-Me aseguraré de que así sea.

* * *

-¡En verdad tienes cojones….!-dijo con sarcasmo- Bueno… no literalmente, claro. Pero hay que tener valor para fallar en una misión tan sencilla y atreverse a invocarme nuevamente. ¿¡TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE HE QUEDADO COMO UN GILIPOLLAS!? DEAN WINCHESTER ESTÁ EN ESTE MOMENTO EN CHICAGO, SENTADO EN UN IMPALA NEGRO, ESPERANDO A QUE YO LE DIGA DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CUARTO JINETE

Crowley le gritaba a Erika totalmente desencajado. Ella no rompió su silencio.

-¡LA MUERTE NO ESTABA AHÍ! ¿¡Y AHORA QUE COÑO VOY A HACER!?

-¿Has terminado de gritarme?

-¡NO!

-¿Y… te falta mucho?

-¡¿TE BURLAS DE MÍ…?!

-Jamás me atrevería.-dijo con seriedad.- teníamos que engañar a Lucifer. Es por eso que te envié a una dirección equivocada. Él me lo ha ordenado así. La muerte estará efectivamente en Chicago, pero no ahí.

Le dio un papel.

-Es la verdadera dirección. Lo lamento. Hasta yo desconocía su paradero. Pero me prometió que me lo daría en el momento adecuado. La condición era que tú y Dean no lo supieran hasta última hora. Lucifer os tiene bien vigilados.

Crowley la miró desconcertado. Estaba esperando que ella le traicionara. Sin embargo no lo había hecho.


	39. Chapter 39 La batalla final

**Batalla final.**

-Crowley…. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ha funcionado?

-No.- contestó con extrema seriedad.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-No lo se…- respondió suspirando.

-¿No tenemos plan c…?

-Ya tener un plan b ha sido todo un logro…

-Pensaremos en otra cosa- sentenció- no me voy a rendir. He perdido demasiado para detenerme ahora- ¿Os queda claro?

Se fue dando un portazo. Crowley salió tras de ella.

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? ¿Qué estás dispuesta a sacrificar para detenerles?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eh?- le preguntó ella con sarcasmo- ¿Mi alma?

-No. Solo quiero saber si estás dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. ¿Serías capaz de sacrificar tu vida? Yo sospecho que si…. Pero… ¿Y la de los demás?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que tengo un plan… pero podría costar muchas vidas.

-Todos morirán de cualquier modo. Cuéntame.

-El profeta ha revelado a Dean la ubicación de la gran batalla. Él, Bobby y el angelito desplumado pretenden intervenir.

-¡Quiero ayudar…!

-Lo supuse. Y se me ha ocurrido usar un caballo de Troya ¿Sabes algo? Los demonios y los ángeles saben del enfrentamiento, también saben la fecha en la que ocurrirá…. Pero el lugar del encuentro…. Es un secreto… Nadie lo conoce, excepto el profeta, los arcángeles… Y nosotros ahora…-sonrió mientras hablaba –Los demonios intentarán que Lucifer gane a cualquier precio.

-¿Y…entonces?

-¿Qué tal si alguien…. no se… deja que el dato trascienda…? Pero equivoca un poquito las coordenadas…. Y los distraemos el tiempo suficiente para que Dean detenga a esos engendros y empuje al Diablo al pozo…

-¡Crowley! ¡Eres la leche!- dijo ella emocionada.

-¿Eso ha sido un cumplido?

-JAJA… Sin duda…

-Prepara un ejército porque vamos a la guerra, cariño.

* * *

Horas de comunicación telefónica. Cadenas de mensajes. Rumores boca a boca. Habían recurrido a todo. Pero hasta ahora no podían reunir más de 60 hombres. A las diferencias ideológicas entre los cazadores, ahora se sumaban los tiempos que se acortaban día a día y las distancias que debían recorrer la mayoría de ellos. A pesar del estricto silencio que se había guardado el rumor se había extendido. Los cazadores eran atacados sin piedad tanto por ángeles como por demonios. En los últimos días se habían registrado varios atentados de gran dimensión. Justamente desde que Crowley había desaparecido. Más le valía a ese demonio hijo de puta aparecer con una explicación pronto… o lo iba a lamentar mucho.

-¡Joder…!- dijo Crowley con un hilo de voz, apareciendo en medio de la sala.

-¡CROWLEY! ¿QUÉ TE OCURRIÓ?- exclamó Erika corriendo a asistirlo.

El demonio cayó al suelo. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y cubierta de sangre. También sangraba por la boca. Ella le ayudó a levantarse.

-Esto de ser el señuelo… no es nada divertido. Ya lo saben… y no les ha quedado la menor duda. Atacarán el día acordado en el lugar acordado.- dijo con dificultad.

¿Te has dejado torturar?- preguntó con asombro, mientras le limpiaba la sangre de su boca

-Seeee…fue humillante… pero sabía que habría sacrificios…tenía que ser convincente- dijo tomando uno de los vasos de la mesa- ¡QUÉ CARAJO ES LO QUE ESTABAS TOMANDO! ¿¡ANTISÉPTICO!?- le reprochó luego de oler el contenido de éste.

-Bueno… perdona…- le contestó ella- no tenemos mucho tiempo para ser selectivos con la bebida alcohólica…

-Ah…. Espero que esto salga bien… no quiero tener que resignar el resto de mi existencia a vivir en una cueva bebiendo licor preparado en un garrafón…

Ella lo miró sonriendo.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo. Más aún desde que los alambiques de Bobby han empezado a estallar…- una sonrisa se le escapó.

-OH… y te tengo malas noticias. No solo tendrás que enfrentar demonios y ángeles…. Tendrás que combatir con croatoans…

-Maldición…- protestó ella- eso cambia el panorama.

-¿El panorama….?- agregó Crowley- y eso que aún no te he dicho quién va a liderar la carnicería del juicio final…

Ella lo miró expectante.

-Belial. Es un pez gordo. De los que no quieres encontrarte en toda tu vida.

-¡Ahora si! Es oficial ¡Estamos jodidos!

* * *

Trampas para demonios, lagos de agua bendita, aceite sagrado, sellos enoquianos, minas antipersonales. Decenas de fusiles, pistolas, granadas. Explosivos, litros y litros de gasolina. Munición de sal, munición de plomo, munición de hierro, hasta arcos y flechas se usarían…

Bobby apareció en compañía de un hombre.

-Erika: te presento a Rufus Turner. Tiene una gran experiencia en este campo. Ya hemos comprobado que nadie esté poseído.

-Es un placer señor Turner- dijo ella estrechándole la mano.

-El placer es nuestro por poder aportar nuestra experiencia en esta causa, muchacha. Tú si que tienes valor.

-No crea que tanto. Pero le agradezco el cumplido.

-Te daré algunos consejos para montar las trampas.

-Escucha Rufus… hay algo muy importante- dijo Bobby con seriedad- éste no es el verdadero sitio del enfrentamiento. Dean, Castiel y yo no estaremos aquí mañana. Pero nadie debe enterarse. La información para todos debe ser que la batalla final será en la sala central de éste monasterio…

-Tranquilo, amigo. Eso está más que claro. No necesitas explicarme nada más… si tú dices que combatamos aquí… eso es lo que haremos.

* * *

Erika bebía el whisky que le quedaba mientras contemplaba la fotografía de Gabriel. Se la habían tomado cuando salían y ella estaba en la universidad. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos.

-Te extraño tanto….- susurró- ¿por qué me dejaste sola? Daría lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado ahora… "Daría lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado" pensó.

-¿No vas a convidarme? -le dijo Crowley desde las sombras.

Ella guardó la foto en el bolsillo de su camisa.

–Creí que no tomabas esta porquería… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

-Mira… no debería decirte esto… pero… deja ir a Gabriel. Eso acabará contigo. Y lo digo en mi propio perjuicio…nada sería más útil para mí que tú te hundieras en mar de tristeza y adicciones.

-¿Y por qué coño lo haces, entonces?

-Porque me simpatizas… tú me agradas. De verdad. Y si tengo que ganar el juego lo haré limpiamente. Me gustan los desafíos.

-¿Limpiamente? ¡Eres un demonio! Sois sucios, mentirosos y tramposos…

-Yo no. Aunque no lo creas. Lo verás cuando me conozcas mejor…aunque lo admito… soy un fanático de los tecnicismos y la letra chica… pero cumplo mi palabra.

-Iba a decir que deseo morir mañana…. Pero ni la muerte es un refugio para olvidar ésta pérdida- confesó ella- nunca volveré a verle… ¿Y por qué te digo esto a ti…? Ni que te importara…

-Me ofendes. Me importa. Más de lo que tú imaginas.

-Eso me preocupa…. Lucifer habló de mi destino… y dijo que le divertiría ver cómo me estrellaba contra él… ¿Tú sabes de qué hablaba?...

-No- dijo Crowley con gesto de sorpresa.

-Mientes. Pero ahora no tengo ganas de averiguarlo. ¿Nos acompañarás mañana?

-No lo creo…Es que si por casualidad tus amigos me descubren… ¿qué crees que será de mi?

-Me imagino…

-Por cierto. He dibujado unas trampas muy poderosas en la sala central. En caso de que lleguen hasta ella antes de tiempo. Mantén la puerta cerrada todo el tiempo que puedas, pero asegúrate de que Belial acabe ahí. Si las pisa… no podrá volver a salir.

* * *

Las trampas puestas, los explosivos conectados, los hombres apostados y escondidos. Todo preparado. Solo había que esperar que cayeran en la emboscada. El alba estaba cerca. La hora se acercaba.

Erika echó un último vistazo a la foto de Gabriel. Inspiró profundo cuando la radio crepitó:

-Erika… me copias

-Si Garth, te recibo.

-Hay movimiento. Actúan erráticamente… no hay duda. Son croatoans.

-Entendido. No te muevas hasta que yo te lo ordene.

Erika tomó sus largavistas y observó por una de las ventanas. Rufus a su lado vigilaba atentamente.

-Aún no…- dijo el viejo cazador- deben acercarse más… ¡Maldición…! Son demasiados.

-Todos preparados….- anunció Erika por el canal general.

-Todavía no…- continuó Rufus.

Las figuras seguían avanzando.

-Un poco más….

Cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Espera….

Casi habían llegado.

-¡Ahora!- anunció el cazador.

-¡AHORAAAAAA!- ordenó ella por el transmisor general- ¡ahora ahora ahora!- le indicó a Garth por el privado.

Garth detonó los explosivos instalados en el perímetro y se apostó con su sniper en el techo. Comenzó a disparar, casi al mismo momento en que todos salían de sus escondites y abrían fuego.

Los cuerpos caían al suelo, sangrantes. Pero no lograban evitar el avance. Como Rufus lo había dicho: eran demasiados. En pocos minutos estaban en las puertas. Éstas estaban reforzadas para repeler el ingreso de los enemigos. Pero no aguantarían mucho tiempo. Los croatoans no eran tan fuertes como los demonios, pero eran mucho más fuertes que un ser humano ordinario. Aunque por suerte no más resistentes a las balas. El problema sería cuando llegaran los demonios. Y Crowley había afirmado que vendrían, y muchos…mandarían a los croatoans antes para menguar la munición y las fuerzas y luego atacarían.

De pronto el momento tan temido: Chris informaba por canal privado que la defensa de la puerta sur había sido vencida.

-Sería mejor que te ocuparas de eso.- le ordenó Rufus.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cogió su M4 con varios cargadores y fue en ayuda de su amigo. Corrió desesperadamente hasta el otro extremo del enorme y viejo edificio. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver detonar uno de los explosivos que estratégicamente habían colocado en las entradas. Éste se llevo consigo la mitad del cuerpo de un cazador que no logró alejarse a tiempo. Su sangre se esparció por suelo, paredes y techo mezclándose con la de los enemigos que parecían llegar en interminables oleadas.

Disparó dos tiros a un hombre que avanzaba hacia su amigo, y le voló los sesos a lo que quedaba de una joven mujer que se arrastraba en dirección a uno de los cazadores heridos por la explosión.

-¡CHRIS! ¡Ayúdales! ¡Yo te cubro!- le gritó disparando a los croatoans que seguían ingresando por la derribada puerta.

Llegaron hasta otra sala donde tenían apostada la segunda barrera de defensa. Erika respiraba dificultosamente, todavía agotada por la extenuante carrera. El aturdidor ruido de las armas de fuego se mezclaba con alguna que otra explosión, proveniente de alguna granada o mina que detonaba, y se acompañaba de fondo con los gritos de las órdenes de los cazadores a sus compañeros o de alaridos de dolor provenientes de lo que sin duda eran graves heridas recibidas.

Erika inspiró profundamente tratando de recomponer sus ideas cuando de pronto…. "¿Qué es eso…" se preguntó. "No… no puede ser… ¡ángeles!"

Cogió su mochilla y extrajo su capa del interior de ésta. Chris la miró mientras ella se equipaba.

-Dime que solo lo haces por precaución- le dijo con un marcado tono de desesperación en su voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Llevó su dedo índice a los labios cerrados en claro pedido de silencio. No deseaba provocar más pánico.

-Solo son unos cuantos- le dijo- no serán un problema.

Recorrió los pasillos buscando a sus enemigos alados. Podía sentir su cercanía. Estaban en la biblioteca. Los vio desde uno de los balcones laterales Tenían acorralados a un grupo de cazadores. El sello enoquiano pintado con sangre estaba muy lejos de ellos. Ella les hizo señas a sus compañeros. Ellos reconocieron la señal ensayada con anticipación. Se movieron osadamente hacia el rincón ya convenido de antemano. Erika tomó la ballesta escondida en la pared tras unos bloques removidos antes. La cargó. Encendió agazapada la flecha con su mechero. Se levantó y apuntó.

-¡Eh! ¡Monos alados! ¡Por aquí!- gritó mientras apoyaba el dedo en el gatillo.

Disparó la flecha encendida, la que no dio en el cuerpo de ninguno de los tres ángeles, sino más bien en la madera del piso, que previamente había sido rociada con aceite sagrado. Al igual que habían hecho en todas las demás salas del monasterio. Se había impregnado de aceite en todo lo que se pudiera incendiar y se habían pintado sellos con sangre en el lado opuesto de forma tal que siempre hubiera una trampa al alcance de la mano.

Los ángeles ardieron gritando dolorosamente cuando las llamas les alcanzaron, desapareciendo unos segundos después. Erika sonrió satisfecha.

La radio interrumpió:

-Erika. Han entrado por la puerta oeste- informaba Rufus.

-Ok. Repliégate a la segunda barrera- le ordenó la muchacha.

-Ya lo he hecho. El problema es que no dejan de llegar. ¡No se de donde coño salen, hija! ¡Están en todos lados! Y la munición se está agotando.

-Entendido. Aguanta ahí.-le respondió. Trataba de animarle, pero más que nada trataba de auto infundirse valor a sí misma. Parte de ella temía que no lo lograrían. Se preguntaba cómo les iría a Dean, Cass y Bobby.

Volvió con Chris. Tal vez tuviera algo de munición, pero lo dudaba. A éstas alturas ya casi nadie tendría balas de más. A estas alturas ya casi nadie tendría esperanzas tampoco.

-¿Y? ¿Has podido cargarte a los ángeles?

-Si. Ha sido sencillo. ¿Cómo vas de munición?

-Mal…

-Lo imaginé. Ten. Tengo tres clips de 5.56, te dejo dos. Me voy a ver a Rufus, creo que necesita mi ayuda…-se detuvo-¡DEMONIOS!- dijo.

-Si… a nadie le queda nada… es una pesadilla…

-No... Que vienen demonios- dijo aterrada.

-¿Crees que sea el gran kahuna?

-Es probable. Pero no viene solo…De seguro irán a la sala central ¡Voy a buscarlos!

-¡Cuídate!

-Tú también. Y ni se te ocurra morirte.

Corrió hacia la sala central. Un par de croatoans salieron de la nada en medio de un pasillo. Se los cargó sin pensarlo siquiera. Cuando llegó se encontró con cuatro individuos. Tres hombres y una mujer.

-¿A dónde os creéis que vais?- les preguntó- para entrar por esa puerta… primero hay que pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

-Eso… no será muy difícil.- dijo uno de los hombre mostrando sus ojos negros.

Ella desenfundó la espada de Salomón. Esquivó el golpe de puño que el primer hombre le propinó. Le clavó la daga por la espalda sin mayor dificultad. Observó con atención como uno de ellos se quedaba frente a la puerta intentando romperla. Era sin duda su hombre. La puerta había sido sellada por Crowley, así que no cedería con mucha facilidad.

Su atención volvió a los dos contrincantes que todavía tenía enfrente. Pasó la daga a la mano izquierda y con la derecha desenvainó la Durendal.

-Ahora si… vengan a bailar.- les dijo.

La mujer levantó la mano y Erika voló por el aire, saliendo de la sala, cayendo boca arriba y soltando ambas armas. Giró sobre su espalda para levantarse, cuando advirtió cuatro demonios más rodeándola.

-¡Grandioso…! ¡Ahora si que estoy jodida…!

Buscó el agua bendita en su pequeña cartera. La destapó, mojó el rostro de su más cercano rival. Éste retrocedió con un alarido de terror. Sin darle tiempo a ponerse en guardia de nuevo, uno la cogió por la espalda mientras otro le golpeaba el rostro. Quedó atontada por unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Apenas se recuperó e instintivamente tomó envión con las piernas y las impulsó hacia arriba, golpeando a su atacante. Pero éste apenas se inmutó.

El demonio levantó el puño para golpearla nuevamente cuando un calor abrasador lo invadió todo desde su espalda. Sintió como el agresor que la sujetaba por detrás se consumía por las llamas.

-¡¿Qué coño…?!- se dijo dándose la vuelta.

Lo que encontró podía describirse como el acontecimiento que ni en sus más retorcidas fantasías esperó encontrar ese día. Kali estaba parada detrás de ella. Había calcinado a todos los demonios. Claro que éstos aún estaban con vida.

-Anda… ¿Qué esperas? ¡Acábalos!

Erika corrió por sus armas en cuanto logró salir de shock que el momento le provocó. El calor era sofocante, y el olor a carne quemada lo impregnaba todo. Apuñaló al primero que se le abalanzó. Inmediatamente al segundo, retuvo el embiste del tercero hundiendo la Durendal en su abdomen, y ya algo mareada por el uso de ésta le rebanó la cabeza con la daga a la única mujer poseída del grupo. Remató al herido en el suelo. Solo quedaban dos. Kali arrojó a uno contra la pared mientra Erika luchaba con el otro. No fue difícil, tomando en cuenta que estaba completamente ciego, producto de las graves quemaduras en su rostro. Se acercó al restante, que estaba caído al suelo y debilitado y lo apuñaló por la espalda.

Respiró profundamente para recuperar las fuerzas. Levantó la vista y miro a Kali. No sabía que decir.

-Gracias….- dijo finalmente con dificultad.

-No me agradezcas. Es lo que Gabriel hubiera querido.

-El pez gordo me espera…

-Ve. Acaba con esto de una vez. Hasta aquí puedo ayudarte.

Erika regresó a la sala justo en el momento en que Belial estaba a punto de derribar la puerta.

-¿a dónde te crees que vas?- le gritó, jadeando.

Él se volvió y la miro despectivamente.

-Lucifer y Miguel están luchando a muerte ahí dentro y yo entraré a detenerles… no tú.- amenazó la joven, todavía agotada.

El demonio rió con una estrepitosa carcajada.

-Sucia y asquerosa humana….- dijo como única respuesta.

Se dio la vuelta y destrozó completamente la maciza puerta. Entró a la sala y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lo siento gorilón… no hay arcángeles…ellos están muy lejos de aquí.- le dijo ingresando a la sala.

Ella tomó carrera para embestirlo. Él se dio la vuelta y la interceptó en el aire, como si espantara un molesto insecto. Erika se estrelló contra una de las paredes, la más lejana. Súbitamente sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba del piso arrastrándola hacia el techo por la pared, mientras Belial avanzaba hacia ella. De golpe se sintió liberada y cayó al piso nuevamente. El demonio había pisado la trampa dibujada magistralmente en el techo falto de iluminación. Ella rió histéricamente.

-Lo siento cariño…. Estaba previsto. Pero hazme un favor: envíale mi cordial saludo a Lilith…. allí donde ella esté.

Empuñó con fuerza sus espadas y avanzó hacia la trampa. Belial la observó, aún con su mirada despectiva.

-¡Qué ingenua eres…!- exclamó mirando hacia arriba.

Levantó el dedo señalando al techo el cual se partió rompiendo el sello. "No puede ser…" pensó Erika.

-Si…. admito que es una antigua y efectiva trampa. Pero soy más poderoso de lo que tú pensaste. Lo siento…-dijo burlándose de ella- tu truco de amateur ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

La levantó de nuevo colocándola contra la pared. Erika sintió un agudo dolor en su vientre que ya empezaba a sangrar producto de la despiadada tortura que Belial le estaba ejerciendo. Él la miraba complacido mientras la sangre comenzaba a manar de la boca de la joven. Ella sentía que sus órganos se estaban deshaciendo virtualmente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer copiosamente por sus mejillas nublando su vista.

En el preciso momento en el que pensó que su cuerpo no resistiría un segundo más de aquella agonía algo llamó la atención de su captor. Era el gruñido de un perro. Un invisible perro del infierno. Él lo contempló sonriendo. A ese se le sumaron lo que parecían ser al menos dos animales más. Miró a Erika y le dijo:

-Parece que me han llegado los refuerzos.

Los perros continuaban gruñendo. De pronto se abalanzaron atacando…. ¡A Belial! Para sorpresa de la chica que cayó al piso en cuanto éste se trenzó en lucha con ellos tres. Los perros le desgarraban furiosamente la carne, la que se desprendía de su cuerpo mortal sin que el demonio pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Alto! ¡Quietos!- gritó una voz familiar desde la entrada.

Crowley estaba relajadamente parado con las manos en los bolsillos. Miraba con placer la dantesca escena.

-¡No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento!- dijo tranquilamente- Es inútil que lo intentes Belial… no podrás abandonar tu traje de carne. ¡Acábalo chica!- le dijo a Erika- Te dejo a ti esa feliz tarea.

Ella se levantó con dificultad pero con renovadas energías. Tomó la espada de Salomón. Miró a Belial con satisfacción en sus ojos, se arrodilló ante él y lo apuñaló enérgicamente en lo que quedaba de su pecho. Un resplandor dorado recorrió el cuerpo del poderoso demonio mientras éste perdía la vida. Ella se dio la vuelta interrogando a Crowley con la mirada.


	40. Chapter 40 La última canción

**Bien. Y así hemos llegado al final de esta espantosa historia. Espantosa no porque sea aterradora, si no más bien porque está pésimamente escrita.**

**A quienes han tenido la paciencia de leernos, se los agradecemos de corazón. Lamentamos no poder devolverles el tiempo que han perdido. Y a los que no, los comprendemos. Lamentamos comunicarles para su pesar que hay más de donde ha venido ésta. La estaremos publicando próximamente.**

**Les decimos hasta pronto. Nos despedimos con un cordial saludo.**

**Manu y Lucas. **

-Se terminó. Lo han logrado. Satán está en la jaula- le dijo él- Y a todo o nada. Sammy se llevó a Miguel con él.

Erika no sabía que decir. Se sentía feliz, pero sabía lo que eso significaba. Que Sam y Adam estaban muertos. O encerrados en la parte más profunda y obscura del infierno, destino peor que la muerte si los había.

-¿Sabías que la trampa no lo detendría? ¿Verdad?

-Si…. pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Erika, prácticamente cubierta de sangre, ajena y propia, se acercó a Crowley con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Un abrazo?- le preguntó.

-Ni lo pienses- le respondió éste con gesto de asco, contemplándola de pies a cabeza.

Ella le extendió la mano. Él se la estrechó de mala gana, cuidando de mancharse lo menos posible. Erika tiró de él y lo acercó hacia su cuerpo, retorciéndose contra él, ensuciándolo completamente, incluyendo su rostro, el que refregó con sus sucias manos. Crowley hizo un gesto de fastidio y rechazo.

-Eso a sido repugnante- dijo Chris desde la puerta- necesitaré terapia para superar lo que acabo de ver.

-No tanto como la que Crowley necesitará…- agregó ella con picardía.

-Tu vas a pagar la lavandería- protestó el demonio- Vas a pagarme ésta. Te haré trabajar el doble.

-No me asustas….- dijo ella.

- Tómate unas vacaciones y prepárate para el trabajo. Te contactaré cuando vuelva al negocio.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No quiero volver a verte…! ¡Nadie quiere…!-protestó Chris.

-Lo siento… grandulón… un trato es un trato…. ¡Oh!- dijo con fingida sorpresa- ¿Es que no se lo has dicho...? creí que no había secretos entre vosotros…

-¿De qué habla, Erika?- preguntó el moreno con temor.- ¿Es que le has vendido tu alma?

-¡NO!- intentó defenderse.

-Oh…. Descuida…morenazo… no me ha vendido su alma. Ha hecho algo mucho más estúpido. –dijo riendo sarcásticamente –Me ha vendido su vida. Porque de ahora en más… trabajará para mí… y bajo una falsa excusa de que si me daba su alma se quedaría sin su espada mágica anti ángeles… Hubiese sido más fácil venir con la espada de Gabriel… ¿No es verdad?

-¿Sabías que yo tenía la espada de Gabriel…?

-¡Claro que sí…! ¿Creíste que me habías engañado? Lo que significa que vendiste tu vida por algo que no necesitabas. Aunque admito que la espada de Salomón es una gran inversión… pero si hubieras sido sincera conmigo quizá te la hubiese dado sin pedirte nada a cambio…

-Eres un hijo de puta- se quejó Chris- sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti…

- Quisiera quedarme a conversar, pero tengo un infierno que dirigir. Aunque antes me dedicaré a celebrar nuestra victoria. Nos veremos pronto.

Los dos se quedaron solos.

-Tú y tus amigos monstruos….Ha sido un alivio que nos salvaran el culo. Pero si yo fuera tú… me pondría a inventar una buena excusa para explicar la presencia de una mujer demente incendiando todo a su paso.

-No habrá necesidad. Yo me encargaré de los detalles- dijo una voz de mujer.

-Atenea- murmuró Erika, confusa.

-Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío- le dijo con tono autoritario.

-No comprendo.

-¡Devuélveme la espada!- ordenó furiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-La condición era que no te vendieras a ellos. Y lo has hecho.

-¡No he vendido mi alma!

-Pero te has aliado a ese demonio. No puedo permitir que la conserves.

-Erika….- dijo Kali en tono conciliador- Deberías obedecer.

Erika miró a las dos diosas. Luego miró a Christopher. Se quitó la espada de la espalda y la entregó a la helénica.

-Me has decepcionado.- le dijo Atenea- confiábamos en ti.

-No le culpes- la defendió Kali- tú sabes mejor que nadie que es muy duro luchar contra el destino. La historia de tu pueblo está plagada de personajes que lo demuestran.

-Tal vez… pero ha roto su palabra. Y debe pagar por ello.

Se acercó a la joven y tocó su pecho con la punta de sus dedos. Erika se sintió mareada. La espada había sido separada de su alma. Chris la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Erika, avergonzada- pero lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. Os lo aseguro. Agradezco vuestra invaluable ayuda. No lo habríamos logrado sin vosotras.

Ambas diosas desaparecieron sin agregar nada más.

-Ya vámonos.- le dijo Chris.- parece que este es el final.

Salían al exterior. Los rayos del sol ya brillaban sobre sus cabezas. Casi todos los cazadores sobrevivientes se habían ido.

Erika se apoyó en su coche a descansar. Chris se paró a su lado. Se hizo un silencio, un breve segundo, lo suficiente para que ambos percibieran el batir de unas alas.

Castiel apareció frente a ellos.

-Hola amigos- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Castiel!- exclamaron al unísono.

Ella se abalanzó sobre el ángel abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Cass!- dijo emocionada- Tu gracia… ¡Ha vuelto!

-Si… soy un ángel otra vez. Dios me ha recompensado. Creo que no lo hicimos tan mal después de todo.

-¿Tienes alas nuevas?- interrumpió Chris- ¡Bien hecho colega!- lo felicitó estrechándole la mano.

Castiel apoyó sus dedos sobre la cabeza de Erika. Inmediatamente después hizo lo mismo sobre la de Chris. Las heridas de ambos sanaron inmediatamente.

-Gracias- dijo ella- Y ahora yo te declaro formalmente- continuó con aire de importancia- ángel guardián de la humanidad….

Castiel sonrió.

-Gracias. Sería un gran honor portar ese título, si existiera. Tengo que volver con Dean-continuó el ángel- Necesita que le ayude en estos momentos.

-No puedo imaginar lo que ha de estar sufriendo…- dijo ella.- será mejor que le acompañes ahora.

-¿Y luego que harás?- le interrogó Chris.

-Creo que volveré al cielo- contestó- hay que ver lo que está pasando. Nadie imaginó que Miguel caería al pozo junto a su hermano…

Ella le tomó la cara entre sus manos y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Cuídate. Y vuelve pronto… ¿Sí? Te estaremos esperando. Si necesitas algo no lo dudes. Estaremos aquí para ti… amigo. O solo ven a visitarnos… pero no nos olvides.

-Jamás podría- respondió- Hasta pronto.

Y desapareció batiendo las alas.

-Hasta pronto- dijo ella ya hablando sola.

Levantó la vista hacia Chris.

-Escucha… amigo… se que no ha estado bien que hiciera ese trato...y sé que te he decepcionado. Y entenderé sino quieres volver a verme…

-¡¿De qué me estás hablando?!- le retó- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así…? ¡Si! Lo que has hecho fue una de las estupideces más grandes que yo haya visto jamás hacer a nadie… pero ni pienses que te voy a dejar sola… me necesitas ahora más que nunca. No te abandonaré. Saldremos de ésta. Encontraremos la manera. Te lo prometo.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-¡Por supuesto!

Cada uno subió a su vehículo. Erika encendió el estereo. Una canción se dejó oír.

"Been afraid  
Always afraid  
Of the things he's feeling  
He could just be gone

He would just sail on  
He would just sail on

How can I be lost?  
If I've got nowhere to go?"

Erika subió el volumen y escuchó con atención una de sus canciones favoritas.

"Searched the seas of gold  
How come it's got so cold?  
How can I be lost  
In remembrance I relive  
And how can I blame you  
When it's me I can't forgive?"

"These days drift on inside a fog  
It's thick and suffocating  
This seeking life outside its hell  
Inside intoxicating  
He's run aground  
Like his life  
Water's much too shallow  
Slipping fast  
Down with the ship  
Fading in the shadows now  
A castaway"

Canturreó la canción como si le llevara a otro mundo:

"Blame  
All gone  
Away "

"Blame gone away "

"How can I be lost  
If I've got nowhere to go?  
Search for seas of gold  
How come it's got so cold?  
How can I be lost  
In remembrance I relive  
And how can I blame you  
When it's me I can't forgive? "

"Forgive me  
Forgive me not  
Forgive me  
Forgive me not  
Forgive me  
Forgive me not"

Cerró los ojos y arrancó el coche. Y aunque sabía que lo que se avecinaba sería muy duro, salió al camino con el íntimo deseo de que le llevara a un futuro mejor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
